


Я стал твоим другом

by donemon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Loki, Character Death, Civil War Elements, Dark Loki, Drama, F/M, Female Loki, Friendship, Identity Issues, M/M, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Revenge, Self-Hatred, Shapeshifting, Spying, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 67,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: После своей «смерти» в Мире Тьмы Локи волен делать всё, что пожелает. Но отпустить прошлое он не в силах, им движет жажда мести - он не успокоится, пока не уничтожит всех Мстителей. На сей раз никакого насилия, в арсенале лишь оружие Бога Хитрости: уловки, иллюзии и ложь. Локи подружится с Мстителями. Но они его не узнают. По крайней мере, пока он не приблизится на расстояние удара. Увы, Локи и не догадывается, что подберётся слишком близко.





	1. Капитан

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You've got a friend in me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730363) by [boleyn13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13). 



****

_I am alive, I’m just playing dead_  
_I’m gonna say what should have never been said_    
_The giants of the world are crashing down_    
_The end is near, I hear the trumpets' sound_

_Northern Lights ~ ~ 30 seconds to mars ~ ~_

 

_Я жив, я лишь изображаю мертвеца_  
_Я скажу то, что не стоило бы говорить никогда_  
_Рушатся мировые исполины_  
_Близок конец, я слышу звучание трубы_

_«Северное сияние», 30 seconds to mars_

  
  
  
Быть мертвецом оказалось совсем не плохо. Никто его не преследовал, не нападал, и у Локи наконец появилась возможность передохнуть. Раз Тор и остальные асы считали его мёртвым, больше некого было бояться и не от кого таиться. Локи пробрался на самую окраину Девяти Царств, а затем просто лёг, где был, и закрыл глаза. Впервые за долгие годы он мог не тревожиться, что его зарежет во сне подосланный кем-нибудь наёмник. А потому спал так крепко, что проснуться должен был совершенно спокойным и отдохнувшим.   
  
Но вышло иначе.  
  
Локи и сам повторял, что спокойно жить не умеет, и теперь, когда на него обрушилась свобода – свобода делать всё, что угодно, – не чувствовал радости. В заточении он мог думать только об одном. Выбраться и отомстить. Он выбрался. Благодаря дурному плану Тора, вышло даже лучше, чем Локи замышлял. И пока враги считают, что труп Локи догнивает в могиле, сам он может совершенно спокойно заниматься массой приятных дел. К примеру, оставить за спиной сожжённые мосты и отправиться в какое-нибудь неизведанное Царство, в котором давно мечтал побывать, или начать изучать что-нибудь новое, или порыскать по мирам в поисках необычных артефактов, или найти приятное местечко и осесть там на какое-то время, а может даже – почему бы нет? – поселиться навсегда... Возможностей хватало на новую полноценную жизнь. Он мог начать всё с нуля и провести вечность, как хотел.  
  
Но Локи не хотел.  
  
Он ни на секунду не прекращал думать. Впервые за долгие годы он мог позволить себе спокойно закрыть глаза, но в голове по-прежнему билась лишь одна мысль. Он хотел крови. Хотел уязвить их, сломать, убить, смакуя каждую секунду их мучений. Всех шестерых. Тех, что издевались над ним и преследовали его. Мстители – так они себя называли.  
  
Они избили и унизили его, заковали в цепи и передали, словно трофей, в руки Тора. Прощать Локи тоже не умел. Да они прощения и не заслуживали. В темнице у Локи хватало времени, чтобы всё обдумать. Он не раз представлял, с каким удовольствием будет наблюдать, как они мучаются, слушать их крики. Его кинжал засиделся в ножнах. В Тёмном Царстве, когда Локи изображал нападение на Тора, ему стоило больших усилий удержаться в рамках плана. Руки чесались развеять иллюзию и на самом деле всадить в брата любимый клинок. Быть может, смерть Тора его бы и утешила, кто знает.  
  
При одном воспоминании об упущенной возможности у Локи задрожали пальцы. Но ведь ему нужно было выбраться из заточения и исчезнуть. Он тщательно проработал план, пустил Тору пыль в глаза, и тот не подвёл, попался на иллюзии, как обычно. Даже более того: он разнёс весть о кончине Локи по всем мирам. Наверное, и Мстителям уже сообщил. Конечно, те вздохнули с облегчением – обрадовались, что на одного врага стало меньше. Локи это не заботило. Если его месть станет для них сюрпризом – что ж, тем она будет слаще.  
  
На этот раз он останется самим собой. Действовать будет не по чьей-то указке, а в своём стиле, при помощи ума и хитрости. Больше никаких шумных и до тошноты банальных вторжений. Локи умел работать тонко, умел скрываться, он был богом хитрости. Так что теперь он займётся тем, что у него получается лучше всего. И вместо того, чтобы завоёвывать город Мстителей с варварским лязгом и грохотом, продумает план действий. Пока ясно было одно: он не станет мстить напоказ. Локи заслуженно считали высокомерным, но он умел учиться на своих ошибках. Сначала ему хотелось собрать всех в одном месте и убивать по одному на глазах друг у друга. Помечтать об этом было приятно, но теперь он понимал, что воплощать идею не стоит.  
  
Нет, в этот раз он не промахнётся. Раз уж повезло умереть, то нужно это использовать с толком. Просчитать всё до мелочей. И являться Мстителям во всей красе ни за что нельзя. Мстители не узнают, с кем сражаются... Обрывки идей в голове составились в стройную схему, и Локи изогнул губы в недоброй усмешке. Они даже не сразу поймут, что вообще сражаются.  
  
С Локи Одинсоном давно покончено. Теперь мёртв и Локи Лафейсон.  
  
Пора вступать в игру новому злодею. Злодею в маске друга.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Неприятно было это признавать, но данных о Мстителях у Локи оказалось неприлично мало. Отправляясь в Мидгард, Локи пребывал в полной уверенности, что быстро придумает, как один за другим отправить их на тот свет. Но увы, ещё быстрее он осознал, что почти ничего о них не знает. Довольно нелепо, особенно если вспомнить, что одного из них он какое-то время держал под полным контролем. Как ни странно, чтобы узнать человека, мало просто залезть ему в голову. Да, теперь Локи знал о минувших миссиях, какие-то секреты ЩИТа, цифры, имена... Вся эта информация могла рано или поздно пригодиться, он не собирался от неё отмахиваться, но пока её было слишком мало. Точнее, пока нужно было кое-что совсем другое.  
  
Любой разум, даже такой вялый, как у агента Бартона, не похож на окно, которое можно открыть, если вздумалось заглянуть внутрь. Это сложная система с множеством различных пластов, и о своём владельце она почти ничего не говорит. Никто, ни человек, ни бог, ни даже Локи не может знать себя как облупленного. Невозможно предсказать свою реакцию на какое-нибудь событие. Чьи-то действия и вызванные ими чувства могут полностью изменить поведение человека. Кто-то не выдерживает давления, а кто-то выходит за границы возможного.  
  
И если Локи хочет больше узнать о Мстителях, изучить их слабости и страхи, ему нужно познакомиться с ними поближе. Локи нравились такие авантюры. Вершить месть, попутно развлекаясь на разные лады. Дурить людей и втираться им в доверие, а потом предавать – и смотреть, как потрясение на их лицах сменяется ужасом или ненавистью…   
  
Сейчас Локи продумывал связующие линии своей схемы. Он пока ещё не решил, как именно уничтожит Мстителей. Наверное, лучше выбрать для них разные участи. А для этого необходимо узнать буквально всё: что их радует, что злит, о чём они мечтают, что не даёт им уснуть по ночам. Придётся потратить на это кучу времени, но Локи терпения было не занимать. В конце концов, он уже мёртв, его никто не торопит, да и подготовиться следует как можно тщательней.  
  
Первым делом нужно создать новый образ. И не один, а шесть. По новому другу для каждого. А чтобы Локи не раскрыли, образы должны быть совершенно разными – ни малейшего сходства в чертах и характерах. Увы, пришлось отказаться от идеи взять за основу каких-нибудь асгардских знакомых. Тор тут же это заметит и поймёт, что недавняя смерть Локи – не что иное, как мастерски разыгранный обман. Так что у Локи не оставалось иного выбора, кроме как создать шесть альтер-эго, исключительных и неповторимых, и заточить их под Мстителей, как клинок по руке. С Тором будет несложно, его Локи уже хорошо изучил.  
  
Особое внимание он уделит внешности – приятное первое впечатление часто даёт несколько шагов форы. А до этого выберет форму, мужскую или женскую. Возможно, пригодятся обе. Шесть лиц, шесть имён, шесть личностей, которые придётся ежедневно чередовать. Локи выучит их наизусть, вызубрит, чтобы ни в коем случае не запутаться, когда придёт пора «познакомиться» с Мстителями. Самое главное: нельзя вызвать никаких подозрений. Чтобы появиться в чужой жизни легко и случайно, первую встречу нужно спланировать до мельчайших деталей.  
  
Без сомнения, больше всего проблем будет с женщиной. От одной мысли о ней Локи передёрнуло. Она провела его, уколола его же собственными словами. Никому прежде ничего подобного не удавалось, Локи всегда следил за точностью формулировок. Быть может, он её недооценил, вёл себя небрежно, но, как ни крути, она его одурачила. Больше подобной ошибки он не допустит. Она была лазутчицей и убийцей. А значит, подозрительность стала её второй натурой. За столько лет, проведённых в тайнах и сражениях, она, надо думать, отучилась доверять. С Локи было то же самое. Нет, с неё лучше не начинать.  
  
С таким богатством выбора не приходилось особо раздумывать, кто первым удостоится вражеского внимания. Тот, кто доверяет незнакомцам и искренне верит, что все в этом мире честны и желают другим только добра. Чистая наивность, но Локи это лишь на руку.  
  
  
***  
  
Локи почти неделю следил за Капитаном Америкой, отмечая, как он ведёт себя в обыденной жизни, пока, наконец, не пришёл к выводу, что довольно его изучил; пора было переходить к активным действиям. Локи претила скука жизни высокоморальных людей, но зато предсказать любой их шаг было проще простого. Стив Роджерс застрял в ушедшей эпохе и сам это понимал. Каждый его день походил на предыдущий: он жил по режиму, был учтив с каждым встречным и, кажется, пытался покорить горы информации, упущенной за многолетнее отсутствие в мире живых. А ещё неосознанно цеплялся за устаревшие вещи – он привык к ним в своей прошлой жизни и не мог смириться с тем, что нынешние его современники постепенно о них забывают. Подружиться с Капитаном будет легче всего.  
  
Правда, то, как он относился к окружающим, неимоверно Локи раздражало. Да, он родился и рос среди смертных, но находился на ступеньку выше остального населения планеты. А вёл себя так, будто этого не знал. Он ни с кем не спорил, выполнял приказы, терпеливо пытался уговорить или смиренно отступал, склоняя голову перед теми, кому мог голой рукой раздавить череп. Капитан оказался совершенно безвольным, будто просил Локи взять его жизнь под контроль.  
  
И Локи начал подбирать образ. Роджерс был солдатом, ценил дружбу и взаимопомощь. Никогда Локи не видел рядом с ним женщин, кроме Вдовы. Несомненно, стоило выбрать мужской облик. Он тщательно подобрал черты лица и линии тела, но, не удержавшись от соблазна, не стал менять глаза. Голову покрыл светлыми кудрями, лицо сделал мягче, губы полнее, тело – немного плотнее.   
  
Результат ему понравился. Никто бы не мог сказать, что под новым обликом прячется бог хитрости. Зеркало отражало лишь зеленоглазого блондина в обычной мидгардской одежде. Локи выбрал имя для персонажа и переместился туда, где ему вновь, впервые за два года, предстояло встретиться со Стивом Роджерсом. Он был настолько уверен в своей схеме, что даже не волновался. Никто не сможет испортить его планы, кроме, разве что, него самого. Конечно, будет трудно не вырвать Роджерсу сердце в первый же миг встречи. Но увы, придётся держать себя в руках. Локи будет хранить новый образ, как зеницу ока. Рано или поздно этот образ поможет ему забрать у Роджерса жизнь. А пока побудет ему другом и достанет из его шкафов все скелеты.  
  
Роджерс был человеком привычки, так что Локи можно было не гадать, куда его понесёт на этот раз. В это утро – как и вчера, как и множество дней до этого – он пойдёт бегать в небольшой парк неподалёку от дома. Ему, видно, никогда и в голову не приходило, что подобное постоянство может оказаться на руку его врагам. Вот и первый промах с его стороны – судя по всему, Капитан Америка от прочих глупых смертных отличается только силой, но уж никак не умом. От такого безрассудства по телу Локи побежали мурашки, но он постарался не обращать на них внимания; ему же будет проще.   
  
По мере приближения к цели его начал захлестывать азарт. Он снова был на своём месте, плёл интриги, скрывался там, где негде было спрятаться. Он был богом хитрости, и ему это нравилось.   
  
Скамейку Локи выбрал с особым тщанием. Мимо этой Роджерс пробегает всегда и заметит здесь Локи даже раньше, чем сам окажется в его поле зрения. Прекрасный ход; будто Локи написал пьесу и сейчас ставит её на сцене. Улыбаясь про себя, он сел, вытянул ноги и раскрыл книгу, которую с собой прихватил. Она была нужна лишь для прикрытия, но Локи всё равно постарался выбрать что-нибудь поинтереснее. Вот, к примеру, научная работа о различиях человеческих религий. Люди избрали себе других богов, и Локи хотелось узнать, что эти боги собой представляют. Кое-что он уже слышал, но знания были обрывочны, и что-либо понять из них было сложно. В первой главе давалось общее представление о религии; Локи даже не ожидал, что ему так понравится. Он читал гораздо быстрее большинства людей и был уже на тридцать пятой странице, когда услышал приближающиеся шаги. Точно в срок, как и всегда, но Локи даже не поднял головы. Он не раз наблюдал за Роджерсом, и сейчас всё, что требовалось, мог определить на слух. Он хотел, чтобы смертный его заметил, но не обратил внимания. Так и вышло. Роджерс увидел на скамейке лишь светловолосого незнакомца с книжкой в руках. Ничего особенного.   
  
Если бы он только знал, кто скрывался под этим обликом... Локи тряхнул головой; для задумчивости время было не очень подходящее. Роджерс ещё трижды пробежал мимо, Локи прочитал ещё около пятисот страниц. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Роджерс не заметил, как быстро молодой человек на скамейке миновал середину толстого тома. Через полтора часа Роджерс закончил тренироваться, а Локи, чтобы не сорвать первое представление, остался в парке ещё на несколько минут. Заодно дочитал книгу, хотя на все его вопросы она так и не ответила. Он решил почитать по этой теме что-нибудь ещё.  
  
И, не откладывая в долгий ящик, на завтра же этим занялся. Каждый раз он сидел на всё той же скамейке, и Роджерс неминуемо пробегал мимо него. Установившийся распорядок продолжался почти две недели, хотя Локи, в отличие от Капитана, иногда «не приходил». К началу третьей недели Локи почуял, что пора переходить к следующему этапу. Он закрыл книгу раньше обычного, поднялся и спустя лишь несколько шагов «случайно» обронил тёмные очки. К тому времени, как смертный обнаружит пропажу, пройдёт уже больше часа; он вернётся в парк, но очков не найдёт. Локи не удержал улыбку. Он подобрал на редкость удачное место: на них некому наткнуться, кроме Роджерса. Задеть не заденет, но заметит обязательно. Теперь Локи оставалось только ждать. Роджерс воспитанный мальчик, он сделает всё остальное.   
  
Локи отправился искать очки на следующий день, рано утром. Хоть Роджерса поблизости ещё не было, Локи сыграл свою роль с полной отдачей: мало ли кто мог за ним наблюдать. Быть может, за Капитаном установили слежку. Вдруг решат, что странный незнакомец хочет обратить на себя его внимание. Так что он старательно обшарил кусты и траву вокруг скамейки, затем вздохнул, взъерошил себе волосы и пожал плечами. А потом сел на привычное место и раскрыл новую книгу. Локи уже более-менее разобрался в христианстве, иудаизме и исламе. Пришла очередь восточных религий и духовных практик, и они понравились ему куда больше монотеизма. Локи решил не обсуждать с Роджерсом эту тему. Он, кажется, слышал, как Капитана называли примерным христианином. Глупость какая.  
  
– Извини, это не твоё, случаем?  
  
Началось. Роджерс впервые смотрел на него в упор, так что Локи постарался как можно лучше вжиться в придуманный образ. Ни тени злости и ненависти, что он сейчас чувствовал, не должно проявиться на его лице. С этой секунды он станет простым смертным, частью серой массы, населяющей эту планету. Зеленые глаза будут смотреть равнодушно или, может, даже дружелюбно. С Капитаном заговорит совершенно другой человек, и он не даст Локи прожечь в груди Роджерса дыру комком раскалённой магии. Хотя при одном только звуке его голоса нестерпимо захотелось это сделать.  
  
Локи, изобразив удивление, поднял голову, увидел Капитана Америку с тёмными очками в руках и смущённо заулыбался.   
  
– Ой, да, спасибо. Я их ещё вчера потерял. Вернулся, всё обыскал, но так и не нашёл.  
  
Роджерс тоже улыбнулся – вежливой улыбкой честного человека. Кажется, он и правда радовался, что сумел кому-то помочь. Мстители совершенно безнадёжны, раз терпят такого бесхребетного лидера. Внутри у Локи уже всё дрожало, руки так и тянулись схватить Роджерса за горло. Но нужно было терпеть; ожидание только добавит мести приятной остроты.  
  
– Обронил, наверное. Я чуть на них не наступил. Сразу подумал, что это твои – ты приходил в очках пару раз. – Роджерс пожал плечами. Похоже, тренировку он решил отложить. Чудесно. – Ты часто здесь бываешь. Любишь читать?  
  
Локи продолжал улыбаться, и хотя сохранять на лице дружелюбное выражение становилось нелегко, он точно знал, что выглядит естественно.  
  
– Да, очень. У меня обычно до полудня нет занятий, вот я и прихожу сюда с книжкой. Зато потом до конца дня торчу в аудиториях.  
  
– Отлично тебя понимаю, тут очень славно. – Роджерс снова улыбнулся.  
  
Работа над первым впечатлением подошла к концу. Локи прекрасно понимал, что понравился Роджерсу. Эмоции Капитана были написаны у него на лице – похоже, сейчас он не видел смысла их скрывать. Ведь Локи не представлял для него угрозы. Обычный любитель почитать на свежем воздухе.   
  
– Ладно, мне нужно бежать, а то опоздаю. Больше ничего не теряй... Увидимся! – Очередная добрая улыбка, и Роджерс вернулся на привычный маршрут. Локи смотрел ему вслед зелёными глазами простого смертного, и душу его наполняло приятное чувство гордости за хорошо проделанную работу. Всё шло по плану, пора было браться за остальных пятерых.


	2. Ястреб

Уже столетие прошло с тех пор, как Локи оборачивался в женщину дольше, чем на пару минут. Он прекрасно знал, что Тор и прочие асгардские мужланы не шли с ним ни в какое сравнение. Природа наградила Локи гибкостью, он умел ходить совершенно бесшумно, двигался легко и плавно. Он обладал изяществом, но это было изящество молодого мужчины, которого бы никто в здравом уме не принял за женщину. Придётся потренироваться. Как назло, человечество докатилось до изобретения высоких каблуков. Насколько Локи знал, любая уважающая себя женщина должна была уметь на них ходить, так что в список дел, которые он для себя запланировал, пришлось добавить ещё один пункт.

Уж на что Локи был терпелив, но эта задачка и его выводила из себя. К счастью, времени было предостаточно. Возвращаясь из парка, Локи начинал прохаживаться туда-сюда по коридору. В женской форме и на высоченных шпильках. С каждым разом получалось всё лучше, хотя само занятие не радовало. Но пока Локи не был на сто процентов уверен, что справится с ролью, не могло и речи идти о том, чтобы выйти из дома в образе женщины. Ему ещё предстояло освоить вальс на каблуках. Возможно, это и не пригодится, но Локи хотелось всё сделать идеально. Он часами торчал перед зеркалом – ходил, стоял, сидел, держал бокал, посматривал на часы, поправлял длинные волосы. Женственность должна проявляться в каждом малозаметном движении. Да и к новому телу нужно привыкнуть - в женском облике он проведёт немало времени. 

Если Тони Старк кому и доверял, то только своей женщине. Похоже, у него вообще больше не было друзей, даже на Мстителей Человек из Железа то и дело обрушивался с полусерьезными нападками. Локи понятия не имел, почему; может, Старку просто нравилось дружить с женщинами. Ничего постыдного в этом Локи не видел, но решил, что не помешает выяснить всё точно.

Отыскать повод для встречи со Старком оказалось нетрудно – достаточно было посмотреть новости или почитать газету.

Старк собирался появиться на каком-то приёме, вроде как презентации нового изобретения. Локи проник туда без труда. На нём было элегантное чёрное платье, светлые волосы свободно падали на плечи – Локи выглядел потрясающе и прекрасно это осознавал. Может, с внешностью он и перестарался, но сейчас это не имело значения. Ещё даже не ясно было, сгодится ли эта форма хоть на что-нибудь. Пока он лишь хотел понять, стоит ли выбирать облик женщины, чтобы сойтись с Тони Старком поближе. 

Сработало. И даже слишком. Локи весь вечер следил за Старком, пока тот по чистой случайности не сел рядом с ним в баре. Только тогда появилась возможность остаться с ним наедине – с начала приёма к этому человеку было не протолкнуться. Локи заранее продумал, как начать беседу, чтобы Старк её поддержал. И, как оказалось, совершенно напрасно. 

– Теряю квалификацию! Или ты нарочно от меня пряталась? – заговорил первым Старк. – Давай-ка я тебя угощу. А то на этом празднике занудства со скуки помереть можно.

Так странно. Локи пока не планировал активных действий, хотел лишь опробовать новую маскировку. Но раз подвернулась возможность, то, наверное, стоило её использовать. Правда, Локи почему-то стало не по себе. Дурной знак. 

– По тебе не видно, что ты умираешь со скуки. – Он послал Старку нежную улыбку, в красках воображая, как снова выкидывает его в окно. Вот у него было бы лицо! 

– Благодаря тебе оживаю с каждой секундой. «Грязного мартини» для леди! Так что, почему это я тебя не видел? Не мог же я упустить такую красавицу. 

Во имя Девяти… Старк им увлёкся. Ничтожный смертный вздумал за ним приударить. Потрясающая нелепость. Локи многих мог обвести вокруг пальца и заставить плясать под свою дудку, нередко оказывался в чьей-нибудь постели, чтобы добиться благосклонности или выманить тайну, и нынешний свой план собирался довести до конца, используя любые методы, лишь бы добраться до цели. Но от одной только мысли о том, что к его телу может прикоснуться Старк или любой другой смертный, Локи передёргивало. И что самое обидное, Локи отлично понимал, что с этой интрижки лично ему ничего светить не будет. Старк всего лишь искал приятную компанию на остаток ночи – скрасить друг другу досуг, а затем распрощаться на веки вечные. Попасть к нему в постель будет совсем не сложно, другое дело, что никакая информация его там не ждёт. Старк ничего толкового ему не скажет – быть может, покажет пару-тройку своих изобретений, но настоящего себя ни за что не раскроет. Ни в коем случае нельзя этого допустить.

Осознание, что новый облик оказался совершенно бесполезным, вдруг привело Локи в такое бешенство, какое мог бы вызвать разве что полный провал всего плана. Старк придвинулся ближе, и Локи едва удержался от соблазна размозжить ему голову барным стулом. Вместо этого он просто развернулся и ушёл. Включив по пути пожарную тревогу, как без этого. Человеку из Железа не помешало бы освежиться.

 

***

 

Неудача со Старком испортила Локи настроение. Нужно было как-то его поднять, поэтому он отправился следить за агентом Бартоном. Занятие оказалось простым до банальности – мидгардские солдаты прямо жить не могли без режима. Локи только диву давался, как читаури ухитрились проиграть; должно быть, у них мозгов вообще не было. 

Бартону, как и Роджерсу, нравилось тренироваться в общественных местах. Но если Роджерс занимался, чтобы поддерживать себя в форме (или, что вероятнее, чтобы стать ещё сильнее), то Бартон ходил в тренажёрный зал расслабляться. Возможно, так он старался убежать от работы, сбросить накопившуюся усталость от вечных приказов сверху. О спортивных тренажёрах Локи уже знал, но к обычаям мидгардцев всё же ещё не привык. 

Прежде чем внедряться в окружение Бартона, Локи, как и повелось, начал думать над внешностью. От Роджерса Бартон отличался, как земля от неба, к тому же Локи хотел учесть информацию, что почерпнул у него в голове. Агент едва сдерживал в себе безадресную агрессию, буквально балансировал на грани и способен был обрушиться на каждого, кто перейдёт ему дорогу. Ему подойдёт человек, способный не только выдерживать внезапные нападки, но и смело озвучивать свои мысли. 

Над обликом нового друга Бартона Локи размышлял почти неделю. В итоге внешность сделал самую заурядную – обычный человек из толпы, не за что зацепиться взглядом. Тёмно-русые волосы, бледно-голубые глаза, стройное, но не слишком мускулистое тело. Бартон был лазутчиком и убийцей, он и до знакомства с Локи не спешил доверять людям, а после стал ещё подозрительнее. Но и Локи не собирался лезть напролом. Он начал регулярно ходить в тренажёрный зал – в маскировке и, в основном, в те часы, когда Бартона там не было. Скучно было невероятно, но приходилось терпеть. К тому же он ещё не придумал, с чего начать разговор. Бартон не любил пустую болтовню и был далеко не так наивен, как Капитан. Чем дальше, тем лучше Локи понимал, что подстроить случайное знакомство окажется совсем не просто. 

Впрочем, жизнь внесла свои коррективы. Бартон сам создал подходящую обстановку. Можно сказать, преподнёс на блюдечке. Локи почти воочию видел, как Бартона окутывает чёрная, похожая на трескучую энергию ненависть. Обычно тот сдерживал её, но иногда чаша переполнялась. Вот как сегодня. Лучник ввязался в скандал, и если бы у Локи спросили, кто зачинщик, он бы без колебаний указал на Бартона. Локи первым заметил назревающий конфликт, но и пальцем не шевельнул, чтобы его предотвратить. Всё-таки как это удобно – выжидать в засаде!

Молодой человек, с которым столкнулся Бартон, тоже не отличался кротким нравом. Он пихнул Бартона плечом, когда тот проходил мимо. Может, и не нарочно, но сейчас это уже не имело никакого значения. Обычно люди, когда их толкают, реагируют не так бурно. Окружающие корчили страдальческие гримасы, но велеть скандалистам прекратить никто не осмеливался. Слабаки. Они даже о себе позаботиться не в состоянии, разве можно ожидать, что они сумеют постоять за других? Локи тоже не вмешивался, хотя следил за развитием событий с большим интересом. Его так и тянуло улыбаться, но приходилось делать недовольное лицо, чтобы себя не выдать. Это окружающим было неприятно и неудобно. Локи было весело. 

Сцепиться нервные посетители не успели – наконец появившийся работник зала вежливо попросил их перенести выяснение отношений в другое место. Вот, значит, как в Мидгарде справляются со скандалистами? Локи бы уже языки им поотрезал. Как ни странно, те, похоже, всё осознали и разошлись в противоположные стороны. Бартон, не успевший выпустить пар, всё ещё кипел от злости. И Локи вдруг понял, что делать. Лучник направлялся в его сторону, и Локи поймал его взгляд.

Вот. Вот оно. В глубине души Локи осознавал, что Бартону его не узнать. Он надёжно укрыт чужим обликом, метаморфов такого уровня во всех Девяти Мирах не наберётся и с полдюжины. Но стоило их глазам встретиться, как Локи кольнуло тревогой. Не считая Тора, Бартон находился в его обществе дольше, чем все остальные Мстители. К тому же Локи заглядывал в его разум, а такое человек не забудет никогда. Локи бы не удивился, если бы в его присутствии лучника пробрал озноб. Но причин для беспокойства всё же не было, он не сможет его раскрыть.

Локи отбросил ненужные мысли и сосредоточил всё внимание на Бартоне – а если точнее, возмущённо на него уставился, пока тот не вернулся к тренировкам. Он сомневался, что «зацепит» Бартона одним только взглядом, и не простил бы себя, если бы упустил такую прекрасную возможность. Но опасения снова оказались напрасными: Бартон выбрал беговую дорожку рядом с ним. С Роджерсом оказалось легко, со Старком – не очень, зато с Бартоном – проще простого.

– Ты же не против?

Вежливые слова, агрессивный тон. Лучник всё еще жаждал крови, почти до безумия, и это было восхитительно. Локи очень хотелось ответить на вызов. Только на этот раз не командовать Бартоном, а стиснуть руками его горло. Но для мечтаний снова было не время и не место.

– Пока на других не бросаешься, не против. А если ищешь, с кем подраться, так иди лучше в бар, там с этим проще.

Нынешний голос совершенно не походил на родной голос Локи, но всё же звучал твёрдо и уверенно, с интонациями человека, не привыкшего мириться с бесчинством незнакомцев. Сначала казалось, что Бартон не ответит – он молча включил тренажёр и принялся настраивать программу. Локи набрался терпения, но оно снова ему не понадобилось.

– Я и не собирался ни с кем драться. 

Наглая ложь; впрочем, Бартон, возможно, и сам и не понял, что солгал. 

– Отлично, а то и так день был – хуже некуда. Для полного счастья как раз не хватало сцепиться с каким-нибудь агрессивным хамлом, которому больше пар выпустить негде.

Локи хоть и не смотрел на Бартона, заметил, как он сник. Бартон по большей части действовал на инстинктах, но и ему становилось стыдно, когда его описывали в подобном ключе. Ему не хотелось представать перед людьми неотёсанным грубияном, и Локи собирался использовать эту черту против него же. 

В воцарившейся между ними неловкой тишине Локи почти наяву слышал, как в голове Бартона скрежещут, проворачиваясь, шестерёнки. Всё-таки ему было не чуждо благородство, так что долго ждать ответа не пришлось.

– Извини… – так тихо буркнул он себе под нос, что Локи едва разобрал. – У меня тоже был дерьмовый день, а тут ещё этот козёл добавил. Вот я и сорвался… тоже, получается, как козёл. Извини, если напряг.

Следующий шаг Локи зависел от характера новой личности. Упрямый, своенравный и решительный, но всё-таки добрый парень. Так что Локи поднял глаза и выдавил из себя непринуждённую улыбку. 

– Да ладно. Я понимаю. Просто терпеть не могу, когда докапываются не по делу. 

Бартон кивнул, и между ними снова опустилось молчание. Локи продолжал улыбаться, больше самому себе. Первый шаг сделан, сегодня он хорошо поработал. Какое-то время они наматывали километры, не обращая друг на друга внимания, пока Бартон не выключил тренажёр. Перед уходом он кивнул Локи:

– Ещё раз извини... Увидимся.

Локи только улыбнулся и проводил его взглядом. Семя было посажено, Локи лишь оставалось поглядывать, как оно растёт. 

Он продолжил ходить в тренажёрный зал пять раз в неделю, ровно по графику, но сами занятия казались ему страшно скучными и унылыми. Следить за Роджерсом было намного веселее – в парке он хотя бы читал интересные книги на самые разные темы, всё больше узнавая о Мидгарде. А в тренажёрном зале приходилось только изображать напряжение и усталость, несмотря на то, что от таких пустяковых нагрузок он не мог даже вспотеть. Локи сходил с ума от скуки. По крайней мере, пока не обнаружил очень полезное изобретение под названием СтаркПод. При помощи этого небольшого электронного устройства можно было слушать музыку во время тренировок. Музыку и звуковые версии книг – это Локи особенно понравилось. Так что ему было чем развлечься, пока Бартон опять с ним не заговорил.

Снова они оказались в тренажёрном зале одновременно лишь через неделю после первой встречи. Иногда Локи нравилось вплетать в свои планы настоящие случайности – это добавляло им реалистичности; всё-таки он собирался втереться в доверие к шпиону. Локи почувствовал приближение Бартона, когда в очередной раз тратил время на беговой дорожке. У него дух захватило от мысли, что тот понятия не имеет, кто перед ним. Если бы Локи захотел, он бы разорвал его на куски. А Локи ой как хотел... больше всего на свете ему хотелось переломать Бартону все кости. 

– Привет. Ты не против? Не хотел мешать, просто свободных дорожек больше не осталось, только эта. 

Бартон не улыбался, но говорил доброжелательно и вежливо, как и принято между воспитанными незнакомцами. Ослабил бдительность. Убей его. Перережь ему горло. Залей его кровью пол. Припомни ему все стрелы, которыми он в тебя метил. Отплати сполна. Локи глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь и унимая свою непомерную жажду крови.

– Я же говорил: пока не собираешься бросаться на других, не против.

– Не собираюсь. Я вообще очень дружелюбный, если меня не доставать, – самоуверенно хмыкнул Бартон, и Локи замутило. Всё-таки он не привык так долго находиться в обществе людей, которых презирал даже больше, чем асгардцев. Сейчас ему пришлось улыбнуться. Ведь Локи был богом, и не каким-то там, а богом хитрости, шутником, мастером иллюзий и обмана. Любую роль мог сыграть с блеском. От своих персонажей он обычно не уставал, но ненависть, сжигавшая его изнутри, не давала толком сосредоточиться. Еще и магия шептала ему отпустить себя, не давить в себе жестокость, и... Нет, в другой раз.

– Спасибо, что предупредил, теперь не буду.

– Круто. Отлично поладим, значит.

Ах, если бы ты только знал, агент Бартон. Если бы только знал. Момент был самый удачный для знакомства, так что Локи протянул руку:

– Меня зовут Генри Лэнг.

Бартон крепко её пожал. Еще один странный мидгардский обычай; Локи, наверное, никогда его не поймёт. 

– Клинт Бартон.

Вот и всё. Они принялись обсуждать какую-то ерунду, постоянно скатываясь на тему тренировок, но для начала и этого было вполне достаточно. Каждый из них сделал шаг: Локи – к триумфу, а Бартон – к своей гибели. И обмениваясь с Бартоном шаблонными фразами, Локи уже думал, что будет делать дальше. План прорисовывался перед внутренним взором будто сам собой. 

Разум Бартона был полон тьмы. Сердце и воля тянули его к свету, но разум рождал демонов. Так всегда бывает с наёмниками, которые, продолжая жить по законам далёких от войны людей и считая любую жизнь великой ценностью, по приказу командира раз за разом пятнают руки кровью. Избавить от этой тьмы невозможно. А Локи она пригодится. Он будет пестовать её, кормить, пока не вырастит настолько, что Бартон больше не сможет её сдерживать – утонет в ней, растворится без остатка, и у Мстителей не останется выбора. Им придётся его устранить.

Месть будет свершена; и конечно, без всяких скипетров, подавляющих волю. Он использует своё лучшее оружие – слова. Он убедит Бартона, что тьма, которую он так старается сдержать, не часть его, а вся его суть. 

Локи волевым усилием согнал с лица коварную усмешку. И вдруг почувствовал себя совершенно счастливым. Чувство было непривычным, но необыкновенно приятным. Пожалуй, месть и в самом деле сладка на вкус.


	3. Чудище

С Тони Старком, увы, ничего не вышло. Но и без него Локи хватало поводов для хорошего настроения. Роджерс улыбался ему каждый раз, когда пробегал мимо, а с Бартоном они постоянно что-нибудь обсуждали – то сорта кофе, то спортивные программы. От глупой болтовни сводило зубы, но Локи многое мог вытерпеть ради мести. 

Когда стемнело, он сел продумать следующий шаг. Правда, сел не за изящный столик в гостиной, а на балконные перила. Сначала он укрылся невидимостью, чтобы не привлекать внимание смертных, к тому же под ней ему почему-то было спокойнее, хотя к настоящей безопасности она не имела никакого отношения. Локи и без того скрывался от взора Хеймдаля двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Его считали мёртвым, и он не собирался никого в этом разуверять.

На свежем воздухе лучше думалось, а ещё можно было смотреть на звёзды. Локи нравились звёзды. Напоминали ему о местах, в которых он бывал. Итак, Локи уже втёрся в доверие к двоим Мстителям. Роли играл пока что незначительные, но это ненадолго. Пора обратить внимание на оставшихся четверых. Женщину он по-прежнему думал оставить напоследок. А о смертном по имени Старк всё ещё вспоминал с такой досадой, что в ближайшее время даже видеть его не хотел. На выбор оставались лишь зелёное чудище и брат. Оба варианта восторга не вызывали. Встречаться с Тором Локи совершенно не хотелось. Он сумеет его обмануть, это без сомнений, но для этого понадобится хорошая маскировка. В конце концов, они знакомы не одно столетие, а Локи проведёт под чужой личиной немало времени. Любой промах будет смерти подобен. Выдать может любая мелочь. Как он откидывает волосы со лба или как прислоняется к стене...

Нет, сначала он тщательно всё отрепетирует. А пока – зеленое чудище. Доктор Беннер, как они его называли. И Локи снова начал с наблюдения. Необходимо было выяснить, как к нему подобраться. 

Через пару дней Локи обнаружил одну неприятную деталь, которая в перспективе могла попортить ему немало нервов. Чудище работало на ЩИТ – организацию, которая когда-то пыталась пленить его и завладеть Тессерактом. И хотя оно утверждало, что никому не подчиняется и вообще само по себе, за ним днём и ночью следили агенты, всегда готовые принять крайние меры по любому мало-мальски значимому поводу. Дремавшая в чудище жуткая мощь могла в любую секунду их уничтожить, и они с ужасом ждали её пробуждения. Локи начал прикидывать, как можно вывернуть ситуацию на свою сторону. ЩИТ его не пугал, благодаря Бартону он знал, как эта организация устроена и какие методы использует её руководство. Но если помехи не учитывать, они запросто спутают ему все карты. Наверняка каждого, кому чудище хотя бы раз кивнуло, подвергают тщательной проверке; Локи нужно будет или избавить их от этой привычки, или придумать, как на ней сыграть. 

Беннер (пора было отучаться именовать его чудищем, чтобы не назвать так однажды в лицо) был альтруистом. Его образ жизни казался Локи настолько нелепым и странным, что он не мог за ним спокойно наблюдать. Разве что одержимость доктора работой была ему близка и понятна. В любом мире есть учёные, которые возводят интеллект в абсолют и не умеют останавливаться на достигнутом, и Беннер был как раз из таких. Всю свою жизнь он посвятил науке, искренне надеясь, что его исследования и открытия облегчат жизнь обленившемуся человечеству. Но всё же рвение его строилось, в первую очередь, на желании найти себе лекарство от внутреннего монстра. Этого Локи тоже не мог взять в толк. Без чудища Беннер был самым обыкновенным человеком, маленьким и щуплым. Да, чуть умнее большинства своих сородичей, но совершенно не стоящим внимания Локи. Зачем избавляться от единственной способности, выделяющей тебя из общей массы? С другой стороны, Беннер совершенно не контролировал свою силу, она управляла им, как марионеткой, а беспомощность Локи презирал. Сам Беннер хотел лишь, чтобы его оставили в покое, и старался держаться от всех подальше, чтобы ненароком кому не навредить. Бесхребетность как она есть.

Меж тем, этот бесхребетный учёный так боялся случайно кого-нибудь погубить, что почти не появлялся на людях. Локи даже с трудом его отыскал. Большую часть времени Беннер проводил в своей лаборатории, практически не покидая штаб ЩИТа. Шансы будто бы невзначай с ним встретиться стремились к нулю. 

Так и не сумев изобрести убедительный способ познакомиться с Беннером, Локи задумал заменить кого-нибудь из его знакомых. Ассистента, к примеру. Но от идеи почти сразу пришлось отказаться. Почти невозможно будет надолго влезть в шкуру уже существующего человека. Рано или поздно знакомые заметят несоответствия в поведении и характере, начнут что-то подозревать – Локи не мог этого допустить. К тому же пришлось бы избавиться от настоящего человека и вместо него общаться с его семьей и друзьями. А если учесть, что попутно надо будет играть пять других ролей... Нет, никак. Всё-таки лучше создать оригинальную личность, пусть у Локи и нет пока идей, как втиснуть её в узкий круг знакомых Беннера. Правда, в этот круг входил Тони Старк. Локи заметил, как они вместе обедали в каком-то симпатичном ресторане в центре города. Он сел за столик в паре метров от них – там было не слышно, о чем они говорят, зато виден каждый жест. От этой безмятежной картинки горчило в горле, и Локи страшно хотелось пробраться на кухню и подсыпать яд в их заказ. Или ещё что-нибудь такое сотворить, что в голову придёт. Убить официанта, кинуть тело им под ноги... даже просто подшутить, как любят в Асгарде, чтобы не расслаблялись. Им ведь казалось, что вокруг безопасно, и все это видели. Да и чего им было бояться? Локи мёртв. Больше никто не может помешать человеку из железа и зеленому чудищу сидеть тут, лениво шутить и радоваться жизни. Вот только они не знали, что за каждым их шагом следят его глаза. И пусть сейчас они карие – в глубине их таится прежняя ядовитая зелень.

– Желаете что-нибудь ещё?

Локи поднял голову и наткнулся взглядом на приветливую улыбку официантки. С чего вдруг такие вопросы? Она уже унесла его бокал, чего ещё ему нужно желать? Мидгардская обслуга неизменно сбивала его с толку.

– Спасибо, не откажусь. Ещё вина, пожалуйста. Такого же.

Кивнув, девушка исчезла и через какую-то минуту вернулась уже с полным бокалом.

– Надо же, совсем рядом, да?

– Что, простите?

Она заговорщицки улыбнулась, и Локи захотелось отсечь ей руку, чтоб отбить любовь к недомолвкам. Научить, что называется, манерам. 

– Ну, Мстители. Вы же на них смотрели. Они каждое воскресенье сюда приезжают, а персонал до сих пор не привык. Так странно видеть супергероев лицом к лицу. Зато вблизи сразу понятно, какие они славные. 

– Разумеется.

К счастью, официантка вспомнила о своих обязанностях и оставила Локи в покое. А между тем, она подкинула неплохую идею. Даже очень неплохую, что выяснилось пару минут спустя, когда Старка и Беннера отвлекли от обеда собравшиеся неподалёку почитатели. Фанаты, как их называли смертные. Они фотографировались со своими кумирами или просили написать несколько слов на листке бумаги. Локи начал понимать, что надо делать. Довольно противная роль, и играть её будет неприятно, но он уже был готов почти на всё. 

Лучше всего – женщиной. Да, он обернётся женщиной, так будет правдоподобней. Локи не смог бы объяснить, почему так в этом уверен, просто доверял инстинкту. А вот теперь, когда в уме наконец-то проявился эскиз плана, пришла пора собрать информацию. И чем больше – тем лучше. 

***

– Теперь и вы изменили книгам?

Локи чуть не вздрогнул. До сих пор с Капитаном они общались, как немые, при помощи улыбок, взглядов и приветственных кивков. Каждый знал о существовании другого, но дальше дело не продвигалось. Локи уже начал прикидывать, как бы развернуть какое-нибудь приветствие в настоящий разговор, и совершенно не ожидал, что Капитан не выдержит первым. Локи поднял голову; Капитан, улыбаясь, стоял рядом. Он имел в виду СтаркПад, который Локи держал в руках. Забавно. Вот, значит, что его притянуло? На сегодня Локи вообще ничего не планировал, думал просто посидеть на привычной скамейке и почитать исследования Беннера; кто же знал, что могущественный Капитан Америка вдруг решит прервать тренировку и сам подойдёт поговорить.

Секунда – и Локи, погрузившись в роль, как в воду, уже отвечал на улыбку Роджерса.

– Да нет, мне просто нужно прочитать статьи для доклада. Все распечатать не вышло, вот планшет и пригодился... Хотя книги я люблю больше. С экрана и читать-то непривычно. 

Роджерс снова улыбнулся, и Локи мысленно погладил себя по голове. Сказал именно то, что нужно, просто идеально. Капитан вырос в другой эпохе. Конечно, ему не по душе экраны, компьютеры и прочие технологии, которых и в помине не было, когда он ещё шёл в ногу со временем. 

– Понимаю. Мне тоже вечно говорят, что планшет удобнее, что с ним даже в темноте читать можно. А по мне, и свет включить недолго. 

Боишься того, что скрывается в темноте, Капитан? И ведь не зря.

Локи украдкой окинул смертного взглядом: кажется, тот уже закончил пробежку. Но не пошёл домой, а отправился поболтать с Локи. Как же всё превосходно складывалось – Роджерс начал первым, а значит Локи не придётся придумывать, как бы с ним не слишком подозрительно сблизиться.

– Наверное, мы просто старомодны. Я вот люблю запах книг, люблю перелистывать страницы. Я и конспекты пишу от руки. Так уж привык.

Получалось всё лучше и лучше, Локи даже ничего не выдумывал. Лучшая ложь всегда основана на правде.

– В этом мы похожи. Простите, я до сих пор не представился. Стив Роджерс. 

Его рукопожатие было таким, как Локи и ожидал – уверенным, от души. Роджерс очень хотел подружиться и сам делал за Локи всю работу. Бедный маленький смертный, как он хочет быть для всех удобным, как жаждет всеобщей искренней любви и как жалко при этом выглядит!

– Я знаю, – Локи постарался выдать чуть смущённую, но всё же радостную улыбку. – Уильям Шарп. Очень приятно.

– Можно? Надеюсь, не сильно помешал. Меня должен забрать один знакомый, но он ещё не приехал, вот я и...

Капитан сел рядом, и Локи мысленно себя поздравил: давно ему не попадалось таких простых задачек. С нелепым своим стремлением к всеобщей гармонии Роджерс был весь как на ладони; стоит Локи чуток подыграть, и тот с готовностью выложит ему все свои тайны. 

Он немного подвинулся, давая Роджерсу побольше места, скрестил ноги и чуть отвернул экран СтаркПада в сторону. Имя Беннера, скорее всего, вызовет ненужные вопросы. А если Роджерс заинтересуется, на какую тему лекция, Локи просто скроет экран иллюзией. 

– Конечно, ничего. Я же не к тесту готовлюсь, просто повторял кое-что. Если вам не с кем потратить время, могу составить компанию.

Роджерс рассмеялся, и Локи в который раз поразился его легкомыслию: неужели этот человек и правда был солдатом? Он через столько прошёл, такого насмотрелся, что сейчас должен подозревать всех вокруг или хотя бы вести себя чуть осторожнее. А он вместо этого доверяет незнакомцам, как не ведающий зла ребёнок. Рано или поздно его доверчивость его же и погубит – и Локи примет в этом самое горячее участие, улыбаясь совсем не дружески, но зато куда искреннее, чем сейчас. Ему уже не терпелось начать.

– Да я так... Мы почти каждый день видимся, надо было хоть «привет» сказать однажды. Ну и, признаться, мне стало интересно, что вы читаете. 

Локи без колебаний протянул смертному СтаркПад, уже скрытый подходящий иллюзией. 

– Смотрите, если хотите. 

Конечно, Роджерс не отказался. Благодарно улыбнувшись Локи, он взглянул на экран, и в ту же секунду его брови поползли вверх. 

– «Религиозные течения в средневековой Европе»? Вы читаете о религии? Какой... необычный выбор.

– Для религиоведа – обычнее некуда. По-моему, наоборот, увлекательно. Можно смотреть на проблему с двух точек зрения – и как историк, и как верующий человек. Если бы люди пытались понять чужие религии, а не судили так, будто уже всё знают... может, тогда и войн бы не было. 

Каждое слово попадало в десятку. Роджерс слушал с неподдельным интересом – похоже, ему очень нравилось, что беседа пошла на непривычную для него тему. Без упоминания силовых методов, оружия и физической подготовки.

– Любопытная мысль. Вполне заслуживает внимания. А вы не...

– Кэп! – прервал их... видимо, тот самый «приятель», которого ждал Капитан. ЩИТом от него несло за километр. И он даже не вышел из машины, только высунул голову в окно. Мало что Локи ненавидел больше хамства. Капитан, кажется, разделял его мысли, но ограничился лишь глубоким вздохом.

– Похоже, мне пора. Приятно было поболтать, Уильям. 

– Мне тоже.

Локи с улыбкой смотрел, как он уходит. Просто не описать, как прекрасно всё обернулось. 

***

Когда живешь на свете несколько веков, волей-неволей обзаводишься устойчивыми вкусами. Локи не был исключением, и в первую очередь это относилось к тому, как он выглядел. Ему нравилось носить рыжие волосы, особенно когда он был в женской форме. Но чтобы избежать сходства с Черной Вдовой, привычке пришлось изменить. Локи это, разумеется, не нравилось. Он уже почти полчаса топтался перед зеркалом, пытаясь привыкнуть к новому лицу. Что-то было не так. В зеркале отражалась молодая женщина – светло-русая, с пронзительными голубыми глазами и ровными белыми зубами. Не потрясающе красивая, но довольно привлекательная. Еще в Асгарде Локи понял, что слишком красивых женщин не принимают всерьез. Да, их обожают, носят на руках, исполняют все желания – Локи частенько этим пользовался, когда было нужно. Но на этот раз идеальная внешность в его планы не входила. Так что же ему не нравилось?

Какой бы личиной Локи себя ни укрывал, внутри он всегда оставался самим собой. Иллюзии словно прирастали к телу, становились второй кожей, но всё-таки он носил их, как носят одежду, и под их слоем всегда был прежним Локи. Если ему чем-то не нравилась внешность персонажа, он чувствовал себя неуютно, как в костюме не по размеру. Будто чего-то не хватало. 

Локи с тихим вздохом распустил иллюзию, и из зеркала на него взглянуло его собственное отражение. Увидеть своё лицо оказалось до невозможности приятно, Локи даже не ожидал, что настолько ему обрадуется. Ну что за детская ошибка! Хорошо, что здесь некому было его совестить, потому что впервые за века Локи стало по-настоящему стыдно за совершенную глупость. Он был мастером иллюзий, постоянно создавал новых персонажей, доводил их до совершенства и использовал с необыкновенным изяществом, но в зеркале ему нравилось видеть привычное с детства лицо и тело. Бледную кожу, зеленые глаза... А тут он несколько недель подряд примерял чужие лица – и не удивительно, что так соскучился по собственному. Даже здесь, в безопасности своей квартиры, он частенько прятался под чужой личиной. От взора Хеймдалля его защищала очень сложная вязь заклинания, сплетённого специально на этот случай, но Локи всё равно то и дело пытался подстраховаться. Хотя прекрасно понимал, что если основная защита сорвётся, то даже самая лучшая маскировка не спрячет его от всепроникающего взгляда. Не было никакого смысла рисковать здравомыслием ради ложного чувства безопасности. 

Локи не раз читал легенды о метаморфах, которые сходили с ума, потому что непомерно долго прикрывались чужой личиной. Стоило кому-то слишком привыкнуть к своему новому лицу – и он уже не мог вспомнить, кем был прежде. Но и спокойно жить дальше тоже не мог. Его настоящее «я» не желало так просто исчезать. Оно селилось в закоулках души тихим неотвязным голосом, то и дело напоминая новой личности о потерянном прошлом. Никто не мог вынести этот навязчивый шёпот.

Лучше бы Локи поберечься. Скоро он начнет ежедневно чередовать целых шесть личин; будет обидно сойти с ума, так и не достигнув цели, ради которой всё затевалось. А это значит, что менять одну маску сразу на другую больше нельзя. Теперь после каждой роли он будет возвращаться в родной облик. Ну и ладно, хватит бояться, что Хеймдалль поднимет тревогу, едва Локи обернётся самим собой. Локи же умер, какой смысл выискивать мёртвого в мире живых? 

Очень хотелось немножко полежать, расслабиться, дать отдых разгорячённой голове, заново прочувствовать родное тело... Локи нахмурился. Заманчивая, но совершенно несвоевременная идея. Потом отдохнёт, на кровати из костей и черепов Мстителей. Он два долгих года ждал, строил схемы, плёл интриги, цеплялся за любые соломинки. Даже опускался до просьб, как бы тошно ни было от унижения. Каждая секунда, потраченная впустую, становилась свежей охапкой хвороста в костре его ненависти. Желание отомстить горело так яро, что уже никто не смог бы его погасить. Да Локи и не хотел, чтобы его гасили. Он прекрасно понимал, что составил не самый простой план, что пройдёт немало времени, прежде чем тот увенчается успехом, но ни о чём не жалел. Запутанные интриги и кривые тропинки были его стихией, он легко уходил по ним от заплутавших врагов, а потому питал к сложным замыслам известную слабость. Да, поначалу придётся потерпеть Мстителей в своём обществе, зато потом ему воздастся сторицей. 

Обернувшись к зеркалу, Локи снова укрыл себя иллюзией. Всё той же, но с одним маленьким изменением: теперь с лица отражения смотрели привычные ядовито-зеленые глаза. Локи с большим трудом вернул лицу серьезное выражение. На очереди Номер Три, не стоит показывать ему знакомую улыбку. 

***

Старк застрял в пробке, обычное дело для больших городов. Правда, конкретно к этой приложил руку Локи, но разве кто догадается? Не то чтобы смертный мог помешать, просто Локи хотелось хотя бы ненадолго избавиться от его неприятного общества, раз уж появилась такая возможность.

Беннер уже сидел за облюбованным столиком и с кем-то говорил по телефону – видимо, Старк позвонил предупредить, что опоздает. Локи устроился неподалёку, прикрываясь чашкой с кофе. Он попробовал этот напиток в первую же неделю пребывания в Мидгарде. Весь мир, казалось, сходил по нему с ума, смертные буквально не могли без него жить, а Локи не мог взять в толк, почему. На его взгляд, у кофе был неприятный горький вкус и чересчур резкий запах. Пришлось положить много сахара и до половины развести молоком – так его хотя бы можно было пить, не морщась слишком уж откровенно. У мидгардцев хватало странных привычек; наверное, и обычай постоянно пить кофе входил в этот список. 

Пора было начинать. Стоило Локи об этом подумать, как от накатившего волнения слегка зашумело в ушах. Все исследования Беннера – физика, химия, несколько больших работ о радиации – Локи добросовестно изучил, так что здесь проблем не будет. Пугало его лишь собственное незнание особенностей мидгардского быта, вот вроде необъяснимой любви смертных к кофе. Далеко не все обычаи он успел освоить, а какими-то даже и не интересовался, особенно если к его цели они не имели никакого отношения. Оставалось надеяться, что Беннер неловкие темы поднимать не станет.

И всё же пора было начинать, пока не пришёл Человек из Железа. 

Локи встал, мысленно проклиная смертных, что додумались пытать своих женщин высокими каблуками, и направился к столику Беннера. Тренировки не прошли даром, он двигался по-женски изящно, но не демонстративно – как и полагается случайной знакомой. 

Беннер, сдвинув на нос очки, зачем-то изучал меню, хотя обедал тут каждое воскресенье. Ладно, это неважно.

– Извините, пожалуйста... Вы же доктор Беннер?

Чудище... нет, Беннер вздрогнул, будто к нему впервые в жизни обратились по имени, и поднял голову. 

– Да?

Локи улыбнулся, хотя внутри у него пылал настоящий пожар. Никчёмное животное, что сейчас так испуганно на него посмотрело, не просто порушило ему все планы, оно ещё и унизило его, победив не умом и хитростью, а банальной грубой силой. Его – обманщика, гения, бога, царевича... Царя.

Убей его! Рассеки ему горло кинжалом, подсыпь в еду яд, отними его жалкую бессмысленную жизнь!

Улыбка Локи даже не дрогнула. 

– Простите, что беспокою, но я не могла так просто пройти мимо... В смысле, я имею в виду, мне ужасно понравились ваши статьи, особенно последняя, про расщеплении ядра. Вы так интересно рассуждаете, и с такой необычной точки зрения! Хотя, знаете, о критической массе надо было расписать подробнее – вот вы только по верхам прошлись и пишете себе дальше, а нам, читателям, приходится догадываться, что из чего следует. Но всё равно было безумно интересно, я просто оторваться не могла!

Испуг на лице Беннера сменился настоящим шоком. Всего на секунду, но Локи успел заметить. Похоже, к похвалам он не привык. К нему вообще старались не приближаться, все знали, в кого... то есть, во что он превращается. А те немногие смельчаки, что не трусили к нему обратиться, по всей видимости, предпочитали разговаривать о чудище, а не о физике. И тут вдруг появляется молодая женщина, с восхищением расписывающая достоинства и недостатки его научных работ. Беннер отмер и сдёрнул с носа очки.

– Вы так... Спасибо, я очень рад, что вам понравилось.

– Я что, вас удивила?

– Нет, просто... Понимаете, люди иногда хвалят мои статьи, хотя на самом деле их не читали. А вы даже на критику не поскупились. Такая редкость... – Он быстро взглянул Локи в лицо и снова опустил взгляд. Вежливый человек, хотел понять, с кем говорит, только и всего. – Простите, не знаю вашего имени...

– Ну вот, я как всегда! Старалась вести себя повежливее, а сама даже не представилась. Меня зовут Элизабет Стоун.

– Очень приятно. Вы студентка? При мне ещё никогда не говорили о физике с таким упоением. Разве что учёные, само собой.

– Нет, увы, я очень хотела учиться, но раньше возможности не было. Вот и стараюсь сейчас наверстать упущенное – читаю по теме всё, что под руку попадётся. – На внутренних часах Локи истекали последние секунды. Не стоит выбиваться из графика. – Ладно, не буду вам больше мешать, я просто хотела сказать спасибо. Всего вам хорошего!

Уже повернувшись к Беннеру спиной, Локи краем глаза увидел, как в ресторан входит Старк, но, будто не заметив его, сел за свой столик и глотнул остывшего кофе. Свою часть работы он выполнил, оставалось надеяться, что Старк не подведёт и доделает остальное. Локи сплёл заклинание, чтобы следить за ними, не глядя в их сторону, и сейчас наслаждался представлением. Они явно говорили о любительнице физики: Старк оживлённо жестикулировал, Беннер, страшно сконфуженный, комкал в пальцах салфетку. Замечательно.

Локи попросил счёт и полез в сумочку за кошельком. Всего десять секунд спустя к столу вместо официанта подошёл сияющий, как весеннее солнце, Старк. 

– Привет, не волнуйся, я тут не по твою душу. То есть, по твою, хоть и не в том смысле. Короче, ты милая и любишь физику, для Брюса это просто идеал, а не девчонка. Но он жутко робкий, никогда не полетит, если не пнуть, только пинать надо аккуратно, а то ему злиться нельзя. Да что я рассказываю, ты и сама знаешь. Так я к чему: может, позвонишь ему? Ты не представляешь, как он обрадуется, хотя сам ни за что не попросит, такой вот человек. А, да, и считай, что я тебя угостил. Ты меня слышал, парень со счётом? Проваливай, говорю! За эту барышню сегодня плачу я.

Старк проговорил всё на едином выдохе, положил на край стола записку с номером телефона и тут же вернулся к Беннеру, который уже был готов провалиться сквозь землю от смущения. Каким огнём сверкнули ему в спину зелёные глаза Элизабет, никто из них не заметил.


	4. Человек из Железа

Бартон предложил выбраться из тренажёрного зала и побегать по-настоящему, на улице или в парке. Локи согласился, и к третьей такой пробежке Бартон начал оттаивать. Локи по-прежнему казалось, что он больше похож на военного, чем Капитан. Бартон был подозрительным, жестким человеком с целым багажом тайн, которые не доверял ни одной живой душе. Он никому не рассказывал, где и чем занимался, и вообще предпочитал не делиться информацией, а выуживать её у других. 

– Ты говорил, что в тренажёрке пар выпускаешь. Кто тебя так допекает, начальник? Или девушка?

До сих пор Локи о Генри не распространялся, поскольку не видел смысла проявлять инициативу, пока не задан прямой вопрос. Но раз Бартон спросил, надо ответить. Тогда, наверное, он и о себе поведать не откажется. 

– Наверное, оба.

Генри был не слишком словоохотлив – болтунов вроде Тони Старка Бартон недолюбливал. К тому же если Локи сразу всё выложит, Бартон его вряд ли зауважает. Так почему бы не разжечь в нём любопытство?

– Что, даже не можешь определиться, кто больше задолбал? Давай, колись. Вчера ты так нёсся, будто тебя черти догоняли.

Бартон говорил безмятежно, почти равнодушно. До проблем Генри ему не было никакого дела. Так, лёгкий интерес, как к сплетне о малознакомых людях. Значит, расскажем ему такую сказку, чтобы достала до самого сердца.

– Мы с ней даже не встречаемся. О нас и друзья поспорили, когда мы, наконец, сойдёмся, только... всё как-то сложно.

Прозвучало это настолько глупо, что последние слова Локи едва из себя выдавил. Но Бартон, похоже, ничего не заметил. Или, может, подумал, что раз Генри так замялся, то тема для него и правда очень деликатная. 

– Так ты под её началом работаешь?

– Господи, нет. Мы бы в минуту друг друга поубивали. Когда-то работали вместе, потом разошлись по разным отделам, но всё равно почти каждый день видимся. Я, наверное, коряво выражаюсь, просто и сам не пойму, что это за фигня. Бесит страшно! Не знаешь, то ли жизнь с ней прожить, то ли пристукнуть тишком и успокоиться. Ужасно звучит, сам знаю. – Локи пожал плечом, глядя прямо перед собой. Века идут, а он не перестаёт себя удивлять. Отыщется ли когда-нибудь роль, с которой он не сумеет справиться? Бегущий рядом Бартон молчал – видно, раздумывал над ответом. А может, пытался понять, что же ему эта история напоминает. 

– Я чего-то не догоняю, о чём ты.

Стыдоба. Мог бы научиться врать, раз зовётся шпионом. 

– Да мне бы самому кто объяснил. Может, я просто извращенец и люблю, когда мне жрут мозг. – Мидгардцы предпочитали коверкать речь в дружеском разговоре, и Локи отчаянно не хотелось опускаться до их уровня. Но иногда приходилось.

По крайней мере, в этот раз он старался не зря – Бартон расхохотался. 

– Любишь, но так при этом бесишься, что загоняешь себя на тренировках. Очень логично!

– Плевать. Мне уже все говорят, что у меня с чердачком не в порядке. Может, и правда.

\- Неа. - Бартон так убеждённо помотал головой, будто услышал полный бред. – Поверь, настоящих психов я видел, так что на счёт себя не парься. Ты в своём уме.

Если бы Локи мог смеяться вслух, его хохот разбудил бы Одина от беспробудного сна. 

\- Скажи это моей семье.

\- Не общаетесь?

\- Угу. Их раздражает, что я живу, как хочу, а не по их указке. 

\- И тебя это не напрягает?

\- Есть дела поважнее.

Бартон сверкнул улыбкой. Генри ему всё больше нравился. Уж это Локи мог прочитать и по его глазам, не заглядывая в душу. 

\- Точно. Своей жизнью лучше рулить самому. Ладно если не выносишь кого-то, но терпишь ради дела, но если он даром тебе не сдался, зачем тащить на себе лишние проблемы?

Голос Бартона неуловимо изменился, и Локи уцепился за мелькнувший намёк:

\- Что, и тебе приходится кого-то терпеть?

\- А кому нет? Вообще-то я стараюсь не грызть кактусы. На службе тоже хватает мудаков, но пока они не лезут в мою работу, я не выступаю. Хотя, бывает, кто-нибудь несёт такую чушь, что хочется ему прописать с разворота. – Это о Старке. Локи даже не сомневался. Информация не нова, но всё равно полезно. – Врезать я ему не могу, приходится избивать грушу. Вот чёрт, если нас подслушивают, то решат, что мы познакомились на каком-нибудь психотренинге по управлению гневом. 

Осторожнее, обманщик, он шпион, наёмник, не забывай об этом. 

\- Да кому надо нас подслушивать?

Вопрос, похоже, попал в точку. Бартон быстро качнул головой, словно отмахиваясь, но лёгкая улыбка исчезла, лицо посуровело. Или паранойя, наконец, подняла голову, или выработанное за много лет чутьё лазутчика намекнуло ему, что расслабляться не стоит – где-то рядом недруг, способный подобраться со спины. Как же Локи хотелось подтвердить его опасения...

Но вообще-то терзания Бартона его сейчас не интересовали. Он лишь дал понять: у Генри и в мыслях нет, что их могут подслушивать или следить за ними. 

\- Да забей. Так, ляпнул, что в голову пришло.

Локи на это только улыбнулся, и дальше они бежали молча. К концу дня у него было уже два телефонных номера – Беннера и Бартона. Пора бы уже обзавестись и собственным телефоном.

***

Вдова останется напоследок. Она крепкий орешек, с ней придётся повозиться. Поэтому сперва Локи вотрётся в доверие к Старку и Тору. С Тором Локи поначалу вообще не собирался взаимодействовать – этого олуха он и так уже изучил лучше, чем хотел бы, и не имел ни малейшего желания тратить на него своё время.

Безрассудный, безответственный глупец. То бесконечно твердил, как любит его, то угрожал убить, но когда Локи и в самом деле погиб по его вине, защищая его, что же сделал Тор? Опечалился до слёз. И скорбел целых... две секунды, кажется? А едва холодное тело Локи коснулось земли, вообще забыл, что у него когда-то был брат. Ведь ему было некогда, он развлекал свою смертную. Не додумался даже отправить за погибшим кого-нибудь из слуг. Локи накинул иллюзию своего облика на труп какого-то альва, чтобы тело младшего царевича Асгарда не исчезло, когда его придут забирать. Но никто так и не пришёл. Тор отказал ему даже в достойном погребении. Он поплатится, как и остальные. Нет, больше остальных. Если понадобится, Локи всю свою жизнь посвятит выбору самой мучительной казни специально в его честь.

Локи выпрямился, озарённый догадкой. Что он за глупец! Как же раньше не додумался? Тору в прежние годы и дела не было до Мидгарда. До самого изгнания он им и не интересовался. А тут вдруг начал выступать за смертных, объявил себя их защитником. Яснее дня, из какого источника берёт начало это неожиданное увлечение. 

Смертная.

Её можно убить и без изысков. Но в живых оставлять нельзя, тут без вопросов – и не то чтобы Локи этому огорчался. Помнится, он похвалил её после той пощёчины, но, вообще-то, остался о ней довольно невысокого мнения. Он слышал, как её называли сообразительной, даже умной. Трудно поверить. Тот, кто знает, зачем ему голова на плечах, не может по доброй воле проводить с Тором столько времени. Надо бы приглядеться к ней получше, понять, стоит ли игра свеч. Может, для неё и нового персонажа придумывать незачем. Или пригодится? Вдруг она сумеет вытянуть из Тора какую-нибудь тайну, до которой Локи в своё время не добрался? Хотя нет, ерунда. Раз Тор ею дорожит, надо от неё избавиться, иначе никак. Скажем, по-простому свернуть ей шею. Или ещё лучше – засунуть их в такие декорации, чтобы даже Тор не смог её спасти. Детали он продумает потом, сейчас надо заняться Старком. На этот раз Локи не сглупит. Он умеет учиться на своих ошибках, и к Старку в виде женщины больше не сунется. Хотя, конечно, странно, что человек такого положения так падок на женщин и вино. Если Локи правильно понял, в мидгардском обществе блуд и пьянство привыкли считать грехами, и чем знатнее одержимый ими человек, тем яростнее его осуждают. Какая всё-таки пропасть между Асгардом и Мидгардом!

Локи никогда не скучал по Асгарду, даже в мыслях не называл его родиной, но если бы пришлось выбирать между ним и этим недоразвитым царством, не колебался бы ни секунды. Здесь жители вместо твёрдой правящей руки почитали свод бессмысленных моральных законов, которые каждый мог трактовать, как хотел, и не замечали величия, даже упёршись в него носом. Были так хрупки и немощны, что не могли себя защитить. А некоторые были настолько слабы духом, что не справлялись даже с собственными чувствами. У Локи никак не укладывалось в голове, что смертные готовы платить большие по своим меркам деньги, лишь бы рассказать кому-то о своих нелепых проблемах. Более того: они слепили из этого профессию. Локи бы с удовольствием выжег эту информацию из своей памяти, но судьба оказалась хитрее. Спустя два дня после пробежки с Бартоном Локи сидел в приемной так называемого «психолога».

Его перекашивало от самой сути подобной «помощи». Если человек не в силах справиться со своими внутренними демонами, как ему может помочь разговор с человеком, которого он даже не знает? Каким же надо быть безумцем, чтобы добровольно разделить с первым встречным свои самые потаённые мечты и мысли!

Локи глубоко вдохнул, стараясь вытолкнуть из груди чувство гадливости. Пора было надевать маску - цель явится с минуты на минуту, надо встретить её по высшему разряду. То есть, сделать над собой титаническое усилие и не задушить Старка вместо приветствия. Хотя хотелось, страшно хотелось, видят норны. 

Первое впечатление. Самое главное – создать правильное первое впечатление. Терпение уже было на исходе, а Старк всё не приходил. Локи выдернул какой-то журнал из лежащей на столике стопки и начал читать. Предсказуемо стало хуже, теперь хотелось разнести в пыль не только Старка, но и всю эту загнившую планету.

Страницы сочились откровенным бредом, весь журнал оказался бездарнейшей тратой слов и бумаги. Зря Локи пытался завоевать Мидгард. Надо было снести до основания все здания и похоронить под обломками эту глянцевую мерзость. Больше здесь помочь нечем.

– Ого, так я тут не единственный псих. Приятно, что ни говори.

Наконец-то. Локи поднял голову. Старк стоял над ним, улыбаясь от уха до уха. Просто поразительно, до чего болтливый смертный, и двух секунд в тишине провести не может. Едва вошёл, а уже пытается втянуть в разговор первого встречного. Локи скользнул по нему равнодушным взглядом и вернулся к журналу. Но, само собой, от любителя всеобщего внимания такой малостью было не отвязаться.

Локи рассчитал верно: Старк сел напротив, честно отмолчал положенные две секунды и снова подал голос:

– Можешь мне не верить, но я по всем этим психологам ни разу в жизни не ходил. Может, подскажешь, что говорить, чтобы прямо отсюда не отправили в дурку?

Локи громко вздохнул. Он наделил нового персонажа своим характером, так что сейчас мог почти не играть. Их обоих одинаково злила чужая невоспитанность и развязность. Старк вёл себя как маленький ребенок, и точно так же не выносил, когда его игнорируют. 

– Ага, ясно... Тебе прописали молчать, понимаю, такое вот лечение. По мне, так это дико скучно, но если тебе помогает, то я не против, лечись... Хотя нет, знаешь, очень даже против! Мог бы и ответить, когда к тебе обращаются, а то я говорю в пустоту, будто мне и в самом деле пора в психушку. 

На этот раз Локи даже застонал, прежде чем снова поднять взгляд от журнала. Он хорошо поработал над маской, так что Старк увидит на его лице лишь досаду потревоженного человека. Ничего общего с той глухой ненавистью, что испытывал сам Локи.

– Да что это такое? Я ведь на тебя даже не смотрю! Читаю себе журнал, не отвечаю на вопросы, не делаю вид, будто рад твоей компании. Что же ты лезешь ко мне со своими разговорами?!

Похоже, Старку регулярно читали нотации все подряд, потому что резкость невольного собеседника его ничуть не огорчила, скорее позабавила. 

– Ладно, подловил! Просто хочу, чтобы было о чём рассказать друзьям. Они спросят: «Как сходил к психотерапевту, Тони?», а я им: «Пока ждал в приёмной, познакомился с одним парнем...».

– Лучше выдумай что-нибудь, а от меня отстань. 

На Локи снова накатило желание безыскусно вырезать всю их компанию до единого. Настолько сильное, что он едва сдержался. 

– Может, мы просто не с того начали. Давай, как принято: Привет, меня зовут Тони Старк. У тебя наверняка дома полно техники с моим именем на корпусе. – Он улыбнулся – как ни странно, даже не слишком высокомерно, и Локи всерьез задумался, что же Старку от него нужно на самом деле. Зачем он раз за разом пытается вовлечь в беседу совершенно незнакомого человека? Просто не умеет держать язык за зубами? Или так отчаянно одинок, что пытается подружиться хоть с кем-то... не имея ни малейшего понятия, как это делается.

– Я и так прекрасно знаю, кто ты такой. – И снова не пришлось изображать презрение. Оно у них с маской вполне искреннее, одно на двоих.

– Так вот с чего ты на меня рычишь! Хотя мне вообще-то всё равно, ко мне часто так относятся. Вернёмся к сути. Я представился, теперь твоя очередь. Я даже готов замолчать. 

Заманчивое предложение, но Локи не нужно было, чтобы Старк от него отвязался. С другой стороны, скажет он ему имя или нет, сдержать обещание этот болтун всё равно не сможет. Локи ограничился коротким:

– Томас.

В самый раз для холодного знакомства. Старк тут же забыл о своей клятве:

– Очень рад с тобой познакомиться, Том! Что тебя привело в это пристанище душевной скорби? Надеюсь, какой-нибудь забавное отклонение типа клептомании? Потому что если у тебя просто проблемы в семье, то, знаешь, это как-то...

– Ты когда-нибудь закрываешь рот? Или мне нужно начать тебе отвечать, чтобы ты, наконец, замолчал? – сощурился Локи, но Старк даже не дрогнул, только шире улыбнулся.

– Слушай, я тут новичок, пытаюсь как-то снизить напряжение. Мы же на одной волне, разве нет? Или подожди, ты, может, просто ждёшь с приёма свою истеричку? Тогда мне лучше подкатить к ней.

– Дай угадаю, а ты пришёл сюда, чтобы вылечиться от своего маниакального эгоцентризма. 

– Почему же, примадонной быть весело. Я просто не люблю тишину. – Старк усмехнулся, но Локи заметил, как блеснули у него глаза, и сделал в уме пометку. 

Он какое-то время следил за Старком и потому знал, что сюда тот отправился не совсем добровольно. И вот сейчас, судя по всему, пытался отвлечься от неприятных мыслей разговором, пусть единственный собеседник и не проявлял ответного энтузиазма. Локи казалось, что это довольно интересная черта характера. Пока от неё страдали Мстители, а не он. Меж тем настал поворотный момент: надо кинуть Старку кость, намекнуть ему, что у них есть что-то общее. Локи вернулся к журналу, буркнув себе под нос:

– Зря я согласился сюда приехать... 

Старк решит, что услышал случайно озвученную мысль, но нет. Озвучили её специально для него. 

– А кто тебя уговоривал?

Локи мысленно улыбнулся. Одна правильно подобранная фраза – и Старк на крючке. Но об этом ему знать, конечно, было незачем, так что Локи «смущённо» буркнул:

– Не твоё дело.

Старк влетел в гостеприимно растянутые сети: 

– Ага, девушка! Вы поссорились, она объявила тебя асоциальным невротиком и заставила записаться к психотерапевту. Вот стерва!

– Никто меня не заставлял! – огрызнулся Локи. Резковато, но такой уж у этого человека характер. – Просто иногда проще сделать, чем объяснить, почему нет.

Всё, попался. В глазах Старка затеплилось понимание и сочувствие. Теперь ему хотелось не просто слушать звук собственного голоса, а полноценно разговаривать с новым знакомым о своих никчёмных печалях. Вникать в них Локи не собирался, только использовать.

– И не говори, у меня то же самое. Вечно пилит, пилит, пилит. Тони, сделай это. Тони, сделай то. Тони, так нельзя. Тони, покажись специалисту. Тони, я так больше не могу. Тони, сюда. Тони, туда. И ни спрятаться, ни скрыться. Везде найдёт.

Минуло всего несколько минут с момента знакомства, а Локи уже услышал намного больше полезного, чем в долгих дружеских беседах с Бартоном и Роджерсом. Кто бы мог подумать, что со Старком окажется так весело. 

Локи в любую роль мог влиться всем сердцем, и это умение нередко помогало ему понять чужие мотивы. Сейчас его персонаж догадывался, почему Старк в такой тоске, и даже испытывал что-то вроде сочувствия. Хотя самого Локи ситуация скорее смешила: герой Земли, всеобщий любимчик, послушно топает к психологу, потому что ему так велела служанка! Локи снова вынырнул из журнала, но взглянул на Старка уже мягче.

– Будто про меня рассказываешь...

– Да нам с тобой вообще здесь не место, мы же здоровые люди! Просто я не умею отказывать женщинам. А твоя за что тебя сюда отправила? Чем ты её допёк? – Старк расслабленно разлёгся в кресле, откинув голову. Видно, решил, что раз у них нашлось что-то общее, они друг другу точно понравились. Ничто так не сближает людей, как общий враг. 

– Ничем. Она считает, что над отношениями надо работать, причём обоим. Вкладываться в них, как в банк. А если не получается договориться, то надо посоветоваться с кем-нибудь третьим, чтобы взглянуть на себя со стороны. – Локи почти дословно процитировал какую-то статью по психологии, которую прочитал накануне. Глупые мысли глупых людей, но хотя бы пригодилось. 

Старк со стоном покачал головой.

– Нельзя насильно пихать человека к психологу. Ему никто не поможет, пока он сам не захочет что-то в себе поменять.

– А ты теперь в отношениях разбираешься? 

– Только в нездоровых. Как и ты, кстати, иначе не сидел бы здесь в одиночестве. Ты хоть в курсе, что проблемы пары нужно решать в паре? 

– Она уже ходила. Теперь моя очередь. Я вообще-то весь день думал, идти или нет. Мне это не нравится, я вообще не понимаю, зачем это всё надо. Зачем разговаривать с совершенно незнакомым человеком о том, что его не касается? Особенно, если мне не хочется об этом говорить? – Честно и от души, даже чересчур. Локи и сам не ожидал, что настолько раскроется. 

– Вот я и говорю: нездоровые отношения. Хотя ты абсолютно прав. Чем нам поможет час разговора с человеком, которого мы даже не знаем? У тебя тут же всё наладится на личном фронте, а я буду спать по ночам, как младенец? Чушь полная. Пустая трата времени.

Старк и в самом деле так думает? И вот так легко делится своими секретами? Удивительное рядом.

– Раз это только трата времени, почему не уходишь? – Локи бил наверняка, Старк должен был понять, что его дразнят. Он не сторонник вечной серьёзности, так что сарказм наверняка оценит. 

– Не знаю. А ты почему? Я-то привык тратить время, я этим на жизнь зарабатываю.

На какую-то секунду Локи всерьез засомневался. Интуиция, как обычно, толкала на самый верный и ясный путь: встать и уйти. Это невежливо и эксцентрично, Старку понравится. С другой, стороны, есть риск, что после этого они с Томасом больше никогда не увидятся. И как тут поступить? Старк нарочно его провоцировал. Да Локи уже и самому стало интересно, чем всё закончится. А рисковать он никогда не боялся.

– И правда... Нечего мне тут делать. Я пошёл.

Локи отшвырнул журнал на стол, встал и направился к двери. Не оглядываясь и не сбавляя шага. Даже если это их последняя встреча, нельзя ломать характер персонажа. К счастью, и не пришлось: Старк, послушная марионетка, рванул следом.

– Эй, Томми, подожди! Я с тобой! Хватит нам сидеть под каблуком, пора на свободу!


	5. Громовержец

_I was born of the womb of a poisonous spell_  
_Beaten and broken and chased from the lair_    
_But I rise up above it, high up above it and see…_

_Night of the hunter ~~ 30 seconds to Mars ~~_

 

_Я появился на свет из отравленного проклятьем чрева,_  
_Был избит, изломан и изгнан из логова,_  
_Но возвысился над всеми и увидел..._

_«Ночь охотника», 30 seconds to Mars_

  
  
  
Мидгард наводил на Локи тоску. Он провёл здесь каких-то несколько недель, а уже чувствовал себя выжатым лимоном. Будто по случайности из чистой морской глубины заплыл на сорное мелководье. Ни следа магии, одно лишь невежество под видом тайных знаний. Чем дольше Локи наблюдал за расой людей, тем больше она его отвращала. Мидгардцы бездумно придерживались каких-то странных обычаев, ненавидели себя едва ли не больше других, были глупы, слабы и так легкомысленны, что даже удивительно, как их до сих пор никто не поработил. Не обязательно Локи, завоевать их сумел бы каждый, у кого есть хотя бы зачатки интеллекта. Но сами они этого не понимали и не могли оценить широкий жест Тора, взявшегося их защищать. Они поделили мир на враждующие страны, и каждая мнила себя лучше прочих. Белокожие люди свысока смотрели на тех, у кого кожа была темнее. Кто-то даже ухитрялся гордиться языком, на котором говорил с младенческих лет. Содрать бы с них со всех шкуры да смолоть кости в муку.  
  
Гордыня не пристала столь отсталой, наивной и не сведущей в магии расе. Слабому необходимо быть начеку, он должен каждый миг своей жизни ожидать нападения, если эта жизнь ему хоть сколько-то дорога. Но люди недальновидны. Им стоило объединиться в уважающую себя громаду и постараться занять достойное место во вселенной... а они вместо этого предпочли разбежаться на мелкие кучки и воевать друг с другом.  
  
Локи знал, что такое расизм. Он и сам вырос на страшилках о ледяных великанах, в которых ётунов описывали уродливыми кровожадными монстрами. Каждая раса старается превознести себя на фоне прочих, и никакие поводы для ненависти тут не нужны, достаточно парочки различий. Так было всегда. Асы свысока смотрели на ётунов, тёмные альвы презирали людей. Вселенная приютила бесчисленное множество существ всевозможных видов, о некоторых из них Локи даже не знал. Но никто не ненавидел за внешние различия представителей собственной расы. Только люди. Цвет кожи, национальность, язык, цвет волос – все эти отличия казались Локи настолько ничтожными, что он их попросту не замечал. Люди были одинаковы, но, похоже, совершенно этого не осознавали.  
  
Локи прочитал целую гору книг и пересмотрел огромное количество телеканалов, лишь бы понять, откуда это пошло. Но причин так и не нашёл. Каждая встреча с очередным образчиком глупости причиняла ему почти физическую боль, и пребывание в Мидгарде понемногу становилось настоящей пыткой. Он покинет эту планету, едва закончит с Мстителями, и никакая сила не заставит его сюда вернуться.   
  
А пока надо взять себя в руки и постараться смириться с этой странной действительностью, по возможности оставшись при этом в своём уме. Печально было это признать, но Локи уже не мог все силы тратить исключительно на месть, не думая о других своих нуждах. Сейчас ему было жизненно необходимо развеяться. Выдраться хотя бы на время из этой паутины невежества, сплетённой ограниченным народом вдали от всего чудесного и удивительного. Дать пищу уставшему от глупостей мозгу.   
  
Обычно именно к Локи обращались, когда хотели узнать что-то всеми позабытое. В Асгарде тоже было не протолкнуться от глупцов, зато и источники знаний там были буквально на каждом шагу. В основном, конечно, в библиотеках. Асам необычайно повезло, что их предки сумели добыть и сохранить для своих детей бесценные сведения о магии, соседних и отдалённых мирах и населяющих их народах. Было бы неплохо и в Мидгарде найти что-нибудь такое же увлекательное, но Локи не слишком на это надеялся.   
  
И зря, потому что книг оказалось целое море, на самый разный вкус. Локи сразу стало легче дышать. Он нашёл множество наименований при помощи инструмента под названием Интернет – удивительно полезное изобретение, если разобраться. Всё-таки люди умеют удивлять. Быстро обнаружились и списки «великой литературы». Забавно, что мидгардцы объявили самыми важными и ценными лишь те произведения, что увидели свет больше трёхсот лет назад. Неужели они и сами понимают, что расцвет их расы миновал? Ужас-то какой.  
  
Можно сказать, Локи устроил себе отпуск: отодвинул на второй план интриги и надоевшие свидания с Мстителями и трое суток провёл в Нью-Йоркской публичной библиотеке. Он ни на что особенно не рассчитывал, но реальность превзошла самые радужные ожидания. Похоже, триста лет назад человечество еще умело использовать мозг по назначению. Результаты тех умственных усилий не заставили себя долго ждать – появились интереснейшие труды о законах, о смысле жизни, рассуждения о счастье, свободе, равенстве и так далее. От некоторых книг Локи просто не мог оторваться. Своё мнение относительно Мидгарда он так и не сменил, но мельком подумал, что, быть может, у человечества еще есть шанс. Или был. Триста лет назад.  
  
Локи всегда питал слабость к печатному слову. Любил поэзию и хорошую прозу. Относился к литературе как к ценному наследству, которым нужно дорожить. А в этой библиотеке полки ломились от десятков тысяч произведений разных временных периодов и на различных языках. С тех пор, как Локи последний раз изучал чужой язык, уже минули века, но великое множество мидгардских диалектов его заинтриговало. Подумать только – представители одного вида не могут друг друга понять, потому что используют разные языковые системы. До чего же это нелепо. И до чего очаровательно.  
  
Книги отлично справились с возложенной на них задачей, даже больше того – Локи наконец ощутил умиротворение. Ему не хотелось впредь терять столько времени в библиотеке, поэтому немалое количество приглянувшихся книг он приобрел в собственное пользование. А некоторые попросту стащил – не смог устоять. Правда, всего несколько штук, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. К концу трехдневного отпуска вся его квартира была завалена книгами, и в комнатах так приятно стало пахнуть бумагой и типографской краской, что у Локи возникло опасное чувство, будто этот убогий мидгардский закуток и есть его настоящий дом.   
  
На четвёртый день Локи освоил систему языка, который смертные называли «испанским». Он оказался довольно простым, но в нём была своя прелесть. К тому же на этом языке говорила немалая часть человечества, и новое знание вполне могло пригодиться. К вечеру Локи снова начало одолевать беспокойство. Жажда мести оказалась сильнее жажды познания и желания развлечься. Затаившаяся в сердце ненависть снова начала грызть его за каждое упущенное зря мгновение. Даже у Локи терпение не бесконечно. Так что на следующее утро он, прихватив пару книг, отправился на встречу с Капитаном Америкой. Обычно он ходил пешком или ездил на общественном транспорте, смешиваясь с толпой. Впервые попав в "подземку", он решил, что она предназначена для простолюдинов, которые не могут позволить себе собственную машину. Но вскоре выяснилось, что на "подземке" ездят даже богатые на вид деловые люди в дорогих костюмах и галстуках. Локи понятия не имел, почему. Там было мерзко. Тесные залы, ужасная вонь, галдящие толпы спешащего люда, на станциях вечно слоняются пьянчуги или безумцы, обожающие приставать к прохожим. Они будто задались целью ещё больше отвратить Локи от Мидгарда. Он расправится с Мстителями, покинет это место и больше никогда сюда не вернётся.   
  
А если и вернётся... то только для того, чтобы превратить эту планету в безжизненную пустыню.  
  
***  
  
– Привет, Уилл! Давненько тебя не было!  
  
Итак, Капитан, во-первых, заметил его отсутствие, а во-вторых, сказал «давненько» о трёх днях отлучки. Это ещё раз доказало, что великий Капитан Америка – сентиментальный идиот и что всё шло по плану, даже когда Локи временно ничего не контролировал. Но отпуск закончен, пора снова улыбаться и вежливо себя вести, прятать в глубины души клокочущий гнев и влезать в шкуру довольного своей жизнью смертного, которого ни разу не била судьба и чьи тревоги были лишь о том, чтобы вовремя оплатить счета и суметь припарковаться как можно ближе к работе.   
  
– Привет. Пришлось засесть в библиотеке, много работы навалилось. А что, соскучился? – Локи представил, как вонзает в Роджерса кинжал, и улыбнулся. Маска скопировала движение, но улыбка Уилла вышла другой – шутливой и полной искренней радости от встречи с приятелем.   
  
Рождерс улыбнулся в ответ, мельком глянув на книгу в руках Локи.  
  
– Я уж думал, ты совсем пропал. Мне надо поменять маршрут, буду теперь бегать где-нибудь в другом месте. Боялся, что не успею тебе сказать.  
  
План едва не завершился трагедией. Локи на миг оглох от накатившей злости. Это что же, вся работа насмарку? Только лишь из-за того, что он отвлёкся на пару дней? Впрочем, пока ничего страшного не случилось. Судя по тому, что Локи выяснил о Капитане, он не стал бы менять привычки без веской причины.   
  
– Поменять маршрут? Что, местный пейзаж надоел?  
  
Капитан отрицательно качнул головой, но предположение Уилла его, кажется, рассмешило. Он теперь всегда будет улыбаться? Даже с клинком у горла?  
  
– Нет, просто... я уже целую неделю не могу спокойно бегать, меня каждый день... тормозят девушки. Кто-то отметил мой маршрут на картах в интернете, мне знакомый показывал. Вот поклонницы теперь и караулят... Ох, не знаю. Мне так неловко...  
  
Он говорил с улыбкой, но на самом деле не видел в ситуации ничего смешного. Об этом догадался бы и полный чурбан, не различающий чужие эмоции. Учтивый до зажатости, уважающий субординацию, Роджерс не хотел и не мог привыкать к своей повсеместной популярности. Его совершенно выбило из колеи напоминание о том, что вокруг полно девушек, всегда готовых при первой же возможности уединиться с ним в тёмном уголке. Он сильный лидер, и если понадобится повести людей в бой или первому шагнуть в самое пекло, он не отступит. Но при этом он страшно не уверен в себе, не успел привыкнуть к новой для себя эпохе и не знает, как себя вести со своими нынешними современниками. Локи мог его понять – в конце концов, он тоже ещё многого не знал о Мидгарде. С той лишь разницей, что ему бы и в голову не пришло усомниться в себе лишь по той причине, что он ещё плохо разбирается в чужой для себя культуре. Но если Капитан и правда погряз в самокритике, Локи сумеет этим воспользоваться.  
  
Он нравился Роджерсу, в этом можно было не сомневаться. Наверное, казался ему простым американцем, мирным жителем, частью народа, который Капитан поклялся защищать. Для дружбы этого было маловато, но Локи уже знал, как с ним сблизиться.   
  
– Почему неловко тебе? Пусть этим девицам будет неловко, это же они лезут в твою жизнь.  
  
Роджерс чуть покраснел, но с деланным безразличием пожал плечами:  
  
– Всё равно нужно искать другое место. Просто я хотел попросить... если ты не против... какой у тебя телефон?   
  
Уже по одной этой нелепо сформулированной просьбе можно было понять, насколько Капитан не привык к дружеским пикировкам. Локи очень хотелось ответить такой же нелепой шуткой – например, вместо номера назвать цвет телефона и посмотреть, как Роджерс на это отреагирует – но пришлось сдержаться. Нельзя дать ему понять, что его волнение видно невооружённым глазом. Более того – нужно вести себя так, чтобы он успокоился.   
  
– Ох, спасибо, конечно... Но я как-то не ожидал. Мы ведь только пару раз поболтали. Мне казалось, я не настолько интересный человек...  
  
– Знаешь, у меня не так уж много знакомых. Все мои старые друзья давно мертвы, а новые... Как бы тебе сказать... Я редко встречаю обычных людей, не военных, а если и встречаю, меня тут же начинают засыпать вопросами о Мстителях и о Капитане Америка... А ты ничего не спрашиваешь, мы просто разговариваем. Мне, оказывается, этого очень не хватало. Наверное, я просто хочу подружиться.  
  
Он улыбнулся – искренне и беззащитно, и Локи вдруг почуял его тоску. Какой приятный сюрприз. Капитан не просто скучал по ушедшей эпохе. Он, оказывается, сходил с ума от одиночества. Ему не с кем было встретиться на досуге, поделиться идеями или настроением, да и просто поболтать о ничего не значащей ерунде. Локи станет для него тем единственным другом, кому можно доверить все свои мысли, и тогда его возможности возрастут до небес. Может быть, он даже сможет обернуть Роджерса против других Мстителей. А то и против всей их организации.   
  
– Ну, не буду врать, что мне не хочется ничего спросить, просто... мы же едва знакомы. Мне бы вот не понравилось, если бы совершенно чужой человек подошёл ко мне на улице и начал задавать вопросы о моей работе и личной жизни. Так что – я совсем не против. Давай запишу тебе свой номер. Звони, если захочешь поговорить о чём-нибудь... ну, обычном. Например, как тебя раздражают фанатки. Меня это, конечно, не касается, но рассказать, что я о них думаю, я вполне могу.   
  
Капитан тихо засмеялся.  
  
– Нет уж, эту тему я точно поднимать не стану, слишком она дурацкая... Ладно, не буду тебе больше мешать. Рад был увидеться.   
  
Когда Капитан исчез из вида, Локи взглянул на новенький телефон, который всё ещё сжимал в ладони. В книге контактов значилось четыре номера. Чудище, Ястреб, Железный Человек, а теперь вот и Капитан. Пока что всё шло именно так, как и задумывалось, если не лучше. Локи и не ожидал, что эти смертные окажутся такими глупцами.  
  
***  
  
Локи создал себе маску совершенно обычного, ничем не приметного человека и затерялся в толпе сотен спешащих по своим делам людей, но не прошло и четырёх минут, как Вдова, почувствовав слежку, на миг напряглась. Совсем немного – простой смертный, не наделённый зрением Локи, этого бы и не заметил. Наёмники вроде неё всегда настороже: каждое мгновение ждут нападения, каждую секунду готовы вступить в бой. Оттого она и почуяла неведомую угрозу, стоило ей приблизиться.  
  
Правда, на этот раз Локи не собирался причинять Вдове никакого вреда. Он лишь хотел понаблюдать за ней, узнать, что она скрывает от праздных глаз. Не вышло. Жаль. Конечно, она не поняла, кто за ней следил, но быстро догадалась, что что-то вдруг стало не так. Во имя Девяти, она была неглупа. Ни разу не притормозила и не оглянулась. Молодец. Наверняка уже начала прикидывать, кто это за ней увязался и как бы его устранить.  
  
Локи разрывался между восхищением и жгучим разочарованием. Уже немалое время дела шли ровно, как по тропинке, и он успел отвыкнуть от неудач. Ладно бы срезался на чём-то сложном и опасном, так нет – не сумел даже узнать, чем она живёт в часы досуга и какие у неё привычки. И теперь понятия не имел, как проникнуть в её жизнь.  
  
Она совсем не походила на предсказуемого Бартона с его страстью к режиму. С ней нельзя было встретиться в тренажёрном зале, потому что она ни в какие залы не ходила. По крайней мере, Локи об этом не знал. Она была шпионкой до мозга костей, тенью на стене, неизведанной и неуловимой. Всегда была начеку и будто насквозь просвечивала каждого, кто оказывался неподалёку. Может, даже спала с открытыми глазами, кто знает. Если вообще спала. Локи вполголоса выругался в адрес проклятой женщины и, развернувшись, исчез в толпе. Как она вообще его почуяла? Бога хитрости!   
  
Хотя, может, он просто занялся ею не вовремя. Попытался что-то выжать из уставшего мозга, сунулся решать интересную задачу тривиальным способом, вот и получил закономерный результат. Надо дать фантазии передохнуть, и она удивит его сотней прекрасных идей. А пока неплохо бы взяться за что-нибудь полегче. Например, проверить, скорбит ли Тор по погибшему брату. Локи что-то сильно в этом сомневался.  
  
***  
  
Разница была очевидна. Если Вдова почувствовала слежку чуть ли не за километр, то Тор вот уже полчаса сидел через два стула от человека, которого совсем недавно называл братом, и не замечал ничего необычного. Не то чтобы Локи это потрясло. Но он отметил себе, что нужно как можно тщательнее запомнить каждую деталь нынешней встречи. Придёт время, и он, занося оружие для последнего удара, припомнит её Тору. Что Тор, раз за разом кричавший о «братских узах» и «одной семье», «брата» даже не узнал. Глупец.  
  
Локи вздохнул, скрестил ноги и отложил книгу. Никто не обращал на него внимания, не было необходимости держать лицо. Локи нравился Лондон, но было бы куда лучше, если бы не приходилось повсюду таскаться за Тором. Ну или если бы Тор творил что-нибудь необычное. Но нет. Тор вёл себя так, будто всё ещё торчал в Асгарде. Он жил в своё удовольствие, участвуя в дурацких играх, шатаясь по кабакам и развлекая свою смертную. На Мидгард у него была уйма времени – в десятки раз больше, чем у Локи – но он ни минуты не провёл с пользой. Будто от того, что Тор возьмёт в руки книгу, начнётся Рагнарёк. Конечно, Локи уже отлично знал, что Мидгард не так прозрачен и прост, как казалось на первый взгляд, но можно же было хотя бы попытаться его понять! В нём множество языков, которые оказалось на удивление забавно изучать. Множество запутанных, но оттого не менее очаровательных религий. Многообразие форм государственности, в которых Локи еще толком не разобрался, но старательно к этому шёл, с головой закапываясь в книги.   
  
А Тор? Он наверняка даже не знал, что Лондон и Нью-Йорк находятся в разных странах. Действительно, зачем защитнику целого мира знать об этом мире такие мелочи? Абсолютно ненужная информация. Впрочем, Локи явился сюда не поражаться очередной глупости Тора, а следить за ним. Не слишком, прямо сказать, перетрудился – Тор был весь как на ладони. Время он проводил, в основном, с небольшой компанией смертных, которых называл своими друзьями. С Троицей Воинов у этих смертных не было ничего общего. Наверное, с ними Тора познакомила его женщина.  
  
На второй день своего пребывания в Лондоне Локи узнал их имена и род занятий и понял, что интереса эти люди не представляют. Значение имела только Джейн Фостер. Он уже встречался с ней лично, когда Тор притащил её в Асгард, спасая от тёмных альвов. В ней оказалось достаточно пыла и дерзости, чтобы ударить бога. Правда, Локи сомневался, что она посмела бы поднять на него руку, если бы рядом не было Тора.  
  
Тор, этот болван, её просто обожал, и Локи не мог понять, в чём причина. Она была миловидна, добра и умна. Приятное сочетание, но прежде Тору в женщинах нравилось иное. Он предпочитал прекрасных воительниц, готовых по первому же зову вступить в бой. Жадные до знаний девушки его не привлекали. Честно сказать, Локи не очень понимал, что их вообще связывает, и, как ни старался, не мог представить их совместное будущее. Она не только стремительно постареет, растеряв всю красоту, но и очень скоро умрёт. Ведь она смертная, как-никак. И вскоре Тор неизбежно её забудет.   
  
Но, как бы то ни было, сейчас Тор был в неё влюблён, и Локи собирался использовать это в своих интересах.   
  
Было немало способов испортить Тору жизнь. Можно было попытаться захватить мир, который Тор поклялся защищать, но это было уже неинтересно. К тому же Локи не хотелось оставаться здесь дольше необходимого. А вот отобрать у Тора его драгоценную смертную... Локи всё больше нравилась эта идея. Убить её будет несложно, но результат не заставит себя долго ждать. Он собственными руками лишит её жизни и заставит Тора на это смотреть. От одной мысли об этом на языке Локи стало сладко, будто он глотнул мёда. Или нет, лучше заставить убить её кого-нибудь из Мстителей, вот хотя бы Бартона, а потом смотреть, как Тор в гневе нападает на тех, кого считал друзьями, и заливает кровью мир, который клялся защищать. В груди разгорался жар предвкушения. Или можно просочиться в их жизни, нашептать ей вопросы, заронить в душу сомнения и страхи, чтобы она сама рассталась с Тором, оставив его в недоумении и тоске.   
  
Вариантов было много, но и времени хватало. Локи ещё успеет выбрать.  
  
На следующий день Локи создал себе новый облик. Новый, но всё-таки похожий на собственный – просто не смог устоять. Зелёные глаза, чёрные волосы, худощавое тело. Он не планировал работать с ним дальше, просто нужно было прощупать почву. На этот раз он решил действовать, что называется, в лоб, поэтому пошёл к Тору и его свите через весь зал, не таясь и не скрываясь. Как же ему хотелось на последнем шаге, не прерывая движения, воткнуть кинжал в горло Тора и затем любоваться на то, как он захлёбывается в собственной крови. Нет, в другой раз.   
  
– Привет! Не хочу мешать твоей вечеринке, но я тут знаешь, что понял? Что я в одном баре со спасителем Земли! И я просто обязан купить ему выпить! И его друзьям, конечно, тоже.  
  
Тор повернулся, скрипнув хлипким стулом, взглянул на Локи, и в его глазах не проявилось и тени узнавания. Затопо лицу расползлась широченная весёлая улыбка.   
  
– Благодарю тебя за щедрое предложении, друг мой! Садись, выпей с нами.  
  
Именно этого Локи и ждал. Тор был слеп, и пусть Локи рассчитывал на то, что он его не признает, всё же кровь его вскипела от ярости. 


	6. Вдова

_The shadow on your wall_  
_A whisper in your ear_  
_The footsteps in the hall_

_Thief of hearts ~ ~ Bon Jovi ~ ~_

 

_Тень на стене_  
_Шёпот в ушах_  
_Шаги в коридоре_

_«Похититель сердец», Bon Jovi_

  
  
  
Прошли времена, когда Локи необходимо было следовать за Мстителями как на привязи. Теперь они сами искали с ним встречи. От увлекательного чтения об истории Аргентины его отвлекла вибрация телефона: Бартон прислал сообщение.  
  
«Дерьмовый денёк. Может, по пиву?»  
  
Какой приятный сюрприз. У Ястреба плохое настроение, и он решил, что общество Локи поможет ему успокоиться. Должно быть, Бартон записал Локи в достойную компанию только из-за того, что они сошлись на почве увлечения спортом. Был у людей такой стереотип. Локи не любил стереотипы, но сейчас ему нравилось всё, что приближало его к цели.   
  
«Давай. Знаешь хороший бар?»  
  
Бартон знал, и не один, но ради нынешнего особого случая выбрал паб. Тёмное, почти ничем не освещённое место, где люди не смели смотреть друг другу в глаза. Локи такие обожал. Бартон пришёл задумчивый и сдержанный, и Локи в первые же секунды догадался, что с ним что-то произошло. Может, просто повздорил с начальством или коллегами, но его просто распирало от злости, которую он пока ещё боялся выпускать на волю, потому что понимал, к каким неприятностям это может привести. Локи пока не был уверен, что ему не почудилось. Но если весь этот клубок ненависти и правда пылает в дальних закоулках души Бартона, надёжно запрятанный и запертый на сорок замков, он раздует угли, и пожар уничтожит Бартона изнутри.  
  
– Слушай, я не очень понимаю, чего ты от меня ждёшь. Мне спросить, что у тебя случилось, или мы будем просто молчать и пить?  
  
Бартон хмыкнул, и Локи снова почувствовал острое желание сбросить маскировку, накинуться на него, словно дикий зверь, и глубоко всадить когти в его розовую плоть. Он никак не мог забыть, как самодовольно Бартон ухмылялся, когда Тор забирал Локи обратно в Асгард. Нет, настоящее страдание Бартону было незнакомо. Что бы сейчас с ним ни случилось, это лишь ничтожные проблемы смертных.  
  
– Я же написал: у меня был дерьмовый день. Дерьмовый день означает пиво. Всё.   
  
Значит, молчать и пить, и не то чтобы Локи был против. Хоть это и неразумно. Кому как не Локи было это знать. У него не было друзей, с кем он мог бы обсудить свои горести, но он знал множество других способов выместить свою злость. Например, манипулировать людьми и ломать им жизни, втираться в доверие и предавать... Локи почему-то казалось, что Бартон никогда не пытался решить свои проблемы подобным образом. Но у него был такой взгляд, будто мысль об этом уже приходила ему в голову. Семена проросли, и если Локи будет вовремя их поливать, то соберёт прекрасный урожай.  
  
Пока же он был согласен пить пиво и ждать. Бартону, похоже, хватало одного его присутствия, и не было смысла начинать никому не нужный разговор. Локи сделал глоток пива и постарался не поморщиться. Рот наполнил неприятный вкус. Локи предпочёл бы вино, но, судя по всему, в вине мидгардцы свои горести не топили. Когда это нелепое свидание закончится, Локи отправится в Европу и выберет себе по бутылке белого и красного.   
  
– Как там твоя подруга? Та женщина, твоя сотрудница, которая любит тебя злить. Всё по-старому?  
  
Локи настроился на молчаливый вечер и искренне удивился, когда Бартон заговорил. Видно, решил отвлечься от своих проблем и заодно узнать побольше о Локи. Почему бы нет. В конце концов, Локи пытается стать ему другом.   
  
– По-старому. Живём как в аду... Я ненавижу её, но она мне нравится. Иногда сам себя не понимаю. Конечно, рано или поздно это чем-нибудь закончится, хоть и сомневаюсь, что чем-то хорошим... Но я не знаю, что тут можно сделать, так что пока делаю вид, что ничего не происходит.  
  
– Какое-то трусливое решение. – Бартон следил за ним тёмным изучающим взглядом, словно нарываясь на ссору. Бедный маленький смертный до сих пор не представлял, с кем разговаривает. Локи его высказывание даже не задело, скорее удивило. Ведь Бартон говорил о себе.  
  
– Пока какое есть, потом придумаю что получше. А ты свои проблемы как решил? Храбрее, чем я?  
  
Целую секунду Локи не знал, чего ожидать. Возможно, он зашёл слишком далеко и Бартон сейчас попросту уйдёт.   
  
– Ага. Натворил новых.  
  
– То есть, старые не решил, зато организовал себе новые? По-моему, ты не имеешь права меня критиковать. – Локи ухмыльнулся, постаравшись выражением лица не повторить настоящего себя. Бартон недобро сощурился, но больше своим мыслям, чем в ответ Локи.  
  
– Зато я знатно выбесил босса. Если бы ты знал, кто мой босс, ты бы сказал, что я сумасшедший, раз решил пойти против него, но что есть, то есть... мы не сошлись по кое-какому вопросу.   
  
Это же золотая жила. Сухие намёки о вероятном раздоре между Фьюри и агентом Бартоном Локи слушал как нежнейшую музыку. Но забывать об осторожности всё же не следовало.  
  
– Он взбесился от того, что ты с ним не согласился?  
  
– От того, что я не стал делать то, что он приказывал. В одном... проекте. У нас были разные точки зрения на проблему, и я всё сделал по-своему. Так что теперь можно не рассчитывать на его благосклонность, – Бартон говорил с деланной беззаботностью, но Локи это не обмануло. Судя по его тону и тому, что информацию он выдавал туманными намёками, речь шла о какой-то миссии. Локи прекрасно понимал, что ещё очень далёк от кульминации своего плана, но идея столкнуть Мстителей лбами, а затем следить со стороны, как они уничтожают друг друга, с каждой секундой нравилась ему всё больше. Для её реализации, во-первых, понадобится значительно больше информации, а во-вторых, придётся тщательнее следить за своими словами.  
  
Всегда легче управлять, когда тебе доверяют. А люди склонны доверять тем, кто им нравится. Дурачьё.  
  
– Ты был прав?  
  
– А? – Бартон озадаченно поднял бровь. Локи ответил ему короткой улыбкой.   
  
– Ты был прав? Когда отказался выполнять приказ босса. Твой вариант был лучше?  
  
– Да, лучше. Я закончил проект именно так, как было нужно. Результат всех устроил, никто не жаловался. Только он был в бешенстве, что я всё сделал по-своему.  
  
Вот и прекрасно. Локи откинулся на спинку стула и пожал плечами:  
  
– Ну и забей на него. Ты сделал работу даже лучше, чем он рассчитывал, а он ещё и злится. Я, например, не могу лебезить перед людьми, если знаю, что разбираюсь в деле лучше них. А так почти всегда и случается.  
  
Бартон выслушал Локи с удивлением, но мнение ему, похоже, понравилось.   
  
– Это верно, вот только проблемы от этого никуда не делись. А теперь мне ещё придется служить под началом обозлённого босса, который наверняка завалит меня горой самой дерьмовой и совершенно не нужной работы. Или вообще от всего отстранит, что ещё хуже.   
  
Локи знал, что это его рук дело. С тех пор, как он похозяйничал у Бартона в мозгах, тот просто не в состоянии покорно следовать чьим-то приказам, как, наверное, привык за годы службы. Впрочем, он и в прежние времена не был образцом исполнительности, в этом смысле до Капитана ему было далеко. Ястреб всегда стремился всё делать по-своему, но если прежде он благоразумно сдерживался, то сейчас его не волновали никакие последствия – ни стычки с коллегами, ни недовольство начальства. Он готов был видеть угрозу в каждой тени, лишь бы не попасться вновь, лишь бы не стать снова марионеткой в чужих руках.   
Локи едва сумел удержаться от улыбки.  
  
– Где ты работаешь? А то я тут советую тебе забить на босса, а сам даже не знаю, чем ты занимаешься. – Смертный рано или поздно задал бы этот вопрос. Иначе Бартон бы что-нибудь заподозрил.  
  
– Работаю на правительство, если без скучных подробностей.  
  
Удивительно странный ответ. Бартон, казалось, даже не удивился, что Генри не узнал в нём Мстителя. Конечно, ему не приходилось надеяться на то особенное внимание, которое обычно доставалось Капитану – живой легенде и эталону «классической красоты», если судить по принятым в Мидгарде меркам. Железный Человек и до Мстителей был широко известен, но и ему не довелось безраздельно сиять в лучах славы, их с Капитаном быстро потеснили иноземное божество и огромный зеленый монстр. На фоне этих четверых никто не замечал простых смертных, тоже называющих себя Мстителями. Будь на месте Бартона менее уверенный в себе человек, его наверняка оскорбило бы такое пренебрежение, но они с Вдовой были лазутчиками, убийцами. И совершенно не стремились оказаться в центре внимания.  
  
– А ты чем занимаешься? В перерывах между приступами ненависти и желания прибить свою сотрудницу. – Бартон сказал это так небрежно, что даже случайный слушатель, не знакомый с ситуацией, догадался бы, что у вопроса есть второе дно.  
  
Локи улыбнулся, и на этот раз улыбка была его собственная, от Генри в ней почти ничего не осталось.  
  
– Я экономист.  
  
– По тебе не скажешь. Я думал, ты из тех, у кого даже от слов «экономический анализ» зубы сводит.  
  
– О, от анализа да. Зато в делах враждебного поглощения мне нет равных.  
  
***  
  
Читать о русской революции было очень увлекательно, но её смысл от Локи упорно ускользал. Понятно было одно: если он действительно хотел прочитать всю историю России, то начать надо было на тысячу лет раньше. Просто удивительно, какую Мидгард нажил богатую историю, о которой Локи, как выяснилось, не имел ни малейшего представления. Пришлось снова зарыться в книги. Быстро выяснилось, что смертные считают французскую революцию едва ли не важнейшим событием в истории Мидгарда, но для Локи по-прежнему оставалось тайной, зачем она была нужна и как её ухитрились устроить. О Франции и о восемнадцатом веке он имел довольно смутные представления, а без этой информации целая картина никак не складывалась. Дошло до того, что Локи выбрал себе квартиру попросторнее и завалил её сотнями книг. Что поделать, интернет мог ответить далеко не на все вопросы.   
  
Телефон затрезвонил, когда Локи увлечённо раскладывал новые книги в хронологическом порядке, так что на поиски аппарата среди книжных стопок ушло не меньше полминуты. Локи ждал звонка от Капитана, но оказалось, что первым вышел на связь Человек из Железа. Прочистив горло, Локи накинул на себя облик Томаса, нажал на кнопку приёма вызова и рыкнул в трубку:  
  
– Что?!  
  
– Ух ты, оригинально здороваешься, Томми. Тяжёлая ночка? А тут как раз Тони звонит поднять тебе настроение, – Старк говорил таким довольным голосом, что слушать его было так же невыносимо, как обычно видеть. Хорошо, что Локи пока не нужно было притворяться, будто он ему нравится... по крайней мере, до поры.  
  
– Старк, я понимаю, что ты, как человек, которому никогда не приходилось думать о заработке, понятия не имеешь о том, что бывают люди, которые ценят своё время, но всё-таки, будь добр, не заставляй меня терять драгоценные минуты, если не планируешь сказать мне что-нибудь важное или хотя бы интересное.  
  
– Кажется, кое-кого пора утешать мороженым с ликёром. Тебя радиоактивные клопы покусали, что ли?  
  
– Я кладу трубку.  
  
– Стой, ладно! Дай мне десять секунд, а потом, так и быть, можешь просочиться сквозь телефон и откусить мне голову. Я догадываюсь, почему ты бесишься. Надо это обсудить. Вот и моя девушка снова решила задать мне перцу – говорит, я ужасно бесцеремонный и вечно сливаюсь, когда обещаю что-то сделать, и...  
  
– Я смотрю, у неё были основания.  
  
– Ну во-от... Я-то думал, поговорю хоть с одной живой душой, которая меня понимает. Может, затусим где-нибудь, пожалуемся друг другу на подружек, как они держат нас в чёрном теле, а?  
  
– Ты серьёзно? Тебе что, позвонить больше некому? Нет ни одного знакомого, который бы с радостью послушал твоё нытьё?  
  
Старк засмеялся, ничуть не обидевшись на тон. Видно, и в самом деле привык к острым на язык собеседникам.  
  
– Нет, мои друзья обычно на её стороне. Только с тобой я познал взаимопонимание: мы одинаково злились на своих девушек и были в тот момент трогательно единодушны. Ну так что?  
  
Локи сделал паузу, чтобы Старк тоже проникся драматичностью момента. Чтобы понял, что человек страдает.  
  
– У меня больше нет девушки.  
  
Говорил Старк определённо быстрее, чем думал. Только этим можно объяснить потрясающий по своему красноречию ответ:  
  
– А?  
  
Локи почему-то вспомнился Тор.  
  
– У меня больше нет девушки. Ей не понравилось, что я не пошёл тогда к психологу. Так что придётся тебе теперь обсуждать свои проблемы с кем-нибудь другим.  
  
– Слушай, я тебе очень сочу...  
  
Локи, не дослушав, нажал отбой. Он был собой доволен. Старк, самонадеянный, самовлюблённый, несдержанный человек, часто говорил и действовал, не задумываясь о последствиях, но совесть у него всё-таки была. Ему не понравится мысль, что он стал причиной страданий ближнего своего. Сюжет сей драмы был простым и действенным, но оставлял актёрам некоторый простор для воображения. Локи не мог с точностью угадать, как Старк отреагирует, поэтому на всякий случай продумал запасной план и приготовился следить за развитием событий.   
  
Раз уж он всё равно уже оторвался от книг, телефонные разговоры можно было продолжить. Локи собирался позвонить Беннеру, когда выйдет в публикацию его очередная статья. Иначе о чём с ним вообще говорить. И вот как раз накануне статью напечатали в известном научном журнале. Локи трижды её перечитал и закономерно остался под впечатлением. Этот человек оказался даже более смышлённым, чем Локи предполагал. И при этом в гневе превращался в невероятно тупого зелёного монстра. Просто в голове не укладывалось... Как бы то ни было, Локи сделал себе заметки об устройстве вселенной, провёл параллели с предыдущей работой Беннера и трудами ещё пары учёных и прикинул слабые места, которые могли бы вызвать вопросы. Получилось совершенно новое, почти уникальное суждение. И даже вполне жизнеспособное. Локи ощутил лёгкий трепет и вдруг понял, что хочет – в самом деле хочет! – об этом поговорить. До чего дошло: он, царевич, бог, обладающий абсолютным знанием о том, как действуют все Девять Царств, предвкушал разговор со смертными о достижениях Мидгардской науки. Какой позор.  
  
Он со вздохом отложил книгу, которую всё ещё держал в руках. Месть требовала от него жертв, но что поделать. Локи ненавидел смертных, считал их воплощением бесконечной глупости, но Элизабет Стоун с ним бы не согласилась. Ведь она сама была смертной. Пару минут он потратил на то, чтобы перечитать свои записи и укрыться новой маской, и наконец, убедившись, что готов, набрал номер.  
  
– Алло? – ответил нетерпеливый голос Беннера. Должно быть, Локи оторвал его от интересных разработок.   
  
– Доктор Беннер? – Локи постарался говорить спокойно и мягко, как женщина, у которой и в мыслях нет никакой корысти.   
  
– Да. Кто это?  
  
Локи недобро улыбнулся, откидываясь в кресле и укладывая ноги на стопку книг.   
  
– Это Элизабет Стоун. Я не очень помешала? Мне мистер Старк дал ваш номер, я сначала сомневалась, звонить или нет, а потом прочитала вашу последнюю статью, и подумала, что будет здорово, если получится обсудить её с вами. Конечно, если вы не против и если у вас есть время.   
  
– Тони дал... А, да, конечно. Я как раз... На следующей неделе у меня на эту тему конференция в Европе. Я ещё только готовлюсь, но могу показать черновики выступления. Если вам интересно... и буду рад снова услышать критику, если у вас будет на это желание.  
  
Он не забыл. Локи даже не ожидал, что окажется так легко. Но Беннер... Он что, действительно собирается вот так просто показать свои наработки посторонней девушке? Он даже не знал, кто она, откуда вдруг взялась. Она могла оказаться шпионкой, могла задумать что-нибудь скверное. Да и почему «могла»? Так оно и было. Светлая голова, но какой же всё-таки наивный дурак. Или просто ослеплён вниманием симпатичной женщины? Впрочем, скорее всего, Беннер просто обрадовался, что хоть кто-то проявил интерес к теме, которой он посвятил всю свою жизнь. Да, он не просто зелёное чудище.  
  
– Было бы чудесно. Только меня не будет в городе в следующем месяце. Вы не против разговаривать по телефону? Мне кажется, вам это тоже окажется удобнее. Но если вы не можете или у вас нет времени, то, конечно, не надо, я понимаю, странно просить о таком...  
  
– Нет, что вы, не беспокойтесь. Мне правда хочется обсудить с вами мои статьи, да и вас, похоже, тема увлекла. Скажите, когда вы будете свободны, и я вам позвоню.  
  
Локи сверился со своим расписанием, и о времени договорились быстро.   
  
– Ну и... кхм... как? Понравилось? Статья, в смысле. Или я снова что-то упустил?  
  
Ну надо же, какая радость. Беннер сам сделал попытку поддержать разговор, хотя на этом этапе беседы вполне мог без ущерба для этикета распрощаться и положить трубку. Хороший знак. Стоило его наградить. Например, доброжелательным смехом. За какой бы личиной Локи ни скрывался, он всегда следил за тем, чтобы у всех его масок был приятный мелодичный голос. Такой, чтобы хотелось слушать.  
  
– Если честно, меня очень удивило, что вы...  
  
– Брюс, тревога! Тревога! У нас ЧП! Чэ-пэ! На помощь!  
  
А вот кто не мог похвастаться приятным мелодичным голосом, так это Старк. Мало того, что его выкрики назойливо вворачивались в уши, раздражая с первых же слов, так он еще, судя по всему, просто не в состоянии был говорить спокойно – непременно нужно было орать. Да ещё так громко, что Локи отчётливо слышал каждый звук, хотя Старк, кажется, едва вошёл в комнату и был пока довольно далеко. Но что там случилось? На них напали? За ними охотится кто-то ещё?  
  
Похоже, Беннер, ошарашенный неожиданным объявлением тревоги, совершенно забыл, что ещё не закончил разговор с Элизабет.  
  
– В чём дело?!  
  
– Одного моего знакомого бросила девушка, я всё испортил, но ты должен мне помочь!  
  
Беннер испустил вздох – должно быть, самый тяжёлый из тех, что Локи слышал за свою жизнь. В отличие от него, сам Локи широко улыбался. Непривычное чувство зарождалось в его груди, распуская ласковые тёплые щупальца. Удовлетворение.  
  
– Тони, ты в своём уме? Влетел, как на пожар, вопишь на всю комнату. Возьми себя в руки! И... боже, что ты такого натворил, что бедная Пеппер...  
  
Банально и скучно. Разве можно позволять себе доходить до такого состояния из-за отношений с женщиной?  
  
– Да ты слушаешь вообще? Это не меня бросили, а одного парня, с которым я недавно познакомился. Девушка записала его на парную терапию к психологу, а я подговорил его не ходить, и теперь она его бросила. Ты же умный и чуткий, в отличие от меня. Посоветуй, что делать!  
  
– Господи, я... я вообще-то по телефону говорю... Элизабет, вы слушаете? Я прошу прощения, тут ко мне в лабораторию ворвался один сумасшедший, мне придётся отлучиться.  
  
Оказывается, у Беннера было чувство юмора. Удивительный всё-таки смертный. Не приюти он в своей душе первобытную безудержную силу, с ним даже можно было бы разговаривать, не представляя себе ежеминутно, как приятно будет всадить нож ему в сердце. Локи никогда не забудет, что с ним сделал Халк. Но сейчас не время было об этом думать, сейчас Локи играл роль смертной женщины, которая понятия не имеет, что происходит на том конце провода.  
  
– У вас там всё хорошо?  
  
– Элизабет? Та милашка, влюблённая в физику? Чудно! Сдаётся мне, ты скоро отберёшь у меня звание плейбоя!  
  
– Тони, сделай одолжение, умолкни. Мы просто коллеги, она хотела обсудить... одно срочное дело. Я перезвоню вам, поговорим о статье. Простите, что сбегаю так внезапно. – Судя по голосу, он на самом деле чувствовал себя виноватым, Локи на такое даже не рассчитывал. Старк не подозревал, что уже влетел в расставленные сети. Скоро рядом с ним повиснет и Беннер.  
  
– О, не беспокойтесь, приятно было вас услышать. Буду ждать звонка. Всего вам хорошего, доктор Беннер.  
  
– Спасибо, очень рад был поболтать.  
  
Локи отключился и повертел телефон в руке, разглядывая со всех сторон. Удачно начался день, хорошо бы продолжить в том же духе. Давно ему так не везло. Значит, надо этим воспользоваться и заняться, наконец, Вдовой. Он и так ждал так долго, что уже зубы сводило от желания искромсать её на куски. Она посмела обернуть против него его же слова, его самое острое, самое верное оружие. Слова Локи бесконечно любил, знакомился с новыми языками, привечал их, как приблудившихся диких зверей, и они отвечали ему взаимностью, позволяли играть собой, как ему вздумается, помогали управлять теми, в чьи уши он их направлял. У этой женщины хватило смелости посягнуть на его дар, она заставила его поверить в её слабость и страх. Переиграла бога лжи и хитрости на его же поле. До чего это унизительно. Локи ценил достойных противников, но она зашла слишком далеко. Вот почему ему так не терпелось её уничтожить. Но сначала непременно помучить... Только как? В голову сразу полезло не меньше дюжины вариантов, и Локи со вздохом подумал, что надо будет составить список. Иногда он ненавидел свою изобретательность.  
  
В паутине уже слабо копошилось несколько смертных, но рядом с ними ещё достанет места для новой жертвы.  
  
***  
  
Да, Локи страстно её ненавидел, но при этом не мог не отдавать ей должное. Она двигалась изящно и, если того хотела, почти беззвучно. Была сильным, хорошо обученным бойцом, но ухитрялась выглядеть так беспомощно, что легко обводила своих врагов вокруг пальца.   
  
Вдова появилась, когда на улицы Манхеттена уже опустились плотные сумерки. Локи смотрел, как она идёт – лёгкой летящей походкой, будто балерина на сцене известного театра. Как намёк на что-то из прежней жизни, о которой не знал даже агент Бартон.   
  
Наблюдай за ней зритель, ситуация бы его заинтриговала. Красивая женщина в полном одиночестве возвращалась домой по тёмным улицам. За углом её дома прятался укрытый сумерками силуэт, следил за каждым её шагом, готовый напасть, едва она потеряет бдительность.  
  
И она об этом прекрасно знала.  
  
Правда, простой смертный этого бы не понял. Она не просто старательно делала вид, что всё в порядке – она будто создала себе новый облик, сквозь который вообще ничего нельзя было прочесть. Локи тоже однажды попался на этот трюк, поэтому теперь следил за ней во все глаза, не мигая и не позволяя себе отвлечься даже в мыслях. И она, чувствуя этот взгляд, ждала нападения и готовилась защищаться.  
  
Несколько шагов до двери. Остановилась. Небрежно откинула волосы. С деланным безразличием повернула голову. Взгляд скользнул к углу дома, как раз туда, где притаился Локи. О, она знала своё дело, и внутри Локи всё вскипело от злости. Цверги, асы, ётуны, альвы... Он незамеченным мог подкрасться к народам, о чьей чуткости ходили легенды по всем Девяти Царствам, а какая-то смертная женщина...   
  
Под солнечным сплетением заворочалась магия. Поднялась горячей волной, разлилась по телу, заколола в кончиках пальцев. Запульсировала в жилах безмолвным криком ярости. Внутренний жар до хрипа высушил горло, но вода не смогла бы утолить эту жажду. Только кровь, тёплая кровь этой смертной. Локи затопило желанием рассечь её тело на куски, и он не знал, сумеет ли сдержаться. И хочет ли.  
  
Вдова так и стояла перед дверью. Локи прыгнул.   
  
Она резко выдохнула, готовясь к ответной атаке, но тут её взгляд наткнулся на Локи, и напряжение в её глазах сменилось удивлением, словно она не могла поверить, что это он следил за ней всё это время.  
  
– Где твой хозяин?  
  
Локи, смерив её долгим взглядом, мазнул мягким боком по её ногам и скорее почувствовал, чем услышал тихий смешок.  
  
– Учти, кошачьего корма у меня нет. И я не люблю, когда за мной следят.  
  
Значит, она из тех, кто не прочь поболтать с животными. Это пригодится. Локи мяукнул в ответ и потёрся об её укрытую тканью штанов лодыжку. Сегодня ему в самом деле везло: Вдова наклонилась и погладила его по голове. Он успел заметить мелькнувшую на её губах улыбку, но в следующий миг она выпрямилась и скрылась в доме. Локи ещё несколько часов проторчал поблизости, добросовестно, как настоящий кот, исследуя лестницы, заборы и задние дворики, пока, наконец, тоже не исчез в ночи. Ему не очень нравилось пребывать в кошачьей шкуре, но он не жалел о своём выборе: сегодняшнее выступление продвинуло его, наконец, вперёд.


	7. Птица

_It began with an ending_  
_We were fighting for the world_

_The Race ~ ~ 30 seconds to mars ~ ~_

 

_Всё началось с конца_  
_Мы боролись за мир_

_«Гонки», 30 seconds to Mars_

  
  
  
От бейсбола тянуло в сон. Локи не понимал правил и не жаждал в них разбираться. Если Роджерс спросит, то он прямо скажет, что бейсбол не любит. Баскетбол оказался чуть интереснее, но Локи не понравилось, что играли в него люди исключительно высокого роста и крепкого телосложения. Как-то это было слишком... по-асгардски. Ни обожаемый многими американцами футбол, ни хоккей на льду тем более не впечатлили. Любители утверждали, что эти виды спорта развивают командный дух, но выглядело всё так, будто им попросту нравилось друг друга бить. Единственный популярный вид спорта, который Локи по-настоящему пришёлся по душе, оказывается, зародился в Европе и назывался... тоже «футбол». С названиями тут была какая-то путаница, под одним и тем же словом в каждой стране понимали что-то своё. В том футболе, который уважали в Европе, на первом месте была стратегия, а не мускулы игроков, и нередко бывало, что команда с вроде бы сильными, рослыми игроками не могла победить, поскольку уступала соперникам в интеллекте. Но увы, в Америке было не очень много поклонников этой игры, и вряд ли Капитан Америка входил в их число.  
  
Локи понимал, что придумал себе лишнюю заботу, но ведь он изображал молодого смертного. Познакомиться хотя бы с самыми популярными видами спорта было просто необходимо. По крайней мере, было из чего выбирать: мидгардские спортсмены демонстрировали не только умение управляться с оружием. Капитан говорил, что хочет разговаривать о чём-нибудь обычном. Это о чём, например? Ясно, что не о войнах, разведывательных операциях, супергероях, инопланетянах или таинственных организациях. Но что в Мидгарде считается обычным? Литература? Спорт? Искусство? Телевидение? Интернет? Последнее вряд ли, Капитан ещё толком не привык к современным реалиям. У него не было таланта Локи впитывать информацию как губка. Тут Локи рисковал. Что если Капитан решит сделать его проводником по миру нового для себя времени? Чтобы было у кого спрашивать о чудесах техники и модных новинках? Локи уже немало знал о Мидгарде, но всё-таки значительный пласт человеческой культуры оставался для него загадкой. Придётся подбирать слова с большим тщанием, иначе старательно вылепленная маска даст трещину.  
  
Встретились они в кафе, как и договорились. Роджерс уже сидел за столом и улыбнулся, заметив приближение Локи.  
  
– Привет, я опоздал?  
  
– Нет, это я, как обычно, рано пришёл. Рад тебя видеть. – В глазах Капитана и в самом деле светилась искренняя радость. Почему? Они друг друга едва знали. Неужели Капитан настолько наивен, что готов доверять всем без исключения? Или ещё хуже – полагает, что все без исключения доверия заслуживают? Как такого человека вообще пустили верховодить? Да не кучкой детей, а могущественными героями Земли. Потрясающе нелепо. Локи натянул на маску приветливую улыбку и сел напротив Капитана.  
  
– Спасибо, что позвал. Повезло – занятие отменили, а то бы я не смог приехать.   
  
Локи огляделся, и его истинное «я» под маской сморщило нос. Заведение было безыскусным и простым, как и сам Капитан. Посетители не могли похвастаться ни изысканностью, ни обаянием. Царевич вроде Локи никогда бы не позволил себе оказаться в такой забегаловке среди напыщенных плебеев и прочей черни. Что здесь делал Капитан? Его уважали, его место было гораздо выше прочих смертных. Может, он хотел таким образом показать свою близость к народу? Локи не понимал его стремлений, и это очень его огорчало.   
  
– Ты часто здесь бываешь?  
  
Роджерс, конечно, ни о чём не догадывался, а потому радостно подхватил:  
  
– Да, напоминает одно местечко из сороковых... и здесь пекут отличные яблочные пироги.   
  
Ностальгирующий дурак. Локи дотянулся до меню и спрятал за ним лицо. Во имя Девяти, он забыл разузнать о еде. Физиология позволяла ему месяцами не принимать пищу и не чувствовать при этом голода. Стоило ему чем-то по-настоящему увлечься, как он напрочь забывал, что иногда нужно есть. Глупейшая ошибка, совершенно не в его духе. Впрочем, всё оказалось не так уж плохо: в меню были написаны названия блюд и перечислен их состав. Вероятно, постарались для заезжих гостей, вряд ли местная беднота умела читать. Он как-то слышал, как смертные обсуждали «бургеры», и решил, что к настолько популярной еде не грех приобщиться. Вот он и попробует мидгардскую кухню. Хоть какое-то развлечение.  
  
– Я здесь раньше не бывал, можешь что-нибудь посоветовать на свой вкус?  
  
– Мне тут всё нравится... Ой, ты же не вегетарианец, я надеюсь? А то останешься голодным... – Улыбка Роджерса тут же померкла. Он заметно заволновался, даже смутился. Локи не знал, что такое «вегетарианец», и слова такого раньше не слышал. Наверное, не стоило переспрашивать. Лучше просто подыграть:  
  
– Нет.   
  
Кажется, Капитан испытал немалое облегчение. Придётся Локи на досуге поискать значение этого слова. Они заказали по «бургеру». Роджерс сидел как на иголках, что, на взгляд Локи, выглядело довольно забавно.  
  
– Что-то не так?  
  
Судя по выражению лица, Капитан только что осознал какую-то проблему и теперь старательно, но безуспешно пытался её решить.   
  
– Нет, я просто... Я тебя специально пригласил, чтобы поболтать о чём-нибудь, как обычные люди, но сейчас вот понял, что не знаю, как это делается. Я очень много лет не разговаривал... просто так.   
  
В голове Локи тут же замелькали идеи. Капитана, видно, так и тянуло затеряться в серой толпе, и на этом можно было неплохо сыграть. Особенно если понимать причину этой нелепой и унизительной тяги. Роджерс осознавал, что слишком не похож на других и не сочетается с новым временем и обстановкой, и оттого везде чувствовал себя неуместным, даже лишним. Великий Капитан Америка. Кто бы мог подумать? Локи вернёт ему вкус к жизни, научит наслаждаться каждым мигом. Но только пока тот будет рядом с Локи. Кто знает, может быть, как раз это и поможет отвратить Роджерса от других Мстителей.  
  
С этой минуты Локи будет сама отзывчивость и понимание. К счастью, за столетия он неплохо в этом поднаторел.  
  
– Что за ерунда. Мы уже разговариваем, и пока, кажется, необычных тем не поднимали. Просто скажи, что тебе хочется обсудить. Литературу или спорт? Искусство, телевидение? Политику? Налоги? Выбирай любое, это всё совершенно нормально. – По крайней мере, Локи на это надеялся.  
  
Роджерса его слова, кажется, успокоили, и Локи испытал смешанные чувства. Он неплохо справлялся, всё шло по плану, но его не оставляла мысль, что лежащий на столе тупой столовый нож лучше бы смотрелся у Роджерса во лбу.  
  
– Боюсь, моё представление о мире несколько устарело. Я не очень разбираюсь во всех этих... новинках.  
  
– Да в них никто не разбирается, ты тем более не обязан.  
  
Роджерс открыл было рот, но не произнёс ни звука. На лице его было написано удивление. Неужели Локи поторопился?   
  
– Я... такого мне ещё не говорили.   
  
Где-то ошибся? Нечаянно обидел? Нет, Капитан не скрывал эмоций и сейчас выглядел озадаченным, а не обиженным.   
  
– Что не говорили?  
  
– Что это не обязательно... Наоборот, все сразу начинают рассказывать мне, сколько я всего пропустил и что мне надо скорее всё наверстать. У меня даже список есть, на что обязательно обратить внимание...  
  
Вот он, подходящий момент, самое время потянуть за нужные ниточки. Локи славился этим умением и по праву им гордился.  
  
– Ты его сам составил или тебе надиктовали?  
  
– Откуда же я сам мог узнать, что включить в список? – Капитан так растерялся, что Локи искренне задумался, что теперь делать – то ли пожалеть несчастного, то ли хорошенько постучать ему по голове, чтобы мозги встали на место. До чего похоже на Тора, прямо удивительно.  
  
– А кому ещё знать, как не тебе? Кто, кроме тебя, вообще понимает, что тебе важно и интересно? Готов поспорить, все эти советчики просто выдали тебе списки своих любимых фильмов и песен за последние полвека – и успокоились. Но разве тебе именно это было нужно? – В самом деле, что это за раса такая, что не может как следует познакомить со своей культурой даже представителя собственного вида? Локи дни и ночи тратил на попытки разобраться хотя бы в основных темах, и то пока многого не понимал. Что уж говорить о Капитане. Да, он был человеком, но изучать человеческую культуру это лишь мешало.  
  
Капитан только озадаченно моргал, и Локи догадался вдруг, в чём причина его тихого потрясения: просто прежде никто не говорил с ним о трудностях и горестях невольного путешественника в будущее. И правда, зачем тратить время? Он же машина. Да, в его жилах течёт человечья кровь, но что с того? Его создали, чтобы он сражался за тех, кто сам не мог за себя постоять, и никого не интересовало, счастлив ли он, чем-то растерян, напуган – он солдат и должен служить на благо своего народа. В Асгарде мыслили так же, но Локи это уже не задевало. Информация – вот что было важно. Беспечность наказуема. А слушать он всегда умел. Единственное – нужно будет следить за собой, чтобы не выказать случайно раздражение в ответ на какую-нибудь очередную нелепость от Капитана. Или не продырявить ему сердце ближайшим острым предметом.  
  
Роджерс вздохнул и неопределённо пожал плечами, будто так и не придумал, что сказать.   
  
– Ну, не знаю... Я ведь сам их об этом спрашиваю. Что изменилось, что я пропустил...   
  
– Так перестань. Сейчас всё можно найти в интернете. В этом твоём списке полно фильмов, о которых миллионы современных людей даже не слышали, хотя жили активной жизнью, а не спали последние семьдесят лет. Не будешь спрашивать – не получишь ответов.  
  
Может, в картинках ему объяснить, чтобы точно дошло?  
  
– Но я хочу понять, что это за эпоха. Какие здесь люди, какая политика, что с искусством...   
  
– Тогда тебе нужно читать книги по истории. Как можно больше. И разговаривать с людьми. Книги объяснят, как развивались события, куда и на каких развилках повернула история, чтобы прийти к нынешнему результату, а люди расскажут, что сейчас вообще происходит. Точнее, что они обо всём этом думают.  
  
Сегодня на долю Капитана выпало немало неожиданных мыслей. Он нахмурился, стараясь осознать ещё одну:  
  
– Только что думают?  
  
Локи пожал плечами. Разжёвывать очевидные вещи ему уже порядком надоело.  
  
– Никто в полной мере не понимает, в какое время живёт. Большинство людей просто живёт. Смотрит по сторонам, общается с другими, слушает новости, поэтому думает, что прекрасно во всём разбирается, но это не так. Им не с чем сравнивать. А тебе – есть. И в этом ваше единственное различие. Выдерни любого человека из родной страны и отправь куда-нибудь в глухую деревню на другой половине мире – и он будет чувствовать себя даже хуже, чем ты. Растеряется, испугается, не будет знать, что делать, кому и что говорить... По-моему, тебе не стоит так уж переживать.  
  
Капитан будто не мог решить, как относиться ко всему, что Локи ему наплёл. Кажется, эта недолгая беседа озадачила его куда больше, чем все предыдущие попытки познакомиться с современным миром. Через несколько секунд томительного ожидания Локи понял, что победил. Роджерс улыбнулся.   
  
– Вообще-то ты говоришь... дельные вещи. Разговаривать с людьми... Ты не против, если я начну с тебя? Прямо сейчас?  
  
– Валяй.  
  
С этого момента началось настоящее общение с Капитаном Америкой, и со скукой Локи тут же распрощался. Не то чтобы Капитан сыпал интересными историями или увлекательно рассказывал – нет. Но он ничего не скрывал, даже когда разговор сворачивал на личные темы. Бартон никогда настолько не раскрывался, разговоры с ним оставались поверхностными и довольно бессмысленными, как Локи ни старался копнуть глубже. Не то что с Роджерсом.  
  
Выяснилось, что Капитану нравятся антикварные вещи, запах дерева и музыка под названием «джаз». Неплохо бы тоже с ней познакомиться, прежде Локи слушал только «классику». Ещё – что совсем не удивительно – Роджерс не очень жаловал современные технологии. И ему очень хотелось получить возможность покататься по миру. Не в рамках его спасения, а просто так, посмотреть. Капитан Америка мечтал побывать в других странах, как мило. Ещё он был художником и не только умел, но и очень любил рисовать. А вот это уже Локи и в самом деле пришлось по душе.   
  
– Ни разу не был на художественных выставках.  
  
У Роджерса тут же загорелись глаза.   
  
– Ни разу? Это ты зря. В Вашингтоне их полно. Хотя, если честно, мне всё это время тоже было как-то не до...  
  
Их перебил резкий писк вызова, и воодушевление на лице Капитана сменилось серьёзным и даже напряжённым выражением.  
  
– Слушай, извини, мне... нужно идти. Что-то случилось.  
  
До восторга любопытно. Локи умело изобразил беспокойство, которое, разумеется, не испытывал.  
  
– Конечно, давай... Осторожнее там.  
  
Роджерс, поднимаясь, торопливо кивнул. Открыл рот, видимо, опять собираясь извиниться, но ничего не сказал, достал из кармана телефон и выбежал на улицу. Посетители кафе следили за ним во все глаза, уже начиная тревожно переговариваться. Но Локи был только рад такому повороту событий.  
  
Он оставил на столе сумму, достаточную для оплаты счёта, после чего встал и неторопливо вышел. У него было настолько хорошее настроение, что хотелось насвистывать на ходу. Во-первых, Капитан считал его другом, в этом уже не было никаких сомнений. Во-вторых, день оказался богат на информацию, в-третьих, Локи уже примерно представлял, как отомстит Роджерсу. Свернув в безлюдный переулок, он обернулся птицей. Удобная форма – можно следить за Мстителями без боязни, что его кто-нибудь заметит. Их даже не нужно было искать, объятую пламенем высотку было видно издалека. Конечно, не вторжение инопланетян, мечтающих поработить эту планетку, но, видимо, тоже достаточный повод созвать Мстителей.  
  
Локи, не особенно торопясь, лениво парил под облаками, изредка взмахивая крыльями. Слишком близко подлетать не стал – сел на крышу дома неподалёку и принялся наблюдать. Быстро потушить такой большой пожар не получится, это было очевидно. Пламя почти полностью поглотило здание, и всё, что теперь можно было сделать, – это постараться вытащить как можно больше запертых в огненной ловушке людей. Некоторые уже опасно высовывались в окна, размахивая руками и что-то крича. Локи стало интересно, сколько из них рискнёт спрыгнуть. Обычно при пожаре кто-нибудь всегда прыгает. Мстителей не было видно, должно быть, они уже забрались внутрь, надеясь спасти то, что спасению уже не подлежало. Такие ситуации случались в Мидгарде нечасто, но всё же и редкостью не были. Так, средней руки катастрофа. Даже скучно. Кто-то погибнет, кто-то спасётся, кто-то останется калекой на всю жизнь. Тоска.  
  
На небе промелькнула красная вспышка. Локи улыбнулся бы, будь он в своей обычной форме – что ни говори, Железный Человек появился довольно эффектно. И тут же занялся делом: принялся собирать людей из окон и перетаскивать в безопасное место. Пожарные тем временем пытались унять пламя пеной из длинных шлангов. Часа через два их бесплотных усилий здание, наконец, догорело. Локи разочарованно встопорщил перья. Из Мстителей он успел заметить только четверых. Самозваный «брат», вероятно, до сих пор убивал время в Лондоне. Ещё не было Чудища, но его-то отсутствие как раз понять было легко. Что ему тут делать? Он мог что-нибудь разрушить, мог кого-нибудь убить, но вот в делах спасения от него было больше вреда, чем пользы. Впрочем, Капитан, Железный Человек и два наёмника справились сами. Пора бы уже и Локи сделать что-нибудь полезное. Он сорвался с крыши, подлетел к Мстителям и сел на уличный фонарь в десятке шагов. Далековато, но у Локи отличный слух.   
  
Их лица были покрыты сажей, одежда порвана и местами сожжена до дыр, но сами они хоть и порядком устали, кажется, вполне были довольны результатом своих трудов. Спасли несколько десятков людей, выкупили у смерти горстку бесполезных жизней... Локи было наплевать, он прилетел сюда послушать, что они скажут. Но они пока молча переглядывались, поджидая Железного Человека. Тот как раз снял шлем, являя миру свою извечную наглую усмешку, и Локи вдруг стало любопытно, что о ней думают остальные.  
  
– Ну-с, отличная работа, ребятки. Все молодцы! Прямо взбодрились. А хорошо, что это был старый добрый огонь, а не очередной маньяк с супер-оружием, да?  
  
Локи мысленно с ним согласился, но Капитан вытаращил глаза:  
  
– Ты что, Тони? Столько людей пострадало!  
  
– Да ладно, всех же вытащили. Мы герои, обошлись даже без зеленого парня и нашего любимого северного бога. Кому сигарету?  
  
– Нет, спасибо. Мы и так все дымом пропитались. Ещё не хватало добавить к нему запах дешевых сигарет, – поморщился агент Бартон. Вдова так старательно оттирала с щеки копоть, что, казалось, никого не замечала. Теперь настала очередь Старка возмущаться:  
  
– Эй, я не курю дешёвые сигареты! А вы просто не умеете расслабляться, хотя это, конечно, давно не новость. Или разучились пользоваться телефоном. Вы что, все потеряли мой номер? Хотя уже можно не звонить, мы и здесь прекрасно поболтаем. Как дела, Кэп, чем занимался? Какие фильмы успел посмотреть? Слушай, а ты не думал подстричься как-нибудь по-другому, не по моде прошлого века?  
  
Капитана его болтовня явно раздражала.  
  
– И ты ещё спрашиваешь, почему тебе не звонят?  
  
– Если мобильники не в твоём стиле, можешь присылать мне по почте знаки о запрете курения, я пойму.  
  
– Не смешно, Старк.  
  
– Ладно, раз ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать, то и я прекращаю балаган. Теперь серьёзно: представьте, если бы вы дали кое-кому парочку ужасных советов, из-за чего у этого кое-кого всё разладилось на личном фронте, а вы теперь хотите, вроде как, искупить свою вину – то что бы вы тогда сделали?  
  
Локи даже слегка пожалел, что не может сию секунду вернуться в свой облик и от души посмеяться. Марионетки. Как же с ними легко. И как же глуп он был, что ворвался сюда с армией – надо было просто сразу баллотироваться на пост президента.  
  
Капитан изумлённо распахнул глаза, Вдова только вздохнула, а агент Бартон... сделал ровно то, что не смог Локи. Расхохотался.  
  
– Это каким же надо быть ненормальным, чтобы спрашивать у тебя совета насчёт личной жизни? Большего бреда я в жизни не слышал.  
  
– Ой, закрой рот. Я вообще не с тобой разговаривал. Мне нужно мнение женщины. Как думаешь, Таша? Что мне теперь делать? Может, машину ему купить?  
  
Вдова спокойно ответила на полный надежды взгляд, но по её лицу невозможно было сказать, что она на самом деле думает.  
  
– Лучше исправь то, что испортил, – сухо сказала она.  
  
– О, точно. Ещё что? Зашить озоновую дыру? Объяснить Тору, как работает Твиттер? Помочь Кэпу с кем-нибудь перепихнуться? Какие ещё бывают невыполнимые задачи?  
  
– Эй!  
  
– Да ладно, Кэп, все знают, что это правда. Хотя я могу попытаться тебе помочь, с Брюсом же получилось.  
  
Замолкни, глупый смертный!  
  
Но Старк, конечно, оказался слишком туп, чтобы осознать, что только что сболтнул. Или – кому. Вдова и Ястреб обменялись быстрыми взглядами.   
  
– В каком смысле? Ты что, и Брюса ухитрился во что-то втянуть?  
  
Старк закатил глаза.  
  
– Почему меня никто не понимает? Я просто заставил его поговорить с девушкой. Уже прогресс! Может, однажды и у тебя получится, Кэп.   
  
– Так, я пошёл. Всем пока.  
  
– Что? Что я такого сказал? – Старк обернулся на оставшуюся парочку смертных. Вдова снова натянула на лицо нечитаемое выражение, агент Бартон по-простому пожал плечами.   
  
– Лучше спасибо скажи. Он наверняка ушёл, только чтобы не врезать тебе между ног.  
  
– Это да, на меня часто так реагируют.  
  
Дальше оставаться Локи не видел смысла, так что расправил крылья и вспорхнул с фонаря. Они общались друг с другом именно так, как он и ожидал. Ничего нового, хотя приятно было услышать, что Старк всё ещё переживает из-за последнего разговора с Томасом. Капитан так и не сумел сойтись со всеми Мстителями. Тор по-прежнему вёл себя как необязательный болван. Теперь Локи точно знал, что со всем этим делать. Пора было отправляться в Лондон.  
  
Но сперва он переместился к дому Вдовы и какое-то время гулял в округе в кошачьем обличьи.


	8. Волк

За столетия своей жизни Локи не видел ничего более дикого. А здесь этим развлекали детей. Как в страшном сне. Вокруг мелькали разные лица – детские, взрослые, радостные, изумлённые, но ни на одном не видно было ужаса или возмущения. Ни на одном. Похоже, Локи никогда не поймёт мидгардцев до конца, сколько бы ни старался.

В зоопарке он прежде не был, и сейчас был потрясён до глубины души. Смертные заперли зверей в клетки, чтобы иметь возможность... смотреть на них? Не для защиты скота от хищников, и не как добычу, которую вскорости собирались съесть. Нет – просто держали их взаперти, чтобы... смотреть на них. В голове не укладывалось. Локи уже знал, что у смертных есть множество способов посмотреть на диких зверей – фотографии, фильмы, да что угодно. Зачем же они их запирают?

Локи прибыл сюда, так как хотел больше узнать о мидгардской дикой природе. Он выяснил, что в зоопарке находятся звери, которые ему совершенно не знакомы. Например, пингвин – удивительное существо, Локи никогда не видел ничего похожего. У зоопарка был один внушительный плюс. Локи мог отправиться в путешествие по всем континентам и понаблюдать, как животные ведут себя в естественной среде обитания, но ему жаль было на это времени. Он не собирался досконально изучать их повадки, ему достаточно было знать, что на этой планете существует, к примеру, зверёк под названием коала, и представлять, как он выглядит. Вот только по стеклу, отделяющему его от посетителей, почти непрерывно лупили дети, отчего бедное животное вздрагивало и не могло заснуть. Мерзкие маленькие твари. Их родителям было наплевать, и Локи не сдержался. Когда семейство вошло в сувенирную лавочку, он нашёл хороший повод подшутить. Смертные так и не смогли объяснить охраннику, как в их рюкзаки попали самые дорогие в лавке книги о морских жителях.

И всё-таки Локи не мог успокоиться. Совсем. Животные, рождённые бегать на воле, неподвижно сидели в тесных клетках. Некоторые из них здесь родились и не знали другой жизни, но инстинкты тянули их на свободу. Локи отлично помнил свою темницу. Нет, с ними так нельзя.

Он не умел разговаривать с животными, но когда-то ему довелось много времени провести в шкуре зверя. Такой опыт не проходит даром. Однажды Локи во время одного нелепого путешествия по вине Тора попал в очень неприятную ситуацию и, чтобы выжить, вынужден был обернуться волком на несколько дней. Это был слишком долгий срок. Час за часом он всё меньше помнил себя разумным существом, животные инстинкты начали брать верх. Локи успел вернуться в своё тело до того, как стало слишком поздно, но с тех пор что-то изменилось. Будто часть его души исчезла, а на её месте появилось что-то новое. Локи привык менять внешность, но суть его оставалась прежней. Под перьями, мехом, чешуёй он всё же был собой, испытывал те же желания, те же чувства, в голове его мелькали те же мысли. Даже когда он под обликом женщины смотрелся в зеркало, то всё равно знал, что он мужчина, потому что именно мужчиной привык себя ощущать и видеть. Тогда, под шкурой волка, это знание будто растворилось, а привычные мысли и чувства сменились какими-то неизведанными инстинктами. Вернув себе родную форму, Локи задавил в себе эти инстинкты, больше не поддавался им и большую часть времени даже не помнил о них. Но иногда, в спокойные дни, когда ничего не занимало его разум, он слышал в своей душе далёкий тоскливый вой.

Вот как сейчас. Локи смотрел сквозь прутья клетки на волка, а волк смотрел на него. Прямо в душу. Он узнал его. Понял, что Локи не человек. Увидел в нём зверя. И Локи, глядя на него, ощутил родство, а ещё – почти позабытое чувство приязни. Это прекрасное существо нельзя запирать. Оно должно жить на воле, в лесу, и свободно бегать, где хочет.

Локи развернулся и быстро пошёл к выходу. Как только за его спиной сомкнулись створки ворот, он щёлкнул пальцами, и дверцы всех клеток распахнулись.

***

Похоже, Старк был прав – с телефоном Капитан по-прежнему «на вы». Вместо того чтобы написать сообщение, он позвонил и многословно извинился за то, что бросил Уильяма в кафе. А когда осознал, что Локи заплатил за них обоих, вообще засыпал извинениями, довершив всё обещанием пригласить его куда-нибудь в другой раз. Локи, конечно, не стал отказываться. Капитан уже пляшет под его дудку. То ли ещё будет.

Положив трубку, он занялся своими пробелами в музыке. За день удалось переслушать практически все примеры музыкальных стилей, которые смертные успели себе изобрести, в ходе чего выяснилось, что Локи нравится ещё и джаз. Он так увлёкся, что почти огорчился, когда позвонил Старк. Ему уже давно пора было проявить себя, Локи уже начал беспокоиться, что план свернул не туда. Он лениво обернулся в Томаса и нажал кнопку приёма вызова. 

– Ты собираешься доставать меня, пока я не накатаю на тебя заявление о преследовании?

О том, что закон может оградить человека даже от настырного поклонника, Локи вычитал в газете. Очередная причуда мидгардцев, которую не стоило и пытаться понять. 

– Ого! Обычно мне эту фразу говорят звонка после третьего, но ты, как обычно, не рассусоливаешь, – Старк тихо засмеялся, но на этот раз его смех звучал как-то натянуто.

– Я кладу трубку. 

– Стой, подожди! Ладно, признаю, я налажал... мне-то не привыкать, но в твою жизнь лезть точно не стоило. И-и... я тут поспрашивал, что делать в такой ситуации. Глупая была затея, так что давай я лучше у тебя спрошу. Что мне сделать, чтобы тебе полегчало? Ну или хотя бы чтобы ты стал меньше меня ненавидеть? 

Локи захотелось напеть под нос какой-нибудь весёлый мотивчик. Отличная вещь – чувство вины. Подталкивает Старка прямо ему в руки.

– Надо же, ты ухитряешься вести себя как заносчивый болван, даже когда пытаешься быть любезным. 

– Что? Что я опять сделал не так?

– Это не ты убедил меня не ходить на консультацию. Я сам способен решить, как мне жить и что делать. Без твоей помощи и без твоего влияния. Ну, знаешь... как любой разумный человек. 

Что-то Локи слишком развеселился. Наверное, не стоило заходить так далеко.

– Супер. Значит, я не налажал... впервые в жизни. Здорово. Ну, теперь-то мы можем подружиться? 

Голос Старка звучал чересчур радостно, Локи был уверен, что обычно мидгардцы так себя не ведут.

– Ты в своём уме?

Не помогло, Старк уже откровенно смеялся:

– Смотря к кому ты обращаешься. Слушай, я не хочу тебя напрягать, просто ты крутой, а я нереально крутой, поэтому стараюсь окружать себя крутыми людьми, и...

Он продолжал болтать, но Локи больше не слушал. Ещё один одинокий Мститель? Что-то не складывалось. Беннер – разумеется, как иначе? Опасный зверь, его боятся и избегают. Капитан долгое время считался мёртвым. Он не понимал нынешнюю эпоху, а она не принимала его. К тому же все его близкие уже успели умереть. Логично, что и он был одинок. Но Человек из Железа? Да, он был неприятен, его сложно было вынести, но и Тор был таким, однако у него всегда хватало поклонников, он нигде не был один. Старк к тому же был невероятно богат, он должен отбиваться от толп людей, желающих стать ему друзьями... Ах, вот оно что. Он богат и знаменит, наверняка вокруг него вьются лишь двуличные подхалимы. Лижут ему пятки, чтобы втереться в доверие, а на самом деле плевать на него хотели. Должно быть, Старку надоели их ужимки, зато понравился Томас – именно тем, что посылает его раз за разом и не пытается даже сделать вид, что Старк ему приятен. Значит, нужно продолжать в том же духе, потихоньку отступая, пока не придёт пора окончательно сдаться.

– Всё, хватит, замолчи. Так и быть, я постараюсь ответить любезностью на любезность. Скажи мне что-нибудь такое, чтобы я решил, что с тобой можно нормально разговаривать. У тебя тридцать секунд, потом я положу трубку и сяду писать заявление о преследовании. 

– Что я слышу, на меня давят! Имей в виду, под кнутом я плохо работаю, но постараюсь, что поделать. Так... обычный нормальный разговор... Ага, придумал! Ты уже знаешь о том странном случае в зоопарке? Что кто-то открыл все клетки и выпустил животных?

Конечно, Локи знал. Он имел обыкновение следить за тем, что делает. 

– Да. 

И, правду сказать, очень гордился проделанной работой. Если Старк сейчас посмеет его обругать...

– Потрясно же, правда? Вообще-то я не из «зелёных», но знаешь, у этого чувака, который их выпустил, отличное чувство юмора. Я просмотрел потом новости – никаких сообщений, ни о политике, ни об экологии, ничего, так что склоняюсь к мысли, что это просто чей-то большой прикол. Умора! Нет, конечно, это было очень безответственно, и всё такое, но раз никто не пострадал, то смело могу сказать – это было невероятно круто! 

Старк был беспечным безумцем, но Локи это не волновало: он знал, что нужно делать. К тому же ему показалось забавным, что Старку понравилась его шутка. «Прикол», как он сказал. Это открывало множество новых возможностей.

– Обычно людей шокирует, когда они узнают, что вокруг них на свободе бегают дикие звери.

– Зверям положено бегать на свободе. Это их священное право. Я вообще думаю, что их и запирать-то не следует... Вот представь, день-деньской ходят к ним избалованные спиногрызы, кидают сквозь решётки попкорн. Смотри, мамочка, какой милый лев! А потом – бац! – решёток нет, звери на свободе, и лев вдруг уже не такой милый. Особенно если голоден и ищет, что бы сожрать. Такого льва милым уже никто не назовёт. Повторюсь, никто не пострадал, так что мне можно думать, что это забавно. Хм, вот я сказал это вслух и вдруг понял, почему Пеппер не разрешает говорить мне такие вещи в интервью.

Локи снисходительно усмехнулся.

– Неловко признаваться, но в этом я с тобой согласен. 

– Ну вот видишь! Но было бы смешнее, если бы какой-нибудь зверь совсем убежал. Я не прочь встретить кенгуру где-нибудь в Центральном парке. 

Локи прикусил язык, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего. Томас не мог знать, что волк в зоопарк так и не вернулся. В новостях этого ещё не было, но скоро появится, потому что волка они не найдут. Локи позаботится об этом, прекрасный зверь теперь под его защитой. Так, а о каком звере говорит Старк? Кенгуру. Водится в Австралии, мощные задние лапы, приспособленные для прыжков, массивный хвост, используемый для равновесия, маленькая голова...

– Зачем? Хочешь побоксировать с ним в своём костюме?

Старк ожидаемо нашёл этот вопрос невероятно забавным и рассмеялся.

– Потрясная идея, правда! Правда, боюсь, кенгуру победит. Так себе будет реклама для моих костюмов... М-м, ну что, как тебе наш нормальный разговор? У меня получается? Но будь снисходителен, а то я уже договорился до того, что могу проиграть кенгуру. 

– Что ж... вполне получается. Только мой тебе совет: вздумаешь драться с кенгуру – проси у него фору.

Глупее этого разговора в его жизни не было. Даже с Тором беседы были осмысленнее. Локи напомнил себе, какое будущее уготовил Старку, и разжал стиснутые кулаки. Оно того стоит.

***

Избранница Тора была неловкой до неуклюжести. Уважения со стороны Локи ей это не добавляло. За те три часа, что он за ней следил, она дважды что-то уронила, к тому же постоянно о чём-то задумывалась, рассеянно глядя в пространство. Локи захотелось взять клещи и повыдергать себе ногти – по крайней мере, это будет не так мучительно, как смотреть на эту смертную. И не так тоскливо...

Заденет её – заденет и Тора. Может, тогда он, наконец, поймёт, каково это – терять близкого человека. Локи он близким не считал, это уже ясно. Даже никого не отправил за его телом.

Сейчас Джейн ждала поезда в «метро». Этот вид подземного транспорта мало чем отличался от нью-йоркской «подземки», но смертные предпочли дать ему другое название. Она читала книгу, но когда вдруг зазвонил телефон, едва не уронила её. Жалкая женщина. Локи уже устал от её присутствия. Он закрыл глаза и представил, чем бы порадовал себя, если бы не было нужды следовать плану. Он бы скинул маскировку, представ перед смертной самим собой – в сияющих доспехах, с копьём, неспешно подошёл к ней и, не пачкая оружие, попросту скинул бы её на рельсы. Поезд довершит начатое. Локи снимет с себя и защиту от Хеймдаля, чтобы было кому в подробностях рассказать Тору, что произошло. Вот что Локи хотелось. Вот что ему было нужно.

Не сейчас. Проклятье, не сейчас!

Локи проследовал за ней до ресторана. Эти смертные хоть чем-нибудь ещё занимаются или еда и рестораны уже заменили им смысл жизни? Джейн поздоровалась с подругой и доктором Селвигом, и все трое уселись за столик. Тора с ними не было, так что, очевидно, они встретились, чтобы обсудить какую-то общую работу. Локи занял столик неподалёку. Ему было до смерти скучно. За Мстителями наблюдать было гораздо интереснее: изломанные души, непосильные ноши, незаурядные характеры... Эти же люди были обыкновенными бесполезными смертными, на них было тоскливо даже просто смотреть. Неплохо бы ускорить ход событий.

Пожар отлично подойдёт. Можно убить двух зайцев одной стрелой: сжечь это унылое место, тем самым подняв себе настроение, и обрести бесконечное доверие смертной даже прежде, чем назовёт ей своё новое имя. И самое главное: ему больше не надо будет смотреть, как они жуют. А если повезёт, то и на одного-двух бездарных людей в этом мире станет меньше.

Нужен дым, как можно больше, а ещё нужно каким-то образом отделить Джейн Фостер от остальных. Но это как раз не очень сложно. Локи создал свою копию, укрыл её маскировкой и отправил изучать обстановку. Ресторан был переполнен, официанты сбивались с ног, принимая заказы, разнося блюда и напитки, и никто не обращал внимания на то, что происходило вокруг. Самое время повеселиться.

Локи всегда любил огонь и уже много лет назад научился с ним управляться. Только надо было следить, чтобы пламя не становилось зелёным. Он начнёт пожар одновременно с двух сторон, чтобы в панику впали даже самые хладнокровные.

Локи ещё раз проиграл в голове план и вдруг засомневался. А так ли уж хороша эта идея? Или он действует под влиянием момента? Обычно на продумывание плана он тратит куда больше времени. Заходя в здание, знает, что будет делать дальше. А сейчас импровизирует. Потому что раздражён, потому что ему надоело сидеть здесь и смотреть на смертных. Он бы предпочёл целый вечер просидеть в кошачьем облике под дверью Вдовы, чем остаться здесь ещё хотя бы на минуту. Нет, Локи умеет выжидать, незачем сейчас...

Проходящий мимо официант запнулся о стул и едва не стряхнул на Локи содержимое подноса. Нет, к демонам всё. Это место должно стать кучкой пепла. 

К счастью, долго ждать не пришлось, через какой-то десяток минут Джейн Фостер извинилась перед спутниками, вышла из-за стола и направилась к туалету. Вот теперь пора. Локи посадил копию на своё место, а сам последовал за избранницей Тора. Между прочим, зачем смертным замки, если их так легко сломать? Локи незаметно заклинил замок на двери туалета и почти сразу отпустил пламя на свободу. Потом, конечно, смертные задумаются, почему огонь разошёлся так быстро. Или откуда взялось столько дыма за такой короткий срок. Вряд ли они это поймут, но причина здесь одна: так захотел Локи. Он хотел, чтобы они метались по залу ослеплённые, в панике, пробирались к выходу, запинались о собственные ноги, кричали. И чтобы им даже в голову не пришло поискать в этом хаосе кого-нибудь из своих знакомых. Пусть лучше думают о себе, остальное сделает Локи.

Сначала закричала какая-то женщина, а затем и остальные в зале осознали, что им грозит. С грохотом падали отброшенные стулья, люди слепо, по памяти, пробирались сквозь дым к дверям. Локи смотрел на эту сцену и не мог сдержать улыбки. Друзья Джейн громко звали её по имени, но им было трудно ориентироваться в наполненной дымом зале. Напуганная толпа несла их к выходу, и о том, чтобы отправиться искать пропавшую подругу, не могло быть и речи. Треск огня, грохот сдвигаемой мебели, гул голосов и топот ног заглушали доносящиеся из туалета крики. Локи это забавляло. 

Разумеется, Джейн уже догадалась, что происходит, и до смерти перепугалась. Если её никто не найдёт в ближайшее время, она погибнет. Подружка бога, который поклялся защищать целый мир и всех его жителей, погибнет от обычного огня. Какая насмешка судьбы. Локи рассмеялся этой мысли. Он подождал ещё немного – несколько дольше, чем планировал изначально. 

– Тут кто-то есть?

– Да! Пожалуйста, помогите! Я не могу выбраться! Дверь не открывается!

Конечно, не открывается. Локи же заклинил замок. 

– Успокойся, я тебя вытащу.

Не так уж просто сделать так, чтобы в голосе звучал страх, когда на душе так хорошо. Локи любил огонь, любил его жар и свет. Но сейчас на это не было времени, нужно было изображать бурную деятельность, иначе ему не поверят. Локи долго и шумно ковырялся в замке, несколько раз ударил по двери, а затем просто разомкнул замок и распахнул её, нарочно задыхаясь, будто от усилий. 

Джейн Фостер уставилась на него огромными от ужаса глазами. Она надрывно кашляла и была похожа на человека, который уже смирился со своей скорой кончиной. Локи пришло в голову, что это прекрасная иллюстрация к любимому мидгардцами сюжету «спасение девицы». Вот только спасать положено мужчине, а Локи сейчас тоже был женщиной. Забавно. Избранница Тора, кажется, не собиралась двигаться, поэтому Локи крепко схватил её за руку и потянул:

– Скорее!

Окрик вернул её в реальность, она побежала за своей спасительницей. Если бы сейчас она не боялась так за свою жизнь, то заметила бы, что Локи точно знает, куда идти, и легко находит дорогу в заполненной дымом и заваленной упавшей мебелью комнате. Локи несколько раз напоминал себе, что нужно кашлять, хотя бы приличия ради. 

Так Локи спас Джейн Фостер жизнь. 

Перед рестораном уже стояли машины скорой помощи, озабоченно бегали пожарные. Удивительно, как быстро явились, а ведь Локи ускорил огонь магией. Их с Джейн перехватил медработник в яркой форме и оттянул в сторонку, чтобы обработать раны. У Локи их не было, но медик не желал отпускать его, пока не убедится, что в легких нет дыма. Какие всё-таки у смертных слабые тела. Гибнут даже от такой малости. Локи включился в игру. Он женщина, напуганная мелькнувшей рядом смертью, но успевшая осознать, что страшное уже позади. Она сидела на ступеньке машины скорой помощи, вздрагивала, оглядывалась на пожар, глубоко дышала, когда этого просил медик, и морщилась, но терпеливо позволяла проверять, осталась ли сажа у неё в носу и в горле. Со слабой улыбкой выслушала сообщение, что с ней всё хорошо, и добрый совет сбавить активность и посидеть спокойно хотя бы пару минут. Она снова послушалась, потому что врачей положено слушаться, и Локи воспользовался случаем полюбоваться делом своих рук. Вокруг был хаос. Толпились растерянные люди, до сих пор не понимающие, что произошло. Никто не плакал, не бился в истерике. Может, это и не плохо. Пожар, в котором никто не погиб, привлечёт меньше внимания.

– Извините, это вы?..

Локи поднял глаза и увидел Джейн Фостер в накинутом на плечи одеяле – должно быть, его выдали медики. Она была бледна, её всё ещё трясло, но глаза сияли. Рано радуешься, смертная. Я всё равно тебя убью.

– Мне... я хочу сказать... я обязана тебе жизнью. Ты меня спасла, и... Спасибо тебе. Огромное спасибо. 

В глазах у неё стояли слёзы. Отчасти из-за дыма, но всё же было видно, что она действительно глубоко тронута. А ведь в прошлый раз, когда Локи спас ей жизнь в Мире Тьмы, она и глазом не моргнула. Он едва не погиб, защищая её, но это же такие мелочи, в самом деле. Зато стоило незнакомой девушке открыть заклинившую дверь, и смертная прослезилась от умиления.

– Я слышу – кто-то кричит... Хорошо, что всё обошлось. Кажется, все вышли.

И снова Локи подивился себе: до чего искренне прозвучал его голос! Он отлично умел лгать, но сейчас слова будто жгли его изнутри. Ему не хотелось лжи. Ему хотелось вырвать ей сердце и подарить его Тору. И как можно скорее.

– Да... – Джейн глубоко вздохнула. – А я вышла благодаря тебе. Меня зовут Джейн Фостер. 

Она протянула руку, и Локи энергично её потряс.

– Лори Лоренцен, – снова не сдержался он. Хочешь спрятать дерево...

Джейн, похоже, начала успокаиваться. Улыбнулась:

– Ты из Скандинавии?

– Датчанка.

Джейн не успела больше ничего сказать – сквозь толпу протиснулись наконец-то увидевшие её друзья. 

– Джейн!

Подруга сразу повисла у неё на шее, захлёбываясь уверениями о том, как она волновалась; Селвиг вёл себя спокойнее, но по нему было видно, что он тоже очень рад, что все нашлись. Джейн представила им Локи как свою спасительницу и принялась настойчиво приглашать её к себе на ужин.

– Конечно, это такая мелочь по сравнению с жизнью... Но мне очень хочется тебя отблагодарить, хотя бы так. Больше ничего не могу сходу придумать...

О, ничего, этого вполне хватит. Джейн приглашает Локи в дом Тора. На такой быстрый успех он даже не надеялся.


	9. Спаситель

_Now am I blessed?_  
_Or am I cursed?_    
_Cause the way we are_    
_Ain't the way we were_

_When we were beautiful ~~ Bon Jovi ~~_

 

_Теперь я благословлён?_  
_Или проклят?_  
_Путь, которым мы идём,_  
_Уже не тот, что прежде_

_«Когда мы были прекрасны», Bon Jovi_

  
  
  
Локи слегка подкрасил губы помадой и оглядел себя в зеркале. Безупречно. Эта форма ему особенно нравилась, в основном потому, что больше прочих походила на его собственный облик. Он создавал её для Тора, в конце концов, как было удержаться? Локи щелкнул пальцами, и на нём появились тёмные джинсы и черная блузка с одним рукавом. Так лучше, сразу будет видно, что на второй руке татуировка. Полноценная картина – так называемый «ловец снов» с длинными перьями и цветами. В волосах выделялись разные пряди – коротко обрезанные и выкрашенные в зелёный. Зелёные же глаза блестели от удовольствия. Прочие личности были пресными и скучными, так что приятно было примерить на себя необычный яркий образ.   
  
У него были зелёные глаза, он был одет в чёрное, но Локи по-прежнему жизнь мог поставить за то, что Тор его не признает. Впрочем, неважно. Насвистывая мотив известной мидгардской песни «Сочувствие к Дьяволу», Локи покинул свою квартиру в Лондоне. Он обосновался недалеко от квартиры Джейн Фостер, так что уже через двадцать минут был на месте. И даже принёс бутылку вина в подарок. Хорошо бы сдержаться и не разбить её о голову Тора.   
  
Джейн Фостер открыла дверь и при виде Локи вспыхнула улыбкой.  
  
– Лори! Очень рада тебя видеть. Заходи!  
  
И Локи вошёл. Вот так. Его пригласили в квартиру Тора. Так просто. Джейн была всё такой же неуклюжей – едва не запнулась о собственные ноги, пока вела его в гостиную. От нервного ожидания у Локи уже покалывало пальцы. Он чувствовал, что Тор где-то здесь. Его присутствие заполняло комнаты, пропитывало воздух. И в очередной раз доказывало, что Тор по-прежнему рад вести себя как неотёсанный чурбан – если он здесь, как он посмел позволить даме самой встречать гостей?  
  
– Лори, познакомься, это мой парень, Тор. Тор, это та девушка, о которой я говорила, Лори. Она спасла мне жизнь.  
  
Вот оно. Локи отлично научился держать себя в руках. Он целых полчаса говорил по телефону со Старком и не телепортировался к нему, чтобы вырвать ему язык. Теперь он отчаянно цеплялся за это обретённое самообладание. Кончики пальцев кололо немилосердно. Тор вышел к нему в футболке с треугольным вырезом, и Локи сразу увидел, куда лучше всего воткнуть кинжал. Прямо над ключицей. Тор даже не успеет сообразить, что случилось. Но для мести это слишком быстро, слишком мало. Локи не хватит.  
  
– Леди Лори. Позволь поблагодарить тебя за храбрость. Ты спасла самого важного для меня человека. Я навечно твой должник. Если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится помощь, только скажи, я буду счастлив тебе служить.   
  
О, Локи этой клятвы не забудет. Его едва не передёрнуло от отвращения, когда Тор склонил голову, чтобы поцеловать ему руку. А ведь момент подходящий, Тор так подставляется. Можно легко его... Нет.  
  
– Я не сделала... ничего особенного. В смысле, любой бы на моём месте так поступил. Ну, надеюсь.  
  
Тор улыбнулся, глядя ему прямо в лицо, и снова – ни капли признания. Немного магии, и Тор не может узнать мужчину, которого звал своим братом. Нельзя сказать, что Локи этого не ожидал. Джейн попросила Тора принести из кухни лимонад, и Локи вступил в игру. Он проследил взглядом за Тором, чуть нахмурившись, и Джейн, конечно, заметила.   
  
– Всё хорошо?  
  
Локи улыбнулся и кивнул.  
  
– Конечно... Просто я... не ожидала, наверное. В смысле, он такой другой, такой обычный... в футболке... но это же Тор. Бог. Тот самый чувак с молотом из телевизора. Тор. И он – твой парень?  
  
По лицу Джейн можно было читать, как по открытой книге. Она сияла от гордости.  
  
– Да, мы встретились два года назад, длинная история... Могу рассказать после ужина, если хочешь. Господи, совсем забыла! Ты не вегетарианка, надеюсь?   
  
Почему смертных так волнует это вегетарианство? После достопамятного обеда с Капитаном Локи выяснил, что значит это слово. Очень странно было узнать, что в мире есть люди, из каких-то этических соображений отказавшиеся от употребления мяса. Локи не стремился к ним примыкать.   
  
– Нет.  
  
Вернулся Тор с бокалами, и все сели за стол. Тор взялся расспрашивать о пожаре, хотя Джейн, по её же словам, уже всё ему рассказала. Лори не отказалась поведать ту же историю с собой в главной роли, и Тор снова похвалил её за храбрость. Вот глупец, не видит дальше собственного носа.  
  
– Так что, Лори... Чем занимаешься, когда тебе не нужно меня спасать?  
  
Пытаюсь тебя убить.  
  
– Работаю в картинной галерее. Мне надо было встретиться в ресторане с одним художником, выбрать его работы для нашей следующей экспозиции. Но теперь, видно, с ним ничего не выйдет, пожар нам сильно подгадил. Слушайте, это же тоска, болтать о какой-то там работе, когда с тобой за одним столом сидит бог! Или... ты же бог? – Локи посмотрел на Тора, не скрывая недоверия. Лори честна и прямолинейна и не стесняется задавать вопросы. Вопросы, которые в жизни не пришли бы в голову Джейн Фостер. Скоро она об этом пожалеет.  
  
– Я не бог. У асгардцев просто другая физиология... хотя и несколько похожа на «божественную» в вашем понимании. Мы сильнее, легче переносим боль и живём... намного дольше.  
  
Лет так на пять тысяч. Ещё один довод в пользу того, что заводить любовные связи со смертными глупо и нелепо. Их жизни пролетают, быстрее мгновенья. Тор не успеет оглянуться, как она состарится и умрёт. Локи ещё успеет позлорадствовать.  
  
– У асгардцев... Асгард? Твоя родина так называется? Это что, другое... измерение? Или планета?  
  
Вряд ли Тор сумеет объяснить.  
  
– Вроде того...  
  
– А сейчас ты всё время здесь? На земле?  
  
– Да.  
  
– Как турист? По межгалактической визе?   
  
Он сказал это шутливым тоном, с улыбкой, всем своим видом давая понять, что не хочет никого обидеть. Пока ещё нет. Тор ответил непонимающим взглядом. Во имя Девяти, он прожил в Мидгарде куда дольше Локи, называл себя защитником этого царства, водил дружбу со смертными, но до сих пор не разбирался в известнейших мидгардских словах и понятиях. А Локи ещё огорчался, что не успел должным образом изучить влияние Распутина на русского царя.   
  
Джейн, похоже, поняла, что пора сменить тему, и предложила всем приступать к ужину. Локи был не против, он умел вести себя в обществе. Через минуту они с Джейн уже непринуждённо болтали о разных пустяках. Тор предпочитал слушать их и улыбаться. Видно, многие темы ему были недоступны – о некоторых мидгардских вещах он и понятия не имел. Так что Локи быстро свернул на тему, которую Тор однозначно сможет поддержать, и принялся задавать вопросы об Асгарде, в первую очередь – о форме правления.  
  
Значит, твой отец – король, и любое его слово – закон?  
  
Ага.  
  
И парламента нет?  
  
Нет.  
  
А разделение полномочий?  
  
Неа.  
  
Совет старейшин?  
  
Не.  
  
Какие-нибудь советники, способные повлиять на решение короля? Петиции от народа? Народное голосование? Остракизм?  
  
Локи, конечно, ответы на эти вопросы уже знал. Но забавно, что смертные так и не удосужились их задать. Будто можно узнать человека, не выяснив, откуда он родом, каким народом воспитывался, как жил. Смертные даже не догадывались – как там выражался Старк? – какой херни можно ждать от Тора.  
  
Джейн должна это сообразить, а Локи с радостью ей поможет. И для начала даст ей понять, что форму правления в Асгарде мидгардцы называют диктатурой. Нет, вслух он этого не скажет. Ни к чему. Пока достаточно того, что уже прозвучало. Будут и другие возможности открыть смертной глаза.  
  
До самого конца ужина Локи вёл себя как образцовый воспитанный смертный, поддерживал пустую беседу на бессмысленные темы и смаковал в уме шесть разных способов убийства Тора нелепой вазой, стоящей посреди стола.   
  
Его любимый брат недавно погиб, а он сидит тут, шутит шутки и улыбается. На этот раз не будет нужды спрашивать, скорбел ли он. Всё очевидно. Он ещё пожалеет.  
  
***  
  
Локи закончил вылизывать бок и зевнул. Ему было смертельно скучно. И уже не в первый раз. Вдова не появлялась дома уже три дня – должно быть, ЩИТ отправил её на задание. Какая-то тётка из соседней квартиры насыпала ему кошачьего корма и попыталась погладить, но он только обшипел её и слегка цапнул, для острастки. Корм вонял нестерпимо. Хотелось плюнуть на планы и отправиться развлекаться. Подпалить Центральный Парк, вызвать снегопад в середине лета, отправить порножурнал Капитану... сделать уже хоть что-нибудь.  
  
Он подождёт ещё пару часов, и если ничего не изменится, то, так и быть, отправится домой. Может, даже устроит по пути парочку аварий, чтоб развеяться. Локи поднялся, потянулся и двинулся в очередной обход. Он кот, в конце концов, а коты тоже умеют развлекаться. Он вспрыгнул на окно первого этажа и заглянул в комнату. На полу самозабвенно играли двое маленьких детей. Интересно, их родители знают, что прямо над ними живёт наёмная убийца? Вряд ли. Девочка подняла голову, увидела его и, взвизгнув от восторга, вскочила на ноги. Ну уж нет, не хватало ещё, чтобы его втащили в комнату и затискали, как мягкую игрушку. Он с ленивой грацией перескочил на соседний подоконник, но за тем окном ничего интересного не оказалось. Обычная унылая мидгардская жизнь.  
  
Тут он с облегчением ощутил, как кто-то приближается. Кто бы мог подумать, что он будет с таким нетерпением ждать прихода женщины, выставившей его глупцом.  
  
Локи спрыгнул с подоконника и затаился в уголке около крыльца. Она только что вернулась с опасного задания, где стреляла и убивала, но по ней этого было не понять. Безупречна, как всегда. До Бартона тоже несколько дней было не достучаться – Локи ещё поднимет с ним эту тему. Сейчас всё его внимание было сосредоточено на Вдове и её лёгких шагах. Кстати, почему она никогда не приезжает на машине?   
  
Локи подождал, пока она приблизится, неожиданно вспрыгнул на крыльцо и сел прямо у неё на пути, но она, конечно, даже не вздрогнула. На лице у неё будто застыла пустая маска. Впрочем, Локи тоже так умел, так что спокойно встретил её взгляд и требовательно мяукнул.  
  
– Мёдом тебе тут намазано? – без выражения произнесла она, но всё-таки наклонилась погладить.  
  
– Вы поосторожнее с этой кошкой! – К счастью, Локи отлично себя контролировал и даже не обернулся посмотреть. Кошкам наплевать, что там один глупый смертный говорит другому. Женщина, которая недавно пыталась его накормить, тоже любила сунуть нос в чужие дела. У окна она торчала чаще, чем где-то ещё. – Злющая, просто жуть. Напала на меня ни с того, ни с сего, исцарапала.  
  
Вдова снова взглянула на него и вдруг улыбнулась. Будто назло соседке, ласково почесала ему голову, и Локи в ответ замурлыкал, как правильный хороший кот. Оба вели себя так, словно хотели доказать, что соседка всё выдумала.  
  
Долго это не продолжалось: Вдова выпрямилась, обошла его и скрылась за дверью. Локи не ушёл сразу, конечно, коты так не поступают. И правильно сделал, как выяснилось пару минут спустя. Дверь снова открылась, и на крыльце опять показалась Вдова. В руках она держала блюдце, от которого распространялся восхитительный рыбный аромат.   
  
Она молча поставила блюдце в угол у крыльца, скользнула по Локи быстрым взглядом и снова скрылась в доме. Локи был доволен и этим. Он съел всё, что было в блюдце, и тщательно вылизал стенки. Знала бы Вдова, что только что упустила прекрасную возможность его отравить.  
  
***  
  
Локи нужно было научиться водить машину. Как работает автомобиль, он уже знал, в отличие от большинства людей на планете, как ни странно. Но теперь стоило научиться водить. Будет странно, если все его личности продолжат повсюду передвигаться только пешком. При помощи магии удалось почти законно приобрести несколько квартир. Добыть автомобиль будет нетрудно. Список дел становился всё длиннее. Появлялось всё больше вещей, которым необходимо научиться. Хотя вождение не казалось таким уж сложным делом, со стороны это выглядело даже забавно. Локи давно не делал ничего для души.  
  
Но вскоре представился и такой случай, причём с самой неожиданной стороны.  
  
Она сам не мог понять, как так вышло, но ему в самом деле нравилось беседовать с Чудищем. Поначалу физика казалась ему очень простой наукой, едва успевшей скользнуть по поверхности истинного знания об устройстве миров, но вскоре он увлёкся ею всерьёз. Это был совершенно иной взгляд на привычные вещи. Что-то казалось гениальным, что-то – до смешного нелепым. Но это был результат долгой и кропотливой работы, умственных усилий многих поколений. Беннер, как и подобные ему учёные, пытался осознать то, что изначально было неподвластно его разуму. Он прекрасно понимал, что за свою короткую жизнь не успеет охватить и малой толики того, на что замахнулся, но это его не останавливало – любовь к своему делу и страсть к новым открытиям была сильнее. Его толкала вперёд неодолимая жажда знаний, а Локи прекрасно понимал, каково это. Конечно, это ничего не изменит, рано или поздно Локи убьёт его, как и задумывал, но пока – пока можно наслаждаться общением с по-настоящему разумным смертным.  
  
Казалось, Чудищу тоже нравилось беседовать с Элизабет, но это не помешало ему – первому среди Мстителей – заподозрить её в неискренности. Хорошо ещё, он не стал таиться, а сразу выложил, что у него на душе. Хотя пойми он, что Элизабет опасна, не рискнул бы так поступать. И всё же ему было неловко заводить разговор на такую щекотливую тему, и он не пытался сделать вид, что это не так.  
  
– Элизабет, мне нужно задать вам один вопрос. Может быть, он покажется вам обидным, так что заранее прошу прощения.   
  
Хорошее начало, интригующее. Беннер был очень вежливым, даже несколько стеснительным человеком. Подобная фраза из его уст обещала волнующее продолжение. Элизабет тоже была вежливой, хорошо воспитанной девушкой, но её застенчивой было не назвать. Она подняла голову и нахмурилась. Удобно всё-таки говорить по-скайпу – и безопасно, и лицом к лицу. Локи нравилось.  
  
– Не могу обещать, что не обижусь, но мне уже интересно. Слушаю.  
  
Беннер на секунду замялся. Раздумывал, как начать? Подбирал правильные слова?   
  
– В общем... вы, случайно... не агент ЩИТа?  
  
Надо же, как всё обернулось. В цель Беннер, конечно, не попал, но метил в верном направлении. Догадался, что Элизабет – всего лишь роль. Всё-таки удивительно, насколько сообразителен этот смертный. Локи даже начал испытывать к нему... нет, не уважение, конечно, это же смешно. Но что-то вроде приятия.   
  
– Агент чего? Доктор Беннер, извините, я что-то не соображу...  
  
– Может, это прозвучит бредово... Может, я ошибаюсь, и это всё моя паранойя. Но меня удивляет, что, извините, обыватель вроде вас так хорошо смыслит в современных направлениях физики. Вы великолепно разбираете статьи, знаете, о чём говорите, но... иногда так чудно формулируете. Будто незнакомы с терминологией. Нет, в этом нет ничего плохого, просто... Я не могу вас просчитать. Мне уже приходилось знакомиться с людьми, которые поначалу казались очень внимательными, интересными, а потом оказывалось... что их подсылали ко мне, чтобы следить за мной. Они старались подобраться как можно ближе, становились новыми помощниками в лаборатории, отирались рядом целыми сутками. Поневоле начнёшь поддерживать разговоры и выбалтывать секреты... Да нет, это нелепость какая-то. Наверное, вы даже не понимаете, о чём я, да? Вы просто хороший человек. Должны же они существовать.  
  
Какой подарок. Беннер выворачивал перед Локи душу и даже не догадывался об этом. Ему хотелось верить, что в мире ещё можно встретить людей, в чьих распахнутых сердцах нет корысти, и он верил в это, несмотря ни на что. Как же они сентиментальны. Что он, что Капитан – тот тоже считал, что все достойны второго шанса. Идеальный сценарий. Осталось подать ответную реплику. Такую, чтоб Беннер отбросил все сомнения, чтоб начал доверять. Чтоб первым заводил разговоры на темы, к которым Локи вот уже несколько недель безуспешно пытался подвести Бартона.  
  
Элизабет была женщиной резковатой в суждениях, но всё-таки чувствительной, даже немного ранимой. Локи сжал и разжал кулаки, будто не зная, куда деть руки, и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
– Вы были правы. Обидно слышать, что тебя подозревают... вот в этом. – Небольшая пауза, чтобы Беннер успел ощутить укол вины. – Но мне в самом деле нравится читать ваши работы, и извиняться за это я не буду. Я боялась, что вы сочтёте меня легкомысленной – так просто взяла и позвонила вам, хотя мы даже не были знакомы, предложила обсудить статью... Но мне и в голову не могло прийти, что вы примете меня за... секретного агента, да? За шпиона? Не знаю. Я обыватель, как вы и сказали. Меня мало что может по-настоящему заинтересовать. Но ваши работы не просто интересные... они вдохновляют, понимаете? Вы пытаетесь изучить что-то непомерное, такое, что гораздо важнее... нас, людей... Это же потрясающе, это чудо. Мне бы хотелось оказаться на вашем месте, но жизнями, к сожалению, меняться нельзя. Я могу только смотреть со стороны и умирать от восторга. Так что да, вы меня обидели.  
  
Прекрасное выступление. Под конец даже голос дрогнул. Беннеру стало стыдно уже на третьем предложении, это было видно по его лицу. Славно.   
  
– Извините, я правда не хотел... Когда тебя столько раз обманывают, поневоле приучаешься не доверять людям. Вы, конечно, не давали повода, это я сам... Простите.  
  
Мститель просил у него прощения. Локи вдруг заволновался. Хотелось сохранить этот момент в памяти, спрятать его в самый дальний сундук, как большое сокровище, и иногда доставать, чтобы полюбоваться в своё удовольствие. Жаль, нельзя остановить мгновение. Надо было возвращаться к роли. Он слегка улыбнулся:  
  
– Ладно, забыли. Я не знаю, что там у вас за проблемы с этими агентами и, если честно, знать не хочу. Вам, кажется, и без моих обид забот хватает. Ну и да, согласна, со стороны это всё, наверное, выглядит очень странно... из ниоткуда появляется какая-то девица без единой научной степени, лезет знакомиться, заводит разговоры на безумно сложные темы, которые даже в колледже не проходят... любой бы заподозрил неладное. Давайте так. Я расскажу вам немного о себе, отвечу на ваши вопросы... а вы подумаете и решите, стоит ли продолжать общаться. Хорошо?  
  
– Это...  
  
– Брюс, зацени ролик! Надо его срочно на ютуб. Кэп тут пытается... О, привет! Я не помешал? Потому что я, конечно, не собирался никому мешать, просто так вышло. О чём секретничаете?  
  
Даже поняв, что Беннер занят, Старк всё равно подошёл к экрану. Локи возмутила его беспардонность, но вместе с тем он был рад его видеть – при Старке появлялось больше вариантов для манёвров.   
  
Беннер испустил громкий вздох.  
  
– Элизабет, это Тони Старк, вы уже знакомы. И я заранее прошу прощения за всё, что он уже сказал и ещё скажет.  
  
Локи вежливо улыбнулся:  
  
– Приятно вас видеть, мистер Старк.  
  
– О да, если хотите чего-то приятного, обращайтесь ко мне. А, стоп, забудьте, обращайтесь к Брюсу. Ютуб подождёт, у вас есть дела поважнее. Всё, я ушёл, увидимся.   
  
И он исчез так же внезапно, как появился. Где-то за границей видимости с грохотом захлопнулась дверь. Беннер снова начал извиняться за его поведение, но Локи прервал его с мягкой улыбкой.  
  
– Не стоит, я видела мистера Старка по телевизору. Кажется, в жизни он точно такой же. И он снова влез в наш разговор. Вы на него работаете?  
  
Несколько минут назад Беннер готов был поверить, что Элизабет за ним шпионит, а сейчас уже и думать об этом забыл.   
  
– Не совсем. Он пустил меня в одну из своих лабораторий. Отвлекает, конечно, каждые пять минут, но всё-таки грех жаловаться. А иногда даже приходит помогать. Вы, наверное, не поверите, но, честное слово, и от Старка бывает польза.   
  
Ну почему же не поверит. Локи и не сомневался: от Старка будет много пользы.


	10. Голос без тела

_I believe in nothing  
Not in peace and not in war  
I believe in nothing  
But the truth in who we are_

_100 suns ~ ~ 30 seconds to mars ~ ~_

__

 

_Я не верю ни во что  
Ни в мир, ни в войну  
Я не верю ни во что  
Кроме правды о том, кто мы._

_«100 солнц», 30 seconds to Mars_

  
  
  
На этой неделе Локи открыл для себя интернет-мемы. Он так и не придумал, на что они могли бы пригодиться, поэтому логично предположил, что их сочиняют просто для развлечения. Чтобы понимать смысл мемов, нужно было знать тот пласт поп-культуры, на который они ссылались, а с этим у Локи по-прежнему было неважно. Он бы не придавал этому особенного значения, если бы не приходилось регулярно беседовать с человеком, чья речь по большей части состояла из таких вот отсылок. Старк постоянно цитировал популярные фильмы и песни, упоминал какие-то легенды и чьи-то высказывания. Локи и половины не понимал, но Человека из Железа это не останавливало. Он будто даже привык к такой реакции.  
  
Кто знает, может, он так одинок именно из-за того, что никто вокруг – даже соратники-смертные – не понимает его шуток? А он одинок, в этом уже не было сомнений, иначе не стал бы тратить на Томаса столько времени и внимания.  
  
Томас нравился Локи больше всех остальных личностей. Они были похожи. Томас не расточал фальшивые улыбки, не притворялся довольным жизнью, не пытался казаться более любезным и приятным в общении, чем был на самом деле. И уж тем более не делал вид, что ему интересно всё то, о чём треплется Старк. Как ни странно, Старку это нравилось. Он вообще любил с кем-нибудь схлестнуться в жарком споре.  
  
– Ты серьёзно? Тебе сколько лет? Пять?  
  
Старк состроил огорчённую гримасу, но через секунду снова разухмылялся.  
  
– Да ладно, не будь букой! Давай развлечёмся. Расстреляешь в меня всю обойму. Тебе давно этого хочется, я же вижу.  
  
Да, надо признать, звучало заманчиво. Лучше бы, конечно, зарядить обойму чем-нибудь более серьёзным, чем наполненные краской шарики, но даже ими можно причинить Старку боль – именно по этой причине Локи до сих пор не ответил решительным «нет». Но и соглашаться на глупое предложение не хотелось. Что это за игра вообще? Стрелять друг в друга из игрушечных ружей? Маленькими шариками с краской? Надо же было додуматься! Смысла тут не больше, чем в интернет-мемах.  
  
– Ты же инженер, изобретатель. Новые технологии разрабатываешь... вроде бы. А играть зовёшь в пейнтбол? Даже не в видеоигры?  
  
Старк довольно засмеялся и пожал плечами.  
  
– Так ведь то работа. А мы отдыхаем. Держи.   
  
И он сунул в руки Локи пейнтбольное ружьё. Они что, правда сейчас будут в это играть? Довольно... унизительно. Опять же, месть стоит небольшого унижения.  
  
– Во-первых, это совершенно дурацкая затея. А во-вторых, против меня у тебя всё равно ни шанса.  
  
Брови Старка взмыли вверх.  
  
– Чего? Ты уже забыл, что я Железный Человек? На что ты надеешься?  
  
– Ну, сейчас ты без костюма, а я очень меткий. И тебя мне не жалко, так что рука не дрогнет.   
  
Локи ухмыльнулся. Приятно было наконец-то не выдумывать правдоподобные фразочки, а искренне выдавать первое, что пришло в голову. К тому же Старк ничуть против этого не возражал.  
  
– Прекрасно, у меня тоже. Посмотрим, как ты запоёшь, когда будешь в краске с головы до ног.  
  
Что ж, игра, конечно, не отличалась изяществом, но если она поможет научить Старка манерам, Локи готов с ней смириться.   
  
Ружьё напоминало примитивное мидгардское оружие. Игроку следовало полагаться исключительно на собственные рефлексы, меткость и скорость. Тут Локи приходилось осторожничать, нельзя было дать Старку понять, что его противник сильнее и быстрее обычного человека. Но всё прошло довольно неплохо. Локи, разумеется, выиграл. Вид Старка, почти полностью уляпанного зелёной краской, наполнял сердце радостью. Ошарашенное выражение на его лице довершало картину.   
  
– Господи боже, ты точно раньше не играл?  
  
– Точно. Просто я очень меткий, я же говорил. Но игра всё равно дурацкая. Всё, пойдём отсюда, сколько можно тратить вечер на всякую чушь.  
  
Нормальный человек давно бы уже вспылил, но Старк только посмеивался. У него, может, склонность к мазохизму? Зачем окружать себя людьми, которые тебя терпеть не могут? Или он настолько устал от того, что ему все смотрят в рот, что сам ищет себе недругов?  
  
– Ладно, мне как раз нужно чем-нибудь залить поражение. Я знаю отличный бар не очень далеко. Согласен?  
  
Локи не был большим поклонником мидгардских напитков, но идея ему понравилась. Даже трезвого Старка было не заткнуть, а уж пьяным он, наверное, разболтает много интересного.  
  
– Я не против, но только если там и в самом деле неплохо.  
  
– Да это лучшее место в Нью-Йорке, тебе понравится.  
  
У Старка на всё был готов ответ. Сам он, наверное, считал свои реплики очень остроумными. Локи бы так не сказал, но, по крайней мере, от них не тянуло в сон. Пока что.  
  
В упомянутый бар поехали на новеньком спорткаре Старка. Локи внимательно смотрел, как тот держит руль, и представлял, как дёрнет этот руль на себя, из-за чего автомобиль мотнётся в сторону и врежется в стену или в другую машину. Локи ничего не сделается, а вот Старк, скорее всего, погибнет. Так бездарно. Быстрая смерть казалась чересчур лёгкой, а Локи хотелось видеть, как он мучается от боли, и не обязательно физической. Впрочем, было бы приятно даже просто воткнуть Старку в шею что-нибудь острое, располосовать артерию, чтобы кровь залила светлые сидения... Хотя нет, со Старка начинать не стоит. Он смешной.   
  
– Ты или совершенно не разбираешься в автомобилях, или тебя очень сложно впечатлить. Что из этого?  
  
Молчал целых пятьдесят секунд. Новый рекорд. Наверное, он единственный ребёнок в семье. Не с кем было поговорить, вот и привык развлекать сам себя. Должна же быть причина такой неуёмной болтливости?  
  
– Никогда не увлекался автомобилями, тем более дорогими. И да, меня очень сложно впечатлить. Я бы даже сказал, почти невозможно. И я не понимаю, зачем ты пытаешься этого добиться.  
  
Старк несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом улыбнулся от уха до уха.  
  
– Я просто люблю похвастаться, а это интереснее делать, когда собеседник не падает каждые пять секунд в обморок от восторга.  
  
– Только о себе и думаешь. Достал уже.   
  
Локи вздохнул и потёр лоб. Старк только рассмеялся.  
  
– Да ладно тебе. Мне нравится, что ты такой высокомерный, это забавно, но, может, хватит уже притворяться?  
  
Локи не вздрогнул, сердце не ускорило свой бег, но всё же он ощутил некоторую тревогу. Или нет, скорее, интерес. Разумеется, Старк ни о чём не догадывался – если бы догадался, то не подал бы вида. Так что его неожиданный вопрос Локи больше заинтриговал, чем испугал.  
  
– Ты о чём?  
  
– Тебе же весело со мной, признайся. Иначе тебя бы тут не было. Наверное, первое время ты и сам не ожидал, что я тебе понравлюсь, но теперь-то зачем себя обманывать? Я же потрясающий. Да, я заносчивое хамло, но ты точно такой же, поэтому тебе не кажется, что я такой уж мерзавец. Да и я тебя мерзавцем не считаю, наоборот, в моей жизни явно недостаёт таких вот саркастичных самонадеянных наглецов, пора пополнить коллекцию.  
  
Локи расхохотался. Не Томас, Локи. Старк был забавным. Он презирал чрезмерно нравственных, до тошноты правильных людей – и в этом они с Локи были похожи. Если он продолжит в том же духе, Локи, пожалуй, передвинет его в самый конец смертельного списка.  
  
– Не такой уж ты потрясающий, как тебе кажется. Ты не думал, что я трачу тут с тобой время, просто потому что всё остальное мне уже прискучило?  
  
– Ну, мы найдём, чем тебя занять.   
  
Старк начал напевать какую-то незнакомую Локи мелодию. Да, он тоже был высокомерным, Локи давно это заметил. Именно из-за этой его черты они с Капитаном так плохо ладили и постоянно цапались. Тем не менее, им всё-таки как-то удалось сработаться, собрать команду. Наверное, и разделять их лучше не в одиночку. Одному на ухо будет нашёптывать Томас, другому – Уильям. Капитану нравится Уильям, от его мнения он не отмахнётся.  
  
Старк сбавил скорость, и Локи вынырнул из своих раздумий. Они приехали, но огнями над их головами сияла отнюдь не вывеска бара.   
  
– Это Башня Старка.  
  
– Да. Лучшее место в Нью-Йорке, я же сказал.  
  
Такого Локи и представить себе не мог. Он несколько недель втирался Бартону в доверие, но выведать почти ничего не сумел. Зато Старк уже на вторую встречу сам повёз его в святая святых – к себе домой. Безумец... Это даже смелостью нельзя было назвать, безрассудство чистой воды. А ведь Локи считал его умным... Впрочем, было бы о чём сокрушаться, его пригласили в личные покои Старка! Самое время отбросить ненужные мысли и приготовиться внимательно смотреть и слушать, впитывая каждую крупицу информации.  
  
– Не приврал, надеюсь? Терпеть не могу тратить время зря.  
  
Старк сдавленно фыркнул и заглушил мотор. Едва они вышли из машины, Локи вдруг почувствовал себя неуютно. Время будто отмоталось назад, снова накатили неприятные воспоминания. Здесь Халк колотил его об пол, как тряпичную куклу, пока от боли у Локи не потемнело в глазах. А когда он пришёл в себя, над ним стояли Мстители. Ястреб целился из лука, Вдова держала скипетр... Нет, такое не забудешь.  
  
– Эй, всё нормально?  
  
Локи поднял глаза, на лице Томаса отразилось недоумение. Старк скептически приподнял бровь, и только тут Локи понял, что крепко сжимает кулаки.   
  
– Да. Так, вспомнил кое о чём... неважно.  
  
Небо, какой позор. Недостойная мастера промашка. Локи так увлёкся своими мыслями, что не заметил, как его истинные эмоции просочились сквозь маску. Даже Старк их уловил, хотя вот уж кто не мог похвастаться чувствительной душой. Надо сосредоточиться. Вернуться в настоящее, влиться в персонажа, говорить и действовать от его порывов, а не от своих. Иначе ему никогда не завоевать доверие этого смертного.  
  
К счастью, Старк больше ни о чём не спросил. В лифте они ехали молча, и Локи тихо радовался, что есть время успокоиться и собраться с мыслями.   
  
Двери лифта распахнулись, Старк с беззаботным видом двинулся вглубь огромной залы и громко объявил в пустоту:  
  
– Джарвис, свет. Папа дома.  
  
Тут же сами по себе вспыхнули потолочные светильники. Что ж, этот дом обустроил изобретатель, так что неудивительно, что всё тут напичкано самой современной техникой. Старк двинулся дальше, к печально знакомому бару, откупорил большую бутылку и разлил содержимое по стаканам. Один протянул гостю. Всё как в прошлый раз, с той лишь разницей, что теперь Локи напиток попробовал. Оказалось на удивление вкусно. Почти всё, что он пил прежде, с угощением Старка не шло ни в какое сравнение.  
  
Обстановка залы практически не изменилась. Да, кое-что подлатали ремонтники, не слишком заботясь о воссоздании первоначального интерьера, но всё-таки общий стиль остался прежним. И выглядело очень даже неплохо – сейчас, когда появилась возможность спокойно оглядеться по сторонам, Локи это заметил. Особенно ему понравился вид из окна. Полыхай Нью-Йорк в адском пламени, вышло бы ещё краше, но что есть, то есть. Не поджигать же целый город ради часового удовольствия.  
  
– Ну как, впечатляет? Или показать тебе мой новый телевизор?  
  
Ответа Старк ждать не стал – быстро схватил со столика пульт и нажал несколько кнопок, хотя никакого телевизора поблизости не было. Старк в нём и не нуждался, потому что прямо посреди комнаты проявилась огромная голограмма. Транслировался футбол – как раз та его разновидность, которую Локи терпеть не мог.  
  
Старк с такой надеждой искал на лице Локи признаки хоть какого-нибудь удивления, что хотелось нарочно состроить кислую мину, лишь бы его разочаровать. К тому же Локи и правда ничуть не впечатлила эта демонстрация.   
  
– Неплохо. Хотя чего-то подобного я и ожидал, учитывая, кто ты такой. И передача эта мне не нравится.  
  
Как и прежде, Старк ничуть не расстроился, только улыбнулся и отпил из стакана.   
  
– Джарвис, ты слышал. Включи что-нибудь на его вкус.  
  
– Мне было бы значительно проще, сэр, если бы я знал о предпочтениях нашего гостя.  
  
Вот тут Локи вздрогнул и резко обернулся. За ним никого не было. Впрочем, присутствие другого человека он бы почуял, и сейчас в зале находились только они со Старком. Но кто тогда это произнёс? Что происходит? Ситуация начала выходить из-под контроля, и ему это совсем не нравилось. Старк, напротив, откровенно веселился.  
  
– Ты напугал его, Джарвис. Как тебе не стыдно, где твои манеры?  
  
Бестелесный голос снова заговорил, и Локи сжал руку в кулак, готовый в любой момент призвать кинжал.  
  
– Мои извинения, сэр. Я представлюсь, если позволите. Меня зовут Джарвис, я искусственный интеллект, созданный мистером Старком. Если вам не по душе футбол, я с радостью переключу канал. Что бы вы предпочли посмотреть?  
  
Голос доносился отовсюду. От потолка, стен, даже пола. Невидимое, неосязаемое существо наблюдало за Локи, а он ничего не мог с этим сделать. Ужасно, опасно, непонятно и до невозможности любопытно. Сердце забилось быстрее, планы вылетели из головы. Локи наполнило чувство восторженного трепета от встречи с чем-то совершенно незнакомым. Он уже забыл, каково это. Забыл, как прекрасно было погружаться в новые знания, а потом использовать их, творить, создавая что-то новое. В кои-то веки в Мидгарде стало по-настоящему интересно. Впервые здесь Локи увлёкся настолько, что едва себя сдерживал. Хотелось разнести это место, разломать стены, лишь бы найти источник голоса. Изучить каждый мелкий кусочек. О, Локи любил учиться. Но и о вежливости забывать не стоило. Ему задали вопрос.  
  
– Я бы... наверное, футбол. Только настоящий. Где игроки ещё помнят, зачем им ноги.  
  
Старк отчего-то решил, что это невероятно смешно, и расхохотался.  
  
– А ты, я смотрю, чистокровный британец!  
  
Бестелесный голос его комментарий будто не заметил.   
  
– В данный момент могу предложить вашему вниманию четыре игры в четырёх футбольных лигах Европы. Англия, Франция, Италия и Испания. Следует ли мне озвучить список команд?  
  
Локи ещё раз обшарил залу быстрым взглядом. Ничего.  
  
– Англия, команда любая.  
  
Голограмма мигнула и сменила изображение. Теперь она показывала матч между Ливерпулем и Халл Сити – по крайней мере, комментатор называл их как-то так.  
  
Старк смотрел на него, изогнув бровь, но Локи так разволновался, что не обратил на это никакого внимания.   
  
– Это абсолютно... это так... Нет, подожди, сейчас. – Локи поднял глаза к потолку. Выглядел он при этом наверняка очень глупо, но куда ещё смотреть? – Компьютер?  
  
– Мне было бы приятно, если бы вы обращались ко мне по имени, сэр. Я Джарвис.  
  
Точно, имя. У него даже имя есть. Локи сам не понимал, отчего сейчас так трепещет – от жути или от восхищения.  
  
– А ты... Ты понимаешь, что... – Он запнулся, не в силах подобрать правильные слова. А ещё говорили, что у него язык без костей! – Ты осознаёшь свою личность?  
  
Едва вопрос прозвучал, Локи проклял себя за глупость – надо же было так нелепо сформулировать! Но от ответа его бросило в жар.  
  
– Да, полагаю, что так.  
  
Локи обернулся и столкнулся взглядом со Старком.  
  
– Потрясающе. В жизни не встречал ничего подобного. Выходит, ты создал робота, который... думает, реагирует... отвечает, когда его спрашивают? Не по программе или... С ума сойти.  
  
Улыбка Старка стала шире.  
  
– Слышишь, Джарвис? Ты растопил сердце этого высокомерного паршивца.  
  
– Очень сомневаюсь, сэр, что вашего гостя зовут именно так, но я рад, что сумел угодить. Сожалею, что не могу обратиться к вам как должно, мистер Старк ещё не удостоил меня чести узнать ваше имя.  
  
– Как видишь, он не только осознаёт свою личность, что и знает ей цену. Ладно, давайте быстрее покончим с формальностями и вернёмся к восхвалению моих удивительных изобретений. Джарвис, это Томми. Томми, это Джарвис.  
  
Локи прищурился.  
  
– Томас. Не Том. Не Томми. Томас Пайн.  
  
– Приятно познакомиться с вами, мистер Пайн.  
  
Локи хотелось задать тысячи вопросов. И самому Джарвису, и о нём – его создателю.  
  
– Почему все так пищат от твоего железного костюма? А о по-настоящему достойном изобретении – ни слова... Ладно, сдаюсь, тебе всё-таки удалось меня впечатлить. Рассказывай. И можешь хвастаться, сколько хочешь. Будем считать, у тебя теперь есть моё официальное разрешение.  
  
Искренняя хвала уже граничила с откровенной лестью, но Старк принял всё за чистую монету. Что ж, неплохо. Будет чем развлечься, пока не придёт пора вырвать ему сердце. Вот уж верно – удивительное рядом.   
  
***  
  
После увлекательной встречи со Старком и его компьютером у Локи родилась идея. Не только Томаса надо развлекать. Стив Роджерс жил уныло, позволял себе слишком мало, к тому же направо и налево творил добро, из-за чего у него почти не оставалось свободного времени на что-нибудь другое. Тоска. Локи это не слишком беспокоило, а вот Уильяма – очень даже. Ещё одна причина, почему Локи больше нравился Томас.  
  
– Тебе понравится, честное слово. Хотя странно, что ты там не был. Ты ведь художник.  
  
– Вовсе нет, – быстро ответил Роджерс и, кажется, слегка покраснел. Что за ерунда. Локи теперь придётся уговаривать Капитана уверовать в собственные таланты?  
  
– Ты рисуешь. Создаёшь прекрасное, которое служит единственной цели – внушить людям какие-то чувства или заставить задуматься. Это и есть искусство. Так что не пытайся отпереться. Лучше скажи, как так вышло, что ты живёшь тут, но никогда не был в Национальной галерее? Что ты вообще делаешь по выходным?  
  
Локи подпустил в голос укоризны, но Капитан, по обыкновению, лишь улыбнулся.  
  
– Плохие парни не берут выходные, значит, и мне ни к чему.  
  
Настал редкий момент, когда Локи был рад выбранной роли. Потому что дружескую оплеуху стерпит и знаменитость.  
  
– Ай! За что?!  
  
– За глупость. Даже героям Земли нужно устраивать перерывы. Я-то думал, Мстителей как раз за этим и созвали. Целая команда супергероев – пока один отдыхает, остальные работают. И у всех есть возможность смотаться в отпуск... А тут ведь даже не отпуск. Один-единственный день, просто чтобы сходить в галерею. Помнишь, ты говорил, что хочешь вспомнить обычную жизнь, наполнить её нормальными, человеческими мелочами? Вот, пожалуйста. Начни с выходного.  
  
Капитан не спорил, но смотрел так, будто Локи его не очень-то убедил. Всё-таки удивительно, что человек, который всю свою жизнь боролся за свободу других людей, так и не научился пользоваться своей.  
  
Спорить на эту тему совсем не хотелось, так что Локи просто прибавил шаг и потянул Капитана за собой. Хорошо хоть, тот догадался надеть кепку. Сегодня у Локи не было никакого желания отваживать от него фанатичных поклонниц. Конечно, всегда можно убить одну из них, и остальные сами разбегутся, но прогулочное настроение уже пропадёт. Ладно, у Капитана пропадёт. У Локи, наоборот, улучшится.  
  
В Национальной галерее было собрано огромное количество произведений искусства, но Локи всё же больше нравились музеи Европы. К сожалению, Уильям не мог так запросто пригласить Роджерса в Париж, Лондон или Вену, пришлось довольствоваться тем, что есть. Они направились прямиком в залы живописи.   
  
Было как-то даже неловко наблюдать, как такой серьёзный, почти нудный человек забывает обо всём и полностью отдаётся своему увлечению. Каждую линию, каждый мазок, из которых собиралась картина, он прослеживал с таким тщанием, будто они рассказывали какую-то историю. Будто позволяли внимательному зрителю постичь какой-то скрытый смысл. Пусть не тот, что вкладывал в картину художник, но ведь не это было важно. Живопись была для Роджерса магией, и Локи понимал и его почтение к ней, и его страсть. Такое увлечение требовало не грубой силы, а чего-то куда более тонкого.  
  
Они уже миновали зал семнадцатого века, когда Локи решил, что пришла пора поговорить о деле. Роджерс доверял Уиллу, но насколько уже распространяется его влияние – это надо было ещё выяснить.  
  
– Всё нормально? Ты какой-то напряжённый. Не забывай, мир не рухнет только оттого, что Капитан Америка на пару часов плюнет на преступников и займётся тем, что ему нравится.  
  
Локи сказал это с поддразнивающей улыбкой. Роджерс в ответ вздохнул, и Локи впервые задумался, а так ли самоотвержен этот смертный. Может, им движет не праведность, а высокомерие? Считает, что, помимо него, эту планету и защитить некому?  
  
– Ты прав... Да, я знаю, ты всё верно говоришь, просто... каждый раз, когда я решаю расслабиться и ухожу с поста, случается что-то плохое. Поэтому стараюсь, как бойскаут, всегда быть готовым ко всему.  
  
Локи мысленно вознёс Роджерсу хвалу – до чего же с ним стало легко. Уильям же резко остановился и так серьёзно взглянул на Капитана, что тот растерялся.  
  
– Уилл?..  
  
– Так нельзя. Да, ты всю жизнь положил на всеобщее спокойствие, но это не твой личный крест, и ты не должен нести его в одиночку. Я видел, что было два года назад. Не тебе единственному доверили защищать наш мир, и несправедливо по любому поводу дёргать только тебя. Это нечестно. У каждого своя жизнь. Даже у Капитана Америка. Я не имею в виду, что тебе нужно лечь и ничего не делать, даже когда на людей нападает какая-нибудь дрянь из космоса, но когда миру не грозит опасность, когда даже ребёнку ясно, что мы не умрём в ближайшее время... тогда можно и расслабиться.  
  
Локи поднял руку и слегка сжал плечо Роджерса. Так ведут себя друзья... вроде бы?  
  
Губы Капитана тронула лёгкая улыбка, но тут же исчезла.  
  
– Приятно, когда о тебе так волнуются. Только мне это всё уже говорили.  
  
Интересно.  
  
– Так почему ты не слушаешь? Думаешь, отвернёшься на пару часов, и всё тут же погибнут? Есть, в конце концов, и другие Мстители, присмотрят за миром, пока ты занят.  
  
Роджерс замялся, и Локи понял, куда следует давить. Следующий шаг был не лишён риска, но Роджерсу нравилась честность Уильяма.  
  
– Разве нет? Или ты не настолько им доверяешь?  
  
Или совсем не доверяешь? Было бы чудесно.  
  
– Доверяю, конечно. Что у нас была бы за команда, если бы мы друг другу не доверяли?  
  
Вопрос задумывался как риторический, но в голосе Роджерса мелькнула неуверенность. Локи хотелось запеть от радости. Даже великий Капитан Америка не мог довериться Мстителям – и это человек, готовый отстаивать невиновность каждой живой души, пока не будет доказано обратное! Осталось только выяснить, кому он не доверял больше всего и почему. Должно быть, Старку, нелюбовь у них взаимная.  
  
– Конечно, прости. Я не это имел в виду. Я к тому, что тебе не обязательно всё делать в одиночку. Раз уж есть команда... Если хочешь хоть немного узнать наше время, нужно прекратить работать двадцать четыре на семь. Мне, признаться, вообще не нравится, что в твоей жизни одна сплошная война. Ладно ещё, если бы ты воевал ради мира, но война ради самой войны... Тут мы уже всё видели, пойдём дальше.  
  
Его речь Капитана, кажется, проняла, но он всё равно попытался оправдаться:  
  
– Тебе не стоит так за меня переживать. У меня хотя бы есть цель в жизни. Большинство людей и этим похвастаться не может.  
  
Тогда почему в твоих глазах столько тоски?  
  
– Этого мало. Нет, я не девушку имею в виду, не волнуйся. Просто тебе нужно разрешить себе тратить время на что-нибудь помимо работы. Развлекаться. Ты любишь живопись и ни разу не был в Национальной галерее, разве это нормально? А ведь тут не только постоянная экспозиция... Кстати, в следующем зале как раз новая выставка, пробудет всего две недели. Русские художники. Посмотрим?  
  
Локи растянул губы в милой улыбке Уильяма, и Роджерс улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
В следующем зале действительно оказалась временная выставка русских и советских художников двадцатого века. Локи уже высказал всё, что требовалось, поэтому дальше вёл себя тихо – смирно следовал за Капитаном и слушал его комментарии относительно понравившихся работ. Особых предпочтений у того не было, а мнение он составлял, основываясь исключительно на эмоциях. Критика не отличалась разнообразием и сводилась, как правило, к единственной фразе: «хорошая картина, приятно смотреть». Локи терпеливо улыбался, кивал и живо вливался в обсуждение очередного мастера кисти. Самое главное – Роджерс, беседуя с ним, постепенно раскрепощался, первым делился мнением с Уильямом и с нетерпением ждал, что тот ответит.   
  
– О, эту я знаю! Видел в антологии. Называется «Китайская девушка».  
  
Роджерс потянул его к очередной картине, не сводя с неё восторженного взгляда, и Локи покорно обернулся.  
Довольно простой портрет молодой женщины. Ничего особенного, кроме одной мелочи. У неё была синяя кожа.  
  
Что-то сдвинулось. Локи успел просмотреть множество картин; какие-то ему понравились, какие-то оставили равнодушным. Но эта... При взгляде на эту картину ему захотелось убежать, вцепиться себе в волосы, хотелось выцарапать глаза, лишь бы не смотреть. Кто нарисовал этот ужас, зачем? Если ты способен рисовать, то твори прекрасное, к чему создавать уродства?  
  
Локи попытался отвести взгляд, но картина не отпускала. Синекожая женщина будто смотрела ему прямо в душу. Он чувствовал, как неведомая сила тянется к нему, словно длинные когтистые пальцы неизвестного существа, как сдёргивает личину Уильяма, оставляя Локи открытым и уязвимым. Но и этого ей мало. Она запускает когти в его бледную кожу, пытаясь сковырнуть с него, будто осколки треснувшей скорлупы, его собственный облик. А он может только отчаянно цепляться за него, как сумасшедший, понимая, что будет драться до последнего, но не отдаст ей ни кусочка.  
  
Ни кусочка своего «я».  
  
Когти вонзались глубже, безжалостно прорывая плоть, пытаясь достать, вытащить на свет то, что под ней пряталось, а Локи беспомощно дёргался под их напором, сопротивляясь из последних сил.  
  
Он никому не позволит ободрать с себя собственный облик. Под ним ничего больше нет, он знает это, потому что знает себя, и никто не посмеет утверждать обратное. Он не...   
  
– Уилл? Всё нормально?  
  
На плечо легла рука, и комната перестала вращаться. Локи моргнул, и когти исчезли. Перед ним маячило взволнованное лицо Роджерса, но на этот раз от его вида Локи ощутил не зуд в пальцах и желание стиснуть их на хрупком смертном горле, а облегчение – впрочем, не настолько большое, чтобы перекрыть нарастающую панику. Или это была не паника, а непреодолимое желание скинуть с себя личину. Облик Уильяма вдруг стал слишком тесным, он будто душил Локи, выжимал из него жизнь.   
  
– Мне нужно... Извини...  
  
Было уже неважно, что подумает Роджерс, требовалось действовать немедленно, иначе Локи потеряет рассудок прямо здесь, в этой галерее. Он почти вслепую добрался до туалета, ладони так горели, что дверная ручка показалась ледяной. Перед зеркалом Локи распустил облик Уильяма и, наконец, взглянул в собственные зелёные глаза. Будто сняли с груди слишком узкий доспех.  
  
Это он.  
  
Отражение показывало Локи. Привычные глаза, волосы, губы, бледная кожа. Никто не сможет их у него забрать, потому что это всё и есть он, Локи. Он медленно выдохнул, чувствуя, как душу наполняет спокойствие и лёгкость. Какой же он глупец. Так растревожиться из-за безвкусного рисунка! Должно быть, слишком много времени провёл со смертными, оттого и начал обращать неподобающее внимание на их низменные творения.  
  
Локи услышал, как поворачивается ручка двери, и быстро скользнул под личину Уильяма.  
  
В дверях стоял Капитан, в его глазах плескалась тревога.  
  
– С тобой всё нормально? Ты такой бледный...  
  
Локи глубоко вдохнул и улыбнулся.  
  
– Да, просто голова закружилась. Извини, что напугал.  
  
– Точно? Выглядело так, словно ты сам чего-то испугался.  
  
Да как он смеет? С каких пор простой смертный считает себя достойным уличать бога в слабости? Он ещё не знает, каким бывает настоящий страх.  
  
– Всё в порядке.  
  
– Хочешь, уйдём? Можно сесть где-нибудь перекусить или просто пройтись на свежем воздухе.  
  
Действительно, лучше отсюда уйти.  
  
– Неплохо бы.  
  
Прежде чем выйти, Капитан серьёзно взглянул Локи в глаза, и тот почти физически ощутил исходящее от него сострадание.   
  
– Знаешь... Ты можешь мне всё рассказать. Я хорошо умею слушать... и я твой друг. Если захочешь...  
  
Локи в любом облике не лез за словом в карман, но тут он предпочёл отмолчаться. Только улыбнулся и кивнул.  
  
Его мутило. Они покинули галерею, погуляли в парке. Прошло несколько часов – а дурнота всё не отступала.  
  
На следующий день газеты писали о пожаре в Национальной галерее. Удивительно, но почти все картины удалось спасти. Кроме одной. И Локи наконец-то стало лучше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Картина «Китайская девушка», автор Третчиков.


	11. Тьма

_Tell me would you kill to save your life?_  
_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

_Hurricane ~ ~ 30 seconds to mars ~ ~_

 

_Скажите, убили бы вы, чтобы спасти свою жизнь?_  
_Скажите, убили бы вы, чтобы доказать, что вы правы?_

_«Ураган», 30 seconds to Mars_

  
  
  
Бартон уже ждал за столом у окна, уткнувшись носом в меню. Локи, не торопясь показываться, раздумывал, какое продемонстрировать настроение. В конце концов остановился на непринуждённом спокойствии. Люди вроде Бартона – тревожные, всегда начеку – ценят тех, кто в любой ситуации способен вести себя сдержанно. Пора развивать события.  
  
– Привет, давно ждёшь?  
  
– Не очень.  
  
Локи сел напротив и сверлил Бартона взглядом, пока тот не поднял брови.  
  
– Что-то не так?  
  
– Да нет. Просто ты никогда не говорил, что ты Мститель.  
  
Зато давно ждал, когда эта тема всплывёт, судя по выражению лица.  
  
– Ты не спрашивал.  
  
– Эй, полегче, я и так уже чувствую себя идиотом. Тебя показали по телеку, ну, на том пожаре. Хорошая пиар-акция, между нами говоря, поможет простым смертным вспомнить, что клоуны в нелепых нарядах на самом деле герои. Как бы ни выглядели. Чёрт, подожди, это же твои друзья. Друзья-супергерои. Всё, забудь, что я тут наговорил, я ещё жить хочу.  
  
Бартона эта речь, похоже, позабавила.  
  
– Наряды и правда нелепые, тут ты прав. Сколько раз я говорил Тору, чтобы он не таскал на Земле свой плащ, это глупо выглядит. А маска Кэпа? Зачем она ему вообще, от кого прятаться? В интернете и так есть вся его подноготная, вплоть до номера страховки.  
  
– Так тебя не напрягает, что я не знал, кто ты?  
  
Ответить Бартон не успел, к ним подошла официантка и пришлось прервать разговор, чтобы сделать заказ. Локи попросил жареный картофель – он уже пробовал это блюдо однажды, и оно показалось ему необыкновенно вкусным.  
  
– Нет. Я там, к счастью, далеко не в первых рядах. Наоборот, хорошо, что не знал. Приятно, когда к тебе относятся без предубеждения.  
  
Бартон пожал плечами и глотнул пива. Локи сделал то же самое, мысленно проклиная Генри за любовь к пиву. Сейчас бы бокал хорошего вина...  
  
Затем поднял голову и напустил на себя задумчивый вид.  
  
– Знаешь, я тут подумал... странно, что ты рассказывал мне про своего босса. Ну, то есть, любая работа может однажды выбесить, тем более если не в офисе сидишь, а мир спасаешь. Но какой у тебя, к чёрту, может быть босс, если ты Мститель?  
  
По лицу Бартона можно было понять, что он сам себя об этом регулярно спрашивает. Отлично. Локи всё яснее понимал, куда двигаться дальше. Бартон уже поставил под сомнение важность и нужность Фьюри, уже сделал шаг за пределы системы. Он ещё не готов открыто взбунтоваться, но Локи ему поможет. Мстителям придётся делать выбор – воевать вместе с Бартоном или против него. Внутренние распри разрушат их непрочный союз. А если учесть, что и у Капитана с доверием не всё гладко... а ещё Тор будет ломать голову, что вообще происходит... идеально.  
  
– Ну, если есть команда, то должен быть и лидер. Кому-то ведь надо оплачивать наши неудачи и договариваться с властями, если вдруг что-то пойдёт не так. Унылая муторная работёнка. Тебе бы не понравилось.  
  
К последним словам Бартон поскучел – видно, рассказывать о Мстителях у него не было никакого желания. По крайней мере, в таких подробностях.  
  
Прежде Генри не стремился ничего у него выпытывать, значит и сейчас не стоит начинать.  
  
– Кстати, спасибо, что спас мир.  
  
Бартон только усмехнулся.  
  
– Не вспоминай. Хватит обо мне. Как у тебя дела?  
  
Добавим немного драматичности.  
  
– Как обычно. По-моему, у меня в жизни кроме работы уже ничего не осталось, света белого не вижу. На коллег никакой надежды. Как-то решил чуток отдохнуть, но стоило мне на секунду отлучиться, всё тут же пошло наперекосяк. Фигово быть лучшим в своём деле. А ещё говорят, что незаменимых работников не бывает.  
  
– Многие с тобой не согласятся. Обычно считается, что быть незаменимым очень даже неплохо. Тебе неплохо, в смысле, а не тем, кто работает вместе с тобой. Это они в тебе нуждаются, а ты, увы, не всегда под рукой.  
  
Локи пожал плечами.  
  
– Это-то и раздражает, особенно когда вокруг одни идиоты. Кроме одной... а, неважно. Это только мне интересно.  
  
– Почему, мне тоже. Договаривай. Кроме той женщины, да?  
  
– У тебя такой тон, будто ты всё обо мне знаешь. Вообще-то я тоже неплохо разбираюсь в людях, мне хватает несколько минут пообщаться с человеком, и я уже знаю, что он за фрукт. А она – вечно какое-то слепое пятно. Смотрю на неё и вообще не представляю, о чём она думает, чего хочет. Только обрадуюсь, что вот я, наконец, увидел её настоящую... и тут она меняется. Может, именно это и притягивает. Если бы её можно было просчитать с первых минут, я бы второй раз в её сторону и не взглянул. Не знаю.  
  
Хватило бы терпения не заступить грань, не ляпнуть лишнего. Но как же Бартон не поймёт, что перед ним держат зеркало? Локи говорил о нём и Вдове – всё это время, слово за словом, сначала тонкими намёками, а теперь уже чуть ли не открытым текстом. Конечно, Бартон не дурак и уже заметил, что они с Генри барахтаются в одном и том же болоте, но то ли пока не был готов это признать, то ли ещё не настолько доверял новому другу. Но всё-таки Генри не гнушается рассказывать, что у него на душе, пора и Бартону сделать ответный жест.  
  
– Короче, я понимаю, что завяз, и это раздражает. Мне больше нравится, когда всё понятно и просто. Может, посоветуешь что-нибудь, если уж вечно вытягиваешь из меня подробности? Или хоть пива мне купи, тоже сойдёт.  
  
Локи смягчил слова усмешкой и откинулся на спинку стула. Теперь ход Бартона. Сложные задачи – это, конечно, интересно, но если он опять не выдаст ничего, с чем можно работать дальше, Локи вскроет ему горло и наполнит его кровью бокал из-под пива.  
  
Какое-то время Бартон молчал, неторопливо постукивая пальцами по столу, и хотя лицо оставалось бесстрастным, было всё же видно, что он поддался на провокацию. Когда же он наконец заговорил, в голосе звучала неожиданная серьёзность.  
  
– Что тебе надо? От неё. Чего ты от неё хочешь? Просто узнать, какая она на самом деле... или что-то ещё?  
  
В эту секунду Локи понял, почему Бартона называют Ястребом. Дело не в том, что он идёт в бой с луком и стрелами. Просто он смотрит куда дальше большинства своих собратьев. И способен – действительно способен – видеть других насквозь. Конечно, Локи ничего не грозит, его истинный облик и намерения тщательно запрятаны под личиной, укрыты таким крепким щитом, какой Бартону не сломать никогда. Но он не мог не чувствовать, как теряется Генри под этим пристальным взглядом, как ёжится от невольных мурашек.   
  
У Ястреба невероятные глаза – острые, внимательные, пронзительные... и совершенно искренние. Они много замечают, но неспособны скрыть, что у Бартона на душе. Стоит в них посмотреть, и сразу станет видна вся боль, что он в себе носит, все шрамы, которые давно исчезли с тела, но оставили след в памяти.  
  
Вряд ли осознанно, нет, конечно, нет, но Бартон наконец позволил Локи в них заглянуть. На краткий миг увидеть, что за бесстрастной немногословной маской прячется настоящий живой человек с целой бурей эмоций внутри. Вот почему его так трудно вытянуть на полноценный разговор – он не желает показывать другим эту бурю, он хочет запереть свои чувства на семь замков и забыть об их существовании.  
  
Дальше многое будет зависеть от того, как Локи поведёт себя сейчас. Совершенно необходимо вернуть долг, открыться так же, как Бартон только что открылся ему, иначе Генри никогда больше не увидит его без маски. Локи постарался хорошенько припомнить, как ощущается неуверенность и уязвимость, и отразить эти чувства на лице Генри. Но только слегка, иначе Бартона это только отпугнёт. Проницательного человека не обмануть яркой картинкой, зато такие вот штрихи помогут поверить, что перед ним живой человек со своими мыслями и чувствами. Живой человек, который поделился своей бедой и надеется, что его доверие не обманут.  
  
Локи, словно в смущении, покусал губу и опустил взгляд.  
  
– Понятия не имею. Ну что мне может быть надо? Говорю же, мне нравится, когда всё просто и ясно. Вроде как, принял решение – действуй. Обычно я знаю, чего хочу. Если начинаю с кем-то встречаться, быстро понимаю, хочу продолжать или нет, нравится мне или нет. Ладно, она-то мне как раз нравится... почти всё время. Она замечательная, сильная, решительная. У нас такая работа, что не каждый мужчина выдержит, а она чувствует себя как рыба в воде, уже это восхищает. Мы всегда хорошо ладили, нам легко работать в паре. Но при этом она всегда немного... ну, как будто особняком. Никогда не знаешь, о чём думает, что хочет, куда её дёрнет в следующий раз. Это так бесит, серьёзно, у меня просто слов нет, как я это ненавижу. И мало того, я не знаю... Мы же работали в паре, а экономика – вещь суровая, нужно топить других, если не хочешь, чтобы потопили тебя. Ладно, ты на своей работе укрощаешь безумных генералов или прогоняешь инопланетян, не знаю, но пойми, на Уолл-стрит битвы идут каждый день, и они ничуть не проще. А ей всё это нравится, она настоящий профи, просто монстр какой-то. Я следил за ней, когда мы работали вместе. Она задачи щёлкает как орешки, в соревнованиях идёт по головам, ей важно быть лучшей, и она всё для этого делает. А я каждый день прихожу на работу и думаю: а вдруг она однажды и через меня перешагнёт вот так же, глазом не моргнув? И, как параноик, жду удара в спину, но при этом не перестаю ею восхищаться. Короче... я не знаю, что мне надо.  
  
Локи сделал всё возможное, даже больше. О деликатности говорить, конечно, не приходится, но Бартон запрятал свои чувства за такую толстую стену, что хоть молотом бей – и то неизвестно, получится ли её разбить.  
  
И опять Бартон с бесстрастным лицом начал тарабанить пальцами по столу. Любопытно, сколько он тренировался, чтобы в любых ситуациях выглядеть таким вот спокойным и собранным? А если объяснить ему, что он даже с маской на лице – на редкость предсказуемый тип, как он отреагирует? Надо будет попробовать, перед самым концом.  
  
– Может, ничего? Может, ты на самом деле и не хочешь ничего знать. Не хочешь её понимать. В конце концов, тайна хороша, пока остаётся тайной. Ты не можешь её раскусить и бесишься от бессилия, но именно эта невозможность тебя и привлекает. А как только выяснишь, какая она на самом деле... скорее всего, тут же к ней остынешь.  
  
Так вот в чём ты пытаешься себя убедить? Что это всё просто игра? Что в твоих силах её закончить – стоит лишь решить головоломку? Глупо отрицать свои слабости, иначе рано или поздно их обернут против тебя.  
  
– Н-ну, может ты и прав, хотя я что-то не уверен. Дело не только в этом. Блин... Хватит. Сколько можно об одном и том же. Да и тебе уже моё нытьё надоело.  
  
– Нет, я... я думаю... может, от тебя уже ничего и не зависит... Может, дело теперь только за ней.  
  
– К такому я не привык. Сидеть, ждать непонятно чего... Если мне что-то надо, я иду и делаю.  
  
Они столкнулись взглядами, и на какую-то долю секунды Локи захотелось, чтобы он его узнал. Давай, маленький Ястреб, посмотри на меня. Заметь то, что прячется там, в глубине. Ты не смеешь заглядывать внутрь себя, потому что знаешь, что тебя там ждёт. Так загляни же в меня, пусть моя тьма вопьётся тебе в глотку. Ты уже не отличаешь любовь от желания убивать. Впусти меня, и я помогу тебе снять оковы с твоей. Дай ей сожрать тебя. Она станет твоим лучшим другом. И тебе больше никто не будет нужен.  
  
Бартон отвёл взгляд. Кажется, мысли его плавали где-то далеко, и он, вторя им, пробормотал:  
  
– Да, я тоже...  
  
Локи улыбнулся. Дверь приоткрылась ровно настолько, чтобы протиснуть в щель носок сапога. Очень важно теперь сдержаться и не распахнуть её одним пинком. Он откроет её, несомненно. Пусть и медленно, зато во всю ширь.  
  
***  
  
Чем дальше Локи изучал этот мир, тем чаще лезла в голову одна мысль: а не поторопился ли он, зарёкшись ложиться в одну постель со смертным? Кто знает, вдруг всё-таки придётся? Лучше, конечно, в виде женщины. Может, стоило дать Старку шанс, а не врубать ему холодный душ? Хотя нет, об этом до сих пор даже думать было противно. Не то чтобы прочие смертные казались чем-то лучше, но при всех их минусах у них был очевидный плюс: они не Мстители.   
  
Насколько Локи мог судить, в Мидгарде не сложилось универсальных традиций ухаживания. В некоторых странах и культурах можно было выбирать пару исключительно по велению сердца. Дети этих стран общались, влюблялись и женились, и ни пол, ни возраст, ни верования, ни даже социальный статус не становились для них препятствием. По крайней мере, вели они себя так, будто все эти различия абсолютно неважны. Локи быстро понял, что такая свобода существовала больше на словах, чем на деле, и неравную, по мнению общества, пару вполне могли осуждать, но не было ни одного закона, согласно которому её можно было разлучить. Однако так было не везде.  
  
В части других культур выбор спутника жизни подчинялся определённым правилам, прямо как в Асгарде. Простолюдинам запрещалось жениться на дворянах. Брак считался важнейшей в жизни сделкой, союз заключали, чтобы преумножить капитал, упрочить или возвеличить положение семей в обществе. Так что молодые люди частенько не имели права выбирать, с кем пойдут под венец, пару им подбирали родители.  
  
Кое-где сохранились даже такие народности, в которых считалось, что брачный союз вообще не нужен. Впрочем, они, наверное, не очень далеко ушли от животных, потому что цивилизованным людям выгоды брака были очевидны. Локи специально просмотрел все существующие законы на эту тему.  
  
Жениться тоже можно было по-разному. Локи даже не смог перечесть все варианты – их было тысячи. Хорошо ещё, что он успел ознакомиться с основными мидгардскими религиями, иначе бы вконец запутался. Какие-то церемонии казались странными, какие-то – очень изысканными. Многие были схожи формой, но при этом сильно разнились в мелочах. Впрочем, Локи скоро осознал, что мидгардцы и сами не слишком в них разбираются, а значит и ему ни к чему.  
  
Книги щедро делились знаниями о свадебных традициях и брачных законах Мидгарда, но даже здесь не обязательно было жениться, если хотелось исключительно телесного общения. Однажды Локи наткнулся в словаре на выражение «свидание на одну ночь». Будто недостающий кусочек головоломки встал на место: вдруг стали понятны многие сцены и ситуации, которые Локи видел по телевизору. Оказывается, в Мидгарде дозволялось переспать с совершенно незнакомым человеком, а наутро разбежаться в разные стороны без единого шанса встретиться вновь. И даже представляться друг другу не обязательно. В некоторых странах. А в некоторых это преступление.  
  
Локи потёр виски, пытаясь унять зарождающуюся боль. Почему у всех по-разному? Они живут в одном Царстве, откуда столько различий? Есть же у них единая власть – эта их Организация Объединённых Наций – так почему она не введёт какой-нибудь свод правил, которому будут подчиняться все?   
  
Как бы то ни было, теперь Локи знал, что, появись такая необходимость, может пойти в любой бар Нью-Йорка и выбрать себе кого-нибудь... на одну ночь. Но кое-что его смущало. По телевизору часто показывали один и тот же ролик: молодая пара вот так же возвращается из бара, потом падает на кровать, занимается любовью... Вроде бы ничего особенного, местному закону не противоречит. Но тут мужчина вдруг превращается в монстра с длинными клыками и кусает женщину за шею. Затем экран затемняется, и на него наплывают кроваво-красные буквы, складываясь в слова: «Помни о защите. Остановим СПИД».  
  
Впервые его увидев, Локи растерялся совершенно. Что ещё за СПИД? Вряд ли так называют этих клыкастых монстров, к тому же Локи сомневался, что они вообще существуют. Так в чём же дело?  
  
Разгадка оказалась донельзя забавной. Поиск статей о СПИДе вывел на целый пласт материалов об инфекциях, передающихся половым путём. Локи читал их и смеялся. Сливаясь друг с другом в любовном экстазе, мидгардцы могли заразиться разными болезнями, иногда даже смертельными. Да этих смертных, похоже, убить могло что угодно. Даже одна из главнейших потребностей живого существа, основа жизни. Что за нелепость.  
  
Конечно, люди нашли способы защититься от этих болезней, но до того чудные, что Локи всерьёз стало любопытно, как они их вообще применяют. То есть, хочешь ты с кем-нибудь переспать, подходишь к нему и спрашиваешь, не болен ли он? А это не грубо? И точно ли существуют эти болезни? Может, их придумали только чтобы пугать народ, этакая модная страшилка? Интернету в подобных вопросах доверять не стоило. Лгали там столько, что даже Локи не снилось.  
  
Если Локи хотя бы раз переспит со смертным, на все вопросы будут даны ответы. Недостаток здесь только один... придётся спать со смертным. Ну уж нет, слишком это большая жертва ради такой малости. Людей Локи предпочитал использовать в несколько ином качестве, так что отправился в Японию, чтобы в естественных условиях поработать над своим японским. Из всех языков, с которыми уже довелось иметь дело, этот был самым увлекательным, хотя сама страна показалась слишком пёстрой, громкие звуки оглушали. Локи как раз читал новости, продираясь сквозь языковую многозначность смыслов, когда у него зазвонил телефон. А Капитан и правда привязался к Локи... то есть, к Уильяму.  
  
– Привет, Стив.  
  
– Привет, Уилл. Не мешаю?  
  
Всё тот же вежливый тон, те же заботливые интонации, ничего не меняется, аж раздражает.  
  
– Нет, кофе пью, новости читаю. Как дела?  
  
– Это я у тебя хочу спросить. Тогда, после галереи... У тебя точно всё хорошо?  
  
Локи стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как в душе разгорается ярость. Как ни странно, злился он сейчас не на Капитана, а на себя. Надо же было всё испортить. В галерею с Капитаном Америка пошёл Уильям, картины с ним обсуждал Уильям, а безобразную сцену устроил Локи. Милый добрый парень, с которым Капитану так нравилось общаться, вдруг куда-то исчез, и его место занял Локи – дрожащий, растерянный, до ужаса напуганный. И всё из-за картины. О каких долговременных планах можно говорить, если он даже не смог удержать на себе личину до конца встречи? Слабак.  
  
Ещё и забыть об этом досадном происшествии не получится, Капитан возжелал непременно его обсудить. Глупо было надеяться, что Роджерс даст ему прийти в себя, деликатно сделает вид, что ничего не случилось.  
  
Локи не сумел подавить вздох.   
  
– Стив, всё нормально. Там было душно, голова закружилась, к тому же я не ел весь день. Только и всего. Не волнуйся.  
  
Разумеется, это Капитана не убедило, он просто мечтал втоптать Локи в пыль.  
  
– Точно? Я только... Слушай, я не собираюсь у тебя ничего выпытывать. Я всего лишь имею в виду... Я твой друг. Если тебе понадобится поговорить о... о чём угодно, позвони мне. Когда хочешь. Может, я из мухи слона раздуваю, тебе виднее, но... просто помни, что я рядом.  
  
Ярость в душе Локи вдруг унялась – так резко, будто её залили водой. Ну конечно, как же он не заметил. Да, Роджерс чувствовал себя чужаком в современном мире, и Локи старался влиять на него, учитывая именно эту особенность, но были ведь и другие. Капитан стал героем, потому что хотел защищать людей. И Уильяма он тоже хотел защитить. Может, как раз этого ему так не хватало? Человека, о котором можно заботиться, которого можно защищать? В том числе и от внутренних демонов, а не только от инопланетных захватчиков. Наверное, стоит показать немного уязвимости, дать о себе позаботиться. Тогда и Роджерс, вероятно, ответит тем же. Это намного крепче их свяжет, никому из Мстителей не снилась такая связь.  
  
Да, Локи станет для Роджерса самым важным человеком в жизни, а потом заставит его отказаться от Мстителей.  
  
Только медленно. Спешить нельзя, они не настолько близки, чтобы Уильям излил свою душу после единственной прочувствованной речи. Да и Роджерс может что-то заподозрить. Гораздо выгоднее открыться после, это произведёт куда более значимое впечатление. К тому же нужно ещё придумать, в чём он собирается признаваться.  
  
– Спасибо, что волнуешься, но всё нормально, честно. Слушай, я сейчас немного занят. Может, встретимся, попьём кофе? В понедельник? Сможешь?  
  
В голосе Капитана послышалась улыбка.  
  
– Мне надо будет уехать на пару дней из страны. Вернусь во вторник вечером. Может, лучше поужинаем?  
  
Капитана Америка отправляют на какое-то задание? Как мило с его стороны дать Локи знать.  
  
– Хорошо. Я нашёл один неплохой корейский ресторанчик, и...  
  
– Подозреваю, мне после поездки не захочется идти в ресторан. Может, придёшь ко мне? Как ты на это смотришь?  
  
С восторгом. Локи смотрел на это с восторгом. С другой стороны, вдруг это проверка? Может, Капитан уже что-то заподозрил? Держите друзей близко, а врагов ещё ближе? Он позвал Локи к себе домой, чтобы проследить за ним, или и в самом деле так ему доверял? Что ж, единственный способ это выяснить – принять приглашение.  
  
– Конечно. Что принести?  
  
Роджерс ответил, что ничего не надо, и попрощался, заверив, что с нетерпением ждёт встречи. Знал бы он, с каким нетерпением ждал её Локи.


	12. Разговор

_Y lo que más me asombra es que no sé de ti  
más que apareces y te conviertes en ley  
Pero tu nombre lo olvidé y es lo que hay  
Yo no me atrevo a preguntarte otra vez_

_Camino de rosas ~~ Alejandro Sanz ~~_

__

 

_Поразительно, что я ничего о тебе не знаю.  
Тебя всё больше в моей жизни, ты ею правишь,  
Но имя твоё я забыл, так уж вышло,  
И не посмею спросить ещё раз._

_«Дорога роз», Алехандро Санс_

  
  
  
– Ужасно. Просто... кошмарно. Скверно. Отвратно. Никудышно. Безобразно. Чудовищно. Хуже просто не...  
  
– Старк, я понял с первого раза. Синонимы ты знаешь, молодец.  
  
– Я перечислял их не для того, чтобы ты меня похвалил, но спасибо. – Старк усмехнулся и отложил джойстик в сторону. Локи возблагодарил небо, видеоигры ему уже осточертели. – Ну в самом деле, даже Стив потихоньку начинает подсаживаться. Странно, что ты не играешь.  
  
Локи небрежно пожал плечами.  
  
– Значит, я странный, что теперь. Ты тоже странный, как по мне. Это же надо – изобрести машину для раздевания. Жуть.  
  
Старк оскорблено фыркнул.  
  
– Так и знал, что надо было вживую показывать, а не на схемах. Это для железного костюма, ясно тебе? Ты хоть представляешь, сколько времени нужно, чтобы снять его вручную, по деталям? Вечность, блин! Да за это время даже Стив себе девушку найдёт.  
  
– А ещё странно, что Железный Человек так отзывается об американском идоле.  
  
– Томми, ты же из Вестминстера. Не езди мне по мозгам. Тебе насрать, кто там что говорит об американском идоле.  
  
Старк вперил в него на удивление сердитый взгляд, и Локи снова пожал плечами.  
  
– Тут ты прав. Вообще фиолетово. И не называй меня Томми.  
  
Кажется, такого ответа Старк не ожидал – на секунду удивлённо замер и тут же прыснул со смеху.  
  
– Да у тебя кусок льда вместо сердца! Ты невероятный, я говорил уже?  
  
Локи разрешил себе чуть улыбнуться. В самом деле, Томас и Старк общались вполне... по-приятельски. Старк говорил, что они «товарищи». Локи уже убедился, что этот человек или безумен в своей гениальности, или беспечен до безрассудства. Кажется, он вообще ничего не боялся. Впервые привезя Локи в Башню, он устроил ему экскурсию по всем этажам. Как старому другу. Разве что лабораторию не показал, на это у него осмотрительности всё-таки хватило.  
  
Признаться, Локи и в самом деле начало тут нравиться. Изнутри Башня оказалась куда интереснее, чем со стороны. Кругом техника, громоздкие инструменты по всем углам и – да, самое главное! – Джарвис. Ничего поразительнее Локи в Мидгарде ещё не встречал. Его создатель вполне заслуживал восхищения, и Локи даже готов был признать, что был несправедлив, считая всех смертных безвольным стадом скота с кашей в головах. Но при этом Старк, к сожалению, оставался Мстителем, и при одной мысли об этом Локи вспоминал, почему так жаждет их всех извести. В такие моменты он боялся, что сорвётся и не доведёт план до конца. Очень мешали огромные панорамные окна. Хотелось снова выкинуть Старка наружу.  
  
– Вряд ли, в основном ты рассказываешь, какой потрясающий ты сам. А я так, рядом сижу.  
  
– Ну извини, обычно об этом быстро забывают, надо же напоминать время от времени. – Какая самоуверенность, прямо умиляет. Всё-таки он забавный. – Итак, в видеоиграх ты полный профан, это мы выяснили. Чем дальше займёмся? Фильм посмотрим?  
  
Не то чтобы Локи планировал весь день провести со Старком, но если уж тому взбрело в голову тратить время на дурацкие фильмы, то и пусть, Локи не против.  
  
– Ладно, только поприличнее. А то выберешь опять какую-нибудь чушь.  
  
– У меня идеальная фильмотека! Ты ко мне придираешься.  
  
– Чего? А тот фильм, о восстании шотландцев? Там история переврана так, что чёрт ногу сломит!  
  
– Блин, да! Потому что это «Храброе сердце»! Какая, к дьяволу, история, это же не документальный фильм! Его смотрят, чтобы ассоциировать себя с героем, когда он толкает речь перед войском, или чтобы посмеяться, когда они показывают врагам голые задницы.  
  
– Это, кстати, тоже недостоверно. До шестнадцатого века шотландцы килты не носили.  
  
– Кому это упёрлось! Фильм отличный. А у тебя пригорело, потому что там перебили кучу англичан.  
  
– Нет. Просто я считаю, что если уж взялся снимать фильм об историческом событии, то будь добр, изучи вопрос всесторонне... и найми подходящих актёров. Что-то я сомневаюсь, что актёр, который играл Уоллеса, на самом деле шотландец.  
  
– Да ты, я смотрю, можешь прицепиться вообще к чему угодно. Между прочим, ещё его смотрят, чтобы вспомнить Мела Гибсона в молодые годы, когда он был крутым чуваком в полном расцвете сил... Господи, это ж сколько лет уже прошло.  
  
Старк вытянул ноги почти на всю длину дивана. Чудно, значит, можно его ударить. Локи пихнул мешающую ногу своей и, услышав вскрик, спрятал довольную улыбку.  
  
– Эй! Это мой диван вообще-то.  
  
– А я вообще-то гость. И если уж вынужден смотреть с тобой очередную унылую муть, то, по крайней мере, хотя бы сидеть хочу с комфортом.  
  
У Старка сверкнули глаза. Со стороны могло показаться, что он оскорблён, но Локи прекрасно видел, что Старку их пикировки доставляют удовольствие. Локи находил это забавным, к тому же был счастлив, что не надо держать рот на замке каждый раз, когда приходит в голову очередная острота.  
  
– Ладно, Джарвис, врубай «Бойцовский клуб». Посмотрим, какие наш критик тут найдёт недостатки.  
  
– Сэр, позволите возразить?  
  
Локи поднял брови. Джарвис и прежде осмеливался спорить со своим создателем, это уже не новость, но сейчас-то с чего? Старк, напротив, и глазом не моргнул.  
  
– Что такое, Джарвис? Придумал что получше?  
  
– Нет, я лишь хотел отметить, что последние три фильма выбирали вы. Может быть, пора и мистеру Пайну предоставить право выбора? Он всё-таки ваш гость.  
  
У Старка от потрясения сам собой открылся рот. Локи даже не попытался сдержать растянувшую губы улыбку.  
  
– Джарвис, будь добр, объяснись. У меня галлюцинации или ты действительно спелся с этим высокомерным бриташкой у меня за спиной?  
  
– Мистер Пайн, как он сам вам только что напомнил, ваш гость. Было бы неплохо учитывать и его предпочтения.  
  
– Отлично! – Старк запыхтел, как обиженный ребёнок. – Давай, принц Уильям, удиви меня.  
  
Непростая задачка. Конечно, Локи натыкался на художественные фильмы, когда включал телевизор, но обычно сразу менял канал. Смотреть он предпочитал документальные, наравне с новостями они давали неплохое представление о мире. Опять же, он ведь слышал названия самых известных в Мидгарде фильмов, почему бы не выбрать один из них?  
  
– Джарвис, я бы посмотрел «Звёздные войны».  
  
На лице Старка отпечаталось удивление.  
  
– Неплохо! Я-то боялся, выдумаешь какое-нибудь артхаусное дерьмо...  
  
Локи закатил глаза и откинулся на спинку дивана, устраиваясь поудобнее. Когда они смотрели фильм в первый раз, Локи был весь как натянутая струна – всё ждал, что Старк подгадает удачный момент и нападёт. Так и не дождался. Как видно, Старк ни о чём не догадывался, ему просто хотелось полулежать на диване, следить за картинкой на экране и лениво препираться с приятелем, и он занимался этим с полной самоотдачей. Ему и в голову не приходило, что Томаса надо остерегаться. С начала фильма прошло не больше десяти минут, когда Джарвис вдруг заговорил. Локи чуть не вздрогнул. Всё-таки нелегко привыкнуть к голосу без тела. Или без души?  
  
– Не хочется прерывать вас, сэр, но к вам мисс Поттс. Уже в лифте, подъезжает к пентхаусу.  
  
Судя по реакции Старка, новость не пришлась ему по душе.  
  
– Что? Сейчас? Не пойдёт, скажи ей, что я на встрече с коллегами из Британии.  
  
– Прошу прощения, сэр, но мисс Поттс заявила, что отговорки слушать не желает. И она, кажется, очень огорчена.  
  
Любопытство вспыхнуло, как солома. Локи отлично помнил, что так звали служанку Старка, которая, если судить по косвенным признакам, была ему ещё и любовницей. Это она отправила его к психологу. И он сейчас не хотел её видеть. Многообещающее начало.  
  
Через десять секунд двери лифта распахнулись, но Старк даже не потрудился встать с дивана. Локи быстро понял, почему.  
  
– Тони Старк! Встреча началась два часа назад! Я надеялась, ты хотя бы занят чем-то важным, а ты смотришь «Звёздные войны»?!  
  
Локи окинул её взглядом с головы до ног. Красивая, решительная, целеустремлённая женщина с большими амбициями, знающая себе цену и привыкшая контролировать всё и вся двадцать три часа в сутки. Сейчас её миловидное лицо исказилось от гнева, но судя по тому, что самообладание она при этом не потеряла, ситуация повторялась уже не раз и не два. Видимо, даже Локи Старк так не выводил из себя, как её.   
  
– Пеппер, не кричи на меня, пожалуйста. Ты же меня как облупленного знаешь, радоваться должна, что не поехал. На кой я тебе сдался? Это ведь ты у нас генеральный директор.  
  
– Да, но это ты – Тони Старк, а компания у нас называется «Старк Индастриз». Некоторые инвесторы хотят говорить только с мистером Старком, им это принципиально, а ты оставил меня там одну и... Ой, извините, я вас не заметила.  
  
Увидев Локи, она смутилась и тут же взяла себя в руки. Видно, считала ниже своего достоинства закатывать скандалы в присутствии посторонних. Любопытно, как бы она отреагировала, если бы прочла мысли гостя? Локи как раз размышлял, как встроить её в свои планы, и гадал, выживет ли она в итоге или погибнет вместе с остальными. По всякому выходило, что зависеть это будет от Старка. Точнее, от его к ней отношения. Как бы то ни было, их маленькую компанию почтила леди, а Локи, в отличие от Старка, ещё помнил, как вести себя в обществе. Поэтому он поднялся, сделал шаг к... мисс Поттс и легонько пожал протянутую руку. Наконец-то он привык к этому обычаю, тело отреагировало даже раньше разума.  
  
– Вам незачем извиняться, мне самому следовало показаться сразу. Старк, не хочешь нас познакомить?  
  
Старк, как видно, не хотел, но отчего-то послушался.  
  
– Пеппер Поттс, мой генеральный директор и единственная причина, по которой я ещё жив и не в тюрьме. Пеппер, это Томми, мой новый товарищ по «Звёздным войнам».  
  
Пеппер – если, конечно, это было настоящее имя – бросила на Старка сердитый взгляд, и Локи вздохнул.  
  
– Меня зовут Томас. Томас Пайн. Приятно познакомиться, мисс Поттс. И я ему не... «товарищ по «Звёздным войнам», не слушайте его.  
  
На её лице отражались все эмоции, как на экране. Он ей понравился, без сомнений. Всё-таки первое впечатление – это очень важно.  
  
– Взаимно, мистер Пайн. Мне очень жаль портить вам вечер, но Тони надо уехать. Он забыл, что у него назначена встреча. И не в первый раз, к сожалению.  
  
– Я не забыл. Мне просто на-пле-вать.  
  
А вот это было уже грубо, да ещё и в присутствии гостя. Но Локи, разумеется, не расстроился. Прекрасный шанс понаблюдать за ними, так сказать, в естественной среде обитания. Пеппер гневно сузила глаза.  
  
– Полагаю, сейчас это обсуждать неуместно, поговорим позже. Была рада познакомиться, мистер Пайн.  
  
Даже удивительно, как легко она переключалась с хмурого взгляда на радушную улыбку. Когда она исчезла – так же стремительно, как и появилась, – Локи сел рядом со Старком. Воздух едва не звенел от напряжения. А всё из-за женщины. Вот теперь можно, наконец, начать серьёзный разговор, хватит уже тратить время на беготню с заряженными краской пистолетиками и кинофильмы.  
  
– Девушка твоя? Это же она послала тебя к психологу?  
  
Старк даже не взглянул на него, с преувеличенным вниманием следя за происходящим на экране.  
  
– Девушка, да, моя. По крайней мере, большую часть дня.  
  
– По тебе не скажешь, что ты ей жизнью обязан. Отношения у вас...  
  
Старк едва слышно зарычал.  
  
– Может, хватит об этом? Всё, смотрим «Звёздные войны». Лучший фильм всех времён и народов.  
  
– Как хочешь. Но если тебе вдруг интересно, как ты себя сейчас вёл, то имей в виду: как последняя скотина.  
  
Прежде чем Старк успел ответить, из динамиков опять раздался голос Джарвиса.  
  
– Я вынужден согласиться с мистером Пайном, сэр.  
  
– Ой, да пошли вы оба. Спелись, чёртовы бриташки... – Старк отвернулся с обиженным видом. Похоже, последний комментарий его действительно задел, но Локи не слишком встревожился. Долго молчать этот человек не умел, к тому же был слишком любопытен. И в самом деле, не прошло и десяти минут, как Старк прочистил горло. – Почему твоя девушка записала тебя к психологу? Что там у вас за проблемы были?  
  
Наконец-то. Локи когда-то целый день потратил, чтобы продумать ответ на этот вопрос. И вот он – идеальный момент для скромной исповеди. Старк узнает в Томасе себя и проникнется к нему ещё большей симпатией. И что самое приятное, даже врать не придётся. Иногда правда бывает куда результативнее самой выверенной лжи.  
  
– Она вечно видела во мне кого-то другого. Постоянно говорила, кем я мог бы стать, если бы не... подставить нужное. Что могу измениться, если постараюсь. А зачем мне меняться? Я себя и так вполне устраиваю.  
  
Сладкая музыка для охотно подставленных ушей. Ты прекрасен, ты безупречен, будь собой, и все тебя полюбят... Старк дрогнул, но падать не спешил.  
  
– И что ей в тебе не нравилось?  
  
– Что я, вроде как, холодный, отчуждённый и веду себя так, будто меня вообще ничего не волнует. Что-то, конечно, волнует, но не всё же подряд! Надо ведь видеть разницу между важными вещами и ерундой. А отношения в её представлении – это вообще что-то. Полнейшее слияние душ, неспособность жить друг без друга... херня, в общем, полная. Я взрослый адекватный человек, я не боюсь одиночества. Я прекрасно жил, пока мы не начали встречаться, ни от чего не страдал. А тут она мне заявляет, что без неё я должен лезть на стену от тоски. Да с чего вдруг? Отношения и не должны кардинально менять твою жизнь, они всего лишь выкручивают яркость на максимум. Было хорошо – станет ещё лучше, было плохо – станет хуже. А она почему-то решила, что любовь – это когда с ней счастье и гармония, а без неё хоть волком вой. И раз у меня не так, то я её, значит, не люблю. А по мне, это довольно мерзко, вот так прилипать к человеку. Мне бы не хотелось быть для кого-то смыслом всей жизни, лучше уж тогда по отдельности. Но нет, я, оказывается, просто не умею любить, я холодный и отчуждённый... Как вообще можно получать удовольствие от жизни с кем-то вдвоём, если ты даже сам с собой не уживаешься? В общем, мы разбежались, и я не то чтобы сильно этим расстроен.  
  
Локи попытался встретиться со Старком глазами, но тот отвёл взгляд. Локи показалось, что он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Но так и нужно, разве нет? Настоящие друзья говорят не только о приятном.  
  
Старк молчал, потихоньку потягивая из стакана, и было видно, что слова Локи достигли цели. Хороший мальчик. Такой чуткий, не то что Бартон. И слушает так внимательно... Правда, интуиция у него неплохая, ложь он мог и почувствовать, но Локи, к счастью, умел управлять людьми и при помощи вовремя сказанной правды.  
  
– Ну, ты и в самом деле довольно холодный и отчуждённый.  
  
– А я думал, я невероятный.  
  
На губах Старка мелькнула улыбка.  
  
– Да... невероятный паршивец с ледышкой вместо сердца. И ты прав, конечно. Но об этом нельзя так открыто говорить. Ты же знаешь правила: нужно найти вторую половинку, без отношений жизнь неполноценна, бла-бла... Нам об этом толкуют из каждого утюга последнюю тысячу лет. А Пеппер... она прекрасный человек, честно, но я сейчас и себя-то не особенно люблю.  
  
– А я думал, ты потрясающий.   
  
– Ну да, я такой. Но я это знаю, просто как факт. А внутри не чувствую... Так, слушай, у нас тут фильм на паузе. Может, досмотрим хотя бы до Дарта Вейдера? Он тоже потрясающий. Не как я, конечно, но тоже ничего.  
  
Почему бы нет? Локи был вполне доволен разговором. Старк открыл ему свою душу, Старк считал его невероятным. Чего ещё желать?  
  
«Звёздные войны» оказались стандартно-бессмысленным развлекательным фильмом, но это компенсировалось бурной фантазией авторов. И Локи понравился Дарт Вейдер – довольно приятная личность, в отличие от всех остальных.  
  
– Сэр, очень жаль снова вас прерывать...  
  
– Так не прерывай.  
  
– Думаю, это неизбежно, поскольку Капитан Роджерс уже поднимается к пентхаусу.  
  
Локи ощутил, как внутри всё затрепетало от волнения и почти невыносимого чувства предвкушения. Капитан Америка и Железный Человек – с ним в одной комнате! Он увидит, как они общаются, как друг к другу относятся. А Капитан увидит Томаса. Конечно, он не заподозрит в нём Уильяма, в этом даже сомнений нет, но всё равно интересно. А ещё неплохо бы узнать, почему Капитан до сих пор в Нью-Йорке – он ведь обещал Уильяму, что уедет из Штатов до вторника.  
  
– Да блин, у меня что, на двери табличка «жду гостей»? Скажи, что меня нет дома.  
  
– Капитан настроен очень решительно, сэр. Похоже, ему, как и мисс Поттс, просто необходимо с вами поговорить.  
  
– Он не один такой, что теперь? Скажи ему, что у меня гости. О, скажи, что у меня девушка и что он нам помешает.  
  
– Капитан Роджерс виделся с мисс Поттс в вестибюле, где она сообщила ему, что вы дома и в пристойном виде.  
  
Локи, не сдержавшись, прыснул в кулак, и Старк метнул в него мрачный взгляд.  
  
– Ладно, пусть заходит. Может, «Звёздные войны» с нами посмотрит.  
  
– Я прямо чувствую себя особенным. Кто бы к тебе ни пришёл, все тебя раздражают. Кроме меня.  
  
– Потому что тебя-то я как раз пригласил.  
  
Они обменялись улыбками, а через секунду открылись двери лифта.  
  
– Тони?  
  
И снова Старк и пальцем не шевельнул, чтобы приветствовать гостя.  
  
– Сюда, я на диване. Расслабляюсь. Ну, знаешь, как нормальный человек у себя дома. Когда нет работы. Как поживает Северная Корея? И чего это ты так рано вернулся, сравняли базу с землёй? Или вы теперь друзья навеки?  
  
Северная Корея? Точно, Локи же о ней читал.  
  
Капитан едва переступил порог этого дома, а уже, похоже, жалел, что вообще вздумал сюда прийти. Вид у него стал такой же хмурый, как и у мисс Поттс недавно, прямо один в один.  
  
– Тони, это секретная информация. И уж прости, пожалуйста, что помешал тебе отдыхать.  
  
О небо, что это? Сарказм? Из уст Капитана Америки? Изумительно.  
  
Опять же, Томас, конечно, высокомерный паршивец с ледышкой вместо сердца, но воспитан хорошо. Так что он снова поднялся с дивана.  
  
– Мы вечность будем ждать, пока Старк догадается нас познакомить, так что представлюсь сам. Томас Пайн. Очень приятно.  
  
Локи уже немного изучил Роджерса и сейчас неплохо его читал: выражение лица у него не поменялось, оставалось хмурым, но взгляд потеплел. И всё-таки на Уильяма он смотрел совсем иначе, в его присутствии глаза Капитана излучали заботу. Локи привык к этому взгляду, привык думать о Роджерсе как о друге Уильяма, но только сейчас, встретившись с ним под другой личиной, в полной мере ощутил разницу.  
  
– Стив Роджерс. И мне. Вы с Тони друзья?  
  
– Вроде того.  
  
– Мы товарищи по «Звёздным войнам». Кэп, ты поаккуратней. Он у нас уроженец туманного Альбиона, лебезить перед тобой не будет.  
  
Роджерс демонстративно вздохнул. Локи сел обратно на диван и расслабленно откинулся на спинку. Свою роль он сыграл, теперь ход за марионетками.  
  
Капитана, видно, его присутствие напрягало. Он какое-то время молчал, потом переступил с ноги на ногу, затем, наконец, подал голос.  
  
– Тони, мне нужно с тобой поговорить...  
  
– ...потому что тебя послал Фьюри, потому что ему от меня кое-что надо. Спасибо, что уделили мне время, но ваше предложение меня не интересует, до свидания.  
  
Старк с зевком потянулся и закинул ноги на журнальный столик. Роджерс поморщился.  
  
– И всё-таки нам надо поговорить. Наедине. – Он метнул взгляд на Локи. – Ты не против?..  
  
Вопрос прозвучал вежливо, но было ясно, что отказа он не подразумевает. В конце концов, это же Капитан Америка, все вокруг с ног сбиваются, лишь бы ему угодить, достаточно бровью повести. Что там говорил Старк? Он уроженец туманного Альбиона, ему плевать, чего хочет Капитан Америка. Томас же европеец, а Локи ещё со своей первой прогулки по Франции помнил, как там не любят американцев.  
  
– Если ты имеешь в виду, что я должен уйти, чтобы ты мог посвятить Старка в какую-то секретную информацию, о которой он и так уже знает, то нет, я против. Никуда я не уйду.  
  
Роджерс вытаращился на него, как на ожившую статую, Старк с интересом обернулся. Глаза у него сверкнули.  
  
– Прошу прощения?  
  
Локи пожал плечами. Что ж, если Капитан не понимает, он с радостью объяснит. Очень уж надоело вести себя с ним, как с особой царских кровей. К тому же после такого представления Томас понравится Старку ещё больше. Даже полный болван заметил бы, что Железный Человек и Капитан, мягко говоря, не ладят, и Локи собирался применить это себе на пользу. Уильям и Томас растащат их по разные стороны баррикад.  
  
– Я сказал, что никуда отсюда не уйду. Во-первых, хозяин тут Тони, и только он может попросить меня уйти. Во-вторых, я у него в гостях. Он меня пригласил, я пришёл. Мы сели смотреть фильм. И тут заходишь ты, без приглашения, без предупреждения, и пытаешься меня прогнать, потому что тебе взбрело в голову обсудить с Тони какой-то вопрос, который ему, по всей видимости, до лампочки. Так что нет, я не уйду, я фильм смотрю. А раз вам так уж надо поговорить о всяких там... мстительских делах, то пожалуйста, разговаривайте, но либо при мне, либо уходите сами. Если Тони ещё захочет, конечно.  
  
Хватит, пожалуй.  
  
Роджерс и так таращился на него, не в силах произнести ни слова. Старк, напротив, сиял, как начищенная монета.  
  
– Томми, знаешь, что? Я тебя обожаю! Отныне и навсегда двери этого дома для тебя открыты. О, а пойдём со мной на заседание совета директоров? Ты бы им там задал жару!  
  
– Старк, замолкни. Из-за тебя Хана Соло не слышно.  
  
Теперь настала очередь Старка показательно вздыхать, но вид у него при этом был такой довольный, что даже младенец бы не обманулся. Он поднял свой бокал с виски, будто собираясь произнести тост, и одними губами сказал «браво». Локи слегка улыбнулся.  
  
– Тони, пожалуйста, это важно.  
  
Отлично, значит, Роджерс смирился с тем, что Локи из комнаты не выгнать.  
  
– Важно для кого? Для Фьюри? Для ЩИТа? Пока что я вижу только, что на меня хотят навесить кучу унылой работы. Было бы в самом деле важно, я бы уже был в костюме.   
  
– Ты ведёшь себя безответственно!  
  
Восхитительно, вечность бы их слушал.  
  
– Слушайте, или заткнитесь уже оба, или идите орать куда-нибудь ещё, я тут фильм смотрю!  
  
Будь у Локи календарь, он бы как-нибудь отметил в нём сегодняшнюю дату. Мстители его послушались. Конечно, не сразу – ещё целую вечность перепирались, пока Старк, наконец, не изволил подняться, – но в конце концов всё-таки оставили Локи в покое. Сначала он подумывал прокрасться за ними и подслушать, о чём пойдёт разговор. Но потом понял, что тема обсуждения ему, в общем, неинтересна. Эти их задания, вызовы... Главное было в другом: Фьюри хочет припрячь Старка, Старка это жутко бесит, и он срывается на Капитане. Неважно, по какой причине, важен накал страстей. А пока они обвиняют друг друга во всех грехах, Локи спокойно досмотрит это... кинотворение.  
  
Вскоре Капитан покинул Башню, и Старк почти сразу вернулся на диван.  
  
– Знаешь... ты ему почему-то ужасно не понравился.  
  
– Жаль. Он довольно забавный.


	13. Пляж

Смертные придумали разделить единый народ своего царства на разные расы. Это, конечно, было невероятно глупо, но Локи смирился. Легче принять, чем понять. Также они поделили мир на части – должно быть, чтобы было легче им управлять. Каждая часть называлась страной и имела своё название. Например, Соединённые Штаты Америки. Франция. Великобритания. Австралия. Япония. Афганистан. Туркменистан. И так далее. Может, в этом даже была толика смысла: внутри небольшой группы люди острее чувствовали свою связь. Кроме того, в каждой стране со временем развились собственные традиции, культурные особенности и образ жизни. Локи быстро нашёл в этом свою выгоду: даже переместившись наугад в любую точку мира, он сразу мог понять, где находится и на каком языке следует разговаривать. 

Странно, но большинство мидгардцев могло перечислить не больше трети всех существующих стран, причём, в основном, те, с которыми взаимодействовала их собственная. Зачем делить территорию на такое количество частей, если средний житель Царства даже не в состоянии запомнить их названия? Мало того, вскоре Локи сделал открытие, от которого ему захотелось вцепиться в собственные волосы. Никто, ни один человек на этой планете не мог точно сказать, сколько стран на самом деле. По поводу некоторых люди попросту не могли договориться.   
Вот как с Палестиной.

Чтобы понять, что происходит, понадобилось пять книг, три научных журнала и ночь в Библиотеке Конгресса. Кто-то утверждал, что такая страна существует, кто-то яро это отрицал. Как вообще можно всерьёз дискутировать на тему того, существует объект или нет? Они же не легенду обсуждают, не сказочное существо, а страну. У стран есть границы, законы, население, правительство, конституция и ещё множество конкретных вещей, которые делают кусок земли на поверхности планеты государством. Зачем спорить, существует ли что-то, если можно просто проверить по списку критериев?

С Тибетом вообще была какая-то нелепица. Получается, можно просто войти в страну, сказать её жителям: «Привет всем, вы больше не существуете как государство. Теперь вы часть нашего!», – и всё, дело в шляпе. Северная Корея отказывала в существовании Южной Корее. Что не мешало им враждовать. Признать Израиль не пожелали тридцать два члена Организации Объединённых Наций, но это ни на что не повлияло, поскольку остальные были с ними не согласны. 

Пакистан вдруг решил, что не существует Армении. Причём, только Пакистан. Почему? Локи даже представить себе не мог, и у него было подозрение, что пакистанцы тоже не в курсе.

Хотелось побиться головой о стену. Давно он не испытывал такого разочарования. Вся эта бессмысленная грызня, кровопролитные битвы ради целей, которым грош цена...

Локи со вздохом потёр виски. Когда это уже кончится? Что ни день, то новые неприглядные подробности, которые приятно было бы тут же забыть, но, к сожалению, полезнее будет запомнить. Похоже, он снова устал, пора устроить перерыв. Впрочем, сейчас Локи и так занимался именно тем, что большинство людей делает на отдыхе. Он сидел в пляжном баре на берегу моря, потягивал сладкий коктейль и посматривал на танцпол, где под жизнерадостную музыку изгибались в чувственном танце прекрасные юноши и девушки. Наблюдать за ними было приятно. Эти люди не считали себя сколь-нибудь важными для мира персонами, они просто отработали очередной день, а вечером пришли на пляж – отдыхать, танцевать и ни о чём не думать. Ценное умение, у них стоило поучиться. Иногда нужно отодвигать в дальний угол все дела и радовать себя приятными мелочами. Этим Локи и займётся. Он призвал себе книгу о китайской мифологии и погрузился в чтение, чувствуя, как кожу приятно греет вечернее солнце. Да, так хорошо.

Не прошло и пяти минут, как на нём остановился чей-то взгляд. Не затаённый или брошенный украдкой, а прямой, откровенно рассматривающий, – Локи даже незачем было поднимать голову, чтобы удостовериться, он и так это чувствовал. Он со вздохом перевернул страницу, дочитывая главу, и только затем поднял глаза. 

Молодая женщина за столиком неподалёку. На ответный взгляд она лишь улыбнулась. Не смутилась, не попыталась отвернуться, как сделал бы человек, которого поймали на подглядывании. Более того, выражение её лица совершенно не скрывало её намерений. Признаться, Локи не ожидал, что недавно изученная информация о мидгардских традициях ухаживания пригодится так скоро. По-видимому, Латинская Америка – из тех стран, где женщинам дозволяется делать первый шаг. Только Локи в таком знакомстве не будет ни радости, ни пользы, так что он вернулся к книге, не особенно заботясь о том, что на него всё ещё смотрят. Показное пренебрежение обычно убедительнее любых слов.

Книга оказалась очень необычной, главу о китайских драконах Локи прочёл на одном дыхании. Хоть кто-то из смертных сохранил для своего народа память о магических существах, что некогда посещали Землю. В китайских легендах их описывали очень близко к их реальной внешности, а за уважительным слогом повествования чувствовался благоговейный ужас. Вполне понятный: драконы - создания величественные, грандиозные и прекрасные. Локи читал, прекрасно осознавая, что та женщина по-прежнему на него смотрит. Он никак не поощрял её интерес, но это не помешало ей подняться и приблизиться к его столу. Чем он такое заслужил? Никто не смеет подходить к царевичу без личного дозволения!

– Debe ser un libro muy interesante*.

Локи и от бесед с Мстителями уже порядочно устал, так что стоило ей заговорить, и первым его порывом было сломать ей запястье. Но через секунду он вдруг подумал, что ещё ни с кем не говорил на испанском. Женщина, сама того не зная, получила второй шанс.

– Prefiero la compañía de los libros a la de las personas. – Этого должно хватить. Локи едва поднял голову, но успел заметить, что она по-прежнему улыбается. Вечно какие-то сложности с этими смертными. Не попросив разрешения, даже не спросив его мнения, женщина отодвинула стул и села напротив. 

– A mí me gustan los eruditos. ¿Qué lees?

Вот теперь Локи захотелось показать клыки. Может, быстрее будет её убить, чем отвадить словами? Или нужно выразиться яснее?

– No quieres hablar conmigo.

До неё опять не дошло. Она наклонила голову и улыбнулась шире.

– Que sí…

Локи вздохнул и отложил книгу. Личина, которой он сейчас себя укрывал, мало отличалась от его собственного облика. А самое главное – он не менял глаза. Они были зелёные, привычно зелёные. И это можно было неплохо использовать.

– Mirame a los ojos… dime que ves.

Локи посмотрел на неё в упор, больше не пытаясь сдерживаться. Агент Бартон успел кинуть один мимолётный взгляд, ему показали ровно столько, сколько было необходимо, чтобы натолкнуть на нужную мысль. Но эта женщина увидит всё. Перед ней Локи распахнёт свою душу до самого дна, вытащит на поверхность всё самое тёмное, что прежде лишь скрывалось в холодной глубине. Такой демонстрации слишком мало, чтобы убить, зато достаточно, чтобы оставить на памяти неизгладимый след – такой, что нахальная смертная ещё долго будет вскакивать по ночам с постели с криком и в холодном поту.

Её нежное лицо исказилось, улыбка пропала. Локи злорадно смотрел, как она балансирует на краю пропасти. Губы приоткрылись, в потрясённом выдохе едва угадывались слова:

– Rabia… odio… obscuridad… tristeza…

Магия ударила невидимой волной, разнесла бокалы и бутылки на столиках и за барной стойкой. Звон посыпавшихся осколков заглушил потрясённые выдохи посетителей и тихие вскрики тех, кому не повезло порезаться. Сидящая напротив женщина вздрогнула, быстро оглянулась, затем её взгляд снова зацепился за Локи. Теперь от улыбки не осталось и следа. На лице у неё был написан страх. 

Локи, не утруждая себя лишним словом, поднялся и вышел из бара. Там становилось шумно – люди спешили поделиться друг с другом домыслами о том, что только что произошло. Глупцы. Только эта женщина знала, что случившееся как-то связано с её недавним собеседником, но она ни за что не догадается, как.

Посмеиваясь над удачной шуткой, Локи спустился к пляжу. Под босые ступни приятно ложился тёплый песок. Легко было понять, почему мидгардцы единодушно признали пляжи лучшим местом для отдыха. Ему нравилось, что так тепло, нравилось ощущение солнца на коже, запах моря в воздухе, вкус соли на губах. Если бы вокруг никого не было, он бы не отказался задержаться тут подольше. Увы, смертные, как паразиты, проникали всюду, и избавиться от них не представлялось возможным.

Была своя ирония в том, что именно на этой мысли размышления Локи перебил телефонный звонок. Мститель. Доктор Беннер. Впервые звонит первый, интересно. На этот раз Локи даже не потрудился осмотреться по сторонам, прежде чем накинуть личину Элизабет. Единственное, что ему в смертных нравилось: они ни на что не обращают внимания.

– Алло?

– Элизабет, это Брюс Беннер.

В мягком голосе чувствовалась неподдельная радость. Чудесно. Всё идёт по плану.

– Брюс! Рада тебя слышать. Как дела?

– Хорошо, спасибо. Слушай, я только что вернулся с конференции, с той, о которой мы говорили. Если интересно, могу отправить тезисы. Конечно, не все, только самые интересные. Ну, если тебе... интересно.

Какой же он милый, когда вот так мямлит. Не то чтобы Локи нравилось это слушать, но он был очень доволен тем, куда этот разговор ведёт.

– Было бы здорово. Мне очень приятно, что ты обо мне думаешь, спасибо тебе большое.

– Ерунда... Там у тебя какой-то странный шум на фоне. Что делаешь?

Развлекаюсь, порчу жизнь смертным.

– Да так, ничего особенного. У нас тут переговоры с партнёрами по бизнесу из Южной Америки. Скучно. Как прошла конференция, не зря потратил время?

– Совершенно не зря. Мои коллеги представили много новых исследований. Кое с чем можно поспорить, но почти всё очень увлекательно. Скоро опубликуют, сможешь сама прочитать. А ты... в командировке сейчас? Наверное, тоже интересно.

Давайте ещё обсудим природу и погоду. Локи надеялся на личный разговор, а не на ничего не значащую беседу ни о чём. Но с Беннером, к сожалению, спешить нельзя. Со Старком – можно. С Тором – прямо небеса велели. С Капитаном – ну, может быть. Но только не с таким чувствительным и сообразительным человеком, каким был Беннер. Этому человеку нужна тихая гавань, неспешные спокойные отношения. Он нуждается в них, как тонущий – в глотке воздуха.

– Вообще-то нет. Переговоры, новые контракты, каждый тянет одеяло на себя... Иногда это довольно неприятно. Может, я оттого и люблю физику: там всё по правилам, честно, понятно. Бывает, конечно, сложно, иногда не сразу поймёшь, что к чему, но при этом всё подчинено логике. То же с математикой, да вообще со всеми математическими науками. А потом начинаешь работать с людьми, и хочется просто выйти из окна. Нет, всё-таки ваша работа намного спокойнее.

Тут Локи оставил ловушку. Хорошо продуманная, но небрежно брошенная фраза. Беннер обязательно попадётся.

– Наверное... Почему ты никогда о нём не спрашиваешь?

Лицо Локи осветила улыбка. Он давно ждал этого вопроса, делал всё, чтобы его услышать. Опять же, разговор вывернул на опасную тропинку, теперь нужно очень аккуратно обращаться со словами. Иногда было трудно поверить, что физически самый сильный из Мстителей, несокрушимый монстр, в душе так уязвим. И его слабые места ничто не защищает – они открыты для всех, все их видят, все могут использовать. О, Локи исполнит его затаённую мечту. Более того, он заставит его поверить, что больше никому в мире это не под силу. Локи уже испытал на себе ярость Халка, теперь это удовольствие должно перепасть ещё кому-нибудь. Только кому – Тору или Старку? Сложный выбор.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

Реакция оказалась точно такой, как Локи себе представлял. Беннер тяжко вздохнул. Не раздражённо, а печально. О, это Локи по вкусу.

– Элизабет, ты же умная образованная женщина, ты знаешь, о чём я. Я понимаю, ты очень тактичная и никогда не позволишь себе перейти грань, но... почему ты о нём не спрашиваешь? Все спрашивают... даже на конференции.

Да благословит небо глупых смертных, любителей замечать несущественные детали и не обращать внимание на важное. И весь их так называемый ум им в этом не помеха.

– Ладно, раз уж ты сам поднял эту тему... Мне не интересно. Это просто факт твоей биографии, далеко не самый важный. Я читала твои разработки, описание эксперимента и анализы результата, и мне их хватает. Остальное... неважно. Ты гораздо интереснее как учёный, да и просто как человек.

Минуту на размышление. Признание оказалось слишком приятным, нелегко поверить сразу.

– Такого мне раньше не говорили.

Конечно, не говорили, Локи это предполагал. Мстители называли себя первой в истории Земли командой супергероев, а сами о своих сокомандниках знали лишь то, что написано в профайлах. И, что важнее, даже не пытались друг друга понять.

– Я знаю о Мстителях и о том, что случилось в Нью-Йорке, и что было до этого, потому что... ну, это все знают, мы же смотрим телевизор, читаем новости. Но знаешь... Мне не интересно, чем занимается Тони Старк, надев костюм, мне интересно, как он его разработал. Попади какой-нибудь из них мне в руки, я бы даже использовать его не стала – сразу бы разобрала, чтобы посмотреть, что и как там работает. Я благодарна тебе за спасение мира, но мне всё равно, чем ты занимаешься, когда не занят исследованиями. Это твоя личная жизнь... пусть и под прицелом камер. Да, у тебя есть неимоверная физическая сила, с которой на Земле ничего не сравнится, но мир ты спасаешь гораздо чаще, чем её используешь. Я не говорю, что она совсем не нужна, но если смотреть в долгосрочной перспективе... Ты исследуешь наш мир, и твоя работа – в университете и в лабораториях, и на конференциях – как раз и движет человечество вперёд. Все ждут очередного вторжения из космоса и совершенно забывают, что у нас и без инопланетян бед хватает. Если ты попал в аварию и чудом выжил, это не значит, что с тобой больше никогда не случится ничего плохого. Нужно по-прежнему кормить себя полезной едой, заниматься спортом, переходить дорогу только на зелёный, ну и так далее. Физическая сила, мышцы – это всё важно, конечно, но будущее не за ними. А за интеллектом. И это лучшее, что в тебе есть, на мой взгляд.

Да, хорошая речь. Может, даже чересчур. Или нет. Беннер давно устал бороться сам с собой, а Локи преподнёс ему всё, о чём он мечтал.

Беннер не отвечал, и Локи счёл это хорошим знаком. Должно быть, переваривает. Пусть. Он умный смертный, быстро сообразит, что только Локи сумел его понять и только Локи способен по-настоящему позаботиться о его душевном равновесии.

Локи слушал, как Беннер тихо дышит в трубку, и рисовал узоры на влажном песке. Набегающие волны тут же смывали их в море. Не оставалось даже следов. Так будет и с Мстителями. От них не останется даже воспоминаний. Локи сотрёт их все до единого.

– Это... Ну, это так... Я очень надеюсь, что ты права. Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы так всё и было.

В голосе звучала настоящая надежда. Стена рухнула, рассыпалась по камешку. Всё получилось, а ведь они даже не смотрели друг на друга, только слышали.

– Разумеется, я права. А теперь расскажи о конференции. Мне правда интересно...

 

***

 

– Здорово, что ты нашла время. Без компании скучно. А Дарси документальные терпеть не может...

Дарси, должно быть, та неприятная темноволосая женщина с интеллектом чайной чашки. Интересно, что Джейн в этом контексте упомянула именно Дарси, а не Тора. Тор бы тоже не согласился пойти на фильм, во время просмотра которого надо использовать мозг.

– Что за Дарси? Подруга?

Смертная как раз заговорила с кассиром и на вопрос только кивнула. И только взяв билеты, сочла нужным уточнить:

– Да, она моя ассистентка. И подруга, конечно, тоже. Но на такие фильмы её на аркане не затащишь.

Локи мог её понять. Они собрались на документальный фильм о солнечной системе Мидгарда, и он уже заранее настроился сходить с ума от скуки. Ну что нового ему могут показать? Даже смешно.

– Ну и зря, мне кажется, будет интересно. Хотя я, наверное, не всё пойму. Если что, будешь мне объяснять.

Джейн только улыбнулась. Она протянула билеты стоящей на входе стражнице, а затем они отправились покупать... воздушную кукурузу? Подсоленную воздушную кукурузу. Локи решил не думать, зачем и почему, себе дороже. Сейчас он отчаянно скучал по Старку. Нет, не по Старку, а по Джарвису. Его остроумие, чувство юмора, тонко выверенная дерзость превращали любую беседу в восхитительные пикировки. С Джейн о таком приходилось только мечтать, в её компании от скуки можно было погибнуть. Локи начинал понимать, как они с Тором вообще сошлись.

Во имя Девяти, она вообще когда-нибудь замолкает? Локи нравились умные образованные женщины, но надо же хотя бы иногда закрывать рот!

– Чем ты занимаешься на работе?

– Я никогда не была в Дании. Что это за страна?

– У тебя такие интересные татуировки. Давно сделала?

– Твои родные живут в Дании?

Да, Локи грех было жаловаться. Она искренне интересовалась Лори, пыталась узнать её поближе, сама стремилась подружиться. Но как же его это раздражало! Так что когда они, наконец, сели в кресла перед большим экраном, и погас свет, Локи возблагодарил небеса. Фильм ему даже понравился. Его было не так утомительно слушать, как голос Джейн Фостер.

Через восемьдесят семь минут он закончился, и Джейн Фостер предложила заглянуть в коктейль-бар. Локи согласился – с алкоголем многие неприятные вещи становятся легче. Но до бара они добрались не сразу, сначала обошли все обувные магазинчики в большом торговом центре. К тому времени, когда смертная достала, наконец, кошелёк, Локи уже был близок к тому, чтобы распороть ей живот и внутренностями украсить витрины. Всё это время он внимательно следил за своими словами. Ни в коем случае нельзя было упоминать Тора. Если у Джейн сложится впечатление, что он недолюбливает Тора, с планами на её счёт можно будет распрощаться. При всех своих недостатках глупой Джейн всё же не была. Конечно, рано или поздно Локи выведет её на нужную тропинку, но первый шаг должна сделать она.

Локи ждал этого весь день, но так и не дождался. Зато стоило им сесть в баре, как к столику подошёл незнакомый парень.

– Привет, красотки! Можно угостить вас выпивкой?

Локи смутно пожалел, что обрёк на кошмары ту навязчивую латиноамериканку. По большому счёту, она ничего особенного не сделала. А этот... от одного его присутствия Локи под личиной прошил озноб отвращения, а уж его наглый тон и липкий взгляд... Как приятно было пугать смертных на пляже, исподволь демонстрировать им их собственную беспомощность перед лицом неизведанных сил. Как же хотелось сделать то же самое с этим парнем. Может, вырвать ему язык? И развлечётся, и на Джейн Фостер произведёт неизгладимое впечатление... С другой стороны, лишнее внимание ни к чему.

– Конечно, можно. Оставь деньги на столе, я сама всё сделаю.

Джейн Фостер прикрыла ладонью улыбку. Мерзкий тип перевёл взгляд на Локи. Давай, смертный, начни драку. Дай мне шанс переломать тебе кости.

– Да ладно, сладкая, не выёживайся. Давай повеселимся.

Локи демонстративно поднял глаза к потолку. Магия поднималась в груди возмущённой волной, приходилось напрягаться, чтобы её сдерживать.

– Ответ – нет. Я не хочу и не буду сосать твой член. Походи по залу, поспрашивай, может, кто и согласится, а здесь тебе ловить нечего.

Джейн Фостер распахнула глаза. Смертный прищурился, и Локи захотелось что-нибудь сломать. Например, его хрупкую человеческую шею.

– Пизда тупая!

И он исчез. Чем спас себе жизнь, скорее всего. Локи откинулся на спинку стула и улыбнулся Джейн Фостер.

– Извини. Настырный попался. Обычно понимают быстрее.

Смертная заторможено покачала головой.

– Куда уж быстрее. А ты храбрая. У меня никогда не хватало смелости отшивать... вот так.

– С такими только так, другого языка они не понимают.

Она слегка покраснела.

– Наверное... Хорошо, что у меня есть Тор. Он таких габаритов, что отпугивает всех ненормальных.

Ну хоть чем-то пригодился. Теперь, когда Джейн Фостер его, наконец, упомянула, Локи сможет развить тему.

– Это точно. Хотя, может, дело не только в габаритах. Он ведь ещё и грозу может вызвать, такое реже встречается. По мне, так это страшнее.

Локи понятия не имел, почему Джейн Фостер нашла его реплику смешной.

– Могу тебя понять. Но поверь, он никогда не нападёт на простых людей. Даже защищаясь. На этот счёт можно не волноваться.

Каких-то две фразы, и Локи прикусил собственный язык, лишь бы не начать доказывать обратное. Кому вообще пришло в голову назвать её умной? Она встречалась с выходцем из другого измерения и при этом считала, что прекрасно знает, на что он способен, а на что нет? Никто в этом мире и понятия не имел, какой он на самом деле, и никто не удосужился хотя бы попытаться узнать. Они повторяют, что «не знать не стыдно», но забывают о второй части этого высказывания.

Ладно, Локи им поможет. Задаст нужные вопросы, подтолкнёт в верном направлении. Он стал таким альтруистом... Должно быть, Беннер на него так влияет.

– Чем он сегодня занимается? Не могу себе представить, что может делать бог на каникулах.

Лицо Джейн Фостер осветилось улыбкой. Глупая женщина. Можно подумать, нет более приятных тем для разговора.

– Он дома с Дарси. Она учит его играть в приставку. Ему трудно с нашими технологиями, но он старается.

Спасибо, Джейн Фостер, это всё, что мне нужно.

– Здорово. Я бы так не смогла. Учить, рассказывать... Скорее, сама завалила бы его вопросами. Вот бы он разозлился...

– Нет, что ты. Он никогда не злится, если спрашивать. Наоборот, ему нравится рассказывать об асгардских науках.

Что удивительно, потому что он в них ничего не смыслит.

– Это так трудно, наверное... иногда с представителем собственного народа встречаешься, и всё равно куча проблем и недопонимания, а тут... Он же вообще другой. Даже не с этой планеты. Это ж сколько культурных различий должно быть... Просто слов нет.

Смертная вскинула на него глаза. Она умненькая, но не очень сообразительная и не обладает внутренней силой. Ею легко будет манипулировать. Достаточно посадить первое зерно сомнения.

– Вообще-то... различий не так уж много.

Локи под личиной Лори рассмеялся. Вот и всё, ещё немного, и она у него в руках. 

– Он часто рассказывает? О своей родине?

Она смущённо кивнула.

– Да... То есть, нет, не совсем. Но я сама там была.

Локи изобразил изумление.

– Ты была в Асгарде? На другой планете?

Джейн Фостер возбуждённо закивала.

– Да, Тор свозил меня... в гости, вроде как. Так что теперь я лучше понимаю их культуру.

Во имя Девяти, она вообще соображает, что несёт? Локи захотелось воткнуть ей в глаз кинжал. Лори уставилась на неё, не в силах скрыть недоверие.

– Невероятно... И сколько ты там пробыла?

Улыбка сползла с лица смертной. Похоже, она сообразила, что только что выставила себя полной дурой.

– Несколько часов.

Лори предсказуемо решила, что ослышалась.

– Несколько часов?

– Ну да, не так много, как мне бы хотелось, но зато я своими глазами видела... что?

Локи вздохнул и пожал плечами.

– Слушай... Ты только не обижайся, но... Я ездила в Кабул в трёхнедельную командировку. Три недели, а я ровным счётом ничего не узнала об афганской культуре. Традиции, ритуальные церемонии, судебная система, религия, народные верования – всё это для меня по-прежнему тёмный лес. Я почти ничего о них не знаю. А ведь афганцы – народ нашей планеты. Мы принадлежим к одному биологическому виду.

Ну наконец. Джейн Фостер открыла рот, но сказать ей было нечего. Локи прямо видел, как у неё в голове со скрипом проворачиваются шестерёнки. Она начала понимать. И это её испугало.

О Торе никто ничего не знал. Ладно, все знали, что у него был безумный брат, который пытался захватить мир, но никто даже не попытался выяснить, как к этому отнеслись в Асгарде. Сочли ли преступлением?.. Или асгардский народ привык покорять другие планеты, а Землю обошёл вниманием лишь оттого, что Тор влюбился в девушку, что там живёт?

 

***

 

Вскоре после того, как Джейн Фостер распрощалась и ушла, стараясь не показывать, как смутил её разговор с Лори, Локи неторопливо шёл по улице, тихонько напевая себе под нос весёлую мелодию. Он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что едва не вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда его вдруг схватили за локоть, рывком втягивая в тёмный проулок. Чья-то ладонь закрыла рот, и знакомый хриплый голос прошептал на ухо:

– Ну что, сучка, значит, не хочешь сосать мой член?

Это мерзкое существо посмело его коснуться... 

Локи медленно убрал от своего рта потную руку, и проулок сотряс наполненный болью крик.

– Я изучал традиции ухаживания в Мидгарде. Такое поведение совершенно недопустимо. Нельзя прикасаться к женщине без её согласия. Тебе понятно или надо закрепить урок?

И он сжал ладонь, вслушиваясь в сладкий звук ломающихся под пальцами костей. Жаль, скулёж неудачливого насильника его заглушал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Интересная, наверное, книжка».  
> «Компанию книг предпочитаю компании людей».  
> «Люблю учёных. Что читаешь?»  
> «Не стоит со мной разговаривать».  
> «Стоит...»  
> «Посмотри мне в глаза... Скажи, что ты видишь?»  
> «Гнев... ненависть... тьму... тоску...»


	14. Ужин

_Your defenses were on high_  
_Your walls built deep inside_  
_Yeah, I'm a selfish bastard_  
_But at least I'm not alone_

_Was it a dream? ~~ 30 seconds to Mars ~~_

 

 _Твоя оборона была крепка,_  
_Крепкие стены возведены внутри_  
_Да, я эгоистичный мерзавец_  
_Но хотя бы не одинок_

_«Это был сон?», 30 seconds to Mars_

 

 

«Томми, Империя наносит ответный удар! Тащи сюда свою задницу, мне в одиночку против Дарта Вейдера не выстоять».

Локи быстро сунул телефон в карман, и Роджерс кинул на него любопытный взгляд.

– Что-то важное?

– Нет, так. Знакомый зовёт фильм посмотреть. Я ему попозже перезвоню.

Роджерс напустил на себя благодушный вид и продолжил шинковать лук. Локи, напротив, сидел как на иголках. Мидгардские кухни были обустроены не хуже какой-нибудь камеры пыток. Столько оружия – уму непостижимо. Одних только ножей целая коллекция разных форм и размеров, и кроме них ещё немало других острых предметов. Локи за минуту мог придумать больше сотни способов убить Роджерса прямо здесь. Больше всего его прельщал консервный нож, настоящая находка для творческой личности. Правда, маленькое происшествие в Лондоне слегка уняло неизбывную жажду крови, и сейчас Локи было легко и спокойно, он наконец-то мог дышать.

Долго это не продлится, но на какое-то время хватит.

– Дашь ты мне, наконец, что-нибудь сделать? Мне как-то неловко сидеть сложа руки, пока ты работаешь.

На самом деле, конечно, нет, Локи бы не огорчился, если бы Капитан Америка на веки вечные остался его личным рабом. Но, Уильяму, к сожалению, это не понравится.

– Нет, ты же в гости пришёл. Нехорошо загружать гостей. – Роджерс улыбнулся и положил на доску перец. Локи захотелось отобрать у него нож.

– Ну дай хотя бы перец нарежу. Я не привык сидеть без дела.

Роджерс вздохнул, но по его лицу Локи видел, что такая настойчивость его скорее забавляет. 

– Хорошо, нарезай перцы. Я тогда займусь курицей.

Сердце Локи вдруг забилось быстрее. Капитан Америка протянул ему нож рукояткой вперёд, и их пальцы на мгновение коснулись. Нужно было только резко толкнуть нож обратно, чтоб он скользнул лезвием Роджерсу под рёбра... А вдруг у него мышцы крепче стали, и нож сломается, только лишь распоров кожу? Вот почему Локи любому холодному оружию предпочитал свои кинжалы. Зачарованный клинок свалит даже великого Капитана Америку. А этот, опасный на вид, на деле наверняка бесполезен.

Так что Локи просто сместил Роджерса у стола и принялся кромсать перцы. Самое время начать разговор.

– Так что... Как там твой... проект? Всё хорошо? Я понимаю, тебе нельзя рассказывать, но хотя бы в общих чертах. Просто когда ты сказал, что уезжаешь, мне стало как-то... не по себе.

Локи бы не вынес, если бы Роджерс пострадал или даже погиб без его участия. Но Роджерс об этом, конечно, не догадывался. В словах Уильяма он услышал лишь тревогу за его жизнь.

– Да, я даже вернулся раньше, чем рассчитывал. Само дело заняло не так уж много времени. Правда, уже здесь появилась кое-какая проблема, и вот уже с ней пришлось повозиться.

Он до сих пор не успокоился после размолвки со Старком, чудно! Нужно вытащить из него подробности.

– По работе? Я же говорил: относись ко всему проще.

– Дело не в этом... бывают такие люди, с которыми не может быть просто, они прямо созданы, чтобы устраивать всем вокруг весёлую жизнь. – Роджерс покачал головой и начал нарезать курицу на кусочки. Локи вдруг осознал, что ни разу до этого Роджерс не жаловался ему на других людей, только на обстоятельства. Век бы слушал.

– Кому ты рассказываешь. Каждый раз, когда мне поручают совместный проект, команда достаётся такая, что в итоге всё равно приходится делать всё самому, остальным это попросту не надо. Мне иногда хочется нарочно всё испортить, чтобы они поняли, что всё только на мне и держится, но прилетит-то потом не только им, мне тоже перепадёт. Несправедливо.

Локи отлично помнил, как делал в одиночку почти все задания, выданные им с Тором на пару, да ещё и следил потом, чтобы тот не испортил чего, когда приходило время отчитываться перед наставниками. Локи с детства был способным, но даже ему не всегда удавалось без потерь вывернуться из всех проблем, что по своей глупости создавал им Тор. Приходилось не только присматривать за ним в процессе, но и разбираться потом с последствиями. Постепенно Локи пришёл к выводу, что если он хочет чего-то добиться, то делать это нужно самому. Опять же, не стоило связываться с армией Читаури. Запомнить на будущее: правило действует не только в отношении Тора.

– Несправедливо и грустно. Если работать сообща, можно сделать гораздо больше.

Каков идеалист, аж раздражает. Но Локи заставил себя улыбнуться.

– Думаешь?

– Да, я же работаю в команде. Вижу, что мы уже сделали, что ещё можем сделать... Уверен, что немало.

– Мне странно, что люди могут вот так кому-то доверять. Тем более свою жизнь... Я бы свою жизнь даже своей последней девушке не доверил. Это, конечно, больше говорит о наших отношениях, чем о людях вообще, но... Не думаю, что у меня вообще есть человек, которому я бы мог доверять.

Голос постепенно угас, нож замер посреди движения.

Воцарилась неловкая тишина, Локи разглядывал рассыпанные по доске яркие кусочки перца. Всё верно, да? Именно этих слов ждал от него Роджерс. Локи медленно поднял голову, и действительно, Роджерс смотрел на него. Без улыбки, серьёзно, с какой-то даже грустью во взгляде. Вот они – первые узелки той самой эмоциональной связи, которую он так долго искал.

– Вообще-то это... не так просто. Довериться кому-то. Иногда необходимо, просто чтобы выжить, но это ведь не от души, это скорее как... договор, взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Настоящее доверие... его нужно зарабатывать, и это долгий процесс. Если тебе удалось найти человека, которому ты можешь доверять, и он при этом доверяет тебе, то вам, считай, повезло. И это надо ценить, потому что... больше так может и не повезти.

Последние слова Роджерс произнёс едва слышно, но Локи не стал переспрашивать. Капитан прекрасно знал, о чём говорит, и только это и было важно.

Уильям неловко улыбнулся и шумно вздохнул.

– Мда... Какой-то слишком серьёзный разговор получился.

Роджерс с явным облегчением уцепился за возможность сменить тему.

– Давай о другом. Вот я недавно один фильм посмотрел... просто ужас. Знакомый очень советовал, говорил, что его обязательно нужно знать, но... хуже я вообще никогда не видел.

– А я говорил тебе не верить чужим советам. Что же ты их слушаешься, а меня нет? – Локи улыбнулся, но в голову снова полезли мысли о ноже. Я бы заставил тебя слушаться меня, Капитан Америка. Может, ты бы не был так доволен, но уж точно не забывал бы о моих просьбах.

Роджерс тоже улыбнулся и чуть смущённо пожал плечами.

– Наверное, теперь начну. Так, мне нужен перец. Ты же хотел помочь, вот и не зевай. 

Как ни странно, Роджерс отлично готовил. У блюда оказалось очень необычное название – Джамбалайя. На американское не похоже. Роджерс упомянул, что так готовят где-то в районе Луизианы, но Локи всё же подозревал, что рецепт привезли с собой иммигранты. Опять же, вся эта страна состояла из иммигрантов, потому что почти всё коренное население материка убили много лет назад. Что бы на это сказал Капитан? Что это вообще такое – настоящий американец?

Локи отложил эту мысль на потом – сейчас Капитана охватили вызванные едой воспоминания, которые он пожелал излить в свободные уши.

– Сам я попробовал её в Новом Орлеане. Ещё ни разу не вышло сделать так же, как там, но вроде неплохо получается.

Уж точно вкуснее, чем та нелепица, что Джейн Фостер приготовила для Лори.

– А что ты там делал? А, глупый вопрос. Наверное, то же самое, что ты... всегда делаешь.

Не мешало бы напомнить Роджерсу о его желании жить как обычный человек, не стоя круглосуточно на страже Земли. Это желание и так довольно сильно, достаточно небольшого толчка. Подсунуть ему картинку иной жизни, наполненной более приятными вещами, чем вечные заботы о спасении человечества.

Поняв, к чему Локи клонит, Роджерс слегка смутился. Разумеется, он всегда делает одно и то же, где бы ни оказался. Какие-то задания, встречи с неприятелями, битвы, затем возвращение домой. В место, которое трудно назвать домом.

– Да, то же, что и всегда. Симпатичный город, мне очень понравился. Рассмотреть бы его получше, да времени не было. Как всегда.

До чего честно, до чего открыто.

– Ещё не всё потеряно. Я в Новом Орлеане не бывал. Можем съездить туда, погулять-посмотреть. Выучим пару самых нужных креольских фраз, а потом махнём в джаз-клуб. 

Тон Локи был лёгким, лицо спокойным, но внутри у него всё дрожало. За каких-то два часа он трижды одёргивал себя, не позволяя руке схватить нож и пустить Роджерсу кровь. Два дня выходных он точно не выдержит.

Роджерс отреагировал именно так, как было нужно. В глазах его вспыхнул огонёк предвкушения. Ему захотелось, действительно захотелось прожить пару дней как обыкновенный человек. Не как Капитан Америка. Он его почти достал.

– Отлично звучит, но для этого нужно свободное время, а у меня его нет.

Старая песня. Локи чуть было не пожалел его. У него такое сильное тело, и он так нелепо им пользуется. Жизнь положил на алтарь защиты людей, которые того не стоят. Всегда думает о них и никогда о себе. Даже Старк, безумец, привыкший топить свои беды в вине, морально был в десятки раз сильнее этого «символа нации». По крайней мере, он всегда рассчитывал только на себя, потому что знал, что больше не на кого. Может, Роджерс просто ещё слишком наивен?

Локи усмехнулся и пожал плечами.

– Стив, как гражданин страны, которую ты защищаешь, торжественно обещаю, что Америка не потонет, если ты разрешишь себе отдохнуть в выходные. Или какие у тебя варианты? Сидеть и ждать, когда тебя вызовут? А если вообще не вызовут?

О, какая прелесть, Роджерс покраснел.

– Мда...

– Мне почему-то кажется, что о новом вторжении инопланетян мы узнаем и в джаз-клубе. Тем более – есть ведь и остальные Мстители. Я читал, что Тони Старк каждый вечер летает над Нью-Йорком, следит за порядком.

Имя Тони Старка произвело нужный эффект. И хотя Роджерс попытался это не показывать, Локи отлично видел, как его задело. Как застыло его лицо. Больная мозоль... Скорее всего, дело было в последней стычке – точнее, в поведении Старка, которое Роджерс никак не мог понять.

– Он больше красуется, чем следит.

В груди Локи растеклось сладкое чувство удовлетворения. Безупречный Капитан Америка сказал гадость о другом человеке. О Мстителе. Идеально.

– Ну да, судя по интервью, покрасоваться он любит, но все ведь и так знают, что это его костюм. Давно уже не повод для хвастовства.

– Для него повод. Видно, считает, что нужно всем напоминать, кем они должны восхищаться. Вот уж чего ему всегда мало, так это внимания.

В следующий миг Роджерс понял, что сказал, и прикусил язык. Да ладно тебе, Капитан, мы же друзья. Дальше меня твои тайны не уйдут. Лишь бы ты был счастлив.

Сейчас Роджерс даже глаз на него не мог поднять. Улыбка, расцвётшая на лице Локи, была полной противоположностью тому, что он сейчас чувствовал. О да, мысленно он улыбался, как безумец, – злорадно, обнажая в оскале зубы. Но в улыбке Уильяма сквозило понимание и даже чуточку веселья.

– Похоже, не очень-то вы ладите.

– Нет! – Роджерс вскинул голову с таким видом, будто его поймали на чём-то недостойном для Капитана Америки. Например, на нормальных человеческих чувствах, пусть и не слишком приятных. Да как вообще можно испытывать приятные чувства, думая о Тони Старке? – Нет. Мы неплохо ладим, нормально общаемся, мы же... в одной команде. Я хорошо к нему отношусь.

Брось ему кость, Уильям.

– Знаешь, он тебе вроде как коллега. Обычно люди не в восторге от тех коллег, с кем приходится работать каждый день. Они ведь не друзья. Да и не обязательно быть друзьями, чтобы работать вместе. Ничего в этом такого нет. И если честно... я вот знаю Старка только по интервью, но мне он тоже не слишком нравится. Можно мне так говорить? Про того, кто спас мир?

Это сработало, Роджерс заметно расслабился, даже улыбнулся.

– Да... наверное. Не то чтобы мы не ладили. Просто у нас... очень разные мнения, почти обо всём. Но это не так уж плохо, помогает взглянуть на ситуацию с другой стороны.

Уговаривай себя, сколько угодно, но я-то знаю.

Капитан Америка не любил Человека из Железа. Человек из Железа не любил Капитана Америку. Локи уже знал это, но не так-то легко разобщить целую команду, оперируя одной лишь «нелюбовью». Он заставит их возненавидеть друг друга. Нет ничего сильнее ненависти. Она пожрёт их души и уничтожит всё, что им дорого, а Локи будет смотреть и наслаждаться. Капитана достаточно будет убедить, что опасность грозит простым людям, и он кинется в бой без раздумий. А Старк не постесняется использовать крайние меры, если будет уверен в своей правоте. Или если его вынудят защищаться. И Старк будет слушаться Томаса – паршивца с ледышкой вместо сердца, который, как они все уже знали, терпеть не мог Капитана Америку.

 

***

 

– Приходишь и уходишь, когда вздумается, да?

Локи мяукнул в ответ, и губы Вдовы дрогнули в улыбке. За последние две недели он понял, что вовсе не обязательно появляться слишком часто, чтобы оставить нужное впечатление. Вдове, похоже, как раз это в нём больше всего и нравилось – что его нельзя просчитать. В прошлый раз он сидел под её окном и нудно орал, пока она не вынесла ему поесть. Если взглянуть со стороны, ситуация была смешной до нелепости. Он милостиво позволял Вдове кормить его, а она была только рада ему служить. Похоже, в этом мире кошки и правда заменили людям богов.

Вдова небрежно подтолкнула локтём створку окна, распахивая его пошире, и села на подоконник. Наклонила голову, оглядывая Локи от чёрных ушей до нервного кончика хвоста.

– Держу пари, у тебя много таких кормушек. Сначала тут угощаешься, потом идёшь к соседям.

Не совсем, но близко к истине. Локи был даже не в человечьем обличье, ни слова ей не сказал, но при этом она понимала его куда лучше, чем все остальные. Правда, для неё он был лишь котом. Локи посмотрел на неё и мякнул. Вдова улыбнулась ему и вернулась в квартиру, оставив окно открытым. Будто предоставив ему самому решить, хочет он в гости или нет.

У Локи начало складываться впечатление, что Мстители спят и видят, как бы пригласить его к себе домой. А Локи не из тех, кто отказывается от приглашений. Он пересёк подоконник и изящно спрыгнул на пол. Мягкий ковёр ласково лёг под лапы. Пахло чем-то приятным. Вокруг было чисто, но как-то неуютно. Ни растений, ни ненужных безделушек, ни лёгкого беспорядка, присущего жилым квартирам. Должно быть, она нечасто здесь бывала. Это место было её домом – или просто комнатами с кроватью, где можно с комфортом переночевать?

Диванчик, две больших книжных полки, телевизор... стандартнейшая гостиная. Локи вспрыгнул на диван, чтобы лучше разглядеть книги на полках. Много русской литературы, книги о медитации, о скульптуре, об иностранных языках, о различных культурных и философских направлениях. Может быть, все они отражают её характер, хотя бы немного? Она безусловно умна, но это не ново. Большинство книг на русском языке. Ностальгия? Надо бы запомнить. Корешки аккуратно притёрты друг к другу, ни один не выбивается. Невозможно определить, какие книги она достаёт чаще других.

На стенах ни фотографий, ни картин. Только один плакат с репродукцией картины какого-то художника – Локи не признал, какого. Нигде ни пылинки. Идеальная, безупречная чистота.

Локи не слышал шагов, но в комнате вдруг запахло рыбой – тунцом из металлической банки. Интересно было бы заглянуть в её холодильник. Она заметила, что он сидит на диване, но и бровью не повела. Поставила банку с рыбой на пол. Что ж, ни к чему отказываться от угощения. Локи спрыгнул с дивана, с достоинством подошёл и съел всё, что было в банке. И оказалось, между прочим, очень вкусно. Локи благодарно замурлыкал и потёрся головой о ногу Вдовы. Он уже выяснил, что ей не по душе проявления приязни, когда дело доходит до людей, но, как видно, против кошачьей благодарности она ничего не имела. Может, она просто любитель животных, кто знает? Локи это было неважно. Главное, чтобы ей нравился вот этот конкретный кот.

А он ей, видимо, нравился. Она долго наглаживала ему голову и шею, и пушистые щёки, и Локи жмурился, чтобы она думала, что он выпускает когти от удовольствия, а не от того, что ему хочется выцарапать ей глаза. Трудно будет подобрать ей подходящую казнь. С Тором всё было очевидно, с Бартоном он тоже уже решил, Капитан и Старк уничтожат друг друга, а Беннер... С Беннером тоже было не так-то просто, но Локи уже наметил себе несколько идей. Вдова же... физической боли будет мало, он почти наверняка знал, что она сумеет с ней справиться. К тому же Локи и сам предпочитал казнить душевно. Но для этого нужно было больше данных, а выковырять их из неё было не легче, чем тунец из запаянной банки.

– Ну всё, топай. Тебя ждут в других домах. С полными мисками наготове.

Она улыбалась. Будь Локи человеком, пожал бы плечами. Он ничуть не огорчился тому, что она решила его выгнать. Один раз она его уже пригласила, значит, и второй не за горами. А вот то, что она подхватила его на руки и понесла к окну, ему совершенно не понравилось. О, Локи ей ещё припомнит! Он терпеть не мог, когда его хватали. Может, заставить Бартона оторвать ей руки?

Наконец она поставила его на карниз, ещё раз почесала за ухом и закрыла за ним окно. Вот и настал день, когда Локи с чистой совестью мог сказать себе, что доволен результатом. Наверное, теперь пора ответить на очередной звонок Старка. Непринятых накопилось уже изрядно. И с Бартоном они давненько не говорили. Не так-то просто быть популярным.


	15. Муха

_So unimpressed but so in awe_  
_Such a saint but such a whore_  
_So self aware, so full of shit_  
_So indecisive, so adamant_

_Come undone ~~ Robbie Williams ~~_

 

 _Такой равнодушный, но в таком волнении_  
_Такой святой, но такая шлюха_  
_Поглощённый собой, полный дерьма_  
_Такой нерешительный, такой непреклонный_

_«Едет крыша», Робби Уильямс_

 

«Что делаешь?»

Локи со вздохом опустил книгу. Отменная книга. Пока что лучшая из всех, что ему довелось прочесть в Мидгарде. И конечно, её написали несколько сот лет назад. Как бы то ни было, Локи приятно проводил время за чтением, пока Старк не испортил всё своей смской. Увы, Локи уже третий день подряд его игнорировал, и сейчас уместнее было бы ответить.

«Читаю «Божественную комедию». А ты мешаешь».

Ответ пришёл через несколько секунд.

«Данте? Бросай эту кислятину, зануда, и дуй сюда. Будем играть в «Обитель зла», вмиг оживёшь».

Локи нахмурился – об этой игре он прежде не слышал. Придётся погуглить.

«Погуглить успел или правда знаешь, кто такой Данте?»

Пока Старк набирал ответ, Локи забил в поисковик «Обитель зла». Видеоигра, где нужно убивать зомби. У Старка были идеи и пострашнее. Но Локи так не хотелось отрываться от книги... Тем более ради каких-то зомби.

«Я тоже могу быть занудой, если захочу. Просто тебе это идёт больше. Приходи занудствовать ко мне, заодно постреляем в зомби».

Локи растерялся. Да, он уже знал, что поведение Старка логике почти не поддавалось, но никак не мог к этому привыкнуть. Другие Мстители приглашали его спокойно и вежливо. Беннер, когда звонил, в первую очередь спрашивал, есть ли у Локи время на разговоры. Бартон слал краткие сообщения, больше похожие на шифр, типа: «бегать, завтра, 9?». И Джейн Фостер иногда звонила, чтобы предложить встретиться, но никто из них не настаивал, если Локи говорил, что занят. Что же Старк так упорно ломится в закрытую дверь? Само собой, он грубиян и невежа, но Локи полагал, что это не единственная причина. Может, просто Томас ему нравится куда больше, чем всем остальным – предназначенные им личности? Нет, не может быть. Ближе всех сейчас общаются Уильям и Капитан. Каждый день встречаются или созваниваются, и Капитан задаёт много вопросов – хочет узнать, чем Уильям живёт, что любит, что ему важно. Старк ничего не спрашивает, жизнь Томаса ему неинтересна. Да, ему нравится его чувство юмора, но и только. О самом Томасе он не знает ровным счётом ничего и узнать не стремится.

«Если выбирать между Данте и убийством зомби, я предпочту Данте».

А вот если выбирать между Данте и убийством Старка, Данте придётся подождать.

«Знаешь, я могу приказать Джарвису найти для тебя электронную версию любой книги мира».

Локи больше нравились печатные книги, но Старк же на этом всё равно не успокоится. К тому же дома у Старка есть Джарвис, а с Джарвисом всегда интересно. И потом, можно же совместить приятное с полезным и подкинуть хвороста в костерок неприятия между возлюбленным идолом всея Америки и самовлюблённым железным «гением».

«Только выключи эту свою жуткую ac/dc, когда я приду».

Через полчаса ненависти в сторону безумно медлительного мидгардского транспорта Локи вошёл в лифт Башни Старка.

– Добрый вечер, мистер Пайн.

Губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке, Локи не сумел их удержать.

– Здравствуй, Джарвис.

– Мистер Старк велел мне спросить у вас, какую музыку вы предпочитаете. Позвольте мне не воспроизводить дословную формулировку.

Даже бездушная машина вроде Джарвиса говорила о Старке крайне неодобрительным тоном. Это рассмешило Локи, и он поднял голову к потолку. Правда, Старк уже объяснял, как это глупо, – Джарвис был не в потолке, он был повсюду. Думать об этом было немного жутко и очень, очень увлекательно.

– Как думаешь, мне стоит знать, что он сказал на самом деле?

– Сомневаюсь, сэр. Что желаете послушать?

Локи на секунду задумался. Выбрать то, что нравится ему, или то, что однозначно не понравится Старку?

– «Лунную сонату» Бетховена.

– Прекрасно, сэр.

Миг спустя в лифте зазвучали переливы нежной, полной сладкой грусти мелодии. Неплохое начало. Но стоило створкам лифта разъехаться, как музыку перебил возмущённый вопль Старка:

– Да ладно! Бетховен! Ты издеваешься?!

– От него, по крайней мере, не вытекают мозги через уши, как от этих кошмарных воплей, которые ты называешь музыкой.

Локи улыбнулся, и Старк закатил глаза.

– Нет, правда, мне хочется забиться в уголок и поплакать. Джарвис, думаю, мы и без музыки не умрём.

«Соната» утихла. Жаль, Локи только начал получать удовольствие.

– Ну вот я здесь. Где мои книги?

Старк шёл к нему от барной стойки, держа в руках по бокалу с виски.

– Может, сначала хотя бы «привет» скажешь?

– Привет, Старк. Где мои книги?

Старк с улыбкой протянул стакан.

– Ладно, дай мне свой мейл, я скажу Джарвису отправить тебе... так, тебе же итальяшки нравятся... «Государя». Макиавелли все любят. Ну что, сойдёт? Теперь согласен убивать со мной зомби?

Локи уже слышал об этом Макиавелли, и в нём поневоле проклюнулся интерес. Близкое знакомство со Старком оказалось куда полезнее, чем он когда-то думал.

– Да, думаю, сойдёт. Только покажи сначала, что нужно делать. Ты же знаешь, в играх я бездарность.

– Ты не бездарность, просто опыта мало. Не переживай, у тебя прекрасный учитель.

Они сели на диван, Локи второй раз в жизни взял в руки джойстик. От видеоигр как сферы развлечений он по-прежнему был не в восторге, но, надо признать, убивать зомби оказалось неожиданно забавно. Хороший способ унять жажду крови. Несколько раундов они со Старком играли друг против друга, и все разы Старк выигрывал. Затем объединились в боевую двойку и стали сражаться против компьютера. Так играть было очень... странно. Нужно было поддерживать друг друга, прикрывать от врагов. И даже зная, что это всего лишь дурацкая игра, Локи едва сдерживался, чтобы не выстрелить в виртуального человечка, которым управлял Старк.

– Чёрт, этот урод меня сейчас сожрёт! Отвали, тварь! Томми, отстрели ему башку.

Впервые Локи без вопросов исполнил приказ Старка и «отстрелил башку» – правда, персонажу Старка, а не напавшему на него зомби.

– Твою мать! Ты специально! Ты меня убил!

Ещё нет, Старк, пока ещё нет. В прошлый раз не получилось, но я доведу дело до конца. И обещаю, твоя смерть будет не такой безболезненной и лёгкой, как у твоего персонажа.

Локи, усмехнувшись, пожал плечами.

– Назвал меня «Томми» – получил по носу.

– Да блин, тебя так и зовут!

– Нет, меня зовут не так. Я Томас.

Старк отбросил джойстик, дотянулся до стакана с виски и послал Локи снисходительную улыбку.

– Когда родители называют ребёнка Томасом, они прекрасно понимают, что его всю жизнь будут звать Томом. Или Томми. Вот меня все называют Тони, я же не возмущаюсь.

Ладно, если ему по душе эта игра, Локи готов её поддержать.

– Я тебя так не называю.

– Так называй, я не против. А я буду звать тебя Томми. 

Старк сделал глоток из стакана и выжидающе взглянул на Локи. Он наслаждался их небольшой перебранкой, и ему не терпелось услышать ответ.

– Смотри, с огнём играешь. Давай ещё раунд, я тебя уничтожу.

Он с дерзкой улыбкой поднял джойстик, отлично зная, что Старк не откажется.

И конечно, тот не отказался, лишь вздёрнул брови и буркнул:

– И не надейся.

Новый раунд друг против друга, и на этот раз Локи победил, как и обещал. Как ни странно, оказалось, что Старк умеет проигрывать с достоинством.

– Ого, да ты талантище. Впервые играешь, а уже такие успехи. Не то что некоторые, которым и полусотни лет мало.

Шпилька была явно в сторону Капитана, но Локи не очень понимал, с чего вдруг Старк вздумал пройтись на его счёт. Да, Томас теперь с ним знаком, однако симпатией они друг к другу не прониклись. Разве что Старку давно хотелось перемыть Капитану косточки, да не с кем было?

– Я всё ещё думаю, что это тупо.

– Ты про всё думаешь, что это тупо.

– С чего ты взял?

Локи заглянул Старку в глаза, но ничего там не увидел. Ничего, кроме толстого, обитого железом щита. Настоящий Старк был укрыт под этим щитом, спрятан на самом дне глубокого колодца, даже глубже, чем Бартон. И до сих пор Локи этого не замечал. Любопытно. Выходит, Старк и не впускал его в своё сердце, держал на поверхности. Да, показал Башню, но это был всего лишь широкий жест уверенного в себе хозяина, ничего личного. С одной стороны, он ни от кого не скрывался, обо всех его проблемах узнал бы даже слепой в первые десять минут знакомства. С девушкой, которая пыталась ему помочь, вёл себя как полная скотина, от Мстителей отмахивался. С другой... он был одинок. Но понимал эту свою слабость и не желал её никому показывать. Причины, подробности – всё было запрятано под десять замков и зарыто в дальнем уголке души. Там, где их никто не найдёт, даже Локи. Не так уж он и безрассуден, как оказалось. Или просто настолько боится собственных чувств, что прячет их от себя самого.

Старк упорно отводил глаза, с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывая виски на просвет.

– Ладно, про Данте ты так не думаешь. И про Бетховена тоже... Тащишься по прошлым векам, как унылый старикашка.

– Я «тащусь», как ты выразился, по культуре. Люблю интеллектуальные развлечения.

Локи пожал плечами, и Старк фыркнул.

– Ты имеешь в виду – всё, от чего клонит в сон. По-твоему, читать о кругах ада и слушать депрессивную музыку – это весело? По мне, так тоска смертная. Ладно, ты меня убил, хватит с меня зомби. Джарвис, врубай «Историю игрушек», я хочу, чтобы этот зануда улыбнулся. Покажем ему, как развлекаются нормальные люди.

Ну отлично, ещё один вечер придётся потратить на фильмы. И ведь ничего личного не спросить – Локи был абсолютно уверен, что после первого же вопроса Старк ненавязчиво выставит его за дверь. Пришлось молча смотреть рисованный фильм о приключениях... живых игрушек... которые притворялись бездушными вещами, только когда в комнату входил их маленький хозяин?.. Что за бредятина. Локи когда-то знал мага, который научился вдыхать жизнь в предметы. Правда, использовал он это умение, чтобы пытать своих недругов. Оригинальная, но неуловимо жуткая идея, и Локи не понимал, как смертным пришло в голову сделать на её основе фильм для детей. Стоило одной игрушке потерять разум и напасть ночью на ребёнка... Неудивительно, что Локи за весь фильм ни разу не улыбнулся.

– Блин, ты серьёзно? Базз Лайтер крутой!

– Ну разумеется, он твой любимчик. У него нелепый костюм, он умеет летать и считает себя величайшим человеком... игрушкой планеты. Вылитый ты.

Локи с демонстративным зевком откинулся на спинку, скрестил ноги и принялся ждать ответа.

На такое неприкрытое оскорбление Старк отреагировал нетипично, зато в своём стиле: ухмыльнулся от уха до уха.

– Ух ты. А плохое настроение у тебя когда-нибудь бывает? Никогда не видел таких открытых и позитивных людей, сияешь прямо, как солнышко.

– За это меня все и любят, ты не единственный.

– Высокомерная ледышка. – Старк усмехнулся и откашлялся. – Джарвис, вторую часть, будь добр.

Локи немного растерянно взглянул на часы.

– Уже десять... Хочешь дальше смотреть?

– Ну да. А что ещё делать? Ты спать хочешь? Или не терпится нырнуть в книжку, возродить в своём сердце давно почивших итальянцев?

Старк рассмеялся, будто ухитрился на редкость удачно пошутить. Локи не понял, что он имел в виду, но это-то было не странно – Старка вообще мало кто понимал. С Томасом они найдут общий язык. Пусть не сейчас, пусть это займёт время, но Томас будет понимать Старка, как никто другой.

– Я-то никуда не тороплюсь... Но тебе разве больше нечем заняться? Почтить своим присутствием какое-нибудь совещание, спасти мир? Попозировать для благотворительных плакатов, как Капитан Америка?

Почему бы не прощупать почву? Заглянуть Старку в душу он пока не способен, но обострить отношения с Капитаном вполне может.

Одно лишь упоминание имени, и Старк взъерошился.

– Стива таскают на фотосессии, потому что он голубоглазый блондинчик. Эталон красоты, диснеевская принцесса. А я слишком старый и мрачных расцветок. Плейбои теперь никому не сдались, всем подавай скучных идеальных красавчиков, которые любое веселье испортят своей кислой миной.

Что ж, даже Локи готов был признать, что со Старком куда интереснее, чем с Капитаном. Впрочем, это как раз не новость, Роджерс был не забавнее мокрого носка.

– Ты только на Капитана ополчился? У того мужика с молотом тоже светлые волосы. И голубые глаза.

И гнилая душонка. И солома вместо мозгов.

Увы, лицо Старка осветила улыбка.

– А, Тор прикольный. Я как-то включил ему «Годзиллу» и сказал, что это новости. Так он сорвался в Японию – помогать бедным азиатам убивать монстра. Пришлось лететь за ним и объяснять, что это просто сказка. Фьюри фырчал потом, конечно, но оно того стоило.

Локи едва не застонал. Ну какой же Тор глупец! Пусть он ничего не знал о японской культуре и не слышал о выдуманном японцами монстре... но принять художественный фильм за новости?! Локи был о нём лучшего мнения. Тор тут единственный представитель Асгарда, а ведёт себя как последний пастух. Что мидгардцы подумают об их народе?..

– Убивать-то зачем? Годзилла миляга.

Старк только усмехнулся, и на этом разговор увял.

– Так. Джарвис. Мы ждём «Историю игрушек – 2». Потом включишь «Историю игрушек – 3», а если он и тогда не улыбнётся, будем смотреть «Экзорциста».

– Ты просто хочешь тут всю ночь просидеть, – засмеялся Локи, но на этот раз Старк его не поддержал. Даже не посмотрел в его сторону – сверлил взглядом голограмму, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Старк в самом деле хотел просидеть здесь всю ночь. Но почему?

Локи не успел над этим поразмыслить – ответ пришёл в пентхаус сам, процокал от лифта на высоких каблуках.

– Тони, ты ещё не... Ой, извините. Рада снова видеть вас, мистер Пайн.

Пеппер Поттс хватило секунды, чтобы взять себя в руки, но за ту же секунду Локи успел её прочитать. Нет, она не была рада его видеть, она никому сейчас не будет рада. Кроме Старка. Она хотела с ним поговорить или просто побыть наедине. Опять же, Локи незачем было оборачиваться к Старку, чтобы понять его настроение. Стоило появиться его подруге, как в комнате сгустилось такое напряжение, что его можно было резать ножом. Не подтолкнуть ли с горы этот камешек?

– Добрый вечер, мисс Поттс.

Она ответила вежливой улыбкой, но взгляд её тут же метнулся к Тони; тот по-прежнему делал вид, что её здесь нет. Локи ощутил, как в груди слегка покалывает от волнения. Чувство было, как перед битвой, от нетерпения сводило скулы. Это будет не просто ссора двух любовников. Если ему повезёт, Пеппер Поттс проломит щиты, которыми Старк укрыл свою душу, и Локи останется только протянуть руку.

– Простите, я не знала, что у Тони гости. Уже поздно...

– Не поздно. Мы только второй фильм начали, потом ещё два. Целая ночь впереди.

Тони будто не замечал, в какое неловкое положение поставил Пеппер Поттс. Локи чувствовал её злость и обиду, как дуновение горячего ветра. Будь она со Старком наедине, давно бы уже повысила голос, но при Локи ругаться не хотела. И как же тогда понять, что тут между ними происходит? Почему Старк так себя ведёт? Старательно отводит от неё взгляд, демонстративно не замечает её заботу. Люди...

– Вообще-то правда уже поздно, а мне завтра на работу.

Двух фраз хватило, чтобы Старк стряхнул с себя оцепенение и вскинул голову. Так резко, будто услышал что-то страшное.

– Мы же только начали вторую часть!

– Посмотрим в другой раз. Или лучше что-нибудь другое, не такое... детское.

– Ты же у меня в гостях, а не у Пеппер, оставайся. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался.

Локи взглянул на мисс Поттс, она смотрела на него с молчаливой мольбой. Нет, Локи никто отсюда не выставит, а вот Томасу действительно надо уйти.

Время работало против него, на план оставалось всего пару минут. Нельзя допустить ни единой ошибки – за ним будет следить Джарвис, самый строгий и неусыпный судья. Стоит хоть где-то проколоться, – и его разоблачат и игра закончится. Более того, Мстители снова встанут на его след, Тор возжелает вернуть его в темницу, а сам Локи опять окажется в роли жертвы. Быть охотником ему нравилось больше. И в клетку он больше никогда не попадёт, лучше смерть. Значит, то, что он сейчас собирался сделать, могло поставить под удар не только его игру и планы по мщению, но и свободу, и даже жизнь.

Риск был велик, но что за жизнь без риска?

– М-м, нет, я ведь сказал – мне завтра на работу, у меня не такой свободный график, как у тебя. Ты же звал меня пострелять в зомби, а не смотреть всю ночь детские фильмы. Наверстаем в следующий раз. Только фильм буду выбирать я. Я позвоню, когда дочитаю Макиавелли.

Локи смягчил слова усмешкой, но Старк на неё не ответил. Почти минуту он молчал, хмуря брови, затем всё-таки улыбнулся.

– Ладно, созвонимся.

Локи неторопливо поднялся, нащупывая нити магии. Пеппер Поттс благодарно ему улыбнулась, её взгляд был нежным и грустным одновременно. Каким же он станет через несколько минут? Локи дрожал от нетерпения.

– Спокойной ночи, мисс Поттс.

– Доброй ночи, мистер Пайн.

Он направился к лифту, отметив мимоходом, что Старк не смотрел ни на него, ни на мисс Поттс. Дверцы дрогнули и поехали друг к другу. Полсекунды на всё. Закрыв глаза, чтобы лучше сконцентрироваться, Локи сделал свою копию, накинул её поверх тела и в тот же миг оплёл настоящего себя магической сетью. Руки, ноги, туловище – всё загорелось огнём, засветилось невидимым под личиной зелёно-золотым светом, и растворилось, как не было. Локи редко выбирал для оборота настолько маленькую форму, но сейчас иначе было нельзя – его не должны заметить.

Двери лифта почти сомкнулись, Локи едва успел пролететь между ними обратно в комнату. Это была бы самая нелепая и недостойная смерть, какую только можно представить. Локи, бог обмана, в виде мухи раздавлен створками лифта... Но всё обошлось, дубль благополучно покинул Башню и растворился в ночи, а Локи незамеченным сел на стену и весь обратился в слух. Он не сомневался, что рисковал не зря.

– Здорово, что у тебя появился новый друг. Он славный... немножко нахальный, но мне нравится, что ты наконец вылез из своего панциря и общаешься с другими людьми.

На лице Пеппер Поттс появилась неуверенная улыбка. Она подошла к Старку, но тот по-прежнему не шевелился. Локи бы не удивился, если бы он вообще ей не ответил. Но Старк всё же заговорил. Голос звучал совершенно не так, как всего несколько минут назад. Равнодушно, безразлично.

– Тогда зачем ты его выгнала?

– Я его не...

Старк даже не стал ждать, пока она договорит – презрительно фыркнул, скрестил руки на груди.

– Ты могла велеть ему выметаться, разницы никакой.

Странно было слышать, как он защищает Томаса, как злится на собственную девушку – только лишь за то, что из-за неё ушёл его новый друг. Локи никак не мог придумать, как встроить Пеппер Поттс в свои планы. Старк, казалось, готов был заниматься чем угодно, лишь бы с ней не видеться. Так, значит, оставить её в покое? На что она может повлиять? Волнует ли Старка её судьба?

Пока единственное, в чём Локи был уверен, – что Пеппер Поттс волнует судьба Старка, и очень. Она цеплялась за него так, будто не представляла без него жизни. Локи вдруг вспомнил, почему всегда с таким неприятием относился к любовным отношениям. Зависимость. Отчаянные попытки найти в другом то, что так и не удалось обнаружить в себе.

– Тони, но ведь уже поздно... и нам нужно поговорить.

Жаль, что муха не может закатить глаза.

– Этим мы сейчас и занимаемся. Разговариваем. Правда, я бы лучше смотрел «Историю игрушек» с Томми... но ты же велела ему выметаться.

Голос сочился ядом. Безрассудный безумец, а теперь ещё и бесчувственный мерзавец. С таким характером неудивительно, что у него нет друзей, – никакие деньги и слава не компенсируют подобные недостатки. И если Старк вздумал избавиться от настолько преданной женщины, ему бы стоило подумать дважды.

– Тони, пожалуйста... Неужели ты не понимаешь, что меня пугает? Я была бы только рада, если бы ты встречался с ним, чтобы пообщаться. Если бы ты с ним разговаривал. Но ты ведь приглашаешь его, только чтобы у тебя был повод не ложиться спать!

Ну, это-то как раз было очевидно. Вопрос в другом – почему. К друзьям Старк относился без уважения и по-настоящему хорошо общался только с... Томасом. С человеком, которого едва знал.

Локи было бы стыдно в этом признаться, но он так и не понял, что такого сказала Пеппер, что Старк так преобразился. Секунду назад совершенно безразличный, сейчас он скалил зубы, как бешеный пёс, и орал:

– Да, и что?! Он не работает на меня, он не работает на ЩИТ, ему насрать на то, что я Железный Человек! Ему не надо, чтобы я с ним разговаривал, не надо, чтобы я спал. И к мозгоправу он меня точно не пошлёт!

Вкуснятина. Сколько гнева, сколько отчаяния. Где же они были всё это время? Вряд ли Старк так уж старательно их прятал. Просто с Томасом он не злился. Вот и прозвучала причина, по которой Старк искал себе нового друга: он устал от того, что все вокруг говорили ему, что делать. Легко понять, удобно использовать. Ах да, и гнев – гнев нужно куда-нибудь направлять, пока он не сжёг своего хозяина дотла. Локи поможет Старку найти более подходящую цель, чем эта бедная женщина. Белые звёзды легче заметить во тьме.

Удивительно, но Пеппер Поттс ещё не сдалась. Возможно, она более стойкая, чем можно вообразить по её жалкому поведению. Если выбирать между ней и Джейн Фостер, то Пеппер Поттс определённо выигрывала. Прямо сказать, Джейн Фостер Локи всё больше раздражала. Своей неуклюжестью, наивностью, неспособностью задавать вопросы. Она вела себя, как доверчивая малолетка, – слушала, что ей говорят, улыбалась, кивала и ни о чём не спрашивала.

– Почему ты на меня так злишься? Я люблю тебя и не хочу, чтобы ты над собой издевался. Ты сутками не спишь, ни с кем не разговариваешь, только пьёшь и работаешь. Пожалуйста, прошу тебя. Я не буду говорить тебе, что делать, просто... не отталкивай меня. Позволь мне быть рядом.

Это была мольба. Но о чём она его молила? Чтобы он позволил ей его спасти? От самого себя? Локи не хватало информации. Было бы куда проще, если бы они отставили в сторонку эмоции и просто объяснились.

По крайней мере, Старк утихомирился. Снова развалился на диване, взгляд прилип к голограмме.

– Прекрасно, будь рядом. А я буду смотреть «Историю игрушек – 2». Джарвис, у мисс Поттс был трудный день, набери ей ванну.

Хочет от неё избавиться? Она не оценит.

И действительно, тревога, даже отчаяние в глазах Пеппер Поттс стремительно сменились гневом, красивое лицо застыло маской.

– Откуда тебе знать?

Единственная фраза, но то, как она её произнесла, поневоле внушило уважение. Старк и подавно не сумел её проигнорировать.

– Что? – Он оглянулся с хмурым недоумением, будто не понял, что она имела в виду.

– Откуда тебе знать, что происходит в моей жизни? Ты же ничего у меня не спрашиваешь. Так откуда тебе знать, как я провела день? Откуда знать, с кем я вижусь, где бываю, что делаю?

Гнев схлынул так же быстро, как и возник, последние слова она произнесла с бесконечной грустью в голосе, и Локи снова стало скучно. Ох уж эти отношения. Тоска зелёная.

Тем временем Старк поднялся с дивана и устремился... нет, не к ней, а к бару. 

– Меня уже тошнит от вопросов... Ни отвечать не хочу, ни спрашивать.

Он налил в стакан ещё виски, и Пеппер Поттс вздохнула.

– Джарвис, когда Тони спал последний раз?

– Тридцать шесть часов назад, мисс Поттс.

Старк отсалютовал потолку бокалом.

– Ну спасибо, предатель.

Несколько секунд она колебалась, покусывая губы, но всё-таки решила дать ему ещё один шанс. Всё ещё надеялась, что сможет до него достучаться. Она приблизилась к нему и нежно накрыла его руку своей.

– Пойдём в кровать, Тони. Просто полежим... Я не буду уговаривать тебя спать, будем просто лежать рядом, попросим Джарвиса включить музыку, какую хочешь... Ведь нельзя же вечно быть на ногах.

Кажется, что-то такое было в «Истории игрушек»?

– А вдруг можно.

Старк вперил взгляд в бокал, словно там были ответы на все тайны мира, а потом вылил в рот, как воду.

И снова безнадежные мольбы:

– Тони, пожалуйста...

Стакан с тихим звоном опустился на барную стойку. Следующее действие Старка удивило даже Локи. Не то чтобы он представлял его нежным и ласковым любовником, но на этот поцелуй и смотреть-то было неприятно. Отчаяние и безысходность вообще не слишком приятны на вид, по крайней мере, когда дело доходит до поцелуев. Он обхватил её руками за голову, чтобы она не могла отшатнуться, и целовал её, будто тонул.

Тут не было ни любви, ни даже вожделения. Нет, Старк пытался забыться. Пил, смотрел фильмы ночи напролёт, играл в дурацкие игры – всё с одной целью. Сам поцелуй не имел значения. Она не имела значения. На её месте мог быть кто угодно – или что угодно. Лишь бы отвлекало.

И Пеппер Поттс тоже это знала. Потому и оттолкнула его – не особенно нежно.

– Тони, хватит! Боже, тебя спасать надо, а я уже не знаю, что делать. Я люблю тебя, но сейчас ты просто... Я пойду спать.

В её глазах ещё мелькнула надежда на то, что Старк её удержит, но он предпочёл разглядывать батарею бутылок в баре, словно выбирая, чем продолжить вечер. Она ушла, а Старк так ничего и не сказал.

Локи решил, что и ему пора отсюда выбираться, когда Человек из Железа вдруг снова подал голос.

– Джарвис, набери Томаса.

Старк ему звонил? Зачем?

– Мне очень жаль, сэр. Похоже, мистер Пайн выключил телефон.

Старк так неприкрыто огорчился, что не будь Локи мухой, непременно бы ухмыльнулся.

– Чёрт... Ладно, мы ему смску отправим... Я тут подумал, я же так и не спросил, чем ты занимаешься. Тебе завтра на работу – на какую работу? Просто интересно.

А судьба любит подшутить. Человек из Железа висел над пропастью. К нему тянулись руки, ему пытались помочь, но он велел оставить его в покое; ему хотелось верить, что только Локи сумеет его спасти.

Да, Локи сумеет. 


	16. Нападение

Утром Локи проснулся и понял, что что-то изменилось. Он редко спал и сейчас, спросонок, особенно остро ощутил, что в городе стало пахнуть иначе. Что-то было разлито в воздухе, призрак чьего-то присутствия, от близости которого в его душе сама собой разгоралась внутренняя сила.

Магия.

Не очень сильная, точно не асгардская, но в городе разом стало интереснее. Враждебная, но не к Локи. Впрочем, будь иначе, угрозы бы всё равно не представляла. С магией Локи ей никогда не сравниться, это чувствовалось очень чётко. Ну да неважно, это же магия! Настоящая магия в этой пересохшей пустыне.

Локи с наслаждением потянулся и поднялся с дивана, на котором вчера заснул. Переступая через груды книг, устилавшие пол, пробрался к балкону и прислонился к балконной двери. Было ещё рано, первые солнечные лучи ласково гладили кожу. Город просыпался, готовился к рабочему дню, но появление новичка никто из его жителей пока не заметил. Он выжидал. Что-то обязательно свершится. Не может не свершиться, для чего-то же здесь появилась неизвестная магия.

Локи глубоко вдохнул, обшаривая взглядом горизонт. Если постараться, он найдёт источник за несколько минут. Но искать ни к чему, рано или поздно новая сила проявит себя сама. Скорее всего, её появление связано с Мстителями. Она нападёт на них, а Локи с удовольствием посмотрит. Может, даже поможет более слабой стороне – исключительно чтобы веселье не закончилось слишком быстро.

А ведь Локи подумывал устроить себе выходной, отправиться на Восток... Но теперь и на секунду не рискнёт отлучиться из города. Придётся Грузию и Армению отложить на потом, а путешествие заменить пикником, почитать Макиавелли в Центральном парке. Старк прислал ему английскую версию – скукота. Локи уже стянул из магазина книгу на итальянском. За этот язык он ещё не брался, но сходство с испанским и латинским было настолько очевидным, что Локи не сомневался: он освоит его за полдня.

Через три минуты Локи, одетый как рядовой мидгардец, с полным книг рюкзаком за спиной, уже трясся в ужасном транспорте для простолюдинов по направлению к самому большому парку города. От мерзкого запаха по-прежнему едва не выворачивало, привыкнуть к нему было невозможно. К счастью, мучения длились недолго – скоро Локи вышел прямиком в ясный день, расстелил на траве одеяло, удобно лёг и погрузился в одно из величайших произведений Мидгарда. По крайней мере, так его называли местные жители. Ему не сразу удалось сосредоточиться на чтении: какое-то время он бездумно прослеживал взглядом буквы, поражаясь сам себе. Расположился тут посреди широкого луга, под чистым небом... Может, ещё Хеймдаллю помахать? Правда, он всё равно его не увидит. Скрывался Локи всегда мастерски.

Возможно, когда-нибудь его настигнет кара за небрежность, но не сегодня. Сегодня он в зрительном зале, его дело – смотреть. Кто знает, вдруг даже понравится. Новичок пока ничего не предпринимал, и Локи расслабился.

Книга и в самом деле оказалась неплоха – темы там поднимались интересные, и Локи совершенно забыл о внешнем мире, с увлечением перелистывая страницы, наслаждаясь солнечным теплом, запахом свежей травы и... 

Проклятый Старк, вечно он не вовремя.

Локи достал телефон и открыл новое сообщение. «Ну что, уже двенадцать часов прошло, а ты так и не сказал, кем работаешь. Мысль такая: пластическим хирургом. Ты же обожаешь рассказывать людям, какие они уроды».

А, да, пластическая хирургия; Локи до сих пор не решил, что хуже – она или зоопарк. Мидгард уже ничто не спасёт. Как бы то ни было, Старка он уже достаточно помучил. Тот давно мог сдаться, но нет, продолжал донимать, просто-таки умолял Томаса дружить с ним. Не стоит его слишком отталкивать, для дела это вредно. Зато как весело... Локи лениво набрал ответ и отбросил телефон в траву, вновь склонившись над книгой.

«Я переводчик. Прекращай злить мисс Поттс».

Полноценная беседа сейчас ни к чему. 

Локи дочитывал уже третью книгу, когда в его крови вдруг всколыхнулась магия. Ну наконец-то. Незнакомая энергия стала ближе, приготовилась напасть, и в теле Локи запела его собственная сила, позвала в бой – защищаться или тоже нападать. Или хотя бы выйти на противника. Локи чуть было ей не поддался, но нет. Локи Лафейсон мёртв, эта битва не для него. Кому бы ни вздумалось её развязать. Впрочем, то, что он мёртв, не помешает ему выяснить, кто тут так деятелен.

Город с его жителями всё ещё беззаботно предавался своим страстям и рутине, не замечая, что опасность всё ближе, ближе, летит к ним со скоростью света. Ну ладно, всё-таки не со скоростью света, но всё равно очень быстро – Локи даже не ожидал. И вдруг остановилась. Наверное, добралась до цели.

Ничего. Не слышно, не видно. Даже досадно. Локи ждал взрывов или хотя бы пожара. Сам он так никогда не работал, но со стороны посмотреть любил. И потом, очень хотелось увидеть, как Мстители, все в мыле, решают чужие проблемы. Видно, надо ещё подождать.

Локи со вздохом вернулся к книге. Они же его не подведут?.. Новичок будто заснул. Неужели всё-таки придётся искать его и выяснять, собирается ли он вообще нападать на Мстителей, рушить город – да хоть что-то делать? Вынужденное ожидание тянуло нервы.

Чужая сила вдруг взметнулась неукротимой волной, тут же где-то громыхнуло, разорвав мирную тишину буднего утра. Локи вздрогнул, сердце скакнуло, едва не пробив грудную клетку.

Одним мановением руки отправив книги обратно в квартиру, Локи обернулся соловьём. Есть всё же в смертных одна приятная черта. Они настолько поглощены своими мелкими делами, что превращаться можно прямо у них под носом – никто и не заметит. Локи вспорхнул и полетел в ту сторону, откуда тянуло магией. Даже отслеживать её было не обязательно, чувствовалась и так.

В конечной точке небо было занято – вокруг небоскрёба крутились летающие роботы. На кого-то нападали. Локи нашёл удобное местечко для наблюдения и сел. Даже издалека было видно, что создания эти работают на какой-то необыкновенной смеси магии и... техники. Кто же их создал? Не то бездарь, не то гений. Роботы напоминали поделки мидгардцев, но было в них что-то ещё. Гуманоидная форма, массивный корпус, отделка металлом с цветным отблеском... вроде как с зелёным. Локи здорово сомневался, что цвет выбран в его честь, но оценил. Нападая на здание, роботы стреляли из энергетического оружия – современная разработка мидгардских учёных. Магии было так мало, словно ею, как специей, приправили основное блюдо. Лишь бы усилить эффект. Тот, кто создал этих роботов, умел колдовать. Конечно, до Локи ему было далеко, но всё-таки он был магом, и Локи ощутил, как его затапливает радостью. Скорее бы появились Мстители.

Что это вообще за здание? Вряд ли роботы бы напали на обычный жилой дом. Должно быть, здесь банк или офисы правителей города. Неизвестно, что задумал неизвестный маг, но не похоже, будто решил просто повеселиться. На другие здания роботы не нападали, только на это.

В небе мелькнула красная вспышка, один из роботов тут же взорвался и пылающей кометой полетел к земле. В груди запрыгало сердце – даже имитируя свою смерть, Локи не чувствовал такого возбуждения. Он опустился на крышу соседнего дома. Здесь уже было опасно, но зато отлично всё видно. Железный Человек очень удачно влился в компанию вражеских роботов, разве что цветом отличался. Сразу стало веселее – половина машин продолжила нападать на здание, половина принялась преследовать Старка. Тот еле успевал уклоняться от энергетических выстрелов. Должно быть, ждал подкрепления. Увы, не все Мстители жили поблизости, но Старк проворный – может, и доживёт до момента, когда они пожалуют на помощь. Грустно будет, если его убьёт кто-то другой, не Локи.

Пока причин для волнений не было. Старк отбивался, Локи смотрел, невольно анализируя тактику боя. Ничего нового не увидел, разве что Старк, казалось, двигался несколько быстрее, чем в прошлый раз. В Башне он не только пил и страдал от одиночества, он ещё и работал над своими костюмами. Роботы тоже не из бумаги были сделаны, выстрелов из репульсоров было мало, чтобы уничтожить их, но хватало, чтобы отвлечь. Где-нибудь в поле Старк бы давно с ними разделался, но сейчас, видно, боялся задеть дома вокруг, поэтому в серьёзную битву не вступал, предпочитал удирать и отстреливаться. Наблюдать за ними было интересно.

От нового взрыва под Локи подпрыгнуло здание.

Старк тоже отвлёкся, промахнулся очередным выстрелом, и сразу два робота, резко сократив дистанцию, разбили им окно; все трое металлическим клубком влетели внутрь. Один-ноль с пользу роботов. Локи с нетерпением оглянулся по сторонам. Где там эти супергерои? Пора бы уже помочь товарищу. Не Локи же руки пачкать.

Почти сразу воздух разрезал тарахтящий звук двигателя, и Локи пригладил перья. Мстители прибыли. К зданию быстро подлетал... это что, самолёт у них такой? Довольно нелепый. Он завис высоко над крышей, и из люка выпрыгнул Капитан Америка. Конечно, без парашюта. Обвиняет Старка в показушности, а сам? Не упустит момента продемонстрировать свою удаль. По мнению Локи, против роботов Капитан был едва ли полезнее обычного человека. Летать он не мог, а значит, ударить их мог только лишь в том случае, если они подлетят к нему сами. Как ни странно, роботы оказались достаточно тупы, чтобы именно это и сделать. Роджерс обезглавил щитом двоих, пока остальные не поняли, что стрелять в него лучше издалека. Следующие несколько секунд всё происходило настолько быстро, что даже Локи было трудно отследить события. Из самолёта выпрыгнул ещё один персонаж, и даже в виде птицы Локи слегка вздрогнул. Халк.

Чудище, рыча, разрывало роботов на части, как хрупкие игрушки, и на морде у него был написан почти детский восторг. Локи стало противно. Он никогда не был миротворцем, но к насилию относился лишь как к инструменту, способу добиться желаемого. Но драться ради драки? Не знать других радостей, кроме бессмысленной битвы? Трудно поверить, что этот зверь жил в нежной душе Доктора Беннера. Но, что ни говори, в бою он был полезен: мало кто мог против него выстоять. Локи знал это по своему опыту.

В голову ещё одного робота влетела стрела – значит, агент Бартон тоже неподалёку. Если самолётом управляет Вдова, то все Мстители в сборе... кроме одного. От Лондона до Нью-Йорка только пешком не дойти, для Мьёльнира же такие расстояния – ничто. Отчего же его хозяин опаздывает на бал? В птичьем облике магическое чутьё Локи сильно притуплялось, но даже сейчас он мог с уверенностью сказать, что Тор ещё слишком далеко.

Остальные пока держались неплохо. И вместе, и каждый сам по себе – им было чем ответить врагу. Сверхпрочный щит, энергетическое оружие, грубая сила. Будь роботов поменьше, Мстители легко бы с ними разделались, но увы – на месте каждого погибшего тут же появлялся другой. Капитан боролся одновременно с шестью, Халк – с дюжиной, а новым врагам не было конца.

Локи вдруг охватило знакомое предчувствие. Будь он в своей обычной форме, покрылся бы мурашками, а так лишь встопорщил перья. Через миг шум битвы заглушил грохот грома, с неба ударила молния, раскидав ближайших роботов. Царевич Асгарда, наконец, почтил всех своим присутствием.

Мстители сражались, всё своё внимание обратив на видимых врагов. И Тор тоже. Магия в душе Локи поднялась тёмной волной. Она просила – нет, приказывала, почти насильно тянула Локи в битву, пыталась управлять его телом. Настоящим телом, а не птичьим, в котором он сейчас был. Легко было поддаться. Обернуться собой, призвать кинжал. Всадить его Тору в горло. Порадовать и себя, и магию в жилах.

Нет, его это не порадует. Слишком мало. Да, Локи хотел пустить Тору кровь, но ещё больше он хотел смотреть, как тот мучается и – как узнаёт его. Тор должен знать, кто его убивает. Кто вырвет из груди его бедное истерзанное сердце. А для этого нужно закончить с Джейн Фостер... и с агентом Бартоном. И с Вдовой ещё ничего непонятно, и со Старком только-только начало получаться. Жаль таких усилий. Так что – терпение. 

Просто смотреть, не вмешиваясь. Изучать слабые и сильные стороны. В бою они прекрасно дополняли друг друга, работали как настоящая команда. Вот Капитан принял на щит очередного робота, отшвырнул в Железного Человека – и тот с готовностью встретил врага выстрелом из репульсоров. Как-то слишком уж слаженно.

Битва длилась ещё минут десять, затем роботы вдруг начали отступать. Их отозвал маг, который ими управлял. Интересно. И зачем всё это было? Похоже, Мстителей интересовал тот же вопрос. Локи торопливо вспорхнул со своего насеста и полетел к ним. Нельзя пропускать такой разговор. Капитан шумно отдыхивался, Человек из Железа парил неподалёку, джет медленно опускался на крышу. Чудище никак не могло успокоиться, колотило двумя последними роботами по стене, как ребёнок палкой. Снова и снова.

– Старк, какого чёрта это было?

Непонимание и злость. Опасная смесь, даже для Капитана Америки.

– А чего ты меня спрашиваешь? Я тоже не в курсе, откуда взялись эти ребята.

– Но ты же собираешь почти таких же. – Учитывая характер Капитана, у него и в мыслях не было обвинять, но учитывая характер Старка...

– Ты на что намекаешь? Что их я сделал?!

– Друг Старк, я думаю, Капитан...

– Знаешь, что! Если бы их построил я, ты бы своим щитом на них и царапины не смог оставить! Я их крошил тут пачками, пока ты не соизволил явиться! И остальные будут на мне, пока ты не научишься летать.

Едва договорив, Старк взмыл в небо и полетел за роботами. Капитан крикнул ему вслед что-то о том, что надо сперва всё обсудить, но Старка это, разумеется, не остановило.

– Я последую за Человеком из Железа, помогу искать логово этих штук, что напали на нас. А вы разберитесь с Халком.

И Тор тоже улетел. Капитана, судя по всему, такое положение дел не устроило, но он смиренно принял свою судьбу. Итак, Мстители разделились, теперь Локи надо решить, за кем он продолжит следить. Прямо сказать, не слишком сложный выбор. Надо лишь отыскать тихое местечко, чтобы без лишних глаз вернуть себе привычную форму, а дальше дело за малым – переместиться к источнику энергии. 

***

Под ногами хрустнули камешки. Серые стены, пустые углы, подвыветрившийся запах краски. Локи оказался на заброшенном складе. Неплохое место для укрытия, но Локи всё равно сморщил нос. Он предпочитал несколько иную обстановку, более удобную и приятную глазу. Впрочем, какая разница. В воздухе ощущалась магия. Гораздо сильнее, чем в других районах города. Локи закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на ощущениях.

Источник был внизу. Пара этажей, может. Искушение спуститься и проверить было сильно, Локи едва его поборол. Нужно дождаться Мстителей. Неизвестный маг где-то рядом. Локи его чувствовал, значит, и маг мог почувствовать Локи. Не стоит лезть на рожон. Ни в коем случае нельзя допустить, чтобы его раскрыли.

Локи успел сделать лишь шаг, как на верхнем этаже громыхнул взрыв. Отлично, веселье начинается. Окружив себя заклинанием невидимости, Локи поднялся по лестнице. Едва он шагнул на последнюю ступеньку, как в полшаге от него металлической грудой рухнул очередной робот. Локи, вздёрнув бровь, с некоторым удивлением смотрел, как от обломков с шипением разлетаются искры. Стоило технике выйти из строя, как магия из неё исчезла без следа. Ещё раз доказывает, что неизвестный маг не слишком силён. Зато в изобретательности ему не откажешь.

Локи наклонился разглядеть робота получше, и мимо его щеки тут же просвистела оторванная металлическая рука. Локи с раздражением уклонился. Тор, наверное, постарался. Он всегда предпочитал зрелищность изяществу боя. С потолка сыпались хлопья побелки. По полу покатились три робота с Тором в обнимку. Одного он отшвырнул, двое других пробили им стену. Локи так широко улыбнулся, что заныли щёки.

– Живой, Златовласка? Протянуть тебе руку помощи? Тут как раз лишняя лежит.

Очаровательно, Старк даже успевает отпускать свои глупые шутки, даром что борется сразу с двумя противниками. Впрочем, пока он шутит над Тором, Локи не против. Следующие несколько минут Локи стоял в уголке и уклонялся от летящих в его сторону объектов. В основном, это были металлические запчасти, иногда – Человек из Железа. Роботов тем временем становилось всё больше. 

– Без опозданий не можете?

Либо Старк окончательно сошёл с ума, либо говорил с остальными при помощи передатчика. Хорошо бы уже появились, однообразие битвы начало утомлять. Через несколько секунд на место действия ворвались Вдова, Ястреб и Капитан Америка. Халка с ними не было, должно быть, оставили его где-то позади. Почему? Как раз сейчас он бы им очень пригодился. Но даже и без лучшего своего оружия Мстители быстро одержали победу: с приходом трёх смертных новые роботы больше не появлялись. Странное совпадение, если подумать. Локи сделал себе мысленную пометку, невольно любуясь движениями Вдовы. Знакомый стиль – сочетание скорости, гибкости и ловкого владения небольшим скрытым оружием. Приятно посмотреть. Не то что на Старка или на так называемого братца.

Бой подходил к концу. Пол устилали разломанные роботы – по частям или целиком. Огоньки в их глазах погасли. Лязг, звон и звуки ударов постепенно утихали, сменяясь тяжёлым дыханием уставших бойцов. У Вдовы была кровь на затылке, агент Бартон старался беречь повреждённое плечо. Несколько деталей от брони Старка валялись где-то в куче поверженных роботов. Но серьёзно никого не ранило. Славно.

Больше всего в битве пострадало здание. С потолка уже сыпалась не побелка – полноценные куски бетона. Локи сжал губы, чтобы заглушить смешок. Спасли мир, молодцы. Может, физически они и сильны, но вот драться, как Локи, эффективно и с наименьшим уроном, совершенно не способны.

Осталось всего пять «живых» роботов. Очень удачно – по штуке на каждого.

– Здание может рухнуть в любой момент! Уходим!

Голос разума. От кого ещё, как не от Роджерса.

– Согласен! Давайте не...

– Ребята, вы идите, а я проверю нижние этажи. Джарвис говорит, там мощный источник энергии.

И вот на сцене снова безрассудный и безумный Тони Старк. Да, Локи убьёт его последним. Может, даже получится найти способ сохранить Джарвиса...

– Старк, с ума сошёл? Стены вот-вот обрушатся!

Справедливо. Здание и так держалось на честном слове, битва его совсем подкосила.

– Я только проверю. Встретимся снаружи.

Старк отшвырнул одного из оставшихся роботов в сторону Мстителей и нырнул в проём у лестницы.

– Чёрт, Тони!

Хороший, славный, милый Тони.

Пол вдруг вздрогнул, и Ястреб, машинально отступив, запнулся об обломок. Упал, потревожив раненое плечо, вскрикнул от боли. Локи закрыл глаза, смакуя в памяти этот звук. Скоро одним воплем он не отделается. И слушать их будет даже слаще – оттого лишь, что именно Локи заставит его кричать. Но пока хватит и этого. Сейчас надо посмотреть, как там Старк. Нельзя же позволить ему гулять без присмотра.

Локи задержался ещё на пару секунд – проследил, как Вдова и Роджерс помогли Ястребу подняться и все вместе отправились к лестнице. Им важно доставить его в безопасное место, так что за Старком они не пойдут. Тор тоже не слишком рвался спасать геройствующего товарища. Хорошо, что Локи здесь. Он переместился сразу на нижний этаж, уже сплошь заваленный обломками кирпичей. Стены дрожали, с потолка сыпалось без остановки.

Подделка. Ловушка, ход труса – но умного труса. Губы Локи разъехались в улыбке. Источником энергии был зачарованный предмет. Служащий одной лишь цели – привлечь внимание. Больше он ни на что не годен. Этакая метка «Х» на карте, не более. Кто-то хотел, чтобы они сюда пришли. Чтобы пострадать в битве с роботами, а потом погибнуть под обломками рухнувшего здания? Или всё это нападение должно отвлечь внимание от чего-то другого, более важного? Хотя нет, более важное Локи бы уже заметил. Скорее, просто ловушка. Тем более что вдоль стен выстроился десяток новых роботов, значительно крупнее тех, с которыми Мстителям уже доводилось иметь дело. Ну что ж, это проблема Старка, ему с ней и разбираться.

Миг спустя в двери влетел Человек из Железа, и его приветствовал слаженный залп из нескольких энергетических ружей.

– Ах ты сука!

Локи чуть не рассмеялся, но вовремя вспомнил о маскировке. Отошёл в сторонку, чтобы не задело перекрёстным огнём или отлетевшей запчастью робота. Человек из Железа прекрасно справлялся и один, но рушащееся здание вовсю старалось ему помочь, скидывая на роботов то обломки кирпичей, а то и полновесные куски плит. Каких-то роботов разбило или придавило, с остальными уже почти разделался Старк. Правда, на то, чтобы выбраться, у него оставалось всё меньше времени. Если вообще оставалось. 

Сейчас против него было всего два робота, но Локи уже видел, как он устал. Двигался гораздо медленнее, с трудом концентрировался. Не то чтобы это имело значение, когда часть потолка, наконец, рухнула, погребя под собой и Человека из Железа, и его противников.

Локи помахал ладонью перед лицом, но это мало помогло – тяжёлая белая пыль всё равно залетела в ноздри, скрипуче осела на губах. Отвратительное ощущение. Локи подавил кашель, вытер нос и нетерпеливо взглянул на образовавшуюся в центре комнаты груду щебня и обломков покрупнее. Торчащие из-под неё закованные в броню конечности были уже не красные, а серые от пыли. И не двигались. Наверное, Старк был без сознания.

А вот последний робот ещё стоял. Он поднял руку, целясь встроенным в неё оружием прямо в голову Старку. Локи вздохнул и стряхнул с себя невидимость. В ладонь знакомо скользнул кинжал, даря приятное чувство уверенности. Он никогда не промахивается. Вот и в этот раз кинжал нашёл свою цель. Бездушная машина запнулась и мотнула головой, будто пытаясь сбросить воткнувшийся между глазами клинок, и через миг её поглотила волна концентрированной магии. Локи, не сдерживая злорадства, наблюдал, как робот рассыпается на мелкие, насквозь проржавевшие кусочки. Бережно подхватил особождённый кинжал и, намеренно наступив на хрустнувшую под подошвой ржавую запчасть, медленно приблизился к Человеку из Железа. Тот всё так же лежал на полу, не подавая признаков жизни. А ведь Локи его только что спас. Мысль эта так его потрясла, что всё тело вдруг покрылось мурашками, пальцы задрожали. В крови вскипела магия, охватила сердце, накинулась на разум. Попыталась завладеть волей Локи, заставить его уничтожить Старка так же, как только что робота. Но Локи не сентиментальный дурак и не раб эмоций. Он умеет держать себя в руках.

Здание неудержимо рассыпалось. Локи, не обращая на это никакого внимания, присел на корточки около кучи щебня и за ногу вытащил из нее Человека из Железа. На всякий случай накинул на себя чужую личину, сорвал со Старка маску и понял, что перестраховывался зря. Глаза у Старка были закрыты, от губ к подбородку тянулась струйка крови. Но он ещё дышал. Благодаря Локи.

Локи медленно наклонился, почти касаясь уха Старка губами.

– Не бойся, Человек из Железа, ты умрёшь не сегодня. И не так. Я лично заберу твою жизнь, и ты будешь в сознании до самого конца. Ты будешь страдать... так долго, что сам запросишь о смерти. Пока же радуйся... Сегодня ты её избегнул.

Всего несколько минут спустя в комнату, уворачиваясь от падающих с потолка обломков, ворвались Капитан Америка и Тор. Убедились, что Человек из Железа дышит, подхватили его под руки и потащили к выходу, перекидываясь малозначимыми, зато эмоциональными репликами о том, какой тот безрассудный болван и как ему повезло, что здание до сих пор не рухнуло.

Локи ухмыльнулся. Он не позволит ему умереть так легко. И никому не позволит убить Мстителей. Они его.


	17. Робот

О битве с роботами говорили все телеканалы, писали все газеты. Будто тем других не осталось. Из каждого утюга только и слышалось: Мстители отбили атаку! двое пострадали! Самое время сыграть настоящего друга, позвонить и справиться о здоровье. Вот только кто будет первым?

Томас – натура не слишком чувствительная, и пока в прессе не скажут, что Старк серьёзно пострадал, звонить он не будет. Максимум, отправит сообщение. Например, такое: «Живой?»

Локи кивнул своим мыслям. Самое то. Старк ненормальный, ему наверняка понравится. Локи набрал текст и нажал «отправить».

Дальше. Уильям взволнуется сразу, как посмотрит новости, Элизабет тоже. Генри предпочтет сначала изучить разные источники. При этом Элизабет женщина, а смертные считают своих женщин более эмоциональными, чем мужчины. Не начать ли с неё? Локи набрал номер и поудобнее устроился на диване. Разговор может затянуться.

– Лиззи, привет!

Голос слабый, усталый, но довольный.

– Привет, Брюс. Ты как? Я тут новости посмотрела, и... – Заминка. Локи почувствовал себя несколько глупо, но при этом был чрезвычайно собой доволен. Будь он на другом конце провода, даже сам бы себе поверил. Неуверенный голосок взволнованной смертной женщины, слабенькой и беспомощной. 

Едва услышав в голосе тревогу, Беннер, конечно, тут же постарался её успокоить.

– Да, у меня всё хорошо. В новости вот попал, ха-ха...

Нет, не ты. Чудище. Ты, в отличие от него, никогда не бываешь в центре внимания. 

– Ох, тут везде, на каждом углу... Во всех газетах разное. Я так растерялась... Хотела вот спросить, как ты. И... можно уже возвращаться в Нью-Йорк? Там теперь безопасно?

Беннер тихо рассмеялся, но и по смеху было слышно, насколько же он устал.

– У меня всё нормально, не волнуйся. Так, пара синяков. Что до остального... мы до сих пор не знаем, ни что это было, ни кто за этим стоит, ни... по правде сказать, я понятия не имею, ждать нам чего-то подобного снова, или нет. Опять же, несколько лет назад нас инопланетяне завоевать пытались, но Нью-Йорк по-прежнему на месте, люди живут, как раньше. Думаю, всё будет хорошо. Над этим много народу работает.

Разве? Что ж, придётся пока поверить на слово. Потом можно уточнить у Старка.

– Ладно... – Локи тяжело вздохнул. – А ты... у тебя точно всё хорошо?

– Конечно. Халку довольно трудно повредить. Он сильный парень.

Идеально. Всегда бы было так просто.

– Я не о Халке спрашиваю. А о тебе. – Локи изучил свои ногти. Может, их накрасить? В Мидгарде довольно популярен лак для ногтей, полки магазинов ломятся от пузырьков разных цветов и видов. Почему бы не попробовать в женской форме?

Беннер вздохнул:

– Всё нормально. Немного некомфортно, но так бывает, когда я выпускаю Халка после долгого перерыва. Лучше бы, конечно, вообще не выпускать, но... Я предпочёл бы не связываться с роботами-убийцами в своём обычном теле.

Что ж, это понятно. Логичное поведение для человека со здоровым инстинктом выживания.

– Так и знала. Но зачем ты тогда это делаешь?

– Что?

– Рискуешь жизнью. Занимаешься тем, что терпеть не можешь. – Чёрный, наверное. Чёрный будет смотреться лучше всего. С таким цветом ногтей и в мужской форме показаться не стыдно. В самом деле, надо раздобыть пару пузырьков.

– Я хочу помочь.

Ах, да, вот он, наш альтруист, показался, наконец. Пора сбить ему прицел.

– Как? Я думала, ты бы, скорее, изобрёл способ дезактивировать этих роботов, чем... ломать их на куски. – Беннеру не нравилось быть Халком, и на этом сейчас следовало сосредоточиться. Он был человеком интеллекта, и Локи относился к нему соответствующе.

Теперь он засомневался, и Локи понял, что выигрывает. 

– Может, и так... Но иногда нужно использовать и... грубую силу, если других способов не осталось.

– Справедливо. Что ж, раз уж всё хорошо, я могу больше не волноваться. А ты – не делать того, что не хочешь. – Ближе к концу голос угас. Беннер должен почувствовать, что Элизабет и правда о нём беспокоится. И не пошутила по поводу Халка.

Через несколько секунд неловкого молчания Беннер прочистил горло. 

– Ладно... Надеюсь, однажды во главе угла станут мои исследования, а не... то, что сейчас.

– Было бы здорово.

– Да... Лиззи, извини, мне надо бежать. Тут все с ума сходят из-за всех этих событий...

Конечно, новый преступник в городе. Неизвестный колдун, жуть какой страшный. Но Локи куда больше волновал лак для ногтей.

– Понимаю. Береги себя. Я через пару дней собираюсь в Нью-Йорк. Может, удастся встретиться.

Беннер на это промямлил что-то невнятное, попрощался и отключился. Локи откинулся на спинку дивана и достал кубик Рубика, который нашёл на складе. Кто-то его зачаровал простеньким заклинанием. Кубик светился от энергии, которой его напитали, и служил одной лишь цели: привлечь внимание. Внимание Мстителей. Локи изучил его до последней молекулы, но ничего нового не нашёл. Светится, и всё. Кубик должен был попасть к Мстителям, но Локи не собирался им отдавать ни крупицы лишней информации. Пусть ползают в темноте.

Телефон в другой руке мигнул экраном, и Локи перевёл на него взгляд. Сообщение от Старка. Значит, жив ещё. Что ж, тем лучше для него. Локи пришёл бы в ярость, если бы смертный посмел умереть сразу после того, как Локи спас ему жизнь. Опять же, мидгардская медицина показала бы себя не с лучшей стороны. Меж тем письменные сообщения Старка по стилю мало отличались от его устных высказываний:

«Живее всех живых. Я бы позвал тебя посмотреть, как я страдаю, и позлорадствовать, но... Хотя нет, к чёрту все «но»! Остальных я могу и выставить. Так что давай, двигай сюда, ноги в руки!»

Как Мстители ухитряются хранить свои секреты, если в их команде – неугомонный хвастливый и болтливый Старк? Локи, конечно, грех жаловаться, но как же это странно. Из Бартона слово клещами не вытащить, Вдвова его-человека даже близко не подпустила, Беннер в принципе о себе распространяться не любит, Роджерс всегда рад поболтать, но только о себе, но Старк... не может удержать язык за зубами. 

Неужели они все сейчас в его Башне? Вся команда и даже, может, Фьюри. Обсуждают стратегии... зализывают раны... читают Старку нотации за его выходку, едва не стоившую ему жизни? Ну нет, такое Локи ни за что не пропустит!

«Позлорадстсвовать я никогда не прочь. Буду через полчаса».

Через три секунды Локи стоял посреди гостиной Старка. Себя он закрыл отражающими щитами в несколько слоёв, только необыкновенно мощный маг смог бы почуять его присутствие. Рисков никаких. Превращаться в муху на глазах камер было стократ сложнее; всё-таки заклятие невидимости – на редкость полезная штука.

Старк не солгал, в его гостиной и в самом деле собралась почти вся команда. Должно быть, Локи он позвал, чтобы хотя бы немного снизить уровень напряжения: воздух вокруг них уже едва не искрил. По центру стоял Капитан Америка. Лицо хмурое, руки скрещены на груди – лидер, проваливший миссию. Рядом Фьюри почти в той же позе. Контрастом – Беннер, скромно притулившийся на краешке кресла, с таким видом, будто боялся, что с ним сейчас кто-нибудь заговорит. Неподалёку деревянной статуей торчал Тор, не привнося в сцену ни красоты, ни смысла. Небрежно, за ремешок, покачивая на одном пальце Мёльнир. Один только взгляд на него, и Локи захлестнуло раздражением. Так обращаться с уникальным оружием! Артефактом такой необыкновенной ценности, что осознать её у Тора никогда не хватит мозгов! Но это же Тор, чего ещё от него ждать? И наконец, на диване лежал Старк, на голове белела повязка – маленький сувенир на память о скользнувшей мимо смерти. Выглядел он непритворно раненым, непривычно уязвимым на фоне остальных. Пока рот не открыл:

– Так, хорош, ко мне друг через полчаса придёт. Проваливайте, всё.

Локи ухмыльнулся. Фьюри наклонил голову и посмотрел на Старка, будто не веря своим ушам.

– Сейчас не до шуток, Старк.

– А я разве шучу? Это моя Башня, и вас я не звал. Топайте давайте.

Фьюри сощурился, Капитан нахмурил брови. Очаровательная ситуация. А уж в сочетании с лёгким, беззаботным тоном Старка – и вовсе идеальная. Решено, Старк умрёт последним.

Тут вдруг Тор решил вмешаться, остановить битву, пока она не началась:

– Я понимаю твою досаду, но мы сейчас не можем разойтись. Нужно придумать, как бороться с этой магией и где найти её хозяина.

Ох, молчи, глупец! Тебе-то откуда знать, как работает магия? Ты её даже чувствовать не умеешь! Я стою в шаге от тебя, а ты меня не чуешь! Заметишь, лишь когда тебе в горло воткнётся кинжал.

– Это круто, слушай, отличная идея! Только какого хера вы собрались делать это в моей гостиной? Других мест нет? У меня сотрясение, если вы забыли!

Жестикулировал он при этом так, будто никакого сотрясения и в помине не было. Раненого он больше не напоминал. Скорее, ребёнка, жаждущего внимания.

– В своём сотрясении ты виноват сам. Надо слушать других, а не лезть геройствовать в одиночку.

Всё-таки не зря Локи спас Старку жизнь. Возможность увидеть, как Капитан на нём срывается, того стоила. Их раздражение друг другом накалило воздух, притянуло к ним взгляды всех, кто находился в комнате. Но им было всё равно, они буквально упивались взаимным неприятием. Сумеет ли Локи на этом сыграть? Если да, то удастся, незаметно расколов эту пару, рассыпать и всю команду. Может, представить Старка как угрозу? Что, если символ Америки, великий герой прошлого и современности, убьёт Человека из Железа? Идеальная кульминация пьесы! Магия в крови Локи всколыхнулась, будто одобряя его идею. С другой стороны, тогда придётся отказаться от решения убить Старка последним. Объявить вне закона Капитана? Как-то не очень. Надо ещё подумать.

Такая малость, как гнев Капитана Америка, не сумела сбить со Старка спесь. Наоборот, высокомерия в его взгляде только прибавилось.

– Ну да! Если бы я вас послушал, кто бы тогда ликвидировал этих роботов? Ты, что ли? Я, блин, ранен, костюм вдребезги! Я что, даже отдыха не заслуживаю?

Локи был бы не прочь и дальше послушать их перебранку, но тут вмешался Фьюри, видимо, наконец вспомнивший, кто в этом бедламе главный. Мерзкий тип, Локи о нём чуть не забыл. Его он тоже убьёт. Скажем, руками Бартона.

– Тор, тебе эта магия знакома?

Глупый вопрос от глупого смертного.

– Нет, увы. Но правду сказать, искусником магии меня назвать нельзя.

Они спрашивали Тора. О науке, которую он никогда не давал себе труда понять, кто бы его ни наставлял. О прекрасной, мощной энергии, происходящей из самой сути космоса, гораздо более ценной, чем и сам Тор, и его смертные друзья, и весь их убогий мир. Но спрашивали таким тоном, будто уже готовы её приручить, будто ещё шаг – и она сама упадёт им под ноги. И Тор – глупец, не способный вместить в свой разум и крупицы этих бесценных знаний, всегда относившийся к магии с презрением, а к носителям магического дара со снисходительностью – отвечает лишь, что не может назваться искусником! Локи вцепился себе в лицо. Хотя с большим бы удовольствием разодрал лицо Тору. На лоскуты, ногтями. Кинжалы с его ненавистью не справятся.

Роджерс всё ещё прожигал взглядом Старка, поэтому, очевидно, Беннер решил вступить в разговор:

– Ты вроде говорил, что частенько встречался с разными магическими штуками в Асгарде? Ну, во время этих ваших... путешествий?

Тор медленно кивнул и, наконец, крепко обхватил ладонью ручку Мёльнира.

– Верно, но мне не приходилось о них даже думать: среди нас был очень одарённый маг. 

Ну вот, наконец. Чтобы Локи заметили, ему всего-то и надо было умереть. Прежде к его талантам относились как к чему-то само собой разумеющемуся. И Тор, и остальные в Асгарде отлично знали, на что он способен, даже более того: подозревали, что он может куда больше, чем показывает. Но во время этих дурацких путешествий его магический дар считали чем-то вроде запасного мешка с провизией: условно полезным, но не слишком важным дополнением. Никто никогда не говорил о его роли в команде Тора. Локи не раз спасал всех от смерти, используя магические трюки и иллюзии, но этого старались не замечать. Асгардцы традиционно считали, что драться нужно голыми руками или холодным оружием, а все прочие способы неверны и не достойны славы. Тор никогда раньше не позволял себе признать, что таланты его брата были ему полезны. На памяти Локи сегодня это случилось впервые.

– Дай-ка угадаю, твой психованный младший братец был единственным дипломированным специалистом по магии во всём Агсарде, но – упс, какая жалость! – уже помер и не может нам ничего рассказать. Увы нам, увы. Но ничего тут теперь не поделать, только разойтись по домам и дать раненому герою с сотрясом отдохнуть от вас, наконец! – вклинился Старк, но его будто никто не услышал. Фьюри продолжал допрашивать Тора в бесплотной надежде заставить его что-нибудь вспомнить о магии. Безнадёжный случай.

– Но у нас тут была не просто магия, а заколдованная техника. Как это вообще возможно? По-моему, техника и магия – не очень гармоничное сочетание, – задумчиво проговорил Роджерс, и Старк громко застонал:

– Ой, да ладно, Кэп! Вспомни момент, когда ты впервые увидел телефон, способный делать фотки и отправлять их на другой конец мира. Тоже, наверное, решил, что он волшебный.

– Похоже, сотрясение у тебя не настолько серьёзное, раз ты никак не заткнёшься.

– Эй, Фьюри, ты слышал, как он со мной разговаривает? Вы забыли, что я сегодня герой? Мы уничтожили всех роботов только потому, что я нашёл их логово. Я всех спас.

– Да разве? Я зато помню, как от твоих выстрелов начало рушиться здание, пока ты был внутри, и мне пришлось вытаскивать тебя из-под завалов. Ты не только свою жизнь поставил под угрозу, ты...

– Ой, Кэп, оставь свои нотации при себе! Они из первой точки улетели не потому, что испугались твоей задницы, им явно кто-то приказал. Наверняка дальше напали бы на гражданских. Если ты в такой ситуации предпочитаешь слюнявить планы и дожидаться приказа, то ладно. А я буду действовать.

– Потому что тебе опасн...

Беннер громко откашлялся. 

– Успокойтесь, оба. Никто серьёзно не пострадал, это главное. Хватит перепираться. Нам ещё нужно выяснить, что вообще произошло и кто за всем этим стоит. А Тони действительно нужно отдохнуть, тут он прав.

Надо же, и куда только подевался робкий скромный учёный? Видно, глас разума в его голове усилил и его собственный голос. Но забавнее всего было то, что Фьюри, кажется, предложение Беннера не посчитал достойным внимания. Сейчас ему хотелось лишь выпытывать у Тора информацию, которую тот всё равно не знал, и осаживать Старка, будто расшалившегося ребёнка. Полчаса в этом хаосе протекли стремительно, Локи даже пожалел, что пора уходить – чтобы вернуться как гость. Но он видел, с каким нетерпением Старк поглядывал на часы, явно ожидая Томаса и возможности избавиться от остальных. Слишком затягивать не стоило.

Локи переместился из на улицу, скинул невидимость и пошёл к Башне пешком. В любое другое время он посмеялся бы над этим бессмысленным набором телодвижений, но сейчас ему важно было избежать подозрений. Джарвис не должен заметить, как он появляется из ниоткуда. 

Но как же скучно ходить пешком, как простые люди!

Три минуты спустя Томас стоял в лифте и слушал негромкие гитарные переборы. Музыка была совершенно не в том стиле, что обычно нравится Старку.

– Джарвис?

– Добрый вечер, мистер Пайн. Приятно вас видеть. Я могу вам чем-то помочь?

– Да, что это за музыка?

– Португальское фаду. Мистер Старк предположил, что этот жанр вам понравится. Позвольте заметить, что оригинальный запрос был сформулирован несколько иначе.

Локи и не сомневался. Такого приёма он не ожидал, но Старк угадал. Музыка ему понравилась. Нежная мелодия, мягкие переливы. Будто прохладная полноводная река. Нужно запомнить название и потом найти в интернете или в магазине. Лифт доехал до нужного этажа, дверцы раскрылись, и на Локи уставилось пять пар глаз. И только одна из них сияла радостью.

– Добрый вечер... Я не знал, что тут вечеринка.

– Это не вечеринка. Я же говорил, что ко мне сейчас друг придёт. Вон он, видите? Высокий такой, худой, в лифте стоит. Я его пригласил. Вас – нет. Вымётывайтесь.

Старк сверкнул в сторону лифта улыбкой, игнорируя Фьюри, который выглядел так, будто сию секунду кого-нибудь убьёт. 

– Это ещё кто? Что он тут делает? Старк, я тебе уже запрещал допускать гражданских к собраниям Мстителей!

– Да какое, в задницу, собрание! Это вы припёрлись ко мне, как к себе домой, и хер вас теперь выставишь! Он мой друг, и он пришёл по приглашению, как порядочный воспитанный человек!

Слово «воспитанный» пробудило Роджерса от оцепенения.

– Мистер Пайн.

На его губах застыла вежливая, насквозь искусственная улыбка. Он не чувствовал никакой радости от этой встречи, но это-то было и не удивительно. Главное, что Томас Пайн нравился Старку. Если при этом его по какой бы то ни было причине невзлюбит Роджерс, станет только лучше. Локи ненавидел обоих, но в нынешней игре его эмоции пока были на втором плане.

– Капитан Роджерс. Я видел новости. Надеюсь, никто не пострадал.

Роджерс открыл рот, но сказать ничего не успел – его перебил Старк:

– Эй, что значит «никто»? Вот же я, я пострадал! Лежу тут, как раненый герой, которым, к слову, и являюсь, а никому и дела нет?

– А выглядишь как обычно. – Локи пожал плечами. Старк хотел ответить, но теперь уже ему не дали сказать. Фьюри, видно, думал, что ведёт себя невероятно грозно, но выглядел он и вполовину не так внушительно, как хотел.

– Всё, хватит. Мы не обсуждаем дела Мстителей в присутствии гражданских.

– Ну слава богу! Солько раз мне надо сказать «проваливайте», чтобы до вас, наконец, дошло?

– Слушай, я тут явно невовремя, так что, пожалуй...

– Нет, ты никуда не пойдёшь! Они уже собираются!

Обстановка стремительно накалялась, ещё секунда – и Фьюри со Старком вцепятся друг другу в глотки. Для плана, конечно, слишком рано, но Локи так хотелось, чтобы они сорвались. Ему просто необходимо было, чтобы... Стоп, нет. Он кое-что упустил. Малозаметное, мимолётное, но очень важное. Что же? Или кого... Беннер. Беннер до сих пор так ничего и не сказал. Конечно, он был тихим, застенчивым, но при этом – воспитанным, вежливым человеком. Почему он с ним не поздоровался? Даже Тор изволил кивнуть. Но Тор сразу отвёл взгляд, а Беннер продолжал смотреть – мягко, но внимательно, не упуская ни одной детали. Слишком пристально, так за незнакомцами не следят. Он не мог увидеть в Томасе Элизабет, слишком разные образы и характеры. Тогда что? Взгляд Беннера метнулся к Старку – и обратно к Томасу. Что в нём скрыто, недоверие? Или Старк говорил Беннеру о Томасе? Они друзья, так что это возможно. Вполне возможно. Что же Локи раньше об этом не подумал? Он уже знал, как использовать взаимное неприятие Старка и Роджерса, значит, сможет использовать и симпатию между Старком и Беннером. Хорошо бы Томас понравился Беннеру. Локи найдёт, как это применить.

Он уже был неравнодушен, это было очевидно. Но, к сожалению, настрой его Локи уловить не мог. Это тревожило.

– Тони, не хочешь познакомить меня со своим другом? – А вот и привычный Беннер. Тихий и вежливый, на грани робости, голос.

– Мы не на пижамной вечеринке, – проворчал Фьюри. Капитан неуверенно кусал губу, Тор кидал на всех непонимающие взгляды. Ничего нового.

Старк вальяжно простёр руку к Локи, не утруждая себя вставанием с дивана:

– Томми, это Брюс. Постарайся его не злить, в гневе он страшен. Брюс, это Томми. Постарайся его не злить, он англичанин.

Локи демонстративно вздохнул и подошёл к Беннеру, чтобы пожать ему руку.

– Томас Пайн. Всё пытаюсь отучить Старка от этой глупой клички, но он пока не поддаётся обучению.

В животе разлилось неприятное тянущее чувство. Беннер встал, и чувство обрело знакомые холодные черты. Страх. Их руки коснулись; сердце Локи колотилось так сильно, будто хотело выпрыгнуть из груди. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице, ни один смертный не смог бы прочесть его истинные эмоции под накинутой личиной, но факт оставался фактом: Локи стало страшно. Тело само вспомнило пережитую боль, кожа вмиг покрылась мурашками. Перед экраном компьютера или по телефону было не так. Беннер сжал пальцы вокруг его ладони, и простое тепло его руки откинуло Локи назад во времени. Он будто наяву ощутил, как врезается в спину твёрдый пол, как расходится от ударов кожа, как стонут кости. Страх горчил на языке, улыбка Беннера казалась издевательством. Хотелось разорвать его на части.

– Да, с ним это бывает. Рад познакомиться.

Они расцепили руки, и сердце Локи вновь забилось в привычном ритме.

– Так что, собрание закончилось? – неуверенно спросил Тор. Он выглядел непривычно смущённым, будто не понимал, что происходит. Фьюри вскинул на него резкий взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Впрочем, его всё равно никто бы не услышал: всё заглушил радостный вопль Старка:

– Да, здоровяк, именно! Хоть кто-то понял! Убирайтесь, уходите, проваливайте, всё! Хорошо вам отдохнуть сегодня. Где-нибудь подальше. Не у меня.

Фьюри, наконец, смирился – похоже, по той единственной причине, что Старка было не переспорить, проще убить.

– Потом обсудим. Отдыхай, поправляйся, не делай глупостей. Кэп, на базу.

И они ушли. Старк улыбался так, будто выиграл войну. Локи смотрел, как огромный Тор в компании отнюдь не щуплых товарищей заходит, неловко сжимая плечи, в узкий лифт, и старался не хихикать. Никто на него не смотрел. Того, кто их изначально собрал. Того, кто их в итоге и уничтожит. Стоило дверцам лифта закрыться, как Старк сел и громко, с преувеличенным облегчением выдохнул.

– Ты мне жизнь спас. Ещё секунда, и я бы не выдержал.

Локи смерил Старка пристальным взглядом с макушки до пят, прежде чем остановиться на белой повязке вокруг головы.

– Ну и... как ты себя чувствуешь?

Старк поднял брови, бездумно щупая пальцами рану сквозь бинт, и пожал плечами.

– Так, царапина.

– Говорят, на тебя целое здание рухнуло.

– Сказал же – царапина.

Локи поджал губы. Хочет, чтобы он молчал, - пожалуйста. Увы, сам Старк молчать не собирался. 

– Не думал, что ты придёшь.

К чему он клонит? Локи придал лицу скучающее выражение.

– Мне было любопытно. Только и всего.

– С ума сойти, так ты за меня волновался!

Старк сверкнул всезнающей улыбкой, и Локи захотелось сию же секунду скинуть личину и доступно объяснить Старку, благодаря чьей милости он ещё жив. Ну ладно, не совсем милости, скорее расчёту.

– Мне было любопытно, живой ты или нет. Приятно, конечно, что ты дышишь, но это пока я тебя вижу. Как говорят, с глаз долой – из сердца вон. 

– Логично. – Старк ухмыльнулся с таким видом, будто прознал все тайны вселенной, но готов держать их в секрете за «пожалуйста».

– Ты, я смотрю, так мил с гостями. Всех, кто приходит, прогоняешь. Только меня почему-то нет. Мне сделать себе бейджик «почётный гость»?

Локи не был против такого положения вещей, вовсе нет. Это было удобно для плана, да и, что таить, приятно видеть, как Старк всех отталкивает, привечая только Томаса. Только интересно было – почему. Какие демоны не давали ему покоя? Но он помнил ту ссору Старка с подругой и понимал, что Томасу вряд ли удастся что-то у него выпытать. Скорее даже невомозжно.

Старк, наконец, поднялся с дивана и отправился к бару. Решил выпить? Или выбрал это направление, чтобы отвернуться от Локи? Локи уже знал, что людям с сотрясением мозга не рекомендовалось пить алкоголь, но Старк был ненормальным, да Локи и не собирался читать ему нотации.

– Я ведь говорил уже. Тебя я пригласил. Кэп тоже может приходить сюда в любое время, особенно если звонит предупредить или если я сам его зову. Только почему-то всем насрать на приличия. Они припираются, когда взбредёт, без спроса, а потом оказывается, что я козёл, потому что не хочу с ними говорить. Хрена ли я всем телефоны раздал?

Что ж, звучало всё логично, такую причину досады Локи понимал. Но – досады. Самое большее – жгучего раздражения. Но не такой беконечной волны ненависти... направленной на всех, кроме Локи. Или он торопится? Он видел лишь, как Старк обращается со своей подругой и с Мстителями – предположительно, приятелями. Но не знает, как он общается с другими людьми. Этого Локи не учёл.

Старк вручил Локи стакан с виски – без единого слова, даже не спросив, хочет ли он. Судя по озорной улыбке, его плохое настроение уже улетучилось. Локи ощутил укол любопытства.

– Что? Надумал что-то сказать – говори сразу.

– Хочешь, покажу кое-что?

Блеск в глазах Старка выдавал больше, чем слова: он говорил о тайне. О чём-то запрещённом. Возбуждение пронеслось по телу Локи волной мурашек, но он мысленно себя одёрнул. Не хватало ещё разочароваться.

– Думаешь, мне понравится?

– Тебе же нравится Джарвис. Так что наверняка. Давай, Томми, поднимайся. Следуй за белым кроликом.

Старк вновь повернулся к нему спиной, и в этот момент будто кто-то щёлкнул невидимым тумблером: что-то непоправимо изменилось. Что-то незаметное, но настолько важное, что Локи замер на месте, не в силах пошевелиться. Он не ощущал внутренней дрожи, которая обычно приходит вместе с опасностью, и магия его дремала в крови – тихая, спокойная, почти расслабленная, но всегда начеку, как свернувшаяся кошка. Локи было любопытно, ему действительно хотелось узнать, что Старк хотел ему показать. Не из мести, не потому, что это было важно для плана, а... просто хотелось. 

Локи глубоко вдохнул и двинулся за Старком к выходу из комнаты. Пришли они, против ожидания, не в лабораторию, а в маленькую комнатку, уставленную техникой до самого потолка.

По-прежнему молча – что уже начало Локи тревожить – Старк открыл небольшой шкафчик и отошёл в сторонку, дав Локи обзор. Интересно. В шкафчике лежала оторванная рука робота.

– Потрясно, да?

– Это кусок от тех штук, с которыми вы дрались? И тебе разрешили его оставить? – серьёзно спросил Локи, с интересом рассматривая руку. Даже если бы не разрешили, Старк бы нашёл способ её прикарманить. Он был учёным, в конце концов, настоящим учёным, жаждущим знаний как пищи; он бы не упустил возможности исследовать нечто принципиально новое.

– Разумеется, нет. Фьюри велел ЩИТу прочесать территорию по сантиментру и собрать кусочки даже размером с молекулу, но я принял меры заранее – знал, чего от него ждать. Он в прошлый раз мне все уши прозудел о том, что я безответственный и мне нельзя доверять серьёзные вещи. Вот и посмотрим, чья возьмёт. Пара дней, плюс-минус, и я выясню, кто наслал на нас это полчище роботизированной саранчи.

Локи облизнул отчего-то пересохшие губы. Впервые ему приходилось прятать положительные эмоции. Привычную уже злость и ненависть перекрыло горячее чувство радости и непонятного острого предвкушения. Провернуть такое за спиной у Фьюри... Старк или обладал редкой для мидгардцев храбростью, или окончательно сошёл с ума, и Локи это страшно нравилось. 

– Понятно... И что это? Я гуманитарий, в технике не очень разбираюсь.

Старк засиял, будто не было в его жизни большей радости, кроме как объяснять профанам простейшие вещи. 

– Да всё легко, это робот. Тот, кто их собрал, неплохой инженер: всё функционально, ничего лишнего. Особенного, конечно, тоже нет, я бы и лучше мог придумать, но не в этом дело. Здесь вот какая штука... кто-то ухитрился подключить к роботу магию. И я без понятия, каким образом. Не смотри на меня так! Стоило вскрыть покрытие роботов, магия тут же исчезала. Но, может, следы какие-то остались. Если найду – смогу проанализировать тип этой энергии... то есть, магии. Жаль, сравнить не с чем, я тут пионер.

Локи впервые видел такое выражение на лице Старка. Он нашёл себе цель. Что-то, что действительно его увлекло, по-настоящему любимое дело, которое заполнило его жизнь смыслом, в отличие от очередного скучного фильма или бокала дорогого алкоголя, призванных помочь скоротать время и не заснуть. Локи было неприятно это осознавать, но он видел сейчас, насколько же они со Старком похожи. Они оба были умны, привыкли щёлкать, как орешки, проблемы, над которыми неделями корпели обычные люди из их окружения, и подолгу не могли найти себе задачу, достойную их уровня. Зато когда находили... Лёгкую дрожь возбуждения, что сейчас сотрясала Старка, Локи знал по себе.

– Как не с чем? А Тор? Он же тоже вроде как волшебный? – Локи едва вытолкнул изо рта эти слова. Они даже на вкус были неправильными.

– Тор вообще в магии не сечёт. Никто на этой планете ничего о ней не знает, а я узнаю. Ну, что скажешь? Круто, да?

Его взгляд метнулся от обломка робота к лицу Локи, будто ища одобрения. 

– Почему ты так стараешься произвести на меня впечатление?

– Потому что это трудно. Не люблю впечатлительных.

Превосходно. Старк нашёл себе дело. Локи не знал, что у него за проблемы, но если Старк теперь будет тратить свободное от сна время на работу над роботом, Локи только за. Более того, работать он будет за спиной ЩИТа. Если Локи повезёт, игра сама придёт к тому, что Капитан Америка убьёт Старка как предателя. Всё, конечно, ещё тысячу раз может измениться, но кто запрещает надеяться?

– Твоё счастье. Потому что я совсем не впечатлён. Покажи мне результаты своих замыслов, тогда посмотрим.


	18. Кошмар

Окно открылось, едва Локи вскочил на подоконник. 

– Что ты тут делаешь? Ужинать уже поздновато.

Локи, конечно, пришёл не ради ужина. Её не было на собрании Мстителей в Башне Старка. Бартон не явился, потому что ранен, это понятно, но она-то? Сидит дома, одета не для выхода... Отдыхала? Точно не спала, иначе не заметила бы Локи так быстро.

В квартире пахло немного иначе. Локи не сумел сходу определить источник запаха и оглядел комнату, выискивая перемены. Среди вещей едва ли что-то поменялось: книги все на месте, на столе пусто. Зато облик Вдовы отличался от привычного. Прежде Локи видел её лишь в боевом наряде, сейчас же она была в спортивных штанах и мягком свитере размера на два больше положенного. Раз переоделась в домашнее, значит не планировала покидать квартиру до утра. Было уже далеко заполночь, но, судя по причёске, голова её ещё не касалась подушки. Как раз собиралась ложиться? Зачем тогда впускать кота?

Локи прекратил кружить по комнате, обнюхивая углы, сел у её ног и тихо мяукнул. Она оглянулась и встретила его взгляд. Видимо, кошки занимали в её сердце особое место. Ну кто, в самом-то деле, смотрит коту в глаза, как человеку? Будто надеясь проникнуть в душу, прочесть мысли, узнать, чего он хочет и о чём мечтает... Не многие на этой планете понимали, что животное тоже может таить в себе личность, и уж точно никто не стремился разглядеть её в бродячем коте. 

Вдова, наконец, отвела взгляд, и Локи мысленно вздохнул. Читать её, как других, не получалось. Не женщина, а аномалия какая-то. Она напоминала ему самого себя, и это его одновременно восхищало и возмущало. Если вывести её из игры, станет куда проще. Заставить того же Бартона её убить, и проблема исчезнет... Но всё существо Локи противилось этому шагу. Слишком мало. Та, что не просто победила, а унизила, обманула его, недостойна быстрой смерти; она должна сполна испить ту же чашу, что поднесла ему, лишь тогда месть свершится. Иначе Локи не обрести покоя. Нет, он должен подобрать крючок, который её зацепит. У всех есть дырки в броне, надо лишь присмотреться.

Послышались шаги – как всегда, лёгкие, почти неслышные. На этот раз она принесла не тунец, а нарезанные кружочками сосиски. По крайней мере, не кошачий корм. Пока Локи ел, Вдова опустилась в кресло и потянулась к полке за книгой. Она не смотрела и не щупала рукой, точно зная, где находится то, что ей нужно. Было во всей этой обстановке что-то нереальное. Впервые он увидел её расслабленной. Прежде она всегда была начеку, внутренне напряжена, никогда не позволяла себе забыть о возможной опасности. И вот – свободно полулежит в кресле, читает книгу... Кто бы мог подумать, что она любит читать.

Она всегда была спокойной, собранной, сосредоточенной на деле, всегда следила за собой и за всем, что её окружает. В квартире каждая вещь была на своём месте, ничего лишнего, никакого хаоса. А не свести ли её с ума? Или даже лучше: заставить её поверить, что она сходит с ума. Можно начать с мелочей: перекладывать с места на место книги, посуду, одежду. Через пару недель вещи станут пропадать, а потом, когда она обыщет все углы, появляться в самом неожиданном месте. Возможно, он сумеет даже повлиять на её взаимодействие с этой их организацией... Незаметно менять даты и переставлять время на часах, пока она не перестанет доверять своей памяти... Для человека, который так держится за свою собранность, так полагается на свой разум, потерять его – настоящая трагедия. Она будет в ужасе...

...или нет. Локи покачал бы головой, не будь сейчас котом. Идея хороша, но воплотить её не выйдет. Вдова была убийцей, лазутчицей, шпионкой. Её такими шутками не зацепить. Когда что-то в квартире не находится на привычном месте, обычный человек первым делом думает, что сам переложил куда-то искомую вещь. Но не она. Подозрительность была её второй натурой – издержки профессии. Едва Локи что-нибудь возьмёт, она тут же догадается, что в квартире кто-то побывал. Нет, не сработает.

Лучше остановиться на Бартоне. Направлять его, пока он не выдавит из неё жизнь голыми руками. Она считает его другом, так что смерть не станет слишком лёгкой, и Локи сможет насладиться каждой секундой.

Вынырнув из своих мыслей, Локи сосредоточился на Вдове. Её взгяд медленно скользил от строки к строке, но по лицу по-прежнему ничего нельзя было прочесть. Не подойти ли поближе? И как же удобно, что в этой форме можно сделать это беспрепятственно.

Локи прыгнул ей на колени, но она даже не вздрогнула. Глупо было ожидать иного. Она перевела на него выразительный взгляд, но Локи не обратил на это ровным счётом никакого внимания. Потоптался по её ногам, как по подушке, выбирая мягкое местечко, а затем устроился поудобнее, вытянув лапы и положив голову ей на бедро. Не нужно было слишком стараться, чтобы услышать, как бьётся её сердце. Спокойно, почти расслабленно. Тело не испытывало стресса, не ощущало чрезмерной усталости. Ни борьба с роботами, ни ранение Бартона особенно на неё не повлияли. Головы Локи коснулись ласковые пальцы, и он заурчал. Абсурдная сцена, но до чего забавно. Они сидели так почти два часа, пока Вдова не закрыла книгу. Какое-то время её пальцы рассеянно почёсывали Локи за ушами, затем движения стали замедляться и вскоре совсем прекратились.

Она уснула. С Локи на коленях. Он непременно сообщит ей об этом, прежде чем убить. Что ж, раз она спит, можно пройтись по её логову, позволить себе осмотреться с той внимательностью, которой от котов обычно не ждут. Не обязательно всматриваться в человека, чтобы что-то о нём узнать, иногда достаточно его окружения. Локи собрался встать, когда его вдруг коснулась мрачная тень. На секунду даже показалось, что воздух в комнате остыл на пару градусов. Но нет, это было из-за неё. Это её эмоции расплывались вокруг их недвижных фигур, как кровь в стылой воде, и заполняли комнату. И Локи накрыло этой волной.

Кошмары. Локи отлично знал их горький запах. Она пахла кошмарами.

От волнения его сердце подскочило в груди. Наконец. Окошко в её душу или, быть может, даже дверца. Наконец удастся заглянуть в её мысли, узнать её страхи. Увидеть образы, что преследуют её и лишают спокойствия. Её лицо исказилось, вокруг глаз собрались морщины, губы сжались. Прекрасно.

Длилось это недолго: она резко проснулась. В первую секунду в её взгляде отражалось полнейшее замешательство, будто она не понимала, где сейчас находится. Но затем потёрла глаза и вздохнула. Выходит, такое с ней не в первый раз? Занятно.

Она осторожно сняла Локи с колен и посадила его на пол. И он это стерпел, хотя больших трудов стоило не располосовать ей руки. Затем целый час наблюдал, как она медитирует. В самом деле, неплохой способ избавиться от ночного кошмара. Если, конечно, вы цените порядок, умеете держать себя в узде и точно знаете, с чем боретесь.

Сны – вещь капризная. Спасибо Вдове за превосходную идею. Даже самый прославленный герой в конце концов сломается, если каждый раз, когда он закрывает глаза, его будут обступать ужасы, рождённые его же разумом. Вечный недосып – та ещё пытка, но даже с ней не сравнится необоримый страх перед ночными видениями. Всего-то и нужно подобрать подходящий кошмар. Локи был мастером иллюзий, но сны ткать не умел. Мог бы, конечно, научиться, вот только это займёт века, которых в запасе нет. Хотя... видения ведь не обязательно должны быть настоящими. Созданные им иллюзии превзойдут любой кошмар.

И он уже знал, кому вскорости станет не до сна.

***

– Господи, что с тобой случилось?

Локи несколько раз репетировал эту реплику, но даже сейчас ему едва удалось задушить в горле неуместное веселье. Рука Бартона была закована в гипс, а на лице застыло выражение ненависти. Направленной, конечно, не на Генри, но всё же.

– Телевизор не смотрел?

– Там показывали только роботов, которые напали на высотку. Это из-за них? – И снова Локи играл обеспокоенного друга, хотя сейчас сожалел лишь о том, что это не ему довелось сломать Ястребу крыло.

Бартон сердито фыркнул, взглядывая на руку в перевязи, будто она виновата во всех его бедах. В нём клокотала ярость – сейчас это стало бы понятно даже случайному прохожему. И не то чтобы без причин.

– Прикрывал кое-кого. Думал, и меня прикроют, но нет. Зря рассчитывал. Бывает.

Локи только кивнул, решив про себя, что Генри вряд ли привяжется с расспросами. Рано или поздно Бартон сам всё расскажет.

– Ты бежать-то хоть можешь?

– Само собой. Ноги у меня в порядке.

Локи бежал молча, отлично зная, что не стоит давить на Бартона, когда он не в настроении разговаривать. И дождался: Бартон наконец нарушил тишину:

– Ну а у тебя как?

– Хорошо. А если с тобой сравнить, так и вовсе прекрасно. С роботами я не дрался, ходил на работу, работал. Такое всё. – Локи пожал плечами, и Бартон кивнул. Именно поэтому эти разговоры так выматывали – каждое слово приходилось вытягивать из Бартона клещами. Не то что со Старком. – Тебя часто вот так ранят? Это для вас обычно?

С Вдовой у него явно не всё гладко, Старка он тоже не жалует, но этого мало. Надо повернуть его и против остальных. Столько ярости, столько ненависти в его душе, жалко, если пропадёт такой потенциал. Надо эту разрушительную энергию на кого-то направить, пока Бартон не сорвался на каком-нибудь случайном прохожем. Конечно, его товарищи после этого не позволят ему разгуливать на свободе, но Локи хотел, чтобы он бросил Мстителям вызов. Чтоб они сцепились всерьёз, до крови и смерти.

– Не необычно, так скажем. С такой-то работой... Особенно если ты обычный человек без сверхспособностей, а против тебя – почти непобедимый пришелец.

Да Локи может вообще ничего не делать. Всё, что надо, у Бартона уже в голове.

– Н-да, звучит так себе. Но в команде же и сверхспособные есть, они, наверное, приглядывают за вами, простыми людьми?

Бартон презрительно фыркнул, и Локи внутренне ухмыльнулся.

– Ага, щас. Каждый сам за себя. По идее, в команде все должны прикрывать друг друга, но на деле мало кто готов доверить свою жизнь чужим рукам. Особенно в битве, когда и на себя-то внимания не хватает. Вот, мне не хватило. Отвлёкся, пытался защитить товарища. И получил. Впредь наука, что о себе надо заботиться в первую очередь.

– Понимаю, о чём ты, но... разве можно всегда полагаться только на себя? Я и сам привык всё делать сам, у нас работа такая – подставлять других, идти по головам – но иногда попадаются настолько сложные задачи, что в одиночку никому не решить.

– Значит, мне надо больше полагаться на других? Чтобы что, второе плечо сломать?

– Да нет, конечно, нет. Доверять нужно с оглядкой, с кем бы ты ни работал. Нужно сотрудничать, но исходя из своих интересов. Ты, в отличие от них, уязвим, так начни извлекать выгоду из их силы! Пусть они служат тебе, сами того не подозревая... Боже, что я несу. Не слушай меня. Я же и сам одиночка, в команде не играю, к тому же мне по работе положено подставлять – ну, я говорил. А твоя команда мир спасает. Придержу-ка я свои советы при себе. 

Бартон хрипло рассмеялся.

– Да нет, ты, в общем, прав.

Прелестно.

– Ты из-за плеча так злишься?

– Я злюсь, потому что вполне мог всего этого избежать.

– Кто-то из друзей накосячил?

– Можно и так сказать. Если один идиот вздумал погеройствовать с риском для жизни, а ты его прикрываешь, то кто в итоге виноват? Повышения, что ли, потребовать...

– Не завидую тебе. Да всем вам. Я бы так не смог. Мне если и приходится работать в команде, то я убить всех готов, чуть что не так. Делаю свою часть, на всех рычу, никому не доверяю. Так проще. Но в нашей работе и не ранят никого.

Бартон на это пожал плечом, и дальше они бежали молча. Добавить было нечего. С остальным кукла справится сама.

Бартон настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил, как упала его скорость. Локи мысленно запел. Как же ему это нравилось! Видеть, как составленный лишь в голове сценарий сам собою воплощается в жизнь. Бартон напоминал ему хорошо обученного пса: стоило Локи дать команду, как он срывался её выполнять, буквально скакал на задних лапках.

– Мысль-то верная... – едва слышно пробормотал он, и Локи сделал себе пометку чуть позже поднять бокал в свою честь.

– Ты о чём?

Бартон вздохнул, прикусил губу, снова пожал плечом.

– Не доверять. Тот, кто доверяет, уязвим. Он перестаёт ждать удара и пропускает его, когда наконец прилетает. А прилетать будет всегда, это неизбежно. Но если никому не доверять, то ударят, по крайней мере, не внезапно, и ты не будешь выглядеть глупо.

– Да уж... Догадываюсь, откуда у тебя такие установки. Звучит не очень.

– Угу. Зато жизнь бережёт.

Ну что тут сказать? Локи был доволен.

***

Время поджимало, дела только плодились, но Локи был на подъёме. В таком хорошем настроении он не пребывал уже лет сто как. Задача, над которой он сейчас работал, была не просто интересной: она требовала творческого подхода, как бы странно это ни звучало. Теперь пол в квартире Томаса покрывали не только книги, но и черновики, и обрывки листочков с забракованными вариантами. Локи удобно примостился между двумя высоченными стопками книг и с упоением рисовал в уже третьем по счёту альбоме, то мурлыча себе под нос выуженные из памяти старинные мелодии, то распевая полюбившиеся мидгардские песни, удивительно подходящие ситуации:

– «Позвольте, расскажу вам о себе. Я разбираюсь в ценностях и обладаю прекрасным вкусом. Брожу среди вас уже много-много лет, похищая людское доверие и души»...

Своей новой разработкой Локи был чрезвычайно доволен: пока что она выглядела самой многообещающей из всех. Но превосходная идея – это лишь полпути; чтобы лишить Тора сна на всю оставшуюся жизнь, план надо доработать, довести до совершенства. Продумать каждую деталь...

– «Рад знакомству. Надеюсь, вы угадали моё имя»...

Увы, полёт на крыльях творчества пришлось прервать: песню перебила громкая искусственная мелодия, и Локи со вздохом потянулся к телефону. Капитан Америка. А Локи как раз недавно о нём думал. Мысли читает, что ли? Вряд ли. Локи скользнул в обличье Уильяма и нажал на кнопку приёма вызова:

– Стив? Привет. Как ты?

Зол. Он был зол. Локи отчётливо слышал это в его голосе. Разумеется, злился Капитан не на Уильяма, да и наверняка приложил немало усилий, лишь бы звучать нормально, не пугать друга резким тоном. Даже смешно.

– Привет, Уилл. У меня всё хорошо, спасибо. Слушай, насчёт четверга. Извини, я не смогу.

А вот это было уже тревожно. Они договорились поиграть в шахматы, и Локи с нетерпением ждал назначенного дня. Хотел разжечь в Капитане огонь, напомнить ему о безответственности Старка. Что ж, раз планы меняются, то напомнит сейчас. 

– А... Ну да, ты же, наверное, ещё в Нью-Йорке.

– Да. Сам не ожидал, что так застряну. Теперь уже не знаю, когда получится приехать. Прости. Вернусь – позвоню.

Теперь к тщательно скрываемой в голосе злости добавилось совершенно искреннее сожаление. Локи захотелось швырнуть телефон в стену. Они всерьёз взялись искать этого техномага? Если даже Локи в сломанных роботах ничего уже не ощущал, им-то как почуять? Только время терять. Как же его это раздражало.

– Ничего. У вас там как, не опасно уже?

– Не, не волнуйся. Пока нормально. Но мы так и не знаем, что всё-таки случилось и кто виноват, вот я и решил... лучше мне пока не уезжать.

– Лучше? Для кого? Стив, ты... ты же обещал, что прекратишь тащить всё на себе в одиночку. Надо делегировать, помнишь? – В словах упрёк, в голосе беспокойство. Идеальные пропорции. 

Капитан вздохнул: 

–Мне не нравится сидеть без дела, я хочу помочь. Ты же смотрел телевизор? Видел, что творили эти роботы? Если есть хотя бы небольшая возможность что-то узнать об их хозяине, предотвратить их повторное появление, то я... Ладно, неважно, я просто не могу сейчас уехать.

– Эй, я не пытаюсь тебя отговорить от спасения человечества. Это же ты Капитан Америка, тебе лучше знать, что делать. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты и о себе вспоминал хотя бы иногда, хотя бы в перерыве между этими вашими... выездами. Ты же там не один, есть и другие Мстители, раздели с ними все эти обязанности... Вот вы сейчас с летающими роботами маетесь. Но это же вотчина Старка, да? Пусть он ими и занимается.

Локи закрыл глаза, готовясь в полной мере насладиться ответом. И Капитан не подкачал:

– Он тоже так считает. Что раз разбирается в роботах, то может делать всё, что в голову взбредёт, и плевать на последствия, которые разгребать в итоге не ему... Извини, не стоило это говорить.

Хоть Роджерс и оборвал себя на самом интересном месте, и без того уже было понятно, на кого он всё это время злился. Что же сделает Уильям? Добьёт вопросами или тактично отступит? Уильям честен, но при этом чуток и хорошо воспитан. Нет, давить на друга он не станет. Эту привычку лучше придержать для Старка.

– Всё нормально... Слушай, Стив, у меня пара через пять минут, надо бежать. Пообещай, что начнёшь себя беречь?

– Да я и так...

К демонам все эти расшаркивания. Намёков он не понимает.

– Это всё на словах, а на деле... Я слышу, что тебе плохо. Не знаю уж, из-за чего – из-за роботов или из-за того, что тебе кажется, будто в команде тебя не поддерживают... Но я это слышу, и мне из-за этого тоже плохо и грустно. Просто... пожалуйста, постарайся заботиться о себе, ладно? И звони время от времени. Чтобы я знал, что с тобой всё нормально.

Пара секунд тишины, шорох на том конце провода. Локи представил, как Роджерс сглатывает, судорожно придумывая, что сказать. Бедняга. Осознал вдруг, что друг о нём беспокоится... и замечает все его метания и сомнения насчёт команды.

– Ладно. И ты тоже... себя береги. Я буду звонить. Пока.

– Пока, Стив.

Локи нажал отбой и снова запел:

– «Но сбивать вас с толку – суть моей игры»...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Локи поёт песню "Сочувствие к Дьяволу" (Sympathy for the Devil) британской рок-группы Роллинг Стоунс (The Rolling Stones)


	19. Совет

Тор всё ещё торчал в Нью-Йорке, и Локи это совсем не нравилось. Он забраковал около сотни набросков, пока не нащупал идеальный образ для иллюзии. Нью-Йорк и Мстителей в качестве декораций она не включала, и хотя в конечном счёте и они, скорее всего, не останутся в стороне, начаться пьеса должна всё-таки не здесь. В Лондоне ждала Джейн Фостер, и именно ей предстояло выслушать исповедь Тора. Узнать, какие демоны его преследуют. Может, хотя бы тогда она найдёт в себе смелость задать ему пару неудобных вопросов.

Ну и когда, интересно, так называемый брат соберётся в Лондон? Если затянет с отъездом, то Локи, пожалуй, успеет поискать того колдунишку, что на днях нарушил спокойствие Мстителей. Город вновь будто вымер. Ни крупицы магии в воздухе. Не то чтобы Локи это волновало: он привык решать проблемы по мере поступления. Но Мстители-то всегда должны быть на страже, для этого их и собрали. Или они рассчитывают, что всю работу за них сделает Локи?

Маяться от скуки, впрочем, не приходилось: Старк его старательно развлекал. Например, сегодня предложил вместе поужинать, и Локи немедленно согласился. Старк единственный писал ему каждый день, как и прежде. Остальные после нападения, похоже, решили взять перерыв, чтобы прийти в себя.

Локи вошёл в лифт, ожидая услышать очередную музыкальную композицию, что подобрал для него Старк, но столкнулся с тишиной и насторожился.

– Добрый день, мистер Пайн.

Что-то было не так, что-то изменилось. И Джарвис в этом участвовал. Локи внутренне собрался, готовясь к бою. Несмотря на всё благоговение, что он питал к созданному Старком духу, ему бы и в голову не пришло сбрасывать невидимого слугу со счетов.

– Здравствуй, Джарвис.

– Это может показаться весьма необычным, но мисс Поттс попросила меня поговорить с вами без ведома мистера Старка.

Как Тор вечно будет попадаться на иллюзии Локи, так и Локи вечно будет удивляться многогранности Джарвиса.

– Ух ты... А тебе так можно? Строить заговоры за спиной хозяина?

– Технически нет, сэр, но мистер Старк дал мисс Поттс расширенный доступ, а моя основная задача – заботиться о благополучии мистера Старка. Если я прихожу к выводу, что мисс Поттс советует действо, в конечном счёте благотворно влияющее на самочувствие мистера Старка, я волен этому совету последовать.

Что ж, убивать Старка в пентхаусе – не лучшая идея, Джарвис бдительнее самого идеального стражника. А что если внушить ему, что для благополучного существования Старку необходим Томас? Ладно, планы потом.

– И... что же мисс Поттс просила со мной обсудить?

Редкий случай – Локи и в самом деле было любопытно.

– Прошлой ночью и этим утром мисс Поттс и мистер Старк в очередной раз спорили о том, сколько времени допустимо тратить на работу. Мисс Поттс обеспокоена тем, что мистер Старк работает слишком много, и просит вас предложить мистеру Старку поужинать за пределами Башни. Мистер Старк не покидал пентхаус в течение трёх дней, а мастерскую – в течение девятнадцати часов. Я согласен с мисс Поттс. Полагаю, мистеру Старку было бы полезно на несколько часов отвлечься от работы.

Не спит, не гуляет, ничем больше не занимается, только работает. Ну и зачем ему мешать?

– Значит... она хочет, чтобы я позвал его прогуляться до ресторана?

– Именно. Также мисс Поттс просит прощения как за саму просьбу, так и за способ, которым она была передана. Это связано с тем, что сейчас, судя по всему, в пентхаусе кроме вас никто не приветствуется.

И Локи не собирался этим рисковать. Тем более что Старк приветствовал Томаса именно потому, что тот не посягал на его свободу и не говорил ему, что делать.

– Я попробую, но если он не пойдёт, уговаривать не буду. Не хочет никуда – значит, не хочет. Имеет право.

– Понимаю. Я передам мисс Поттс, что вы согласились. Благодарю вас, мистер Пайн.

– Один вопрос, Джарвис. Так, чисто ради интереса... ты можешь ему солгать?

– Нет, мистер Пайн. Если мистер Старк спросит меня, разговаривал ли я с вами и на какие темы, я скажу.

Хм, значит Локи всего-то и нужно – заставить Старка спросить. Джарвис скажет правду, Старк снова разозлится на мисс Поттс и оттолкнёт её ещё дальше. И в конце концов окончательно разойдётся с женщиной, благодаря которой до сих пор жив. Локи даже делать ничего не понадобится, эти отношения развалятся сами. А последующая изоляция только усилит зависимость Старка от Томаса. Не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять: мисс Поттс – одна из немногих констант, позитивно влияющих на жизнь Старка. Нельзя позволить ей вытащить его из депрессии. Это должен сделать Томас. Ну или наоборот, усугубить тоску, уничтожить Старка морально. Локи ещё не определился. Одно он решил точно: Капитан Америка и Железный Человек будут сражаться, как кровные враги, а уж какая тропинка к этому приведёт – уже не так важно.

– Я скажу ему, что хочу поесть где-нибудь снаружи. Но на верёвке не потащу.

– Благодарю вас, мистер Пайн.

Через несколько секунд двери лифта открылись, и Локи вышел. Старка нигде не было видно. Хотя Джарвис же говорил, что он безвылазно торчит в мастерской... Но какая всё-таки невоспитанность: позвать в гости и даже не выйти поприветствовать! 

– Джарвис, ты не мог бы передать мистеру Старку, что я пришёл?

– Уже сделано, сэр.

Локи кивнул и сел на диван, отчаянно стараясь не скрипеть зубами. Если бы Старк только знал, кого заставляет ждать! Конечно, для него Томас был простым смертным, но Локи ничего не позабудет. Они за всё заплатят, за неуважение в том числе.

Несколько минут. Локи ждал его несколько минут, а Старк, явившись, даже не удосужился извиниться.

– О, Томми, приветик. Уютно устроился. Ты какую кухню больше любишь – тайскую или китайскую? Или можно и то, и другое. О, а может закажем всякой азиатщины сразу из десятка ресторанов? Я тут недавно попробовал корейскую пряную курочку, теперь жить без неё не могу...

Ого. Ему, наверное, платят за каждое слово. Иначе к чему говорить с такой скоростью? Локи отпустил пару мысленных комментариев, но вслух ничего не сказал. Нельзя было реагировать, как это обычно для Томаса. Лучше вести себя немного отстранёно, чтобы Старк заподозрил неладное.

– Хочешь заказать? Я думал, сходим куда-нибудь. Ну, то есть... если ты не против, конечно...

Старк, замерев в середине движения, уставился на Локи во все глаза. Медленно поднял брови и бестактно ткнул Локи в грудь указательным пальцем:

– Эй-эй, полегче, дружище, притормози. Это что сейчас такое было? Ты... попросил?

– Хм. Да?

– Попросил. Ты. Чувак из Англии, который каждые три секунды требует, чтобы я заткнулся, и вообще ведёт себя так, будто это он здесь хозяин... Ты просто взял и попросил, да ещё и спрашиваешь, как я на это смотрю?

– Да?

Старк вытаращил глаза, будто увидел что-то невообразимое.

– Так, хватит с меня этой херни! – Он вдруг шагнул к Локи вплотную, схватил за плечи и начал трясти. Локи едва успел сдержать рефлексы – иначе валяться бы Старку со свёрнутой шеей. – Томми, ты там?! Скажи что-нибудь! Не волнуйся, я тебя вытащу!

А вот теперь и Локи хватило. Он сердито вырвался из наглых рук.

– Отвали от меня, Старк! Сдурел совсем?

– О, слава богу, вот ты где! Я боялся, что тебе мозги промыли или память стёрли, типа как «Вспомнить всё». – Старк с преувеличенным облегчением вздохнул, затем ухмыльнулся, явно довольный реакцией. – А теперь серьёзно. Что происходит?

Вообще-то Локи не ожидал, что Старк догадается так быстро, но, разумеется, был не в претензии. 

– Ничего! Я просто подумал, что можно куда-нибудь сходить, поужинать снаружи. А то торчим вечно в пентхаусе.

– Да, потому что ты обожаешь пентхаус. И Джарвиса, и технику по всем углам, и мой планшет, который ты из рук не выпускаешь. Тебе же всё это нравится, так с чего вдруг тебя потянуло наружу?

Локи нервно отвёл взгляд, поднял было руки, но сразу опустил, будто не знал, что с ними делать.

– Просто... сколько можно сидеть в четырёх стенах...

Старк прищурился, помолчал, о чём-то раздумывая. Затем повернул голову:

– Джарвис?

– К вашим услугам, сэр.

– С Томми, случайно, мисс Поттс не говорила?

Отлично.

– Не говорила, сэр.

– Я прямо слышу тут огромное зловещее «но». Давай, Джарвис, выкладывай.

– Боюсь, мисс Поттс попросила меня попросить мистера Пайна об одолжении.

Ни взрыва, ни приступа ярости, ничего. Старк медленно скрестил на груди руки, всем своим видом выражая разочарование. И в Томасе, и в Джарвисе – в обоих.

– Нет, ну каково? То она тебя выгоняет, то подбивает на грязную работёнку... Да и ты тоже хорош! Где тот паршивец с ледяным сердцем? Я думал, ты всех, кто от тебя что-то требует, посылаешь подальше. А Пеппер, выходит, исключение?

Локи пожал плечами.

– Ну, мне твоя девушка нравится. Она умная, вежливая, тактичная и умеет добиваться своего. И волнуется за тебя, только и всего. К тому же она ни о чём особенном и не просила – какая разница, где ужинать, здесь или в ресторане? Я думал, тебе тоже будет всё равно.

Чудесно. Старк чутко реагировал на каждую реплику, на каждый «случайный» жест Локи, как талантливый танцор на движения партнёра. Сейчас в его глазах полыхнула злость, но не на Томаса, нет. Как всегда – не на Томаса.

– Ой, ну какая же она замечательная: волнуется за меня, переживает... А знаешь, что прячется за этими красивыми словами? А то, что она, блядь, контролирует каждый мой шаг! Я ей что, подросток в пубертате? Да меня даже молодым уже сто лет не называли! Я сам могу решить, где мне пожрать, в ресторане или за собственным столом!

– Вот и отлично, не надо на меня орать! Сам всё знаешь, молодец. Зря я вмешался, вообще не стоило рот открывать. Ешь что хочешь и где хочешь. Только без меня.

Локи резко развернулся, но едва успел сделать пару шагов.

– Ладно, извини, я не хотел на тебе срываться. Ты тут не причём. – Старк сжал двумя пальцами переносицу и расстроенно вздохнул. – Я просто... если бы она мне дала хоть немножко от неё отдохнуть. Но ведь ни секунды...

Он оборвал себя, бегая взглядом по комнате, глядя на что угодно, лишь бы не на Томаса. Если бы сейчас их глаза встретились, Старк бы не выдержал и вывалил на Томаса всё, что его гнетёт. О, как Локи хотел, чтобы это случилось! Уж он бы не упустил ни единого слова. Он бы собрал их все, бережно и аккуратно, как рассыпанные по полу иголки, а потом по одной вонзил в незащищённую душу Старка. 

– Ладно... Так что? Я уже есть хочу.

Обычные слова, но Старк вдруг стал похож на потерянного ребёнка. И Локи не мог понять, откуда взяла начало эта беспомощность. Может, он всё-таки недооценил отношения Старка с его служанкой? Что если любовь ещё не прошла? Локи знал уже, что Старка преследуют кошмары после всей той истории с нападением читаури, но, может, дело не только в них? Что-нибудь личное? Вдруг Локи не единственный, с кем Старк разговаривает? Как узнать наверняка?

– Мы можем... тут за углом есть турецкая кафешка. Кухня у них такая, ну... на любителя, но десерты – просто мечта. Можем туда сходить... Просто у них доставки нет, вот я и...

Потрясающе. Сильный, уверенный в себе человек внезапно превратился в робкое, заикающееся существо с голосом таким тихим, что его мог бы заглушить даже шёпот ветра. Что же всё-таки к этому привело, где эта ниточка, за которую Локи никак не может ухватиться? Впрочем, подумать можно и за едой. Турецкую кухню он ещё не пробовал.

– Отлично. Турецкую кухню я не пробовал. Только оденься поприличнее, ради Бога, я не собираюсь появляться на людях в компании человека, который выглядит так, будто не спал и не мылся всю последнюю неделю.

– Этот человек по-прежнему миллиардер. С таким и показаться не стыдно.

– Глупости. Я хочу есть. Давай быстрее, или пойду один.

Локи демонстративно показал свои часы и поднял бровь.

– Хорошо, хорошо! Вот любят же эти британцы воспитывать... А я-то думал, кроме Джарвиса мне никто не указ...

Ворча под нос, Старк покинул гостиную, и Локи сел на диван.

– Прости, Джарвис. Не вышло.

– Напротив, сэр. У вас всё получилось.

Пока нет, но к этому идёт.

Через полчаса они сидели за столом в турецком ресторане. Старк, очевидно, всю свою игривость оставил дома – сейчас он вяло ковырялся в тарелке, отравляя атмосферу своей тёмной аурой.

И что из Локи будет за друг, если он хотя бы не попытается сделать всё ещё хуже?

– Я тебя не понимаю.

– Никто не понимает. За это меня и любят, я восхитительная загадка.

Уголки губ Локи дёрнулись в улыбке.

– Нет, тебя любят, потому что хотят быть на тебя похожими или потому что ты спасаешь их задницы. А другие ненавидят – по тем же причинам. Да блин, даже я тебя большую часть времени терплю с трудом. Так почему ты так злишься на человека, который о тебе заботится?

– Хватит. Мне сочувствовать. Тебе не идёт, вот вообще.

– Я не сочувствую, я говорю, что ты идиот.

– Ха, да, это на тебя больше похоже. 

Старк попытался весело улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла кривая. На несколько минут воцарилось молчание. Локи не возражал. Еда вкусная, Старк в раздрае и скоро откроет Локи свою душу – чего ещё желать? Тем более что и ждать долго не пришлось. Старк снова старался не встречаться с Томасом взглядом, вместо этого сосредоточив всё внимание на рисунках, которые его вилка будто сама по себе формировала из остатков еды на тарелке.

– Знаешь, что такое бессилие? Я вот раньше представить себе не мог, что так бывает: ты в сознании, у тебя не связаны руки, но ты ничего, совершенно ничего не можешь сделать. Это мой самый худший кошмар. И каждый раз, когда я ничего не делаю, ни с кем не говорю, просто отдыхаю или лежу в постели... это чувство возвращается. Поэтому я всё время чем-то занят. Работаю, а когда нет работы – смотрю фильмы, играю в дурацкие игры... делаю хоть что-то. Чтобы по-настоящему устать, чтобы удалось заснуть сразу, как только лягу. Пеппер пытается решить мою проблему так, как она её видит. Она хочет, чтобы я отдохнул, расслабился, но я не могу. И не могу позволить ей взять мою жизнь под контроль, иначе снова почувствую, что бессилен. Ни за что. Я всегда сам управлял своей жизнью и не собираюсь это менять.

Чего-чего, а этого Локи не ожидал. Значит, кошмары Старка не связаны ни с читаури, ни с его небольшим путешествием за пределы привычного мира, за пределы всего того, что он прежде считал возможным. Сна его лишала не чужая мощь, а собственное бессилие. Старк боялся не неизвестного врага, обладающего большей, чем у него, силой. Он боялся, что не справится, что не сможет ему противостоять. И это чувство Локи отлично понимал.

– Может, она поймёт, если ты ей расскажешь? – Локи добавил в голос щепотку сочувствия, но Старк будто не заметил:

– Я не хочу никому рассказывать, ей в том числе.

– Мне же ты рассказал.

Старк поморщился и наконец встретился с Локи глазами. Губы дёрнулись в подобии улыбки.

– Ну, ты не считаешься. Ты хладнокровный британец, с тобой говорить – как со стеной. Все эти эмоциональные штуки от тебя отскакивают, как теннисные шарики.

– Не всегда. Только если я считаю их дурацкими.

– И сейчас?

Локи крепко схватился за подлокотник кресла, чтобы унять лёгкую дрожь в пальцах. В голосе Старка звучал настоящий страх. Человек из Железа искренне переживал о том, что подумает о нём Томас. Сам только что признался, что боится проиграть, и сам же сложил оружие, открыл сердце для стрел. Ни в одном языке Мидгарда не хватило бы слов, чтобы выразить, какое блаженство в этот момент испытал Локи. Победа.

– Сейчас нет. Тут всё серьёзно, это я понимаю. Но ведёшь ты себя всё ещё как болван. Даже если не хочешь, чтобы тебе помогали, не обязательно отгонять всех поганой метлой, есть и другие способы взаимодействия. Я не знаю ни её, ни историю ваших отношений, но имей в виду: эта женщина слишком умна, и если ты продолжишь в том же духе, она с тобой не останется.

Что было бы идеально.

– Может, так будет лучше. – Равнодушное лицо, ровный голос, но Локи ни за что бы не поверил, что Старку и в самом деле всё равно. – Хотя бы не я её брошу.

– Хочешь, чтобы она от тебя ушла? Почему? Это же глупо.

Старк пожал плечами и заглянул Локи в глаза.

– Ты сам сказал: отношения не могу что-то кардинально изменить. Они не меняют всё в жизни, только выкручивают яркость на максимум. Мне сейчас плохо, и она делает только хуже. Она этого не понимает, но это не её вина. Такое никому не понять. Ей не хочется встречаться с неуравновешенным парнем, а мне не хочется её бросать. Не очень-то это похоже на желание прожить друг с другом жизнь.

Ох уж эти чувства. Локи уже начало мутить. Хотелось взять со стола нож и предоставить Старку реальную причину для переживаний.

– Значит, ты просто трус. Носишь доспехи, сражаешься с пришельцами, но боишься разорвать отношения с женщиной. Хотя я бы всё равно не советовал, пожалеешь.

Обстановка была уже такой напряжённой, что Локи почти слышал гудение, как от туго натянутого троса. Лицо Старка напоминало маску: строгое, без обычных улыбок и гримас. Даже Локи стало не по себе. Бог Лжи не привык к такому водопаду честности за раз. Наконец Старк выдавил улыбку:

– Тебе откуда знать? Британец с ледышкой в груди.

– Не держи меня за дурака, я много понимаю. Как бы то ни было... твоя жизнь, твои решения. Поступай, как хочешь. Мне интересно, куда это приведёт.

Локи с равнодушным видом вернулся к своей тарелке, но успел заметить, как Старк усмехнулся.

– Мне тоже...

Некоторое время над столом царила тишина, и Локи вдруг осознал, что такого никогда прежде не было – раньше они молчали, только когда смотрели фильм. Он решил счесть это хорошим знаком. Вскоре Старк тяжело вздохнул и попытался взять себя в руки.

– Так, значит... ты переводчик. Что переводишь?

Новые данные о Томасе? Почему бы нет.

– Литературу. Работаю в издательстве. Хотел сначала в ООН податься, синхронным переводчиком, но решил, что не стоит. Я бы, наверное, в первый же день начал третью мировую – это прикольно, конечно, но меня бы сразу выперли.

Старк фыркнул.

– Да ты и в книгах, наверное, не дословно всё передаёшь. Ладно, вот ты переводишь текст – и что, неужели не хочется переписать его по-своему, просто потому что автор опять неправ? Или поменять основную идею? 

– Нет, но мысль интересная. В следующий раз напишу где-нибудь, что ты зло во плоти, и призову читателей тебя убить. 

– Молодчина. Отправь мне копию, когда закончишь. А с каких языков переводишь?

– В основном, французский, испанский, португальский, итальянский, каталанский, баскский, румынский... Предпочитаю романскую группу.

– Шутишь! Ты кто вообще? Языковой гений?

– Да, – просто ответил Локи, и Старк засмеялся.

– Ладно, скажи что-нибудь по-французски.

– Si je connaissais un moyen pour voler Jarvis, je n’hésiterais pas à le faire.

К удивлению Локи, Старк снова начал смеяться.

– Эй, думаешь, до тебя не пытались?

– Tu parles français.

– Oui, je l’ai appris pour emmerder des hommes d’affaires français qui se foutent de ma guele quand je suis juste à côté d’eux. Après je peux utiliser tout ce qu’ils ont dit pour les rançonner. – Старк пожал плечами, и Локи не удержался от улыбки. 

– C’est génial.

– Je sais. Alors, comme tu es un frimeur j’aimerais bien t’entendre parler en portugais. Je veux que tu dises...

– Мистер Старк!

Локи чуть не зашипел. Если бы взгляды могли поджигать, от прервавшего разговор мужчины уже не осталось бы и кучки пепла. Старк, похоже, его знал, потому что с тяжёлым вздохом закатил глаза. Тот, тем не менее, не торопился с извинениями убираться восвояси. Почему вообще Локи сидит здесь под чужой личиной? Был бы самим собой – любого наглеца раздавил бы как букашку, не говоря уж о том, что никто бы к их столу и подойти не посмел.

Нарисованные мозгом картинки возмездия не унимали растущее в груди раздражение, тем более что нудный голос незнакомца его только распалял.

– Я заходил в Башню, но вас там не было. К счастью, секретарь видел, как вы ушли вниз по улице. Мы до вас несколько часов дозвониться не можем, вы телефон забыли? Дело в том, что мисс Поттс велела, чтобы вы...

– Извините, пожалуйста, будьте так любезны, ответьте мне на вопрос. – Не только этому жалкому смертному позволено перебивать других. Хотя для него этот факт стал откровением, судя по лицу.

– Эмм...

– Ваша мать была слишком глупа, чтобы обучить вас манерам, или ей не было до вас никакого дела? А может, она сама была необразованной дурой, которая считает излишним здороваться и извиняться, прежде чем влезать в чужой разговор? Или, ещё вероятность, у неё мозги были на месте, благодаря чему она быстро сообразила, что у вас их нет, поэтому не удосужилась рассказать вам, как надо вести себя на людях, чтобы окружающие не подумали, что вы полный и беспросветный идиот. Или вы попросту инвалид по зрению и слуху, раз не в состоянии распознать, что мистер Старк ведёт личный разговор и не собирается прерывать его ради сотрудника, который даже не имеет представления, как обращаться к своему руководителю. Нет, мистер Старк никуда не пойдёт, и он бы предпочёл, чтобы вы нас сейчас покинули, предварительно извинившись за грубость. Вы уловили, что я сейчас сказал? Отлично. Тогда вон отсюда!

Потерявший дар речи смертный продолжал стоять, ошарашено пялясь на Локи, зато Старк разулыбался так, будто Локи спас ему жизнь, да ещё и осыпал подарками в придачу.

– Ты же слышал. Извинись и исчезни, пока мой друг не откусил тебе голову.

Смертный открыл рот, но вместо извинений выдавил только заикающееся «н-но...».

– Да ради бога! Такой тугодум, что даже банальные приказы обработать не в силах? У меня от него голова болит. – Локи с нажимом потёр виски, и Старк непреклонным жестом велел работнику уйти. До того, наконец, дошло, что это не шутка, и он поспешил удрать. Отлично, одним вероятным убийством меньше.

Смертного речь Локи потрясла до глубины души, зато Старку вернула хорошее настроение.

– Ну ты даёшь! Эпичное выступление. Потрясающе. Вижу, невоспитанность ты просто не перевариваешь?

– Да. И ты мне не нравишься по той же причине.

– С этим мы разберёмся. Знаешь, твою британскую ярость можно очень выгодно пристроить! Давай устроим тебя в мою компанию, будешь моим заместителем по выведению людей из себя. Сразу всем расскажешь, куда идти и почему... Да ещё и на разных языках! Сколько возможностей, господи!

Оставшаяся часть ужина прошла довольно интересно, даже для Локи. Он думал, что они расстанутся на выходе из ресторана, но Старк немедленно пресёк попытку попрощаться.

– Слушай... может, вернёмся в Башню и... я не знаю, ещё выпьем? Чем-нибудь займёмся? Можешь поискать способ украсть Джарвиса, вы уже объединялись против меня, так что... Что скажешь?

Мечтавший об одиночестве искал его компании. Вот оно. Локи победил. Старк попался. Ещё немного, и придёт пора начинать большую игру. Локи умирал от нетерпения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *перевод французских фраз:
> 
> – Si je connaissais un moyen de voler Jarvis, je n’hésiterais pas à le faire. / – Если бы я знал, как украсть Джарвиса, я бы без колебаний это сделал.
> 
> – Tu parles français. / – Ты говоришь по-французски.
> 
> – Oui, je l’ai appris pour emmerder des hommes d’affaires français qui se foutent de ma guele quand je suis juste à côté d’eux. Après je peux utiliser tout ce qu’ils ont dit pour les rançonner. / – Да, выучил, чтобы ставить на место французских бизнесменов, которые вечно обсуждают меня, хотя я стою рядом. Я слушаю, что они говорят, а потом использую против них же.
> 
> – C’est génial. / – Гениально.
> 
> – Je sais. Alors, comme tu es un frimeur j’aimerais bien t’entendre parler en portugais. Je veux que tu dises... / – Я знаю. Ну, раз уж начали выпендриваться, я хочу услышать, как ты говоришь по-португальски. Хочу тебе сказать...


	20. Сон

****

_Don't look over your shoulder_  
_'Cause that's just the ghost of me you're seeing in your dreams_    


_Ghost of me ~ ~ Daughtry ~ ~_

 

_Не оглядывайся,_  
_Ведь то, что ты видишь во сне, – лишь мой призрак_

_«Мой призрак», Daughtry_

 

Наконец-то и Джейн Фостер пригодилась. Локи не знал, просила ли она Тора вернуться в Лондон, или он поехал, потому что соскучился. Но причиной его отъезда стала она, чему Локи был несказанно рад. Скоро, уже скоро можно будет начать пьесу, испытать свой талант. Он столько усилий приложил, хорошо бы они окупились. Локи очень хотелось начать с тяжёлой артиллерии, но было нельзя, иначе план рассыплется, как карточный домик. Медленно, шаг за шагом, как бы ни хотелось подхлестнуть коней. Семя не прорастает за ночь, и чтобы собрать спелые фрукты, необходимо набраться терпения. Ни на что, кроме совершенства, Локи был не согласен.

Прежде чем отправиться к Тору и Джейн Фостер, Локи позвонил в местный театр и заказал билет на сегодняшний спектакль по Шекспиру. У пребывания в Лондоне были и свои преимущества, город занимал немаловажное место в мировой культуре. Конечно, билетов в кассе уже не было, но уважающего себя мага такие ничтожные проблемы волновать не должны. Спектакль начинался в восемь вечера, а значит, дела подождут до его окончания.

Пьеса оказалась – выше всяческих похвал. А блестящая игра актёров и нежная любовь Локи к шекспировскому слогу её только красили. Жаль, что основную часть своего времени ему приходилось проводить в Нью-Йорке... 

Вместо того чтобы появиться прямо в квартире Тора и Джейн Фостер, Локи довольно долго шёл пешком, а затем сел в такси, которое отвезло его к зданию, в котором они жили. Несколько минут он просто стоял на улице и смотрел на окна. Некоторые горели, но в нужной квартире свет был выключен, и Локи послал туда магический импульс, нащупывая Тора. В спальне. Отлично. Вот бы уже спал, у Локи сейчас не было никакого настроения ждать.

Пора начинать.

Окутав себя невидимостью, он перенёсся в квартиру. Тихо, мирно. Ничего, это ненадолго. Локи медленно крался к спальне. Шаги не издавали ни единого звука, тени не колыхались ему вслед – он сам стал тенью. Неслышимой, незаметной.

Дверь в спальню даже не закрыли. Тор, должно быть, думал, что им ничего не грозит. Болван, что тут скажешь. Ни единого защитного артефакта, даже самого простейшего, что не позволил бы врагу телепортироваться прямо в комнату... Хотя не Локи сейчас жаловаться. Он беззвучно вошёл в спальню. Влюблённые пташки крепко спали в постели, Джейн Фостер лицом к стене, Тор – на спине. Мёльнир стоял на тумбочке. Великий принц Асгарда, называется! Дрыхнет, беспомощный, и понятия не имеет, кто его навестил.

Такое редко случалось, но иногда Локи так захлёстывали эмоции, что магия исполняла его желания прежде, чем он мог сообразить, что происходит. Вот и сейчас Локи взглянул на руку и увидел, что держит кинжал. Он не помнил, как его вызвал. Но точно знал, что кинжалу не место в его руке, он появился, чтобы вскоре оказаться между рёбрами Тора. Локи безумно хотелось посмотреть, как под нажимом острия расползается его кожа, показывая красную кровь, но он понимал, что это ничуть не поможет, только погубит все замыслы. Много ли боли от небольшой, пусть даже смертельной раны? Локи хотел увидеть его сломленным, посмотреть, как он страдает. Вот когда весь его мир сгорит в огне и рассыплется пеплом, тогда Локи милосердно подарит ему смерть. 

Локи убрал кинжал и подошёл к кровати. Тор всё ещё спал. Должно быть, ему снились хорошие сны. Лучше бы ему запомнить эту ночь, потому что сегодня он последний раз спит так мирно и крепко. Локи опустился на колени и наклонился над Тором, над самым лицом. Так близко. Так просто... Локи приблизил губы к уху Тора и напомнил себе, что всё будет. Понемногу, потихоньку, но всё закончится именно так, как он запланировал. А сейчас пусть семя спокойно растёт.

Шёпот – бессильный, отчаянный. Так шепчет умирающий. Смертельно раненый, мучительно истекающий кровью из дыры в груди.

«Тор... прошу... помоги...»

Едва затих последний звук, лицо Тора ожесточилось, но он не проснулся. Вот и всё, Локи больше нечего здесь делать. Ухмыльнувшись, он поднялся и вышел из квартиры. Что ж, раз уж он в Лондоне, надо хорошенько поразвлечься.

***

Сегодня было воскресенье, и впервые за пять дней от Старка не было сообщения, хотя обычно он писал ещё до полудня. Локи логично предположил, что это как-то связано с еженедельной встречей Старка и Беннера. Наверное, и ему не стоит её пропускать.

Они всегда встречались в одном и том же ресторане, за одним и тем же столом. Локи появился там минут за пятнадцать до них, сел за столик по соседству, достал газету и устроился поудобнее. Вскоре прибыл Беннер – как всегда первый, Старка не было видно. По крайней мере, он не только Томаса заставляет ждать.

Официант принёс им заказы: Беннеру – зелёный чай, Локи – бокал красного вина. И в ту же секунду в ресторан вошёл Старк. Локи немного подвинул стул, поворачиваясь к научной парочке спиной, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Смотреть на них было ни к чему: на слух он не жаловался. Вот бы пропустили скучные темы и сразу перешли к делу!

– Брюс! Ты не поверишь! Лучшие. Новости. Века! Даже не знаю, с чего начать – станцевать, спеть, нарисовать картину? Это слишком круто, чтобы передать словами.

Интересно. Старк в хорошем настроении. На самом деле в хорошем, а не просто делает вид, как частенько бывало прежде. Что же произошло?

– Привет, Тони, – сказал Беннер. – Я тоже рад тебя видеть. Может, сядешь и повторишь всё помедленнее? Так тараторишь, что я ни слова не понимаю.

Локи услышал скрип стула и чуть сиплый смех.

– Ну вот, сел! Слушай, ты представить себе не можешь...

– Даже не спросишь, как у меня дела?

– Да ладно, у меня такие новости!

Небольшая пауза. Должно быть, Беннер кинул на Старка мрачный взгляд.

– Ладно. Хорошо. Вспомним о приличиях. Как дела? Много зданий порушил на этой неделе?

– Очень смешно, Тони. У меня всё нормально. А у тебя?

Старку это не понравится. Он пока ещё не понял, к чему Беннер ведёт, но Локи уже сообразил, о чём он.

О, а теперь и Старк.

– Боже, и ты туда же. Пеппер уже всех завербовала в свой кружок по интересам? Не хочу ничего слышать. Мы не будем это обсуждать. Давай я лучше расскажу тебе потрясающие новости, ты обалдеешь!

– Но она за тебя волну...

– Если ты только посмеешь закончить это предложение, я встану и уйду.

И это была не пустая угроза, Локи готов был поклясться.

– Ладно, хорошо, извини. Забудь, что я сказал. Что у тебя там за новости? Дай угадаю, это как-то связано с тем роботом, которого ты незаконно припрятал и который сулит тебе прорву неприятностей, если Фьюри до него докопается?

Верно, и Локи рано или поздно даст ему знать. И чтоб Капитан в тот момент присутствовал. Но для настоящей вражды такого ничтожного преступления будет мало. Наверное, нужно сначала подстроить атаку, представив всё так, будто Старк своими экспериментами над роботом подверг людей опасности.

– Именно, но мне наплевать, разозлится старый пират или нет, потому что – что? я разобрался, как он работает! Я его раскусил! Ты же помнишь, мы обсуждали, что эти роботы сильно отличаются от техники, к которой мы привыкли? Так вот, фигня это всё! Не так уж они и отличаются, просто нужно было взглянуть немного с другой точки зрения. Основы те же самые, просто... всё вроде как перевёрнуто с ног на голову. Так что – никаких инопланетных технологий. Как-то даже печально, если честно, я бы их поизучал... И всё равно: наверняка их собрали такими специально, чтобы они выглядели как изобретение инопланетян. Тот, кто их придумал, не хочет, чтобы мы его нашли. Я бы даже не удивился, если бы оказалось, что мы его уже знаем...

Скучно. Если этот «создатель» начнёт доставлять слишком много неприятностей, Локи с ним разберётся. Ещё не хватало, чтобы какой-то чужак отобрал у него работу.

– Есть идеи, кто бы это мог быть? Я бы предположил, что это какой-нибудь доморощенный гений, построивший робота у себя в гараже, но робот ведь не один, их десятки. Для них нужны материалы, инструменты, место, в конце концов... Не говоря уж о магии. Ты хоть представляешь, с кем мы связались?

С жалким колдунишкой. Локи мог раздавить его одним пальцем. Даже удивительно, с каким увлечением они обсуждали какого-то мелкого неприятеля, в то время как их настоящий враг сидел за соседним столом. Что ж, скоро они поймут, как были глупы и доверчивы, да только поздно будет.

– Понятия не имею, но если наш новый знакомый снова появится, я встречу его как подобает. Через пару дней, самое большее, я закончу программу, с которой можно будет контролировать эту технологию. Если он отправит новых роботов, я просто нажму кнопку и – вуаля! – это будет уже моя армия роботов. Боже, это будет потрясно... Дождаться не могу, когда волшебные роботы-убийцы снова нападут на город... странно звучит, да?

Локи ухмыльнулся. Надо же, как Старк рвётся в бой. Значит, вот почему он в таком хорошем настроении – рад, что закончил работать над роботом, над которым корпел последние несколько дней. Но выспаться времени так и не нашёл. Мисс Поттс, вероятно, за него переживает, а Старк по-прежнему её заботу не ценит. Всё как и должно быть.

Старк так и фонтанировал энергией, но Беннер, даже выслушав новости, по-прежнему звучал удивительно спокойно.

– Было бы здорово. В смысле, я имею в виду не атаку роботов, а возможность их контролировать. В прошлый раз нам очень этого не хватало... Прекрасная работа, Тони. А теперь, может, сделаешь перерыв?

Если бы Локи обладал такими же актёрскими способностями, что и Беннер, даже Капитан бы с первой встречи понял, что Уильям – враг.

– Брюс, я же сказал, даже не начинай! Я не желаю слышать это дерьмо. Со мной всё нормально, я занят, как пчёлка, и меня бесит, что Пеппер всем моим друзьям велела за мной присматривать. Я, блин, взрослый! А иногда даже веду себя, как положено взрослым. Она тебе звонила? У меня уже складывается впечатление, что за мной следят.

– Черт, Тони! Она же твоя девушка. Конечно, она волнуется и...

– Н-да, девушка... но это уже ненадолго... – Тихо, едва слышно. Локи ухмыльнулся. Бедное дитя, как ему сейчас не хватает понимающего друга.

На новостях о роботах Беннер даже не дрогнул, зато перемена в любовных отношениях Старка вызвала его живейший интерес, если не шок.

– Что?.. Ты хочешь расстаться с Пеппер?

Снова тишина. Локи догадался, что Старк пожимает плечами.

– Да ладно, нельзя просто сказануть такое и замолчать. Почему ты хочешь расстаться?

Обычно Старк не лез в карман за ответом, но сейчас, видимо, карман опустел.

– Может, мне кое-кто другой встретился...

– Ну да, конечно, не морочь мне голову! Что с тобой такое? Серьёзно, Тони, если ты хочешь, чтобы тебя не злили, хотя бы иногда рассказывай другим, что тебя бесит. Ответь, пожалуйста. Я не оставлю тебя в покое, пока не скажешь.

Ещё одна причина, почему Локи нравился Беннер.

– Мне... мне нужно... я должен сам со всем разобраться, но она мне не позволяет. Она не виновата, просто... умеет добиваться своего. Видит, что у меня проблема, и пытается заставить меня её решить, но ведь это не так работает. Я работаю не так.

Беннер заколебался:

– Но это же не повод разрывать отношения. Можно поговорить, обсудить...

– Нет, нельзя, я пытался. И мне надоело. Я не хочу, чтобы Пеппер обо мне заботилась. Она попросту не сможет, я должен сам. Мне... всё время плохо, а с ней только хуже, но раньше я об этом не думал. Мне было всё равно. А сейчас нет, я хочу, чтобы мне стало лучше, и я могу... Я хочу всё наладить, но я должен сделать это сам. Пеппер не может мне помочь, только ухудшает, и... я больше не хочу с ней быть.

На этот раз никакой иронии: он звучал собрано, спокойно, и Локи злорадно улыбнулся. Это были слова Томаса. Старк процитировал его, понимал он это или нет. Замечательно. Прекрасное доказательство того, что Томас влияет на Старка. А теперь ещё и мисс Поттс уйдёт с дороги. Рядом со Старком не должно остаться ни одного здравомыслящего человека, Локи не любит, когда ему мешают работать.

– Если честно, ни слова не понял, что ты тут наговорил, но... вижу, расстаёшься ты не ради новых отношений. Ты хорошо всё обдумал? Пеппер – лучшее, что с тобой случалось. Ты правда хочешь её потерять?

Локи уже устал закатывать глаза. Почему люди так стремились найти своё счастье в другом человеке? Конечно, приятно делить с кем-то радости жизни, но эту радость надо сначала найти в себе. Старк только-только решился приступить к поискам, зачем ему сейчас пара? Мидгардцы... совершенно не умеют себя ценить. Ужасно. Уж на что Беннер умный человек, но и то... Видимо, это общемидгардский недуг. Чего ещё ждать?

Мысли Локи прервал вздох Старка:

– Забавно. Мне всегда было интересно, что же говорят ей. Ведь никто ей не говорит, что я – лучшее, что с ней случалось. Разве это честно? Я... так больше не хочу. Я хочу для неё чего-нибудь получше, и, если честно... я и для себя хочу чего-нибудь получше, и нет, я не о новых отношениях. Просто... нам будет лучше друг без друга.

– Я не знаю, что сказать. Очень жаль.

– Перестань. Мне наоборот кажется, что всё к лучшему. Вместе у нас ничего не выходит, но, может, получится что-то, когда мы перестанем... тянуть друг друга вниз...

Прекрасно, значит, расстаются. Чудесные новости, но неужели Локи придётся слушать это весь день? Больше поговорить не о чем? Могли бы перемыть косточки Капитану или обсудить, как они ненавидят Фьюри. Или посплетничать о ЩИТе... Было бы славно. Локи бы понравилось.

– Так жаль.

– Хватит это повторять. Сменим тему. Расскажи лучше, как у тебя на любовном фронте? Как там твоя красотка от науки?

Они когда-нибудь закончат бессмысленно болтать об отношениях? Локи сейчас мог проводить время с Бартоном, купаясь в их совместной ненависти к остальному человечеству. А вместо этого слушал эту ерунду. Беннер его мысли явно разделял:

– Мы просто друзья, Тони. Очень хорошие друзья. Она, может, замужем, я даже не знаю, да это и неважно. Она умная, милая, и мне приятно пообщаться с человеком, который не видит во мне зелёного парня. И то, что этот человек – женщина, не имеет никакого значения.

Какой джентльмен.

– Ладно, я понял... но у неё всё в порядке?

Неловкая попытка хоть как-то поддержать увядающий разговор. Локи всё больше в нём разочаровывался. Тем не менее, беседа продержалась несколько минут, пока Беннер не удалился в сторону туалета. Даже ему захотелось отдохнуть от Старка. Локи воспользовался паузой, чтобы прочесть статью в газете. Какие-то учёные пытались клонировать животное. Глупые надменные смертные. Кем они себя возомнили – богами? До конца статьи оставалось всего несколько строк, когда ожил телефон. Локи возблагодарил судьбу, что догадался выключить звук. Стоило Беннеру оставить Старка одного, как тот взялся набирать Томасу сообщение.

«Уже есть планы на вечер?»

Да, разговор по скайпу с Капитаном Америка, затем ужин в гостях у Джейн и Тора. Что означает, что несколько часов до этого Локи придётся потратить на медитацию и другие упражнения для спокойствия, чтобы дожить до утра, никого не убив. Особенно Тора.

«Целый список. Тебя в нём нет».

Ответ пришёл через несколько секунд.

«Ты разбиваешь мне сердце. В прошлый раз вышло на удивление неплохо. Может, ещё куда-нибудь сходим? Завтра вечером? Я угощаю».

Локи, ухмыляясь, убрал телефон. Пусть подождёт ответа.

***

Магия была неотъемлемой частью Локи, как глаза, пальцы, кости, как черты характера. Всю свою жизнь он развивал свой дар и с гордостью подмечал успехи. Для него не было жизни без магии. Он не знал, может ли что-то её отобрать – и сильно сомневался, что это вообще возможно, – но даже если да, это его убьёт. Магия была в нём как кровоток. Нечто настолько важное, что даже в голову не может прийти, как это – жить без.

Последние три дня Локи потратил на сокрытие следов, отчаянно проклиная глупую мидгардскую бюрократию. Помимо одной квартиры в Нью-Йорке и одной в Лондоне, у Локи теперь было ещё две в Нью-Йорке и одна в Вашингтоне. Пять разных паспортов. Медицинские страховки. В университете был зарегистрирован Уильям Шарп. Поисковики ссылались на множество книг и статей, переведённых Томасом Пайном. У акционерного общества был трудовой договор с Генри Лэнгом. В интернете работал сайт небольшой компании Элизабет Стоун. В списках выпускников Копенгагенского университета появилась магистр истории искусств Лори Лоренцен.

Три дня иллюзий, гипноза и внимания к деталям. Непросто, оказывается, в нынешнем Мидгарде создать несколько фальшивых личностей. Но если вдруг кому-то из Мстителей вздумается поискать информацию о своём новом друге в интернете, всё должно быть готово. Рано или поздно Уильяму придётся пригласить Капитана в гости в качестве ответного жеста, да и Старку наверняка вскоре станет любопытно. Лучше, если у каждой личности будет свой угол. Какое же всё-таки счастье, что шестая – бродячий кот! Коту не нужен паспорт... Но и пять квартир смогли пригодиться: теперь будет куда складывать книги.

Развалившись на диване Томаса, Локи читал монографию об операциях на головном мозге. Настолько устаревшие способы лечения, что даже жутко, но при этом до невозможности увлекательно. Он уже привык, что его вечно отвлекают от чтения, так что совсем не удивился, когда зазвонил телефон. Капитан. Наконец вернулся в Вашингтон?

– Привет, Стив. Как ты там?

– Привет, Уилл. Нормально. Немного скучно. Сижу без дела... Не так уж я и полезен, как мне казалось. Так что поеду домой к концу недели.

Ну наконец-то. Роджерсом намного легче управлять, если разговор идёт лицом к лицу, а не по телефону. Локи позволил искренней радости просочиться в голос:

– Замечательно! Как приедешь, сразу бери выходной – пойдём гулять. О, или нет, у меня идея получше: а приходи в гости! Теперь моя очередь готовить. Ты ведь уже закончил с этими... с роботами?

– Нет, я последние пару дней вообще ничего не делал. Так что мне пока не до выходных... Кстати, чего хотел спросить. Не хочешь съездить в Нью-Йорк?

Локи опустил книгу.

– В Нью-Йорк? Зачем?

– Ну, хоть дела идут и не очень, мои... коллеги решили устроить вечеринку. Завтра вечером. Я хочу пригласить тебя. Поедешь?

Вечеринка. ЩИТ и Мстители. Все герои в одном месте, и Локи среди них. Их запутанные отношения – как на ладони. Да он скорее умрёт, чем пропустит такое!

– Ого, здорово... Только как же я доеду?..

– Об этом не волнуйся. ЩИТ пригласил сотрудников со всего мира. Завтра утром отправят специальный самолёт, он заберёт людей из Вашингтона. Могу забронировать тебе место, если хочешь. Я буду рад, если у тебя получится. Хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.

Чудесно. Славный Капитан, идеальная послушная марионеточка. Даже Локи, привыкший использовать слова как своё самое верное оружие, не сумел бы выразить, как сильно жаждет встречи с этими людьми.

– Если это удобно... Не хочу тебя утруждать...

– Всё нормально. Я же сам тебя пригласил. Буду очень рад, если приедешь. – И он не лгал, Локи слышал это по его голосу. Что ж, с его стороны было бы жестоко оставить дорогого друга наедине с другими Мстителями – уж они-то никогда не смогут понять его так, как Локи.

– Спасибо, поеду с радостью.

Капитан улыбнулся. Локи не видел его, но знал, что это так.

***

Назначенное время ещё не настало, но Локи уже был на месте. Джейн Фостер пригласила его на ужин. С Тором. Локи недавно выяснил, что среди мидгардцев не в традиции ужинать втроём. Особенно если двое из этой троицы – влюблённая пара. Вечер обещал быть невообразимо скучным, и не то чтобы Локи ждал его с нетерпением. Но считать минуты до его начала было ещё хуже.

Ничего полезного этот ужин не сулил. Локи хотелось знать лишь, пустило ли ростки посаженное семя. Или он действовал слишком осторожно, и теперь надо приложить чуть больше сил? Или, наоборот, перестарался? Тор в большинстве случаев вёл себя как полный олух, но он знал Локи. То есть, думал, что знал. Что если знакомый голос, пробравшийся в видения асгардского принца, породит сомнения в его душе? Что если идея не так хороша, как изначально казалось? Локи собирался это выяснить.

Джейн Фостер дверь, конечно, открыла, но вид у неё был растерянный.

– Лори! Прости, пожалуйста, мы ещё не готовы. Подождёшь, ладно? Хочешь что-нибудь? Колу, сок?..

– Нет, спасибо. Я рановато, да? Не торопитесь.

Ну и где Тор? Локи даром не нужна была Джейн Фостер, он пришёл увидеть Тора. Всё, что ему было надо, – заглянуть ему глаза. Тогда он всё поймёт. Но Тора не было, была лишь Джейн Фостер, которая провела его в квартиру, усадила за стол и подала стакан воды.

– Мы через минутку.

Им потребовалось не меньше пяти, и к тому времени, как оба появились на кухне, Локи уже был готов её убить. Локи сложил губы в улыбку, старательно пряча под ней своё жадное любопытство, и пытливо взглянул Тору в лицо.

Он был вымотан. Да, Локи не одно столетие провёл рядом с Тором и точно знал, как тот выглядел, когда неважно себя чувствовал, оправляясь от ран или страдая от невесёлых мыслей. Или после тяжёлой, наполненной кошмарами ночи.

Предыдущую ночь Тор спал очень плохо, и Локи был готов пуститься в пляс.

***

Локи снова стоял рядом с кроватью, глядя, как они спят. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Тор успел насладиться крепким здоровым сном, потому что вскоре такой возможности у него не останется. Он будет мечтать о спокойных ночах, едва ли помня, что это вообще такое. На этот раз Локи добавил в голос больше отчаяния, чем боли:

– Прошу, Тор... мне страшно... не дай мне умереть... пожалуйста...

Локи заколебался. Продвигаться нужно осторожно, по чуть-чуть, нельзя перейти невидимую черту, сейчас ещё слишком рано... но искушение оказалось слишком велико. Он открыл рот и почти неслышно добавил:

– Пожалуйста... брат...


End file.
